A New Way Forward
by ElMexicanoAmericano
Summary: After a terrible tragedy orchestrated by the League of Villains leaves Midoriya Izuku with no path forward to becoming a hero Midoriya forges his own! With the help of the one who is always by his side: Uraraka Ochaco! See how the two along with some blaze a new path forward! Somewhat OC and OPish DEKU, Somewhat OC URARAKA. Will be long and start slowly! M violence and language
1. Chapter 1

***NOTE* CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED!**

 **(A hand appears from the ground, before a fully body comes up.) I'm ALIVE! I AM ALIVE! TWO YEARS I HAVE BEEN GONE, BUT NO LONGER!**

… **Hi. Hahaha, welcome to my crazy brain! It's been a while since I've uploaded any content, so I hope you guys like it! Now let's do some warning tags! This story will include a much more controlled Deku after a little while, some romance, it takes place right after chapter 190, and will be longer! Oh and there will be cursing… maybe other stuff but we will see! Enjoy!**

"" **= regular talking, out loud**

'' **= Mental talking, inner monologue**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Shortly after Endeavor wins battle against new Nomu, Izuku Midoriya/Deku POV)

"YEAH! GO ENDEAVOR!"

"OH. MY. GOODNESS THAT WAS TOO CLOSE!"

"SHOTO, ARE YOU OK?"

"WOW WHAT KIND OF MONSTER WAS THAT?"

The common room had devolved into chaos as Endeavor had managed to defeat that monster, but something still didn't seem right to me, _"That thing looked like that it had the same abilities as the Nomus we have seen… but smarter and stronger… and the only people who have deployed those ever are the League of Villains… have they managed to create a new, evolved Nomu that can talk and strategize? Or maybe they had been copying or cloning that one which was the original? And they usually don't just do something like that unless it served a larger plan… was that a diversio…"_

"BOOM!"

My analyzing mutter storm was suddenly cut short as a massive explosion sounded and the entire building was rocked, I looked over to where the sound came from only to hear another explosion equal in size and sound came from the left. "BOOOOOOOOM!" A third. "BOOOOM!" A fourth. "EVERYONE OUTSIDE NOW! PREPARE YOURSEFLVES!" Iida yelled, breaking the stunned silence that had reigned over the dorm. "MOVE!" Iida yelled again and this time everyone did as another explosion sounded but this time much closer.

Everyone started screaming and running, everyone moving to the door out of the dorm, only to see whatever was happening outside… "OH MY GOD!" Someone, Toru I think, yelled as I finally made it outside and was left floored. "THE SCHOOL... ITS UNDER ATTACK!" someone else, this time Sato yelled as I quickly ran to a spot where I could see what was happening. 'Ok, the main building, the training field, the front gate… oh my god everything has been blown up! Oh no…. I was right…. The Nomu attack was a diversion…'

"DEKU! MOVE YOU FUCKING LOSER, WE HAVE TO SEE WHO'S GONNA DIE!"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING BAKUGO!" That yell got both Kacchan and I to turn and see the voice belonged to the one and only Eraser Head, "Instead you will all head to an evacuation zone that is being secured as we speak. Iida Tenya! Yaoyorozu Momo! You two are now responsible for the class. Get them out of here… NOW!" His look left no room for any discussion, he definitely did not want to try and risk us while fighting but I felt useless by just running… I wanted to help!

"But…"

" NO BUTS! NOW GO! WE WILL BE ENOUGH!"

"You sure about that, Eraser Head?" That voice didn't belong to one of us, but we unfortunately knew that voice very well. "Miss me, brats? What about the rest of us?" It was the flame villain Dabi. And he wasn't alone, soon came more villains we had come to unfortunately know: Spinner, Toga, and Mr. Compress. And two Nomus, the ones like we saw in Hosu… Along with something even scarier…. "Oh, and the new guy? Say hi to Gigantomachia…. Remember we need that green haired brat ALIVE. Tomura wants him for himself… the rest are fair game."

I immediately felt everyone from U.A. turn their eyes to me, until Toga piped in, "And if we fail in catching him?"

"Take the gravity girl… He'll come for her no matter what." Dabi replied with an evil look on his face. Gravity Girl? Who… No! My eyes went to who he meant. 'Uraraka! I can't let them take her! I'd… I'd rather get taken than risk her… that's just who I am… right? Wait why am I thinking about this rightnow?'

"Not so fast!" Yelled another newcomer, this time one I was glad to hear in the form of Gran Torino, who had a worried look on his face. "Get out of here kids, we'll take care of these guys. Hurry, before they can reach Midoriya and Uraraka! Get them to Gang Orca and Yoroi Musha, they were close by after Endeavor was able to hold off that monster."

(A Nearby Hill {POV CHANGE to Shigaraki Tomura})

"Wow… that response was fast."

"Too fast…" I muttered back, starting to scratch my neck out of habit once again, "Did our newest friend rat us out?"

"Unlikely given how ready he was to betray his friends. But it wouldn't hurt to check, along with contacting our other agent. No?"

"Yes… yes bring our newest friend to us and also make sure our other agent is ok… Especially given that Dabi is keeping Endeavor busy with Twice's clone quirk, this is going sideways…" I muttered as I started scratching my neck even more rapidly, my nervous tick getting worse, "Even more heroes are showing up as we speak. Especially those that were at Kamino…"

"Yes, but even with that being the case our objective has been accomplished. U.A. stands no longer… Nor will it ever again if we were right about destroying the faith in the institution. Your plan has overall been a success, Shirgaraki." Kurogiri said, which he was not wrong about. Overall everything has gone right, which made me relax and stop scratching my neck. I sighed as I watched the operation unfold, my eyes now being locked into where the real Dabi was clashing with a group of heroes who seemed to be protecting someone…

"Hmmmm… Midoriya Izuku… If not today, soon enough you will be in my clutches… and I will do it." I looked over my shoulder, a feeling of being spotted flowing into me but I ignored it. There was no one of any consequence here yet… Yet. 'Show me something Midoriya…'

(Ruins of UA. {POV CHANGE to Midoriya})

I felt a chill down my as if someone was creepily watching me, before I turned around muttered to myself, "Gran Torino…"

"Come on Deku! We have to go!"

"But… but I can't just leave him! Uraraka, we can't leave these two to take all of these guys… Not alone…"

"Doesn't matter Midoriya! We have to get you away from here!" Kirishima yelled, having ran up to me to try and get me moving. I looked back at him to see that the other students had already begun to do as told… except for Kacchan.

"Yeah, you bastards leave these fuckers to me. I wanna kill them! DIE!" Kacchan yelled and got into a stance to jump before he was suddenly stopped by a familiar dark shadow. His face contorted into one of pure rage, shocked that someone was trying to stop him, "WHAT THE FUCK! LET ME GO YOU…!"

"NO BAKUGO! We must leave now, we will only get in the way right now. You will get your chance…"

"FUCK THAT! I'M GONNA KILL THEM… HEY!" Kacchan had begun yelling until Takoyami had restrained him, "HEY LET ME GO! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Come on Deku… we have to go!"

"But…"

"UGH THIS IS GETTING US NOWHERE! IIDA, HELP ME WITH HIM!" Kirishima yelled, turning to leave as suddenly I felt someone's arms pick me up before suddenly zooming away at a high speed. I looked around to find Iida holding me, with Aizawa-sensei, Gran Torino, and now Kamui Woods who must have arrived during our hesitation. 'With Kamui Woods here they should be able to hold off the regular villains… but not that Giant! He looks like he's on another level compared to the ones we've faced… and we're not even sure that these villains are the only ones here…'

As if I were a prophet a shout sounded from the direction we were going towards, "Oh hello! Just who we were looking for! Over here Gorilla-Man!" This was a new villain, she was shorter than average but had wings like an angel; her partner was the exact opposite, looking more like a gorilla who was intelligent. I swear… if I keep thinking to myself and getting these things right I'm gonna end up killing us.

"I told you! My name is Grodd! I know your name even though we only just met, stupid human."

"Eh who cares, you're a gorilla, you talk like a human, Gorilla-Man is easier to remember, we have a job to do, therefore Gorilla-Man!"

"That is… ugh, ingrate… come along then, Faker. The others are expendable, catch the girl too she was the secondary target." Grodd said and he quickly tried to close the distance between us and them, causing Iida to stop to avoid Grodd's attack. Or at least what he thought would be an attack, because as soon as he leapt but he was quickly shut down by another new comer to the fight. "Who dares touch… Oh? Another animal… What in the world are you?"

"His name is Suneater! And I am Nejire! Pleased to meet you! Now fight us!" Nejire, one of U.A.'s big three, yelled as she and Amajiki. "Glasses kid keep running and don't stop! We can handle these two. Oh Midoriya you look mad, did you eat something bad?"

I hadn't realized it, but my face had become angry, my teeth grinding in frustration, 'I can't just let these people be defending me forever… I need to stand on my own two feet! I…' My fists also were balled up, I could feel like One for All was bubbling, ready to help me fight back. I needed to help!

"Do not worry about them, Midoriya." Iida cut off my inner ramblings as he once again began to run away. "I understand that you feel responsibility since they are here for you… but you must understand that we cannot risk what happened to Bakugo to happen to you as well! Your safety is now our priority therefore I shall not fail in protecting you! Just like you came to my aid with the Hero Killer… I will not fail!" I could tell just from the way his grip had tightened on me that he was serious… and that I had to stand down this time… I had to respect the fact that me helping would only put us further at risk.

'Even if I break free, Iida is right… there's too great a risk… what if Mr. Compress is able to get past Aizawa-sensei and Gran Torino? I'd have to run regardless and would put Iida at risk of harm… wait…' I looked to where we were going to find Uraraka just ahead, running to the evacuation zone 'Why do they want her… d-d—do they think we're… well I mean even if we're not… I mean… do they know how I feel about her? B-b-but… I am not even fully sure of it… but what would I have done if they caught her… I… I would have traded myself for her without a second thought and without telling a soul… in a heartbeat… but would she do the same for me? Does that even matter? What do I do… wait what was that sound…?' My thinking was soon cut off as I heard a large crash not too far ahead of us, near where the evacuation zone was… I looked up to find that giant from earlier there and going on a rampage… right where Uraraka was supposed to be… well supposed to be but my brain was doing that thing again… "URARAKA!" I yelled and quickly broke myself free from Iida by punching him in the gut, causing him to grunt in surprise and lose his firm grip on my body. I immediately activated Full Cowl and sprinted off to where the evacuation zone should have been, where the rampaging giant was… where Uraraka was… I was almost there… 'HANG ON URARAKA! I'M ALMOST THERE!'

"Deku! No! Come here! It's too dangerous over there!" the very voice I was looking for yelled to my left, causing me to stop and almost completely fall on my face at having to stop so suddenly, "Come on! We can't go there straight on anymore; Ryukyu and Fat Gum have come and are fightining that giant along with Gang Orca and Yoroi. Thirteen has set up a new safe zone this way, now let's go!" Uraraka yelled out to me as I looked to see she was right, the four heroes had begun fighting the giant; I looked back to the now ruins of U.A. to see that Mt. Lady and what seemed to be Edgeshot arriving to assist as well.

"W-wow… so many top level heroes…" I muttered to myself as I made it over to Uraraka, "There are so many top level heroes here… almost everyone from 10 to 3 in the last ranking along with numerous other high level heroes… how did they all get here so fast?"

"Many of us were expecting something like this when we saw Endeavor in his battle." Came another new voice from behind us, the voice belonging to Best Jeanist, "Even myself who had barely recovered from my injuries, I was on my way to visit with Endeavor since I had a bad feeling about this. Hence why I was able to arrive so quickly. Many others were near enough by for their own reasons. Now be good students and get to Thirteen, Snipe is there as well now. I will assist where needed. And will you please make sure Bakugo is being a good boy? Or else his favorite hero will remind of how to have some manners." He finished with a wink and smile, as he ran off to see where he was needed.

"Wow… so many heroes... come on Deku, we should do what Best Jeanist said, I'm sure everyone else will be happy you're safe. Oh! Iida!" Uraraka said, the last part causing me to turn slowly with an embarrassed look on my face.

"O—oh Iida! Uhhhh…."

"Midoriya… we will discuss what just happened later. Uraraka," Iida said, pausing to look at Uraraka, "Did Tokoyami and Bakugo already make it to the safe zone?"

"Oh! Yes, I decided to stop and make sure you two were safe, you should be the last two. The safe zone is about two blocks from here."

"Excellent, Midoriya, Uraraka. Let us get out of here… before another villain can stop us."

"Agreed."

"Yeah!" We immediately turned and ran towards where Uraraka told us to go, 'I hope everyone is safe… I didn't really check to make sure that everyone had left. In fact, I only saw maybe half of the class exit with us. And I for sure didn't even see Ayoama in the dorm at all today…' I thought to myself as we arrived at the safe zone, with Thirteen and Mr. Principal there to greet us.

"Ah three more students, glad you three made it safely! That leaves only two Class 1-A students left unattended for. Did you three happen to see Ayoama Yuga, Sato Rikkido, Koda Koji Mineta Minoru, or Hagakure Toru?"

"Mr. Principal I am right here! How can you not see me?" Toru yelled indignantly from a tent with a sign '1-A: Hero', on the front.

"… Oh, silly me. Right have any of you seen Aoyama or Mineta?" Mr. Principal asked us.

"No… no we have not."

"Were any of them even in the dorm at all today?"

"Yes! I saw Aoayma early this morning checking himself out in the mirror before he suddenly ran into his room, he seemed to have gotten a message of some sort." Iida said and I immediately began wondering where he was, "As for Mineta… I have yet to see him."

"I saw Sato going to the store to get supplies for his baking! That was actually not too long ago, maybe three hours ago!" Uraraka chirped helpfully, getting a nod from Mr. Principal.

I immediately remembered that I had seen some of them earlier… "I saw Koda earlier this morning walking in nature, as well as Mineta being on a walk out behind the pool… but that was very early this morning on my run." I added, a little sheepishly when Mineta's whereabouts were mentioned. The little guy was… something else. Koda however had been peacefully doing what seemed to be his regular morning walk. I wish he talked more… like any amount. He seemed to be such a nice guy.

"Hmmm, we see… Well there is nothing else you can do. Go join the other students and prepare to leave soon as well. We will need to fall back even further than here to ensure your immediate safety. Iida Tenya, you will be in of your fellow classmates. There is a secondary safe zone not too far from here, Crust has just arrived and will escort you." Mr. Principal said getting the three of us to nod as Curst emerged from the tent waving us over.

'Mineta… Aoayama… Koda… where are you guys?' I wondered to myself as we walked over to him, ready to get away from this. 'But I'm beginning to wonder… is this a one-time event… or is this simply the beginning of a string of similar events… is it safe to be around my classmates? What should I do? I can't stop working towards my goal now… No! I will become strong enough to where this will never happen again!' I clenched my hand into a fist at the final thought, my resolve now stronger than ever before. I would become the greatest hero that had ever lived, one who always had a smile on his face when he saved people. But even the greatest hero had to know when to fall back, so that he can live and continue being the greatest. At least, that's what I told myself. It was easier than accepting that I was burden to everyone around me.

"I wonder where Mineta and Aoyama are… I feel bad about leaving without them… Koda too…" Uraraka said from bedside me, a position I had not even realized she had taken. I blushed slightly at close she was, she was so close that we were basically touching each other. But because she was close, I could feel the anxiety practically overflowing from her body.

'Poor Uraraka… I-i—i-I should calm her down! Not-not because I like her or anything like that! But because that's who I am! Y-y-y-Yeah… That's why I must put her mind at ease! Yeah… wait why did my mind go to rom… no, can't wonder about that right now.' I put my hand on her shoulder which surprised her, but not as much as the shaky smile I had on my face and the words that came with it, "Don't worry Uraraka! I'm sure they are perfectly fine! There are a ton of pros there on the scene and as we've seen both are extremely clever when in danger, I am certain that both will be fine. Now come on, everyone else is ready to leave. Our focus should be getting to safety, that's how we can help them now!" After I finished my little speech, Uraraka had a small blush on her face but she shook it off before nodding in agreement. She then reached for my hand, looking like she needed the extra reassurance at that moment. And so being the future greatest hero, that I would become, I did as she asked me and took her hand. 'Wow… it so soft…It always amazes me that even with all the hard work she does, her hands are still super soft… Um… Where did that come from? FOCUS! THINK ABOUT THAT LATER! We better get going though… the group is getting ready to leave.' As such when my fellow classmates left, I went with them with Uraraka pulling me along; completely unaware of just how upside not just my life but everyone else's would soon turn…

(Nearby Hill {POV Change to Mineta Minoru})

'MAN! ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS SOME SCOUTING FOR LATER, NOT GET STUCK HERE!' I mentally yelled to myself. As the battle at U.A. had winded down with the League of Villains being unsuccessful, a small group stood from not too far away from the main battle. "The heroes reacted too fast.. there was no way we were going to succeed with getting to Midoriya."

"True… but I wonder… how did they know we were coming? Did someone…" A tall and lanky looking guy, that one creepy guy from the USJ incident I think, said before getting uncomfortably close to someone who was covered completely in a black cloak that had a hood… it really covered his whole body so I couldn't see who it was. But given what that mist guy said… And what the creepy guy was saying… "Tip them off?" That was said in a creepy voice, he was now way too close to the cloaked guy for even my own liking. But tip us off? Did that mean… the guy in black was a traitor?!

"Not me!… I did as I promised you I would! I allowed for mist guy over there to get the bombs into the campus!" Came an unnervingly familiar voice as my heart began to sink…

"Hmmm that is true Shigaraki. Although for a 'aspiring hero' to be so easily swayed to our cause… too easy. Unlike the other one, who was so swayed by Stain that he lost the desire to become a hero after working so hard… how sad." The mist guy said as he used his quirk behind him, "Lets get rid of him… either way should work."

"WHAT?!" I yelled from hiding spot, immediately covering my mouth. 'Oh MY GOD WHAT AM I DOING!?' I mentally yelled at my sudden shout, I knew who they were talking to and I reacted, hopefully they… no the damage had been done. Immediately I felt something grab my neck and I felt myself pulled over to where the group was. "Uh oh… EHHHHH? WHAT THE HELL…I FUCKING KNEW IT!"

"You, you have heard too much… Nomu. Kill him. And this other brat… he's coming with us. We did promise him fame!" The one called Shigaraki said but before I could even move… I felt something sharp stab me. I looked down to see a chainsaw stab me, right through… nothing? Was I so scared I felt the thing kill me before it did? "UNLESS!" The Nomu paused suddenly, "Unless, our new friend here wants to spare the…"

"No.", familiar voice said, his face unable to look at me… 'WAIT WHAT!? YOU BASTARD!'

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because I am no longer a hero… I am here so that everyone who has doubted me… will realize their mistake… Goodbye, pervert boy!" The cloaked guy said as he walked past me and into the mist along with a laughing Shigaraki… 'Did… did I just get fucked over? By… by… What?'

"Good choice! See, this is your new path forward my friend! Your name will never be forgotten! Soon enough, everyone will know you! But for now, come with us! We have plans to make. Nomu kill him." Shigaraki motioned towards me flippantly, like I was trash, as he walked into the mist, disappearing without a trace.

"NO! YOU BASTARD! YOU FREAKING..m-m-mo…" I yelled but suddenly lost my vigor as this time a chainsaw did indeed pierce my body, causing me to slump over. The Nomu pulled out his chainsaw and yelled something before also walking into the mist, leaving me all alone… "I just wanted… I just wanted to be cool… Not die…"

"MINETA!" Came a yell from the distance that sounded an awful lot like Aizawa-Sensei, "Mineta Minoru! Can you hear me!" Even with my vision blurring, I could make out what looked like Aizawa-Sensei and another hero I had seen before.

"I-I-i-i… He…" I tried to say but was slowly fading away, 'NO! I must warn Aizawa-Sensei that… that…' "No… The light… I… H-he…" I tried one last time… but the light… finally came… 'Goodbye everyone… I'm sorry that I wasn't cooler and that I always came off as a pervert… I hope… I hope you guys… stay safe… NO! I can still do one thing!' I moved my hand, dipping my hand in my own blood as I hastily wrote my final message… before the light finally claimed me.

(POV CHANGE to 3rd Person)

Mineta attempted finish his warning but it was too late. "MINETA!" Aizawa yelled as Kamui Woods and Gran Torino soon arrived. But it was far too late. The two heroes looked on in shock and sadness. There had been one casualty after all… and it was the one that they had all hoped to avoid. A hero who had yet to reach his goal had been lost. Aizawa slumped down, in complete disbelief in the fact that one of his charges had died while under his watch. He then noticed a final message, written in blood next to poor Mineta, "What the…" the message was simple but extremely alarming: A Traitor is… "A traitor … A TRAITOR?" Aizawa muttered in disbelief, unable to fully understand the fact. One of his students had betrayed them? Who could it be? What did this mean? There were so many questions now, but almost no answers. Before any of that however, there was something more immediate that needed to be done. Dealing with loss.

(POV CHANGE {Uraraka Ochaco})

We soon arrived at a giant building with the police looking like a bee hive of activity around the building, heroes mixed with them as they coordinated all of the action that was happening around us. 'Wow… this really has been a crazy day… Poor Deku.' I thought to myself as I looked over at Deku who looked very sad and worried, 'He must feel terrible that they were after him… but he wasn't the only one! They wanted me too… Do-do they- do they think we're a thing!? NO! NO! NO! NO! Not gonna even go down that line of thinking… but if they're going after me… I can't stay as I am! I must get strong enough so that I am not weighing down Deku! And maybe… maybe see what is actualy going on…' I paused after realizing we had entered the building and saw it being a completely open building with cots set up for several thousands. It was then that everything began to go south.

"Class 1-A! Please report to the command center!" A voice sounded out over what seemed to be an intercom system, "The large tented area in directly ahead of the entrance! Class 1-A please report to the command center!" Everyone looked at each other before starting to walk over to the described area.

"Hey, Uraraka?" Deku asked quietly from beside me, causing me to realize we were still holding hands… immediately I felt my face turn into the reddest tomato ever seen, "Can… Can we talk later? There's something that I need to talk to you about…"

That did nothing to help my blush. "Uh- uh yes! Yeah of course! Whenever you want D-D-deku…" I stuttered out, but I could tell immediately that something was not right. He looked extremely serious and did not have that adorable awkward face he has whenever he does something bold like that. Something was clearly wrong, and it was very unsettling, "Are you al…"

"SATO!" The class yelled causing me to stop mid-sentence and look over to see that indeed Sato was alive and looked completely fine, if not a bit unnerved about what happened today… and like he was on the verge of tears?

"Ah Class 1-A… It is good to see that most of you are here… Or, at least everyone we can account for." Officer Tsukauchi, I believe that was his name; given we had met too many times already we sadly knew his name, said as we arrived, "Unfortunately… Unfortunately, Sato here is the only one of the four not to arrive with you… Well… we can actually confirm the whereabouts of one other…" He started but stopped when he looked at us… like he was steeling himself for something… "Mineta Mirou was found dead nearby the main battle. It seemed he was spying in on something he was not supposed to and was killed by a Nomu. Aizawa Shouta was the one to find…"

"DAMN IT!" Deku yelled as he suddenly let off a wave of his quirk and punched the ground in frustration. He immediately looked up at me realizing he had almost caused me to fall in the small crater he made, looking away in frustration/shame before turning around and trying to leave.

"MIDORIYA!"

"WHOA MAN!"

"URARAKA ARE YOU OK?" I heard multiple people's voices yelling as I turned around and started to move to stop him. But it wasn't necessary as Bakugo… WAIT BAKUGO?

"Calm it down, you fucking nerd. It's not you're fault. The midget should have known better than to peep on something like that, he should be good at peeping too considering his disgusting habit so something must have happened outside of your non existent control, you loser." … Did Bakugo just try and calm/cheer up Deku?

"Shut up." Deku said quietly and I immediately knew this was not going to end well so I immediately ran in front of Deku before anything else happened, "Uraraka… please move."

"NO!" I said before I could even think, "For once I agree with Bakugo! There was nothing you could have done differently that would have ended up saving Mineta." I then grabbed his hand carefully, making sure I wouldn't make him float. "It's no one's fault… Please calm down…" I pleaded as I could almost taste the anger emanating from Deku, who suddenly lost his edge hearing how soft and scared my voice had gotten. I embraced him in a hug, feeling tears begin to fall down my face. "It's… I understand how you feel right now Deku. I know your goal is to save everyone within your reach but given what happened… He wasn't in your reach. Please… understand…"

Deku felt stiff at first, as if he was shocked I would try and calm him down. 'Silly boy… I… I care too much to see you be held down like this. I-I like you too much.' But as he felt my tears hit his clothes, had I started crying? I could tell he immediately relaxed, as if he had been in a trance or something. He then returned my hug before starting to cry his trademark, over the top waterfall tear level of water tears. "I-I-I I'm sorry Uraraka… I just… I just…"

"You feel like the rest of us do." Came the even voice of Todoroki, causing both of us to turn and look at him and everyone else who had sympathetic looks on their faces. "We… we all feel like we couldn't do enough. But… but do not feel responsibility… We all will bear the blame here. There is also the case of two of our other classmates being missing as well. We must stay strong." He said with conviction get a a murmur of agreement from everyone else. "But for now… we will mourn together." He finished and everyone came together, even Bakugo who passed by us (of course intentionally bumping into Deku as he did) joined the class with what looked like a sad face.

I grabbed Deku's hand again and was about to drag him to everyone else but was stopped as he said, "Meet me outside tonight. When everyone is asleep. We need to talk even more now." Wiping away tears yet leading to the rest of the class.

"Ok, Deku" I responded softly, joining our class as they began to mourn the loss we had all been informed of. I looked up at the ceiling, wondering just what else would happen on this crazy day. I would come to remember this moment and wonder why I tempted fate.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER (POV CHANGE {3rd PERSON})

Midoriya Izuku stood outside the makeshift evacuation center, waiting for the one he had requested to come and talk to him. His expression was grim yet determined as he waited patiently for the Zero Gravity Quirk girl to appear. It had been a long day, his heart and mind exhausted from the events of this horrific day and what had been weighing on his mind since he had been given a moment to consider everything. "Deku?" came a soft voice as someone approached him.

"Uraraka." Midoriya said calmly as he nodded to her, "I'm glad you came. Did anyone follow you?"

"No, everyone was sleeping like a rock. This day…"

"Just changed all of our lives forever. ", Deku responded, before closing his eyes and saying cooly, "Uraraka. I am planning on leaving, going into exile." He said, and suddenly the entire world seemed to stand still. Especially the world of one Uraraka Ochaco. He did just say he was planning on leaving her… and everyone else too… His words hit her like a wrecking ball.

"WHAT?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hehe, hi there everyone! This series has quickly become one of my favorite series of all time! It most definitely is my favorite one that is still in progress and is overall just a really good anime and manga! And being myself I got to wondering how I would like the series to go, and this idea started popping up in my head as the way for the series to go. I do apologize to any fans who have read any of my other stories, especially Forever, and wondered where I was. I honestly lost my desire to write for a long time but more or less just found it again…. So we'll see what happens! Now as for this specific story…  
Deku: Oi! What is going on? Who are you?**

 **Uh… how did… why are the characters already invading my personal space…**

 **Uraraka: Hey Deku! I found this guy's plan… EHHHHHHH?**

 **Oi that's enough out of you two! Look basically I feel like the next time skip is gonna be something like this kind of event. And I also have no hatred toward Mineta… he's just useless I think and I couldn't find a good place in my head for him. Sorry.**

 **U: WE DO WHAT NEXT CHAPTER?**

 **D: Hey let me see Uraraka!**

 **Ok! That's enough you two! Let me know what you thought readers! And remember! GO BEYOND!**

 **Everyone: PLUS ULTRA!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter has been revised for hopeful improvement***

 **(I sit down, a little beat up) Right so lesson one I learned, don't mess with Deku. His mom? Very scary, very protective, very violent… especially when it comes to Deku. Lesson two? Remind everyone what this story will be, will have some OCC people, an almost OP Deku who will grow to be fully OP, and lots of craziness!**

 **Lesson three? Say thanks to the TEN, yes TEN ALREADY, who have followed this story! Here's a shout out to: BeastMode40, Elips21, Freakofnature65, Gibo, Grenobi, Mystery kid02, Shiranai Atsune, Zakishio, mychippedcups, and virtexrican! You all made me so happy that you liked it! This chapter is for all of you! Especially to BeastMode40, Zakishio, and virtexrican who also favorited this story! You three get extra love! Now enjoy thi…**

 **Inko: Oh you are not putting my baby boy through anymore! COME HERE!**

 **OH COME ON! RIGHT ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! BYE! (Runs away, despite being almost a foot taller. Deku and Ochaco then step forward in my place)**

 **Deku: ….**

 **Ochaco: Wow Deku, your mom is…**

 **D: ENJOY THE CHAPTER! REVIEW TOO IF YOU WANT! (Loud crash sounds in background)**

 **LEAVE ME ALONE!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Outside of Evactuation center, late at night. {3rd PERSON POV})

"WHAT?!"

"Not so loud…"

"TOO LOUD?! FORGET THAT! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?", Uraraka cut off Midoriya before he could say anything else, how could she not? He just said he was leaving, leaving! "YOU CANT JUST…"

"I want you to come with me…" Midoriya blurted out, his face like a ripe tomato, immediately Uraraka stopped her tirade and her face became even redder than Midoriya; if Midoriya was a tomato, Uraraka was the very essence of red.

"Wha… what?"

"Uraraka… I thought about it a lot… And… and well they want both us, me primarily but they'll take you captive too. And when I think about it, I know why they would want to capture you too." Midoriya said this as his face slowly returned to normal, his resolve to say what he needed to say; he sighed and, after seeming to muster up his courage to say something, continued, "It's most likely because of how I see you and well... how I feel about you. And they seem to know how I'm thinking when it comes to you… And I know I can't risk you by staying here, or risk any of our other classmates… So…" Midoriya paused here, seeming to muster all of his courage; which given how skittish, meek, and nervous/anxious he could be… it probably wasn't very much.

"Uraraka… When I think of you I think of the most important person in my life not related to me... I want to see you succeed. I want to be around you. When you're happy and smiling for real… I feel good. And when I am on the receiving end of your happy smile… I feel like the world only has the two of us in it. And maybe it's my inexperience that makes me unsure of what I'm feeling for you, or maybe it's my skittish nature making me nervous. But I think that… well, that I like you." All of that said without a single stutter or crack in his voice… In fact, his voice slowly but surely started sounding more and more sure of itself. As if by saying the words made him more and more sure that what he was saying was not speculation but pure, hard facts.

"…." Maybe the lack of his usual talking habits had shocked her, it was hard for Midoriya to tell since she a completely blank expression… he hoped he hadn't broken her.

"… Ochaco?" Midoriya started to move forward to check on her before Ochaco suddenly fainted... so maybe he had broken her. In the seconds that happened as she fell to the ground, her face grew so red that it looked as if the dictionary had pictures, red would have her face next to it. Midoriya immediately rushed to where she had fainted, his now almost natural worried look on his face as he yelled out, "OCHACO?"

But as if their lives were some sort of over the top anime, Ochaco immediately sprung back to her feet "Y-y-yo-you what?" She could barely get the stuttered words out, completely in disbelief over what Midoriya, the one who had taken a permanent residence in her heart and mind as of late, had just said. She didn't think that he also… that he felt the same way she did. She thought she was having a one-sided love story, that he had no capacity to think about that stuff. Hence why she had shoved those feelings down, she didn't want to be a burden to him! She wanted to be someone who stood beside him, helping support him to reach his goals!

"I think… no. I know. like you Ochaco. More than just as friends."

"D-D-Deku…"  
"And I can understand if you don't feel the same way, but I needed to say it… because regardless I have to leave. I will only endanger everyone who tries to protect me. I can't do that to everyone… And I know that no one will like this… especially now that someone has died. They'll probably want me to stay nearby even more so they don't lose another one… But if I ever wanna call myself a hero, I can't willingly and knowingly put others in danger. I have to protect them! So, I am going to leave… with you… or"

"No. No or." Ochaco said, cutting Midoriya off as her face regained its normal look of slight blush but had also gained an edge of determination, "There is no need for an 'OR'… I will go with you… and Deku I…"

"Yeah while this absolutely lovely… I can't allow you two to do this." Came a third voice, one that the two had grown very used to hearing as of late.

"ALL MIGHT?" The two screamed at the same time, completely shocked that the former number one hero had interrupted their moment… their seeming mutual confession… "How… how long have you been…"

"Yup. Heard almost the whole thing. I had a hunch that you would feel responsible and when I saw that you weren't in your assigned cot, I knew where to look. Especially when Young Uraraka was also not in her cot. And after our talk earlier…" All might said this as he walked up to the two, a flashback playing in his mind…

 _(Flashback)_

 _Toshinori sat with a depressed look on his face, something that had become more and more common as of late. He had begun to feel the weight of his now retired status, no longer able to protect the people who had once felt no fear when they saw him. Now he was feeling as if those same people could and would only know fear. "A-All Might?" He heard a soft, sad voice call out to him. He turned to find his one source of hope looking at him very sadly. "Can… can we talk?"_

" _Yes. Of course. Come here my boy." Toshinori said, his voice low and raw, a little hoarse from the yelling frustrated profanities earlier. It had been one of his nightmare scenarios, one that haunted him when he realized fully he could no longer do what he had come to love to do. "What is it?"_

" _I… I'm very confused." He looked as frustrated as he sounded when spoke, looking down at his boots to avoid eye contact. Toshinori sighed, he should have expected that Midoriya would feel like this. While not at all his fault, he would blame himself for Mineta's death._

" _What have I told you my boy? You cannot save everyone, nor is every bad thing your fault. Tragedies will happen, such is life my boy. If I had allowed for every tragedy I failed to stop get me down I wouldn't have made it two months as a hero. You need to…"_

" _That wasn't what I was referring to," Midoriya interrupted, a sight so rare that All Might could do nothing but stay silently stunned. Had his number one living fan boy just cut him off? "Its… its about Uraraka."_

"… _Huh?"_

" _The League said they were targeting her, to get to me. And when I heard that… I immediately wanted to do everything in my power to protect her, to make sure she was safe… even if it meant I was no longer safe."_

" _Whoa wait what?"_

" _And I kept thinking about it, and I realized that maybe I don't just want her to be my friend! That… that maybe I'm feeling all of this because I want her to be something more!"_

" _Uh… Ok I have been single my entire life so I'm lost here…"_

" _And I don't know what to do! Can I really act on this if it's the truth? Is there even room for that as a hero? Should I even be feeling this or is it selfish and distracting? Would I be side-tracking her from her goal? I would never wanna do that, I would only…"_

" _Texas Smash!" Toshinori yelled, glomping Midoriya on the to get him to stop. My god he viewed this boy like a son almost but he could just let his mouth run like a sushi conveyor belt going at full speed… and everyone else was trying to package said sushi (if you get this reference, I will love you). Toshinori sighed, shaking his head, "My boy… it seriously sounds like you like this girl. So let me ask you this, have you seen heroes who are also couples?"_

 _Midoriya's mind immediately went to Water Hose, the parents of Kota, the boy he had saved. They were married and a well-respected duo… wow, was it really that obvious that it could work. He facepalmed, "Yes! Ugh, why did I not remember them. I have my answer All Might! You really are the best!" With that, he ran off. He had a smile on his face, but Toshinori looked even more confused now._

"… _What the fuck is with that kid… Young Midoriya… you will never cease to confuse and amaze me." He sighed before he felt a small… paw?, touching his leg. "Huh? Nezu? What happened?" Nezu looked so unkempt that Toshinori was not sure if that was Nezu anymore…_

" _A lot, my friend. We must talk… about Midoriya and Uraraka." Nezu said, his voice was so quiet it was like a whisper, like he trusted no one and that he was about to rock Toshinori's world… Which he was._

 _(End Flashback)_

"I understand that you feel like it was because of you, and no one else, that today's events happened. But this is not the case. They would have done this regardless, even if you were not a target of Shigaraki. His targeting of you is simply a personal vendetta, nothing more than that. However… This bounty on your head does represent a new problem." All Might stated very calmly, almost as if he were forcing the calmness to be in his voice; he paused to cough up some blood, a common occurrence now as he inched closer and closer to his inevitable death, "The two of you are indeed the targets of the League of Villains… which means you are no longer safe being here anymore. Nor is there U.A. around to protect and train you two anymore… Nor will there be anymore. After this… U.A. is done."

"WHAT?" The two yelped loudly in surprise, then looked at each other in shock, then back at All Might, then at each other… that happened for a few seconds, their heads going back and forth. But it was for a good reason, U.A. was their home! Quite literally, they were living there now! If their home was gone now, that meant the place that had brought them to each other…

"Yes. There will be no way there will be any faith left in the institution that was U.A. now, too many things have happened under its watch to justify rebuilding it. In fact Principal Nezu is already wanted by the police for negligence…fucking bastards that they are. As such… a new way forward must be forged." He said, putting his hand on the two young heroes in training, "And after phoning your parents… your path has been made clear…" He said while a light mist suddenly appeared around them. "And that path is doing exactly what Young Midoriya had suggested doing, just not alone... so not quite what he had planned. But still his i-de—a… Rest now, we… will be alr-ight. Our new path awaits…" The trio soon became engulfed in a familiar, pleasant smelling mist, which caused it to be extremely difficult to keep their eyes open… until the three were now fast asleep on the floor.

"Thank you, Midnight."  
"Of course Mr. Principal… but why did I just knock these three out?"

"Because these three are the last ones I will be taking with me into exile. Along with the other three who are waiting to help me those two train. Oh! And someone who might become a target soon enough… Oh? what's this?" Mr. Principal said before seeing a piece of paper had fallen out of Midoriya's pocket, which he then picked up. It was neatly written, very sad looking letter… Mr. Principal then realized it was a note… "Oh my. Midoriya truly had been prepared to leave… Hmmm, this could work for us actually. Hmmm interesting indeed… Vlad King, help Midnight carry these three to our helicopter… actually… you can do it alone right?" he nodded as he walked up, Good! Midnight… your job here is done. It has been a pleasure working with you, I hope you stay safe."

"Huh? Are you leaving now?" Her voice was stunned, she would barely be able to get a midway decent goodbye off now… this man had given her a chance to teach at the best school there is! She owed him so very much…

"Yes, young Midoriya here gave us the perfect out… Oh! Another note!" Mr. Principal said before picking up another note but it was stuck into an envelope, "Hmmm this one is addressed to one Iida Tenya… well Midnight, perhaps you can do me one more favor, can you take this to Aizawa? He will know what to do with this."

"… Right… Mr. Principal…" Midnight bowed as she spoke, meanwhile Vlad King had picked up the three sleeping bodies, all of them surprisingly light to him. "It has been an absolute honor to work for you. I wish you nothing but the best, may you stay safe and succeed in your mission." With that Midnight strutted away as elegantly as she always did, while also showing how deep her respect for the man/animal who had been her boss for what had been a long time.

Mr. Principal nodded and bowed back, showing his appreciation for her hard work. It had been a great run, for everyone involved. But now it was over. A new era had arrived and as Midnight left, Mr. Principal felt there was an air of mystery in the air. There was so much uncharted territory now, what would happen to the students? What about the teachers? What would the League of Villains do next? 'Hmmmm, none of these questions are ones I can think about… I have my work to do.' Mr. Principal thought to himself as he motioned over to Vlad King, signaling he wished for him to follow him, he nodded in silent agreement. As they made their way away, they knew something had changed… they were carrying the hope of the future away, off the beaten path, to a new path forward. One that would forever change them.

(THE NEXT DAY {POV CHANGE to Iida Tenya})

'Not here either… Where are those two?' I wondered mentally, I was wandering around the evacuation center, completely at a loss as to where my two good friends had run off to. 'Did one of them finally gain the courage to confess to the other? If so I would be remiss to no find them and congratulate them!... Once they're done and ready of course… but regardless I must discuss the events of yesterday with Midoriya… he was not in a good place with the events of yesterday… he had let his mind cloud his judgement! Very unbefitting of a hero!' I nodded to myself, walking to a room that said 'STAFF' and thought to myself 'Hmmmm, this could be a place where I can make some progress on my search!'

I opened the door and looked inside, finding two people in the room by themselves: Midnight-Sensei and Aizawa-Sensei… And Aizawa-Sensei was drunk? There had to be no other explanation as to why he was crying while looking at a piece of paper… "Oh… Iida." He said when he noticed me, "Come here, come in."

"HAI!" I said saluting him as I did, I walked up to where he was seated and stopped my salute before asking, "I am here because I am looking for…"

"Midoriya and Uraraka, right?"

"Hai! Have you seen them?"

"… Here. Take this… this second one is specifically for you actually… Share the first letter with your classmates. Go now and do so."

"But what of…"

"Just… Just do it. Please." Aizawa-Sensei said frustratedly, like he didn't want any questions. He was looking down at his hands instead of looking me in the eyes like he always does. I nodded slowly before turning around and heading for the door, pausing at the door for a second, "Goodbye kids." Aizawa-Sensei whisper those two words so quietly that I almost missed them… almost. The words caused me to look down at the letter in my hands where I caught a glimpse of it… seeing that it was signed by Midoriya.

I quickly stepped out of the room before looking the letter over quickly… "WHAT?" I yelled before immediately reading it over again and my heart fell… I started running. I ran my legs working on their own as my mind had stopped working on its own… I ran over to where the class was staying for the moment, using my quirk to get there faster than I normally would allow others to get to places… 'No… No this can't be! Why would…? WHY?'

I reached the group in the blink of an eye thanks to my quirk, my sudden arrival surprising everyone there. "Iida? Did you find Midoriya and/or Uraraka?" Todoroki got everyone to turn and look at me with that, everyone else soon walking over to me, "… Iida?"

"M-M-my fellow classmates! I have news…" I said shakily before bringing the letter to my face, "I have a letter… Addressed to us. It is from Midoriya and Uraraka…"

The group was silent for a moment, until Bakugo spoke up, "Read the damn letter, four-eyed bastard."

Someone elbowed him for being rude, Kirishima I believe, but I nodded my head regardless, "Yes… Ahem:

" _Dear Class 1-A,_

 _It has been an honor to be apart of your class and we have been floored by how close we were able to get with all of you. And I understand that no one was to blame for what happened yesterday. I understand that what I am about to say will be difficult to hear. I understand that you will not like it. But Urarkaka and I cannot stay here any longer. Our presence will only cause all of you to be in danger, regardless of how you all feel. The League is targeting us two, meaning that no matter what we do everyone will be in danger. Therefore, we are leaving all of you. We will be going into exile, off to find somewhere where we can prepare ourselves for the future. Please do not try to find us, we do not want to endanger any of you. Please take care and become the heroes you all want to become! Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Midoriya Izuku and Uraraka Ochaco_

I looked up at the class and saw what I had expected: shock and hurt. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Bakugo yelled causing the entire class to yell out and start yelling numerous responses… for someone everyone more less thought was a jerk, Bakugo truly did have a way to get everyone moving.

"WHAT IN THE…"

"WHY?"

"THIS… THIS CANT BE TRUE!" and various other responses, but one thing was common among everyone. They felt hurt that they were not consulted about this and that they felt useless in being able to defend ourselves.

"WHO THE FUCK SAYS I WOULD BE IN DANGER OR DON'T WANT TO BE IN DANGER?" Bakugo yelled out, "Damn nerd! I wanna be a hero, of course I would be willing to risk my life! Fucking nerd, I don't need him telling me that he doesn't wanna put me at risk. I would have anyway, loser."

"While that is true Bakugo, that is extremely foolish." Aizawa-Sensei said after having suddenly appeared, looking like he had changed his demeanor for everyone else. But I could tell it was forced. "I see that Iida has read that letter to you."

"Yeah… what. THE. HELL." Came the very frustrated voice of Kirishima, "How in the hell did Midoriya and Uraraka manage to leave with no one knowing about it?!"

"Because we are no longer responsible for you." Aizawa-Sensei said calmly, "With everything that has happened and the fact that U.A. is mostly just craters and rubble… the government has ordered that U.A. be disbanded completely." With that everyone has been shocked into silence, no one even able to form a thought at what had just been said. Aizawa-Sen… Aizawa then bowed deeply before saying, "Thank you for allowing me to be your teacher."

"…Bullshit…" Came the surprisingly angry voice of Todoroki, causing everyone to look at him, "This is bullshit! You are not to blame for what has happened! It has everything to do with the League! I will not merely stop now!"

"YEAH!" Came the bubbly voice of Mina, "We won't just stop trying to be heroes because some bad guys keep messing with us!"

"YEAH! GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!" The class all yelled together, causing Aizawa to smile fondly(?), or as fondly as he could at us. But he still sighed and shook his head.

"You lot should let me fully explain. Of course, your journey to being a hero is not suddenly over, it just needs a new way forward… Which has been given to all of you." He said causing everyone to pause suddenly, completely surprised once again (something that was becoming the norm for the class), "We have already relayed our school's status to other schools who have already made offers to you parents. Some of you may join those schools. Others who can pull it off will find a pro hero to train you. And… if by some reason you do want to quit you most definitely can. However, that would feel like a complete slap in the face to not only us your former teachers but to Midoriya and Uraraka." He finished the last part with a fierce look in his eyes, as if he had a different feeling about what those two had done. He also left no room for quitting, as doing so would leave the quitter in a very… difficult spot.

"What? Those two slapped us in the face already! Ditching us so suddenly…" Kaminari said quickly and solemnly before suddenly being restrained by Aizawa's special cloth weapon. Aizawa looked incensed, like he was physically hurt that anyone would feel this way.

"You idiot! They did not just 'ditch' you guys! Instead they felt that by staying they'd only hinder your progress!" Aizawa said very seriously, even more seriously than he usually would with a look of resolved and righteous fury that the students had not seen before, "Those two realized that you guys could become potential targets as well for the League! Especially as an avenue to get to Midoriya. Since Uraraka had already marked as a target, Midoriya most likely felt that he needed to take her away with him for safety reasons. Instead you should all thank Midoriya, that he left so you could all focus on becoming the heroes you want to! He even said that in his letter, so that you brats would understand that he wants nothing but for you guys to succeed. As selfless as he always was, he decided to separate himself he had come to call family was the best for everyone. To isolate himself to help you guys grow… So, do not resent him. Instead thank him, because sacrificed almost everything for you guys. He may have even sacrificed his dreams for you. So, do whatever, think whatever you wish to. But know, he did it with you guys on his mind." He finished as his anger did as well, he also released Kaminari, who was gasping for air, and crossed his arms, looking like he expected us to give him answer at that very moment.

And of course the first to answer was none other than, "Tch, what a lame speech. I already had planned on never giving up. I was gonna make it somehow, I'll do it at whatever school." Bakugo said as he let off his quirk a little, miniature explosions going off in his hands as he attempted to leave… attempted being key here, as he was suddenly stopped by Aizawa. "WHAT THE…?"

"Well said Bakugo Katsuki, but you are a special case. Your mother and I discussed this… you won't be going to school!" Aizawa had said that far too cheerily for it not to be weird, "Instead…" Aizawa had an almost evil smirk on his face as he walked up to Bakugo so he could be face to face with him, "I will be the one to train you. Be ready to bleed and almost die. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY…. The rest of you are on your own with this decision but know if I hear any one of you quitting I'll sic Bakugo here on you. Take care of yourselves, I fully expect all of you to be able to pass your hero licensing exam in two plus years. If not… Bakugo will be more than ready to find out why." Aizawa said before turning to leave, a cursing Bakugo in tow. "Oh. And in some good news, the dorm survived. You will be allowed to get your stuff tomorrow, after that… take care of yourselves please."

Everyone in the class looked to be on the verge of tears watching Aizawa and Bakugo walk off, Bakugo now having been muzzled by Aizawa so he wouldn't keep cursing in his ear. Meanwhile, walking towards us with police escort was Aoyama who looked tired and scared. "AOYAMA! Where have you been!?" Mina yelled out before running over to our now former classmate.

"Ah… hello Mina. I had left the dorm to go shopping with my mother when the attack happened, but never made it as the attack happened while I was leaving…" Aoyama said, still looking very shaken. He also looked exhausted and like he had been through a massive ordeal, "So I managed to hide myself and then make my way here while evading the villains. It was TERRIBL… Uh why do you all look so sad? I am here!"

"Tch, narcissist." Kirishima said, walking past him and bumping into him.

"Kirishima! Where are you going?"

"Outside Mina. I need some air."

"Ah… I seem to have missed something…"

"Yeah… yeah you did." Mina said sadly, "I'll go talk to him. He always gets like this when he gets upset. I know how to deal with him." She looked back at the group before turning back to where Kirishima had stalked off to and ran after him, calling after him. I sighed at this interaction, feeling that almost everyone felt similarly to one of those two. Either extremely frustrated or extremely sad.

I looked up to the ceiling, completely at a loss for what to do, 'Midoriya… Uraraka… I hope you two are safe…'

(Unknown Location {POV CHANGE to Deku})

I suddenly woke up, completely at a loss as to where I was. Panic quickly set in as I was still in a daze, unsure of what had happened… Had someone kidnapped us? Where was Uraraka? And All Might? "Ah, Midoriya. You're awake." Came a familiar voice from nearby, "You're the first one to wake up."

"Mr… Mr. Principal? What… whats going on?"

"Hmmm, well a lot has. Most of which you know. Ah… Toshinori. You're now awake as well."

"Ugggghhh… did you have to knock me out as well?"

"Why of course, it had to be a surprise for them. We couldn't tell them everything."

"KYA! WHERE AM I?" Came Uraraka as she suddenly woke up, causing me to jump and look at her as she looked around very confusedly, her face looking like she had just been splashed by freezing water. She made eye contact with me and immediately calmed down a little, her face relaxing as a smile came out… it made my heart flutter seeing it… what had she done to me… "Deku! Where are we?"

I shrugged, causing Uraraka to start looking around, confusion settling back in before Mr. Principal coughed to get our attention. We both looked at him, both of us equally confused, "I was about to explain that to you two. Can I explain now? Or?"

"H-H-HAI! Sorry, Mr. Principal!" We both said, bowing our heads in apology.

"Good! Sorry about doing this, especially in the way we did but it was necessary. A lot has happened in the past several hours, not very much of it any good." Mr. Principal said in his usual cheery voice, "Firstly: U.A. has been ordered to disband completely."

"WHAT?" Uraraka and I yelled in unison, both of us blushing a little at having the same reaction. We both were also a little embarrassed at having cut off Mr. Principal again, but mainly that we both we're thinking the same thing… it was like we were already in perfect harmony.

"Yes… Unfortunately, the continued failures of the school to provide a safe learning environment, along with the high casualty count of our support staff has caused everyone to lose complete faith in our institution. As such, we had no choice but to accept the decision. In fact, I had even less than a choice, I'm a wanted man now… but that's beside the point. The students will be given chances to continue their training, do not worry about that. But it will not be at U.A."

"But… But U.A. shouldn't be to blame about the last attack!"  
"Yeah! There was no way they could have seen it coming!"

"While that is true, we let it happen." Mr. Principal said, "We failed to have countermeasures for this because once again we did not anticipate that the League would be so bold as to attack the school as they did. This was due to our hubris. But we also seemed to have failed in our nurturing of our students… and the vetting of those we trusted…"

At this, the two of us all looked at Mr. Principal in shock while All Might sighed deeply. All Might was the first one to break the silence that had settled over the last few moments, "Do you mean…"

"Yes, Toshinori. There was a traitor in U.A…. and given how our teachers were all busy with making sure our students were safe during Endeavor's battle I fully believe that the traitor was a student… Although who and how many I am not sure. Regardless of what people thought of him, Mineta Minoru's sacrifice was able to bring us that information and for that we owe him greatly. Something we will repay by making sure you two are fully ready to be heroes who can bring down the League." Mr. Principal said before walking over to Uraraka and I, coming face to face with us as we were still seated, "You two were right in deciding you had to leave. But wrong in trying to do so alone. Instead, we will now train you." With that three more people appeared before us: Gran Torino, Recovery Girl, and Ectoplasm. "Gran Torino will refine your combat skills and your quirks. Ectoplasm will teach you how to fight a large group of people along with also helping you refine your quirks. Recovery Girl here will help you recover from any injury you two may sustain while here. Now… I bet you're wondering where we are." Mr. Principal paused, waiting for us to acknowledge that as true. The two of us paused slightly before looking at each other and nodding, "Well as you two can tell I am not a human. So I obviously came from nature… which is where we are now. We are far away from civilization, far away from any prying eyes, deep underground in a place I created when I first started to gain full control of my quirk. Here we can train you two."

"And I will also be helping you specifically Young Midoriya." All Might pointed to himself as he spokle, causing me to look at him, "I am no longer All Might to either of you, now I am Toshinori-Sensei…it is time for you two to become fine heroes who will surpass even me. But I am no longer the one who you should adore. Instead see me simply as Toshinori Yagi. Understood?" The last question made me pause while Uraraka nodded. All Might had been my hero, my savior… he was like a god to me… Or at least a dad…

I looked at him and wondered if I could really just simply change my view on my hero… It was then that I felt a soft, small hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Uraraka looking at me with a soft smile on her face. "They're not expecting you to do it right away… just that you do eventually Deku. It's ok if you can't do that right away. Just try."

I blushed at how she looked at me, how she was able to make my heart flutter and my head feel all fuzzy. 'Well, I just can't say no… especially to that face….' I thought to myself with a blush, already knowing that if I was training with her for the next two years or so… well she was gonna be the end of me, but in the best way possible. I sighed, looking at her with a look of determination, "Ok, Toshinori-Sensei… it will take me a long time to get used to that, but I understand what you mean."

Toshinori-Sensei smiled at me before Mr. Principal coughed again, causing the three of us to look back at him, "Uh, I thought that was everything we discussed for them Mr. Principal Nezu?" Toshinori-Sensei asked, sounding very confused. I then looked at him, equally if not even more confused. There was more still?

"Yes, I made a last second addition to the program. Come over here, child." Mr. Principal said and as he did someone else came forward… who completely floored us.

"ERI?" WHAT WAS SHE DOING HERE?

"Uh… hi Deku, Chaco, Toshi…" Eri said quietly looking very nervous and confused. I immediately got up and ran over to her, comforting her so that she was not feeling as scared.

"Yes! It is the recently rescued Eri! I bet you're wondering why she is here." Mr. Principal said as I quickly had begun to calm down Eri, "Well you see, no matter what happens she will always be a target of the wrong people. As such the best way to protect is to hide her so that she can stay safe and hopefully learn how to properly use her quirk. And given Aizawa was her guardian and he was not coming with us… the next two options were either Midoriya or Togota. Therefore, the logical choice was the one who was also going into hiding: Midoriya. Now what does that mean? It means you're training will have a second part. One that both of you must work together to succeed in… You two will now be given full guardianship status of Eri and you must protect her. As we are in my homelands, I know every animal/creature here, of who I have requested that they attempt to occasionally kidnap Eri. You two must not allow that to succeed… Understood?"

Uraraka and I looked back and forth at each other, somewhat understanding but Uraraka starting looking more and more embarrassed, "M-Mr. Principal… what you just said… are you basically saying that Deku and I…"

"Yup!" Mr. Principal said cheerily, "You two will basically become her parents!" I immediately went rigid at what he just said. I looked at Uraraka whose face suddenly became fully red… 'OH MY GOD THEY MADE US WHAT?' DID HE JUST MAKE US PARENTS?

"HAHAHA! A great idea!" Toshinori-Sensei yelled suddenly, patting me on the back, "Teach these two how to work together and help them give Eri a somewhat normal life! An excellent idea! Young Midoriya! Young Uraraka! We start tomorrow! This will be an extremely difficult two years. You will be tested. You will bleed. You will give it your all! And when all is said and done… you two will become more than strong enough to achieve your dreams! You will be ready to return the world to peace. You will become the greatest heroes that the world has ever seen! Now rest! And prepare yourselves! For tomorrow… your journey to the top of the mountain you wish to climb begins!"

Even after being dropped with a bombshell, All… TOSHINORI-Sensei was able to make me feel much better. I nodded softly, still surprised by what was expected of us. "Deku." Uraraka's voice softly got my attention, she had managed to come up next to me and put her hand on my cheek, "I know you're shocked about it… I am too. But I know we can do it! I believe in you. Now come on, lets get settled in. We are gonna have a long two years plus ahead of us… we can discuss how to do it later. Eri?" She said while crouching down to meet Eri in the eyes, "We will protect you. I promise. Come on! Lets get you ready to rest, you look tired."

Uraraka then held out her hand for Eri to take. I held my breath, not sure why I was so nervous for this moment… But immediately let out that breath when Eri nodded and took Uraraka's hand… and held out her other toward me. I tilted my head a little confused by what she wanted before seeing Uraraka motion for me to take her hand, which made me immediately understand. 'Mr. Principal did say we'd be a little family now…' So hesitantly, I took Eri's small hand and gave her an extremely warm smile, "Ochaco is right! We will succeed and become the heroes we desire to be! We will protect you! Why? Because I Deku, the hero for all, am here!"

"And for I Uravity, the Zero Gravity hero, am here!"

"… You two are weird! Hahaha!" Eri laughed happily and we both smiled a smile so wide that in that moment I knew, for sure, that we would succeed. As such we started walking towards where we saw the others waiting, a much lighter atmosphere now over us.

'Iida… Kacchan… everyone… just wait for us! We will come back before you know it! And we will be ready to protect our home with you guys! We will Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA!'

(THE NEXT DAY, POV CHANGE {Iida Tenya})

I sighed sadly for what must have been the one millionth time today alone as I walked up to the rubble and craters that was once U.A., to where our dorm still stood, albeit very battered. There waiting was almost everyone, including Koda who had managed to finally make it back safely… apparently, he had been training a little when the animals of the area warned him that something was wrong and whisked him away. I was happy that he was safe, but I had to wonder just what had even happened… 'I am no longer a student at my dream school… I could do nothing as the school was destroyed… what do I do?' I looked over at the large group, a seemingly animated conversation going on as I walked up to hear what they were talking about.

"Yeah! I am transferring to Shiketsu!" Kirishima said, "Me and Mina here are going to!"

"Me too!"

"Same."

"I'm going to Kettsebutsu!"

"Oh! Me too!"

Everyone was discussing where they were going to now, shocking me that they were able to talk about it so soon after the events of two days ago. "Oh! Iida!" Came the bubbly voice of Hagakure, "We were all discussing where we're going to go since we can't go back to U.A.. So far its seven going to Shiketsu, seven Kettebutsu, and Todoroki is going to train with his father… what about you?" Her question caught me off guard, I has no clue how to even answer that.

"I…" I started before stopping, looking down and letting off an aura of depression. That was when a hand found its place on my shoulder. I looked up to find Yaoyorozou there with a soft smile on her face.

"Iida. If you don't know don't feel bad. I know that you were the closest to Midoriya and Uraraka out of all of us. And that this decision is a big one. But just remember… we still need to move forward." Yaoyorozou said quietly, with everyone looking on to where I was quietly. "Oh! Is that a note? In the envelope in your back pocket?"

I immediately realized I had not read the letter addressed to me, my eyes going wide before reaching for the letter. I opened it quickly, reading it while not remembering where I was. It said:

" _Dear Iida,_

 _We are so sorry that we did not give you a proper goodbye. We did not want to risk anything or lose any time, so we left late in the night last night. We do not know where exactly where we will go, but we do know that we are doing something that if our roles were reversed, you would do too. We hope you can forgive us, but that you also do not get hung up on what has happened._

 _(At this I paused, gasping at how they knew I would do exactly what I am doing..)_

 _You could have done nothing to change this. And while we may not get to see each other grow into the heroes we had hoped to see, but we will eventually be reunited. Meet us at the former site of U.A. on the day before the day of the Hero License Exam. Stay safe, keep moving forward, and go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Midoriya Izuku and Uraraka Ochaco"_

I felt tears on the brink of escaping my eyes, as I crumbled up the letter completely touched by what they had said to me. "MIDORIYA! URARAKA! I PROMISE I WILL BCEOME THE HERO I DESIRE TO BE! I PROMISE!" I yelled out, causing everyone to look at me happily but also very oddly… albeit like they were used to this by now, "MY FELLOW CLASSMATES! I APOLOGIZE FOR ACTING SO CHILDISHLY! I NOW REALIZE I MUST BEGIN TO MOVE ON! AS SUCH I WILL BE TRANSFERRING TO SHIKETSU! I HAVE AN OFFER FROM THEM AND WILL GO THERE! I HOPE THAT EVERYONE ELSE JOINS ME IN FULFILLING THE FINAL WISH OF OUR CLASS! TO GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!" 

"PLUS ULTRA!"

'… I will be here, waiting for you on that day… I will hold you two to becoming the heroes you desire to be. Stay safe, my friends.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Inko: WHA! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO POOR IZUKU!**

 **Deku: Mom… its alright. I know what will happen… I will be stronger and safer this way.**

 **I:… Fine.**

 **Oww… Oh hey guys… Owww… I see that three more of you followed me… thanks naruto king of demon, svbmstr, and AnotherReader14… especially naruto king of demon and AnotherReader14 for the favs… Oh god it hurts everywhere… Oh and thanks to Karlos1234ify… I hope that was good "Well Damn" as your review… oh god…**

 **Ochaco: Uh… ok… so thanks for reading! Review if you so wish or hit a follow if you liked it! GO BEYOND!**

 **Everyone: PLUS ULTRA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok… I think I was finally able to get that helicopter mom out my hair… Welcome Back! I just saw the episode of the anime and have to say watching Uraraka get as flustered as she did over Mei's eccentric interactions with Deku was the best thing I have seen in an anime in a LONG TIME**

 **Ochaco: Oh so you think that floozy being all over Deku was funny?**

 ***sighs deeply* I ditch the crazy mother only to forget about the equally crazy lover that's here… genius… Uh, right moving on…**

 **O: Oh ho ho, not so fast there. You didn't answer the question**

 **Can we just drop it I'm in the middle of…**

 **O: NOPE! NOW WE ARE GOING TO TALK ABOUT YOUR LIKING OF MY EMOTIONAL PAIN NOW!**

 **Deku walks over as we begin to argue: Uh… right… uh, thanks to gamerman246, AnotheReader14 for the favorites! Erogard gets a double thanks for both following and favoriting! And as for the review… adistl, I like your idea but I actually had a much more… shocking twist that no one will see coming… huh… wait is this about my dad… OI WHO IS MY DAD?  
**

 **Oh god, not this one now too… Well, it looks like he got through the shout outs… RIGHT ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND KEEP SHOWING LOVE! (This chapter will be skipping around to many characters, so be warned the POV will shift often!)**

 ***MAJOR NOTICE!* This chapter was heavily edited… And now is what was originally two chapters. I combined chapters three and four and it is now very very long… fifteen thousand words long! And I'll be honest, not the entire chapter is extremely vital, still somewhat important, to the rest of the story, so if that makes you wonder, I will mark the important part where a very important piece of the story takes place so if you only wanna read that part you definitely can but the rest does tell the story of what happened in the time skip. The reason I'm doing this is to give people a choice to know what happened if that matters but also know they don't have to try and slog through such a long chapter. Regardless of your choice, please enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Four A.M. the next morning {Deku POV})

"Haha… Uraraka… stop it… that tickles…" I giggled while Uraraka was tickling me but I couldn't quite see her doing it, which was odd considering... 'Wait weren't we just knocked out? Oh wait, am I in a dream? Oh, that would make sense, I am asleep! Hmmm, I wonder how long I've been asleep for… wait why was I able to think normally while in deep sleep? That shouldn't be possible…'

"WAKE UP!" A grizzled voice? It sounded super familiar, just like the one who had given me my first internship… "Get up… Who are you?" Ok, that was definitely Gran Torino… was he yelling at Uraraka? 'Wait did I say that stuff out loud?!' I could feel my face getting as hot as Todoroki's flames, opening my eyes to see it was indeed Gran Torino who had his hand under his chin like he was thinking. Before asking his question again like I knew he wanted to, I saw that he had another bucket of ice water. And he was winding up… oh, this was not going to end well. I immediately braced myself, looking away, as he threw the water on Uraraka and yelled loudly, "WAKE UP!" Since I had looked away I saw Eri was still asleep which shocked me since Gran Torino's voice usually made even Toshinori sweat when he was All Might…

"KYAA!" Uraraka's yell made me look back as she was now drenched in frozen ice water, "WHAT IN THE… WHY DID YOU JUST THROW WATER ON ME!" I immediately looked away, unable to handle seeing a soaking wet Uraraka whose clothes looked like skin now… How had I noticed how beautiful she was. Her body was… 'Oh wow, now I see how easy it to to be like Mineta…'

"Hmmm… who are you?"

"URARAKA!"

"Who are you?"

"U!RA!RAKA!"

"… Who are you?"  
"…" I had rarely ever seen Uraraka so upset, but this moment most definitely ranked up at the top, maybe even the most I had ever seen her. The only other time I saw her look so mad was when… 'Have I ever seen her mad? Huh… I don't think so actually… so this is definitely the angriest I've seen her.' I then paused my thinking as I saw her fists were now balled into extremely tight fists. I knew if he asked her one more time she might make a mistake that she wasn't ready to make so I stood up and walked over to them, putting a hand on Uraraka's shoulder.

"This is Uravity."

"OH! Uravity… Ah, I see! Well, then Deku and Uravity… TIME TO START YOUR TRAINING!" He yelled in his chipper voice… well, at least Torino's fake chipper voice that he used when faking senility. It was an odd sight, seeing someone as sharp and grizzled as Gran Torino fake senility but it was his habit. Like eating Taiyaki for breakfast… the people I spend time with were too weird for this to be normal. "But seriously. Get up and get ready. Today is the day hell opens its doors for you two." His voice was back to the one I had gotten used to, grizzled and serious, not an ounce of humor in it. He then walked off, muttering about having to be up so early at his age.

'Yup. I am surrounded by crazy people. Or people who were so traumatized by life that they developed quirky personalities to cope. So yeah, crazy… oh, I'm gonna go crazy too huh? Oh no… no no no…'

"… What in the hell… Deku I know we talked a bit about tha guy last night… but I didn't get the 'Crazy Old Bat' vibes from ya." Uraraka said with her rural accent peeking out due to how groggy she was, making me smile a little at how cute it was. She had snapped me out of my thinking and I couldn't help but smile at her sympathetically.

"Yeah… Sorry about that, but there's no way to tell just which Gran Torino we were gonna get… Oh, we better check on Eri to make sure we didn't wake her." I said while turning to look at Uraaraka which I quickly realized was a mistake. She was still soaking wet and her clothes… they were still more or less skin tight… "UH-U-UH I AM GOING TO GO CHECK ON HER AND GRAB HER! AND CHANGE AS SHOULD YOU SEE YOU SOON!" I stuttered yelled before running off to check on Eri. I could hear Uraraka mutter about waking up too early making everyone weird before she realized what I had realized… at which point she freaked out and ran off to where our training clothes were.

'Man… this place is shockingly huge… I really do wonder how Mr. Principal made this himself… we probably haven't even seen all of it, even after the tour and our discussion last night.' I thought to myself, my mind going back to last night where Uraraka and I had discussed how we thought this should work… among other things.

 _(FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT)_

 _"… You two are weird! Hahaha!" Eri laughed happily and we both smiled a smile so wide that at that moment I knew, for sure, that we would succeed. As such we started walking towards where we saw the others waiting, a much lighter atmosphere now over us. We soon arrived at them and were shown the shockingly huge complex; how Mr. Principal created such a large space like this…  
_

" _Midoriya? Are you listening?" Mr. Principal asked, getting an embarrassed blush and a mumbled apology from me as a response, "Hmmm, please pay attention. I was discussing how tomorrow you will begin in earnest on combat training. You can find food down this hallway to the left, a place to go to the bathroom next to it, and a room for you three to share two doors down… SEPARATE beds please." He finished with a wink causing my face to become so red I matched Eri's eyes, something I am certain Uraraka also was doing. Mr. Principal laughed at our embarrassment before shaking his head and wishing us a good night as did the other heroes._

 _Except for Al- Toshinori-Sensei. "I know you two know how serious this is. So, I will only say this once: heed Mr. Principal's warning. I know how you two feel about each other… but this is not the time for any sort of indecent actions!" His words embarrassed us so fully that I could tell the two of us to wanted the ground to swallow us whole, my face looking like it was twisted in severe pain, "Especially given I doubt either one of you have any contraception with you… Actually, have either one of you even had THAT talk yet… because I can giv…"_

" _NO THANK YOU!" Uraraka and I sounded as if we were ready to die, so thoroughly embarrassed that both of uss wanted to curl up into balls and never show our face again. We had picked a terrible time to get together… "We… we have had THAT talk before in school… thank you…" Uraraka shakily got out as we had stopped moving now… it was then that I remembered Eri was there with us._

 _I looked down to see that Eri looked extremely confused, lost, and shy like she had no idea what we were saying, 'Thank goodness that she's too young to understand… But this does bring up a good point…', I coughed and tried to get a semblance of words out, "H-He-Hey Eri… why don't you… go on ahead to the room… I need to talk to Uraraka and Toshinori-Sensei." I managed to say, getting a confused look from Eri but she nodded nonetheless and said goodnight to the three of us.  
_

_"What? Is it an important topic no? Plus, with the fact that you confessed..."  
_

" _Toshinori-Sensei, I actually need to talk to Uraraka. Thank you for the advice and warning. But maybe not that kind of talk in front of Eri…"_

 _"AH! HAHA yes… yes, perhaps that should wait for when she is not around… Well, have a good night you two! We will be starting early tomorrow, so do not stay up too late with your talk. Good night!" Toshinori said while turning and waving goodnight to us, one we awkwardly returned before turning to one another. "Actually, wait! Young Midoriya, Young Uraraka! I have one last thing I must say…"_

 _We paused, before turning back to him. We looked at him expectantly before he sighed and put a very serious face on, "As you two have now seen… The death you have seen from our line of work. Just what the League is willing to do… you never know when your final breath may come. So, do not let that final breath be with any regrets. Say whatever you have in your hearts and worry not about the consequences! There is nothing to hold you back from whatever you two may feel! So, let your feelings be known and let them run free!" He said with his hand in a tight fist in front of his face, his serious face looking more determined that I had expected. We both smiled before nodding, looking at each other and then at him. And in that moment of looking at each other, I saw the fire in her eyes that matched my own._

 _"We will!" We both said, our eyes showing our understanding and belief, "Thank you, Toshinori-Sensei." Uraraka said, causing Toshinori to nod with a smile on his face. He then turned and waved goodnight to us, leaving us alone finally. We both looked at each other and hesitated, unsure of how to start this conversation now. Finally, I managed to muster just enough to get something out of my mouth.  
_

" _So…", I said nervously, almost in a whisper of a voice; I was completely unable to get another word out, unsure of how to start this extremely important conversation._

" _So… you like me?" Uraraka said quietly, her face still red from having been embarrassed and from the topic that we were discussing. She surprised me slightly by not just HOW she asked me that so suddenly, sounding so cautious as if I were going to say no, but also that she even asked in the first place. Why was I surprised? I had said that I was having feelings for her… but maybe hearing it was a bit much for me. So to answer her question I replied with a meek nod. She didn't say anything as she simply stared at me for a moment, causing a very deep, sinking feeling as she kept staring at me. 'Why was she only staring at me? Oh no did I mess this up? Our friendship was toast, wasn't it? Oh man…'_

 _I could feel my heart sinking deep down until suddenly she grabbed my face and… AND SHE KISSED ME! 'OH MY GOD SHE'S KISSING ME!' I thought yelled to myself, having gone stiff from shock before suddenly relaxing. I completely melted, feeling like I was stronger than All Might ever was like I could fight All for One at that moment. Finally, and extremely unfortunately if you had asked me, she pulled away before putting her forehead on my own, "Thank god… I had hoped this was true… since I realized I also felt this way."_

 _She smiled at me as I looked at her, her smile so infectious that I couldn't help but smile equally as big back at her. My smile felt so big I was surprised my mouth had not torn to accommodate how much wider I wanted to smile at her, "How could I not!? You have meant so much to me and are so sweet and kind, and so determined! I could do nothing but fall for you…" I said without stuttering even once, surprising myself but the look on her face was more than worth it as she looked the happiest I had ever seen her. "Uh… do you… wanna… maybe do that…aga-…"_

 _"REMEMBER WHAT I SAID YOUNG ONES!" Mr. Principal yelled from down the hall, "No funny business! Especially near poor Eri! Seriously, kids these days… came outside for a glass of water to see you two kissing… not even a full day into it either… aww, young love!" He kept muttering as he went to get his glass of water, the two of us now back into our almost now natural state of embarrassment._

 _"… Later." Uraraka said shyly, causing my eyes to go wide as I looked at her, "For now, let's get some things straight. For training, I think we should…"  
_

" _Ask for one day of training as a duo?"_

" _Yes! How did you…"_

" _Sorry for cutting you off by the way, but I was gonna say that and could tell you know why we should too. Our quirks actually work very well together. You can use any debris I create with my moves as ammunition for attacks and you can help me create momentum by making me weightless and then stopping that."  
"YUP! Plus I feel like if we can learn to work well together in terms of fighting we can cover each other's holes. While you may be super strong you do overall lack some finesse, the opposite being true for me. So as a duo…"_

" _We're a perfect match! Yup!"_

" _Ok so that one was easy, but here comes the harder half… how are we going to take care of Eri?" She asked, which unlike the duo training thinking, I had to pause here. Neither one of us had any siblings, any experience babysitting, or any experience caring for kids just in general. Honestly, this may be the hardest part of our training.  
_

" _I think… I think we should just kinda go with the flow. We have no previous experience of doing this so why not just play it by ear?"_

" _Yeah I get that, but I kinda meant some other things like when they try to kidnap her. Mr. Principal did say that it would happen… how should we go about protecting her?" She asked, and I immediately began brainstorming an answer to this._

 _(POV CHANGE {Uraraka Ochaco})_

' _Oh boy, I set him off…' I thought to myself as he began having one his muttering sessions that were almost his normal state of calm. I sighed before thinking about it myself. 'Hmmm… well, we could try and keep her hidden most of the time… no, that's no way to have a girl gain trust… hmmm, we could always just bring her everywhere we go for now… Hey yeah… that could work! Now to stop Deku…' I thought about simply stopping him by calling out to him but then I got an even better idea. I smirked mischievously before grabbing his face and giving him a light peck on his lips. He immediately stopped all his mumbling and his face became so red I swore he was gonna pass out from a brain overload. "Knew it would work."_

(END FLASHBACK)

I sighed happily as I put on the training clothes that Mr. Principal left us, last night was such a good night; from finally not ignoring my feelings, to being open with Deku, to actually hammering out the very basic details of how we hoped training would go to how we would watch over Eri. 'It was a really good talk, even if every adult here wanted to be…' I was mid-thought when I heard the sound of something hit off the wall and a missile hit my stomach. "TOO SLOW! YOU TWO SHOULD ALREADY BE TRAINING! NOW GET UP AND GET MOVING WE START WITH 100 SPRINTS AROUND THE TRAINING AREA!" Came the old voice of Gran Torino as I laid on the ground barely conscious, "Eh? Who are you?"

'OH MY GOD… He hits harder than a truck…this is gonna suck… Mina… Asui… Iida… Jiro… I hope its easier for you guys than this…' I groaned before picking myself and yelling at the old coot, "URAVITY, SIR!" He smirked at me, nodding before pointing at the doorway with his thumb. Deku had just run over to check on me but I waved him off, "I'm fine. Let's get moving! Bet I can run the laps faster!"

Gran Torino openly laughed at my spunk, having seen how I had collapsed after his attack. It would seem his respect for me had just gone up. "HA! Alright, Ochaco… you're on!" Deku, who was carrying Eri on his back, said fiercely but in doing so accidentally woke up Eri who kicked him in the side causing him to flinch harshly at the attack…

'I really hope for your guys' sakes… that it is much easier than this…'

(One week after U.A. Incident {3rd Person POV})

In a dark and dingy warehouse, a meeting was taking place. "So, U.A. is gone. That's a thing." Dabi droned out, who looked as disinterested as he sounded… as always, "Good work on that Explotaro."

"Yes… That was very good. How many of the loser did we end up killing?" Monotone, creepy, and yet excited, the voice of Shigaraki Tomura rang as he sat on a crate in the center of everyone's attention. "Oi… were we able to recover High-End's body?"

A bored and irritated looking Toga chimed in at that point, "Who cares? You guys burned all the bodies to a crisp! I couldn't get any blood… now, how am I supposed to infiltrate wherever the kiddies go and find Midoriya-Kun?!" She looked specifically at Explotaro and Dabi, whose quirks were based on burning stuff up.

"Because it still matters to know just how much damage we did."

"Yes… Now please calm down, there will be a chance for you to suck up some new blood for yourself."

"YAY!"

"Wait who's Midoriya?"

"The secondary target of our attack. He was a student at U.A. Along with the tertiary target: Uraraka Ochaco."

"… Why?" Came the annoyed voice of the gorilla villain, Grodd, asked with a confused tone, "What do those two have to do with anything of our big picture? I joined this group to get revenge on the society who have humiliated my people and me since the dawn of homo sapiens! I am not here to help deal with petty desires based on personal…"

"Oh my god we get it Gorilla-Man, you hate how society treats y'all and how you joined us to tear it down. Can we talk about what we do next instead of whining?"

"WHINING? I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW…"

"ENOUGH!" Shigaraki yelled out, his habit of scratching his neck now out in full force. He emanated a large level of intensity, a commanding presence now felt coming from him. "The reason for targeting Midoriya Izuku is because of how he will become a new All Might level figure if left unchecked. Our next move is to see where he has gone and if he has indeed gone missing then we will focus on attacking the society in general. Regardless, we will encourage increased villain activity. You are all free to do whatever you wish to accomplish this, just check in with either me, Dabi, or Kurogiri. For now, you're all free to go and wreak havoc. See you lot in a month for the next meeting. Dismissed."

With that everyone was sated, nodding with even Grodd having a grin on his face. As the lower level members filed out, Dabi, Toga, Gigantomachia, and Kurogiri stayed behind… along with two cloaked figures. "Very good… very good presence. Good job at diffusing that. All for One would be proud." The giant man called only Gigantomachia said.

"Yes, very good job Shigaraki. That was a good way to placate them for the time being, but what are your orders for us specifically?" Kurogiri asked, looking at the other villains before back at him. They all were looking at him expectantly, waiting for his command.

"Dabi. Toga. Go and gather information on All for One… we need to find him. Gigantomachia, go find the other servants of All for One, he told me he had several just like you in terms of power. Go, I need to talk to our other two new friends in private." Shigaraki said, the others nodding with Gigantomachia smirking at being told to gather his fellow lieutenants; it had been many years since they had gathered. This would be fun. They soon walked off, leaving Shigaraki and Kurogiri alone with the two hooded figures. "Any news on Midoriya? You two had no problems getting into your schools right?"

"Yes. I was admitted to Shiketsu… unfortunately, the one who is most likely to have any information on Midoriya chose to go and train under his brother, one Iida Tenya. It is obviously confirmed that he has disappeared but I have no idea where." Said the first one, whose voice seemed distorted as if he had a device to cause that.

"Hmm, yes I did get into Ketsubetsu, but I don't have much else to offer either… I do know that the former principal, Nezu, is also missing along with former teacher Ectoplasm, Recovery Girl, Eraser Head, and All Might… no one has seen them even though the other teachers have agreed to either transfer schools or gone to solely being pro heroes. Also, these voice devices are annoying to wear." The second one said, pulling at the device on his neck.

"Leave the device be, we can't be sure of anyone here so your identities must stay hidden. However, that tidbit you just gave me was important… thank you. Now be gone." Shigaraki said, nodding to Kurogiri, "Get us out of here, we will discuss our own personal next moves later. Take us to the hideout." Kurogiri then began using his quirk, a mist gate opening behind Shigaraki. Shigaraki stepped into the gate, while the two cloaked figures left the warehouse; the warehouse was now empty, but their plan set here began would change the world forever.

(Two weeks later, Shiketsu {Kirishima Eijiro POV})

I groaned as I hit the ground for what must have been the hundredth time in the past two hours. "Ohohoho… TOO SLOW KIRISHIMA!" The voice of our new teacher, the newly hired Gunhead, yelled out from his spot where he was standing and watching us, "Now get up and try again. All of you, you're all too slow what have you been taught in terms of actual combat?!"

"Absolutely nothing Gunhead… that's why we hired you. After losing their school and access to Ectoplasm who left suddenly we needed more combat teachers. AKA you and your instructors. Especially for these U.A. kids, they seem to attract trouble." The principal of this school, whose name who always escaped me, was also watching and he was not a fan. This had been an extremely tough week of transitioning, especially since every school thought that it needed to up its training is given just how much had happened.

'Man this is hard… I honestly didn't think this would be this hard…' I thought to myself as I slowly got up, only to see Mina already up after also being thrown down, "Come on! Again!" She yelled, seemingly more excited and determined than ever, her desire to become a hero and achieve her goals matching her new level of determination. 'Tch! What am I even thinking! I have to keep going! I can't slow down now! I have to become the hero I want to!' I quickly then got to my feet and got into my stance… only for one of the assistant instructors to come out of nowhere and send me back to being face first in the ground again… huh, the ground feels like there's now a carving of my face in it.

"STILL TOO SLOW! PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR SURROUNDINGS!" Gunhead yelled at me as I got up, 'Man… I wonder how Bakugo is doing… this is tough but I can't imagine having personal training with Aizawa…' I could only wonder for so long however as Mina helped me up. She gave me a smile that made me a bit flustered at how close she was…

"Come on Horn Buddy! I believe in ya!" That was all I needed… I grinned widely at her before roaring and turning to the instructor assigned to me. I was gonna get this down. That or leave my mark on the ground permanently.

'No time for thinking! I'm sure Bakugo is fine!'

(Four Months after U.A. incident, POV CHANGE {Bakugo Katsuki})

"WHAT THE FUCK! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO BLOW THIS DAMN DOOR OFF FOR THE PAST MONTH STRAIGHT NOW! HOW CAN I NOT DO IT YET?" I yelled out, staring at a metal door that supposedly was my first test… fucking piece of a shit door. It looked like a normal fucking piece of shit door. HOW WAS IT STILL STANDING?

"Tch… and you wanna be the number one hero?" Aizawa's tone was dismissive and quite honestly pissing me off as he sighed before walking away from me... that was when I noticed something. Near where he always sat there was the door's mechanism to open it normally… There was a key… a fucking that looked like it fit the lock of the door…

'Are you fucking… He only said I had to get the door open… GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!' I yelled at myself as I walked over to the key and took it off its place on the wall. I walked back to the door and put it in the keyhole and opened the door to find someone behind the door. "Ah finally… you opened the door." He said while Aizawa came back and saw that I had opened the door, "Do you know why I was here, making sure you couldn't blast the door off with your quirk? Probably not since you're just a brat…", the man asked I recognized him as a hero who could make anything he touched unbreakable… One Aizawa had worked with closely in the past… fucking hell why the fuck did I not even consider it? Why…

I thought about it very carefully, remembering the last month and what I had been trying. Then it dawned on me… "Because I only tried to think that I would win using my strength and quirk… not using my brain to think carefully about the task before me. I wanted to brute force because I thought I could just overpower something so simple…"

"Good answer. But that's only part right." Aizawa said as he walked over to me, "You need to realize that you can't win in every situation… that there are alternatives to what you consider a win. Your quirk will not always save you. Ever since your first final exam, your first instinct is to overpower people with your quirk. With the enemies you will soon face will have quirks may have quirks that will render your quirk useless. You must find other ways to win, even if that means running and/or getting and then accepting help. You also underestimate people often, only really accepting those who have shown you that they have the power to be strong. In the world of Pro Heroes, doing that will get you killed fast. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good… its time for more combat training starting tomorrow. Get out of here."

"… Alright…" I replied quietly, nodding at the other man before I turned around and made to leave.

"And Bakugo…" Aizawa said causing me to pause, "Do not take this lesson harshly… you have made a great amount of progress since we started. If it were not for the fact that Ken (Oh yeah… Ken or as he was more commonly known Rock Lock) was there constantly reinforcing the door for every moment you tried to blast it open or finesse it open by manipulating your explosion's size, you would have blown it off in one try. Even then you almost did twenty times. Especially as of late, there were ten such times the past week alone. You have improved. Now go home. I wanna sleep."

I looked down at my hands, surprised he tried to make me feel better. 'Man… I'm still not strong enough, goddammit… I wonder… is that Half and Half bastard facing the same shit I am here… that idiot baby went to his daddy so probably.'

(Endeavor Hero Agency {POV CHANGE to Todoroki Shoto})

I panted heavily as I laid on the ground, completely exhausted from today's session, "Get up boy. Your control is still too imprecise, and the strength of your flame is still too weak. You also have no sense of awareness of your enemies' movements, you always react instead of predicting." Father said while shaking his head in frustration like he had been for the past six months. I had decided to work with him because he could help me learn to control my quirk and well… the recent events regarding him made me worry that I would miss out on his knowledge. "However, you have still improved. Even with only one good eye, I was able to down you… but I almost had to try." He said the last part a little amused, a small smirk on his face.

I blinked in surprise, that was the first compliment he had given me since I had started training with him. I then shook my head, nodded in thanks before bowing to show my appreciation at the compliment. I looked up after, finally feeling as if I had made serious progress for the first time. I was suddenly hit in the back of the head by my father and immediately had to wonder if this was the same for everyone…

'Considering Bakugo had been whisked away by Aizawa, he definitely is facing the same stuff I am. But I wonder about Iida… he decided to go with his brother instead of school after his brother made an almost miraculous comeback… I wonder… Hmmm… I hope the others are fine. Especially Mo… Yaoyorozu, I can't imagine Shiketsu being her style…'

"FOCUS!" Father yelled at the same moment as his fist connected with my jaw, smashing my head into the floor. "Tch… I take back what I said. You still lose focus too much. Now. Up. We have work to do to make you the best." I nodded, leaving the thoughts of the others behind me. I had no time to think if I wanted to be the best.

(Six Months After U.A. Incident {POV CHANGE to Iida Tenya})

I could feel the wind rushing past me as I sprinted down the course Tensei had set up for me to push myself, ducking while simultaneously changing directions to my left. I crouched down on my right leg, pushing off the wall, a pole sticking out simulating a punch being thrown from a villain. I quickly had to change of direction back the other way but this time by jumping up towards a metal sheet, as if I were going to use a villain as a springboard to do so, pushing off the sheet. I spun midair after changing direction to allow me to land on my feet before sprinting towards the finish line. Right before I could reach the finish line a set of poles jutted out of the walls leading to the finish line. There was a large enough space for me to jump through sideways, I jumped while twisting my body to make it through the hole, barely squeezing through the hole before barrel rolling into a little jump back onto my feet. I crossed the finish line and kept running over to Tensei, who was nodding in respect with a proud smile on his face that made me feel giddy.

"Good job, Tenya. That was six seconds faster than yesterday! Good job on finding better angles so that you could keep your speed at your max. However, may I suggest that you use your Reciproburst in shorter bursts? You use them for a little too long so you have less time overall when you can use them, especially if I were you when changing direction." Tensei said, "I think our next challenge will be to get you to be able to use that ultimate move of yours in one leg only at a time. That should be a major step forward."

"HAI! THANK YOU, BROTHER! YOUR GUIDANCE IS WHAT EVERY INSTRUCTOR SHOULD STRIVE TO DO! I ONLY HOPE TO SHOW YOU THE RESPECT THAT A GOOD STU-"

"Hahahahaha, relax Tenya! No need to be so stiff…" Tensei said while scratching his neck sheepishly. He had finally been able to walk on his own two legs, with the help of crutches of course but still was finally on his own two legs. It was shocking to say the very least, no one had expected him to really survive but not only had he only survived but he had more or less demanded I spend my time training with him only.

'My parents could afford to get the recommendations for me to take the final Pro Hero Exam without schooling, so I could but to have him force himself to be healthy for me… and then to see him standing so soon… my respect of his greatness knew no end now. He only made me want to try even harder to become a hero like he was… But still…' I nodded solemnly, knowing I sounded stiff and serious but… "Tensei… How can you be so calm?" I asked, causing Tensei to look very confused, "The crime rate has increased steadily since the incident at U.A. and it seems that it won't be going down any time soon. Meanwhile, the League also seems to be increasing its operations and seems to be growing in number. Also..."

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down, brother… I can see why you're nervous. However, you also need to relax… you're training will suffer if you are too stressed. In fact, why don't you come with me? I want to show you something." Tensei said, a look of understanding on his face. He started walking towards the elevator, so I followed him and waited for the elevator to go down to where he wanted to take me. We were at his agency, while he may not be active as a hero anymore many still followed him and his leadership… he really was my idol in heroism. The elevator soon arrived, and we stepped inside, Tensei pressing the button for his office. It was a short trip, as we soon arrived and stepped into his office, Tensei stepping to the window that overlooked the office. "I want you to look out there and tell me what you see."

I nodded before looking out as he had asked me to do… "Ummm, your agency and the members of it?" I asked, not sure if he wanted me to get hypothetical and figurative or something… it really was just his agency. There were his sidekicks who were now led by Enigma when in the field, the support staff, and I could even see… well everyone who worked here.

"HA! I can tell you're wondering what I wanted to point out if I wanted to pretend about it being something figurative or not." Tensei laughed out loudly, causing me to scratch my neck sheepishly, "No, no nothing hypothetical… But there is a point here. Out there you see people who have dedicated their entire lives to fighting evil, to fighting back villains and protecting the average everyday person. It had been this way since the very first hero. And it will continue to be the same way until finally, one day, there are no more threats left and no one left to protect. But that day is not coming anytime soon! Why? Because there will always be someone to protect… But it is not a job for a single person. It is because there are literally thousands of these agencies here in Japan alone that there is not a world full of villains who rule over us. So, do not feel like you have some ridiculous amount of pressure to be the absolute best. To get out there and make the greatest difference. Instead, focus on what you can control. You are not All Might, don't feel like you must shoulder the load he left behind alone. Instead, work hard to become a leader that everyone else can get behind to your parts in bearing the load! You got it?" Tensei finished with a smile so bright on his face it felt like I was looking at All Might at his peak. It was also that moment I realized he was right, even if it was a hard pill to swallow for me and usual, completely fair expectations of myself (they're not).

There was no way I'd ever match All Might's strength. Or his level of influence. Or his level of admiration… Instead, I should focus on what made Tensei so great! The fact that he was able to make people follow him and were able to inspire with his own strength! "HAI!" I yelled in response, happy to show that I now better understood. If I could even be half the leader Tensei was, then I'd consider that success.

"Good… although maybe not yell every time you say that? Unimportant actually… Now come on let's go home for the day, I know you will always put pressure on yourself but don't put too much on your own shoulders. However, once you master what we discussed what you should train next, it will be time for a test. One that I think you will enjoy THOROUGHLY." I looked at Tensei, confused by what he was insinuating as he smirked knowingly at me, "Hahaha, don't worry about it. You will see what I mean in time, come on let's go home." He said while walking to the door to his private elevator, to which I nodded slowly before following him.

'I wonder what he meant…'

(Unknown Location {UNKOWN POV})

I yawned as I read the new on my phone, checking what the major headlines were. _"JAPAN UNDER SIEGE BY CRIMINALS!"_ , I didn't have to scroll for very long before my short attention span was focused, "Huh? What, Japan struggling without that All Might guy? Must be the quality of the heroes they have… hmmm…" I scoffed dismissively at how quickly Japan was falling, before scrolling and reading the article, "Hmm… Hey, Mas Uno! What do you know about Japan?"

"Huh?"

"You know… what do you think of Japan?"

"What in the… focus!"

"On what? These losers? Please, they would have needed another forty or so before I had to take this seriously." I said as I dropped the criminal in my right hand, really weak if you asked me. Completely underwhelming, all thirty of them. The other twenty-nine laid on the floor completely unconscious and beaten. "Hell, I think a couple of these guys were quirkless! What a waste of time… I could be sleeping."

"… Ok… Why don't we then finish this up and…"

"Know what? I've decided! Our next stop is Japan! Better start learning Japanese, can't be hard right?"

"WHAT?

"Oh thank… god… leave us alone…"

"Huh? Are you awake? That's no good." I groaned before grabbing the villain by the head and knocking him out by smashing his face on my knee, "We've been here for long enough anyway, this place is pretty much crime free now."

"YEAH BECAUSE WE'RE HERE DOING THAT!"

"Meh, don't worry so much about it Mi Amor!" I said, causing Mas Uno to glare at me with the most adorable face, "Hey! We inspired the people here more than enough! Just look! The people's heroes are already here and cleaning up. Now come on, what's our motto?" I asked, causing my partner to groan loudly. She always hated saying it because of how cheesy it was.

"To go and protect those in need, regardless of borders… Alright, Martín… but if this plan is a dud…"

"Have I ever steered you wrong, my dear Maria?"

"Venezuela, three years ago."

"We don't discuss that one… how was I supposed to know they WANTED to be ruled by a villain? Like who prefers a dictator to be free and democratic? Not Japan!"

"Ugh… fine. Whatever let's go… can't be worse than Venezuela."

"YAY! I promise you won't regret it! We'll make the name for ourselves that I promised we would! Plantero and Mas Uno will be known worldwide by the end of this!"

"… Martín you better be right…" She said before turning and heading off to where we stashed our ride here. She had looked very frustrated this time…

'I promise you, Mi Amor. This time, I will get you to your goal. And then… then we can reach mine.' I sighed before letting off a yelp of excitement before yelling out, "JAPAN HERE WE COME!"

(Eleven Months After U.A. Incident, POV CHANGE {Uraraka Ochaco})

"YOU TWO READY?" Gran Torino asked as Ectoplasm walked forward and began making clones. Today was our weekly duo training day. We solely focused on making combination attacks and perfecting them. This was our third combo attack, the first two feeling as if they were like a walk in the park compared to what we were doing now…

"I am!" Deku sounded excited, making me look over at him. We were close to perfecting the move, I could feel, taste it almost. Today was the day!

"I am too! Let's get it started!" I answered back, feeling as excited as Deku did with a smile that matched my energy on my face.

"Then get going! I only have so much time left!"

"HAI!"

"READY DEKU?"

"DO IT!" I ran behind Deku and tapped him on the back. He then jumped up a little, floating where he was. I got underneath him, before grabbing a leg and spinning and throwing him.

"DELAWARE GRAVITY MISSILE SMASH!" We yelled after I had launched Deku into the air with my quirk, I quickly released my quirk's control on Deku and he suddenly became like a rocket leading with his foot before crashing into the ground. I smirked before sensing Ectoplasm clones coming from my left and right flanks, two from the right with three on the right specifically. I quickly turned to my right and charged at the two coming at me, ducking underneath the first one's right arm as he swung while touching him with my left pinky. The second one then came and tried to swipe at my legs, I immediately jumped and touched the clone with my pointer finger on my left hand. I quickly flipped the two of them up into the air since they were both weightless while using my middle three fingers to make myself weightless. I stepped onto their backs, touching my other fingers together while pushing down on their backs, making both clones l had used my quirks on to become very heavy and go crashing into the other three clones while I used their backs as a jumping platform. They all soon quickly collided and made a dog pile on the ground; I spun mid-air and made it to just above the dog pile. I straightened myself out and released my quirk crashing down to the ground and destroying the clones beneath me, crushing them like a rock crushes soft dirt.

"GOOD! VERY GOOD URARAKA!" Gran Torino applauded as he stood off to the side, Eri behind him watching in awe. She did that often as she was watching the training, growing in awe of our progress. "And your combination was excellent… although you were still slower than Midoriya." He finished his statement with a very amused smile on his face, something he was growing more accustomed to doing. He had softened since we had started, growing ever fonder of us and our youthfulness.

"Tch, he better have finished first, he says he's able to use 65% of his quirk now! If he couldn't win fast… well, then I'd have to motivate him some more." I replied, an equal amount of amusement coming out in my voice.

"Hey, I had the other fifteen clones to take care of. Plus we made them all scatter with our move!" Deku replied defensively. He walked up to us and honestly, I do not know if I will ever get used to how buff he had gotten, all thanks to needing a body strong enough to handle his quirk. He had also gotten significantly taller, almost eight inches taller now standing at a full six feet tall. In addition, his body has grown in terms of muscle mass as well to match the increasing control of his quirk… yes, I now knew the truth of his quirk. How he had been granted his power from the man he most likely would have called god if it weren't for the fact that he loved all heroes. I knew everything actually, from how he was quirkless and bullied by almost everyone. Including his supposed friend Bakugo. And yet here he was, kind-hearted and brave. Like none of that had ever happened… it was truly inspiring. I guess that's why I loved the man who stood next to me… But he wasn't the only one who had changed physically. I also had grown some, almost five foot six now and the rest of my body had also grown some… some areas more than others. They got in the way occasionally… but Deku seemed to like them.

"Alright, alright you two. You both did excellently… but this is getting too easy for you…" Nezu, who had asked us to call him by his real name now, chimed in while he walked up to our training area, "I had thought that we would take longer to reach this point but there is not as much you can learn from fighting Ectoplasm. Instead, I have something else in mind." He walked over to the main doors we had walked in almost a year ago now…

"What do you mean, Nezu?" Deku asked after having picked Eri up, having grown very accustomed to taking care of her by now. I smiled at Eri from her spot on Deku's shoulder, she smiled back happily at me. We had grown very close now… it was awkward at first and extremely difficult to adjust to… but after being near us and only us for so long she had grown accustomed to us and treated us as a family.

"Oh, good you brought Eri. Well you see, we have trained your body very, very hard these last eleven months. What with making you bulk up to your current height and making sure your bones wouldn't snap anymore. As for Uraraka, we have learned many things about how she can use her quirk and refined her control to almost perfect… But you two have only fought two people so far. You will not gain the necessary experience this way." Nezu said as he opened the doors and motioned for us to take a step outside, "There is another hidden complex on the other side of the forest. It's about a three-month journey from here to there on foot, make it there in one piece! Oh and the creatures here are… violent! HAVE FUN, HAHAHAHHA!" his laugh could be heard as he suddenly shut the door to the place we had called home…

"WHAT?" The three of us yelled before looking back at the door and then back at the forest and then back at the door, repeating the interaction for what felt like several minutes… "Deku…" My voice was low almost dangerous, my anger evident "This. Is. Ridiculous."

"I know… but you know what we can do?"

"Walk over there?"  
"Walk over there."

"Ugh… you're lucky I love you so much… hell, I was willing to hide my feelings if it weren't for you…" I started before realizing I had said I loved him… for the first time… well for the first time out loud… that part of our relationship had been slow moving as the first few months, almost six I'd say, we were so thoroughly beaten up and toughened up that we barely had time to think. Only recently really had we gotten used to our sixteen-hour schedule. It was only after that time had we had barely begun to see what we had in the works… and then only two months ago did I realize I was truly in love. And not the kind of love that kids were in, but the kind where I had found my soulmate. But that was when we started working on this move and that consumed our thoughts… we had been wracking our brains on this one, it had a lot of potential issues…

"… I love you too Ochaco… I'm sorry I dragged you into this and that I can't give you a proper relationship right now…" HE LOVED ME BACK?! I don't know why this surprised me so much but I guess… well, I guess my self-doubt got in my way even in this situation…

"Don't start that again… It's fine! We both agreed its surprisingly somewhat better this way… this way we can get to know each other much better than ever and focus on our goals. We still have to reach the other side. Both of this forest and of the path to our goal. So, let's go!"

"YEAH!" Both Eri and Deku yelled, making me smile at Eri. She was usually very quiet but seemed very excited about it. Her yell had surprised Deku too, causing him to give her a surprised look, "Ah… sorry Deku, but you two sounded so determined and like it was the right moment and I just wanted to…"

Deku smiled at Eri and started laughing, "It's more than ok! I always get super happy when you do stuff like this! I like your smile!"

Eri stared at Deku for a minute before looking away embarrassed, causing us to laugh at her before turning and looking out at the forest. "Well, come on you two. It's a long trip… And I doubt it will be fun."

(Three Months Later)

"THAT WAS FUN!" Eri yelled as we arrived at the other side of the forest. Of course, she had had fun given she was now riding her new pet that we had managed to tame to make the trip easier for her. Us on the other hand…

"Uh huh… loads of fun…" Deku droned out as if he were more or less dead. While Eri had more or less just taken a forest camping trip the two of us had fended off every animal, creature, and hybrid who had come our way. Some of which made Ectoplasm look like he was a child who didn't know how to fight… we had almost died seven times. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that Deku was so strong now I'm sure we would have.

"Yeah… at least we made it… I need a real shower…" I said quietly before pausing to think about our last ordeal. A lot of good had also happened during our time in the forest. Deku had managed to reach 80% control of his quirk. Eri had also managed to actively use her quirk, doing so to save the creature she was now riding after Deku had almost killed it. I meanwhile had managed to discover a new point to where I could activate my quirk. And we had all gotten much, much closer.

"Oh wow! You three actually made it in three months! I was expecting Eri to have slowed you three down!" Came the voice of Nezu. "Ah come in! Come in! We have much to discuss I assume… oh. You two look very upset…"

And upset we were. He had just thrown us to the wolves for no reason… "Hey, Nezu… come here…" I felt my face darken along with a hint of danger in my voice seeping through, causing Nezu to shake his head, "COME HERE!" I was not very happy with the little animal thing, that much was certain.

"AHHHH! TOSHINORI! SAVE ME!" I chased him when he ran inside the complex, past Toshinori-Sensei while Deku who greeted his idol… Who was using a cane… I couldn't help but smirk, however, while he did just literally throw us to the wolves… it had been a good experience. Just like everything we had gone through had been. However… there were some dark spots.

(POV CHANGE {Midoriya Izuku})

"Toshinori-Sensei." I said after saying hello, pausing to gather the courage to say what I had to say, "I had a vision. I was visited by Nana, your master and seventh holder of One for All… And every other holder of our quirk, I EVEN SHARED THE MEMORIES OF THE FIRST! So, tell me the truth here. They said your body will shut down soon… due to having lost One For All and your injury, your body is degrading to the point where your organs will stop functioning. Along with that, your muscles will atrophy to the point where you can't walk anymore, which give the fact that you're using a cane to walk… its begun. After that happens… you will die. The only reason you even survived at all was the fact that One for All protected you and kept you going."

Toshinori could only look down, his hands shaking in what I assumed to be frustration; frustration that he had once been All Might! The greatest hero of his generation! Now… now he was a shell… A shell that was dying. And that he had lied to us about how serious his situation was. "I have maybe seven months left. Seven months left to…" He said before pausing, his emotions showing even more now. I could see the tears flowing steadily now. But I knew he wasn't done yet.

"Show me what else I must learn then." I said softly, "Finish what we came here to do… Show me the way! You may be dying… but you are not dead yet! And the All Might I knew would never simply give up because of what is happening to your body. Or else, you wouldn't have fought All For One twice… Now stand tall! I need your wisdom and guidance now more than ever!"

"WAIT!" We all turned to look at the owner of the voice, to see Eri jumping off her new pet to run over to Toshinori, before asking him to come down to her level… now that I thought about it… her horn looked as if it had grown since she had saved her Skaarl (Still no idea why she called it that)… "You can't die Toshi! I won't let you!" Immediately it all made sense, she WAS planning on trying that.

"WAIT ERI! WE HAVENT…" Ochaco yelled but was too late. Suddenly both Eri and Toshinori started to glow, I could feel the power resonating from her. Suddenly a bright flash came from them and I had to shield my eyes from it, feeling overwhelmed by the power on display. The bright flash soon passed and we all looked to where the two were. There before us was… Eri and Toshinori as they had been before. It looked as if nothing had happened.

"HUH?" Eri yelled confused, unsure as to why it seemed as if nothing had happened… Until Toshinori suddenly stood upright, dropping his cane. He flexed his hand, then threw a punch, then started shadow boxing.

"HA HA! I feel much better! THANK YOU YOUNG ERI! YOUR POWER HAS REVITALIZED ME!" He yelled out happily, causing Eri to squeal in delight and she gave him a hug. "Now I bet you are hungry. Go and wash up, we will all join you soon." He finished by patting on her back as she nodded happily before running off. Tohsinori waited until she was gone and Ochaco and I had run up to him before he suddenly said, "I feel like I did about a week ago… it would seem her power is not at the point where she could fully revert my body to complete health. However, as you said, I still must show you three a great many things. And her determination has indeed revitalized me. Now, come! We should wash up and eat s…"

The opening of the door we had just come through cut off Toshinori as Ectoplasm suddenly burst through the door, his demeanor looking extremely distraught; like he had some terrible news… "I have bad news." … Man, I should just stop trying to analyze people's faces, I always get it right.

(Fourteen Months After U.A. Incident)

"You ready for your test?" Tensei asked as we rode the elevator up to the private training area in his agency. It had been a long five months, but I had managed to master using Recipro in one leg at a time and do so efficiently. The crime rate had also gone down some… but something didn't feel right… "Oh before we begin… how long has it been since you saw Bakugo Katsuki?" Tensei asked as the elevator arrived and we stepped outside; we were immediately brought face to face with…

"Yo, four eyes." Came the familiar voice, causing me to look up and see Bakugo standing before us with Aizawa standing behind him. "Ready to die?"

"Hello, Iida. Both of you." Aizawa said, before yawning, "Can we hurry this up? I wanna go to sleep already…"

My jaw felt as if it was on the floor, completely shocked at who was before me. I realized how dumb I must have looked so I quickly adjusted myself and looked more carefully at the two. Aizawa looked the exact same as always but Bakugo… looked calmer and more mature? I couldn't tell, he was definitely taller and more muscular, but his demeanor looked more relaxed than ever before yet he had an edge t him I couldn't place. Regardless, I bowed before saying "Hello, Bakugo. Hello, Aizawa."

Tensei then put a hand on my shoulder as I stood upright, "Alright, so here's the deal. You two are gonna spar!" Tensei said causing me to look at him in surprise, "Yup! You see you have improved a lot on everything that comes to your quirk and decision making. Now is the time to test just much you have improved and to see if you can apply what you have learned! Now get going, those two seem impatient and I'd rather not get in the way." He then moved out of the way as did Aizawa leaving Bakugo alone, face to face.

"Now this is a spar, you two remember those right? I know you do Bakugo since I'm constantly putting you face first into the floor in them. Regardless… no serious injuries, please. It will last either ten minutes or until the one you are put into submission by the other. If there any potential risk for a serious injury I will stop this spar immediately. Understood?" Aizawa said in a completely disinterred voice, getting us to both nod, "Ok, then begin-."

Aizawa had started to say begin and Bakugo had mini-explosions in the palm of his hands but were suddenly stopped by one of my brother's many heroes yelled out, "STOP! STOP!", it was Enigma, which was surprising because she never interrupted us up here… "THERE'S BEEN AN INCIDENT! THERE'S BEEN A PRISON BREAK AT TARTARUS!"

(Hidden Location {POV CHANGE TO Midoriya Izuku})

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled as Ectoplasm delivered the news, "HOW?" Toshinori yelled, true fear dripping from his voice. His face had contorted into one of fear and complete helplessness…

"However!" He yelled, "It would seem All For One was mortally wounded in the escape along with one of his top lieutenants being captured."

"Huh? Who managed to pull that off?"

"It was a duo… Names still unknown but we can tell they are foreigners…"

(Earlier, Tarturus Prison {Martín POV})

I yawned, walking down the street with Maria next to me… "SO HOW EXACTLY ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SHOW OFF AS HEROES?" And she has been yelling my ear off since we had first arrived here in Japan three months ago. She was speaking in our native Spanish, so no one could understand what exactly she was saying but they could tell she was mad. I sighed, knowing and fully understanding her anger. We had yet been able to make a name for ourselves yet as the supposed "League of Villains" had yet to make a major move since we had arrived… until today.

"Do not worry! I have it on good authority that the supposed "League of Villains" that is causing the majority of the problems here, is making a major move to spring someone from a major prison."

"OH REALLY? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Tch! You act as if I have no charisma or ability to convince people…"

"How much…"

"We will be eating beans for the next while only…"

"… YOU DID NOT BLOW THROUGH ALL OF OUR SAVINGS!"

"NO! Of course not!" I yelled defensively, waving my arms… before adding quietly, "Just like 90% of it…"

"WHAT WAS…" She started to yell before a massive explosion cut her off, coming from the direction of a large black building… I could just feel her malice and anger, it emanating from her in waves, "… You got lucky."

"A-HA! HAHA! HAHAHAHA! WHAT DID I SAY? NOW COME! WE MUST THWART THEM!" I yelled in triumph, Maria only able to sigh dejectedly at being proven wrong. "NOW JUMP ON!" I yelled out and her face looked like she wanted to gut me… which oddly enough turned me on. Instead of saying that however, I motioned to her and she jumped on my back. 'LEG POWER UP: 100%!' I mentally yelled before feeling my quirk power up my legs before I jumped and covered the entire distance on from where we were to the now giant hole that was made into the prison.

There waiting for us was a giant man along with four other people. One was shorter than what I would assume is average for Japan, her hair short as well. She had a sneer on her face that made me wonder if her 'Resting Bitch Face' (as Maria called it) was a show or genetic and natural. She looked harmless, however… just bitchy. Like she'd nag someone for years.

The next one was average height and had crazy hair… that was what, green? Black? Indigo? It definitely looked… off. He also looked unnervingly plain but like he also could kill you with a look. He was the stereotypical quiet guy who was somehow the murderer in a horror movie… even his eyes looked normal but like the fact would protect him from suspicion… All in all… creepy.

The next one looked like he was purely made of mist… weird guy… The final guy… He looked like he had one too many screws loose in that head of his, "Oh look! Some lame ass heroes are already here! Wait! How did they get here? HA! WHO CARES! IMMA KILL EM!" He yelled, showing he had no screws in place… crazy guy. Seriously though how stereotypical were these guys? Next, we're gonna get a kid who looks like he's twelve but is super strong… I'll stop now. The final guy was taller than the others but was thin and seemed like he would be blown away by a strong breeze. Maybe a weak one, he was so skinny I wanted to offer him a torta… mmmm tortas.

"Tch… Gigantomachia can't you control him?"

"No."

"… Fine. Rubberino, deal with them. I can sense Shigaraki and the others are almost here…" The mist man said as more villains arrived, one who had a number of life support systems tied into him.

"Bingo." I said before I redirected the power of my quirk to my entire body, "Mas Uno… stop them if they try anything." I looked back to see her glaring daggers, but she just nodded. I turned back to see the weird guy… extending his limbs? Oh… he was made of rubber. What a weird quirk. Honestly, it made sense given how weird he was. Not like it was gonna matter much.

"HA HA! YES! I GET TO FIGHT! NOW DIE Y-", The thin man said as he stepped forward and away from the group, but was cut off as my fist connected to his face. I used my momentum to turn mid-air and use my punch to bury his head into the concrete, his legs sticking out of the ground.

'One down… I guess the guy with the life support is the guy I should take out.' I thought to myself as I landed and quickly bounded towards him, arriving in the blink of an eye. I quickly punched a lizard looking thing away, he(?) ended up in the wall behind us while I kicked away another, ugly looking guy. His entire body looked like he had burned and ripped apart and then subsequently patched together, he ended up colliding with the giant man. "Hi!" I said cheekily before punching the target in the chest, causing a giant indent in his chest. He immediately coughed up blood, looking as if I killed him… "Oh did I do that?" I said with sarcasm dripping with every syllable.

"SENSEI!" One of them yelled, what looked to be fake hands covering his entire body, he had barely finished turning around to see me, six seconds had passed. He then lunged for me, but I quickly dodged, he looked creepy and I didn't want him touching me. I jumped back and away before I noticed something odd. There was mist starting to surround us, it looked like the mist that the mist guy… oh. That was him, obviously. "Kurogiri! Get us out of here!" the creepy dude yelled as suddenly the mist began enveloping them.

"OH NO! NO! NO YOU DON'T!"

"PLANTERO LOOK OUT!" Maria yelled, causing me to instinctively dodge by flattening my body to the ground. I grunted in frustration, looking up to see that the giant man had stepped forward and swatted at me. "UNO MAS!" Maria yelled, and a clone appeared next to her, quickly running to me. I growled at having to dodge, it slowed me down. I was losing my grip on the situation, I don't lose.

"I'm fine! Focus on the villains, we can't let them escape!" I growled before standing and running towards them, but I had to stop as a large ball of fire came out towards us and almost burned us down to ash. I ducked, pulling Maria down with me, seeing the mist now enveloping them. I jumped back up after the fireball had passed, seeing the plain-looking man covering the villains escape as he launched another fireball at us. I grunted again, seeing they had left the thin man behind but also seeing that he was the last one left. He smirked at me before he also disappeared leaving Maria and me alone with the thin villain. I punched the ground in frustration, "DAMMIT!" From what I had seen, this man was the same one who had fought All Might over a year ago and almost had won… he technically had considering he had forced All Might to retire.

"Hey, don't worry we're getting good press, the media saw you do work. Now focus… the rest prisoners are trying to escape." Maria said causing me to look over to the hole to see indeed they were trying to escape.

"Tch. This will have to do. LET'S GO!"

(Unknown Location, {POV CHANGE to Shigaraki Tomura})

"SENSEI!" I yelled as the doctor attempted to save Sensei… "DO SOMETHING DOCTOR!"

"I AM TRYING BUT…"

"It's too late my boy… I am basically dead. There is no time… I must pass my quirk to you. Now come… take All for One… It is your turn to become the future." Sensei said, croaking every word out. I nodded, knowing there were no other options now…

'That foreigner… I will kill him!'

(Forest Hideout {POV CHANGE to Midoriya})

"Whoa… the two of them beat back the prisoners alone?" I asked, shocked someone that strong had appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes. He's a foreigner claiming to be here to help with the crime rate... Apparently, he knew they would do this so he and his partner came to make their names. And that they seem to have. Every news media is calling them, the man specifically, the savior of the day." Ectoplasm said, before coughing, "I also have more to say… I did not come alone."

It was then that I recognized a familiar presence… "IZUKU!" My mother yelled as she suddenly came into sight and jumped onto me… "OH, MY BABY!" She yelled as she suddenly started bawling her eyes out.

"HUH? MOM!?" I said, completely surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I had her brought here because she kept calling the private number we gave her… She was super worried since she couldn't see you as often." Nezu said matter of factly, "As such, given the events of today we saw fit to bring her here to make sure you were fine. However… given the events of today, we will also be keeping her here."

"Huh…"

"YUP IZU! I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU!"

"...HUH?"

"Oh my… Inko-San, did you know that Young Midoriya and Young Uraraka are together?"

"WHAT?" Mom yelled out in shock and immediately I looked at Ochaco in fear. "You… you two… are…"

"Run." I whispered to her, "She's a helicopter mom… she won't like this! N-" I started to nervously yell before my mother did something shocking… Did she hug us?

"OH, MY KAMI MY SON MANAGED TO FIND A CUTE GIRL TO LOVE HIM! MY SON WON'T DIE ALONE!" My mother wailed loudly, embarrassing me to no end… My cheeks felt like they were on fire and I wished the ground would just swallow me whole.

"M-Mom… y-yo-you're not mad?"

"Of course, not sweetie! You're a young man now if the way your body has grown is any indication! As long as you're happy and not having sex I'll be happy for you!" She said at which I stiffened… She immediately pushed us out from her hug and stared at us after she felt me stiffen, "You two… haven't had sex right? They've been keeping me updated you know, they told me you two had a child to take care of…"

"Uh…"

"I should hide huh Deku-Kun? Wait even before that… WHY DID YOU ADMIT TO THAT?!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Yes… Yes, you should…" … It was a long three months and… well, it was bound to happen right? My mother screamed in shock before chasing after Ochaco who had gotten along headstart, before I was suddenly grabbed by the scruff of my neck by Toshinori-Sensei, as best as he could since he was so weak, he gave me the look of 'ARE YOU SERIOUS?' along with an expectant look of explanation, "Uh… you see… well uh, Eri wanted to go on a walk and… uh, we were alone for a while… and uh Eri had her pet Skaarl with her…"

"You two are going to be punished via training. We will grind you into dust… How much of One for All can you control?"

"Eighty."

"Tch! At least you made progress… but now comes the hard part. The final twenty percent is the hardest part to gain control over… You've gotten there faster than I anticipated given how it has gone. But this punishment I have planned… let's just say you're gonna wish you could take it slower." Tohsinori-Sensei said, looking rather amused by my look of shock and fear, "Tch… now you look like I did with Torino… Did you use protection?" He asked and I nodded fervently, "Tch… At least my gag gift for you was a good one… Now once your mother gets her revenge, we start training. I hope your ready my boy… if I know our enemy they will lick their wounds but will begin their revenge campaign. Shigaraki will need time to adjust to All for One, he will have it now that was the plan. I'd say a year or two most likely but that does not mean you can rest. No instead when you are ready, you must press the issue! Now go, get Young Uraraka and prepare to almost die! Repeatedly." I nodded shyly, feeling like I was as big as I was when I was first given my quirk. But the feeling was fleeting, instead, a feeling of understanding and strength filled me. I nodded more surely, confidently even. I was ahead now, it was time for me to take the lead and run to victory!

"MIDORIYA IZUKU WHEN I CATCH THIS HARLOT YOU'RE NEXT" … Maybe I should reconsider and prepare myself for this hell… I sighed before turning to my mother who was chasing Ochaco. Ochaco looked over at me and smiled softly at me, which made my heart flutter and I smiled back at her. "WHY ARE YOU SMILING!?" What could I say? I was in love.

(18 Months After U.A. Incident {POV CHANGE to Kirishima Eijiro})

I groaned as I woke up thanks to my third alarm of the morning, it was barely 6 AM but it was time to get ready for school, "Turn it off!" Came a girly voice next to me, "It's too early!" Mina whined as she pulled the sheets over her face. I sighed fondly before standing up and stretching some, getting myself ready for the day. "HEY! Turn that damn alarm off already! I have time to rest Mr. Stud Eiji… I still don't get why you do those extra lessons early, you already look like a model of a magazine. Not to mention having risen to the top of our class in terms of Hero Work… why not take a break? We could re-enact last night again…"

I smiled before looking back at her while shaking my head, "Tempting, but I wanna be the best! I can't just fall behind Todoroki, Bakugo, Iida, and the others either! Plus we will eventually see Midoriya and Uraraka again and I'd be embarrassed if I wasn't super strong and impressive by then!" I said confidently before suddenly a pair of pants hit me in the face.

"Get out."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. I don't know what this is to you, but you only seem to care about what everyone else is doing and how you compare and about being a hero! I know it is why we go to school and what we both wanna do but do you even want anything from me besides sex?" Mina asked me, which completely shocked me. This was everything to me… She had become so important to me that I more or less let her move in with me! "You know what… nevermind. I know you think you do. I know you think you want more but… you never take me out, you never show that we're together, you never even do anything couplely! So you know what, I'm just gonna go now…"

"No. Stop," I said, quietly. I had heard her shuffling around, but she stopped when I spoke. "You are everything. If you want more from me then tell me what you want. If you need me to take a day off I will, I will text Gunhead and cancel my extra lesson. But never. NEVER think you're here, basically living here, for just sex. Ashido. I have wanted you to be mine… to look at me and be happy since we were kids! Ever since you proved how brave you were… But you also must understand that I wanna be a hero so bad that I'd rather die than fail. And yet… I feel like I'm not close enough yet…"

"No! That's not even close to true Eiji! You have become so close to becoming a Pro! You're probably the closest out of any of our original class to being recognized as a Pro already. Not even the three who went and trained with family or Midoriya and Uraraka have put as much work as you… So of course, I understand why you work so hard. But… but I also wanna be one of your top priorities… I—I" Mina said causing Kirishima to look back at her in shock, "I love you."

I completely froze at that, I was surprised she felt that strongly already… But my shock was quickly replaced by true joy. I turned around and scooped her up and gave her a hug so tight I almost broke her. I wouldn't lie and say my shock was from hearing it for the first time… I wasn't sure she'd fall for someone like me in the same way I'd fallen for her. Yet here we were, her having said she loves me and me crushing her like a man. So I pulled back, yelling out "I LOVE YOU TOO!" before bringing her back to eye level and giving her a long, passionate kiss. I grabbed her ass as we kissed before throwing her on the head and grabbing my phone. Everything else didn't matter right then. Ashido Mina loves me! If you had told me that the girl who made me want to be brave and be a great hero loved me like I loved her… I'd have laughed in disbelief. "Hey… let's do what you said. I can take one day off. Just for you." I said, surprising her so much her jaw dropped. Her pink face also looked more red, the fact that her outburst had gotten what she wanted. In her shock, I quickly texted Gunhead I couldn't make it early today and threw my phone down before claiming her lips and trapping her with my body getting a giggle out of her. "Now… how did last night go?"

"Hmmm… a little like.."

(Same Day, Team Idaten Agency {POV CHANGE to Iida Tenya}))

"EAT THIS!" Bakugo yelled as he almost let off an explosion right in my face, I had to quickly dodge. Like immediately. Instead of ducking, however, I pushed his hand up and out of my face, after which I quickly tried to throw him down into my legs for a kick. However, he was still as quick as ever, quickly used his other hand to cause an explosion on my back, stunning me. I had to let go because I couldn't hear Bakugo anymore, but didn't stop my counter-attack by spinning my body to try and kick him with the spin. As my head came back around I saw that I had indeed missed but had been able to get Bakugo off of me and gain some space. I landed on my feet and looked back at Bakugo, a small smirk on my face. "Tch, get that fucking smirk off your face. You still ain't beating me!" He yelled out before getting into his stance.

"TIME!" Aizawa yelled out, stopping us both, Bakugo almost tripping and falling onto his face. "Not bad you two. This month's match is a legit tie… although given that Iida was reacting instead of predicting… Slight edge to Bakugo." I nodded, a little disappointed that I was still not on par. We had been doing these spars every month, with at first Bakugo being at such a higher level that he crushed me within three minutes. But I had gotten much closer… Now I was only barely losing…

"TCH! No!" Bakugo said in protest, "He was able to predict what I wanted to do at the very end there. The damn nerd finally figured out he shouldn't dodge. He made use of my stun grenade and made me give him some space. Of course, given another thirty seconds I would have killed him, but… the loser did better than normal."

I blinked in confusion, had he just complimented me? "Hmm… good point Bakugo. Also… way to not be an asshole about it too much. Someone is learning what it takes publicly to be a hero… Well, you two are basically ready to take the exam in six months. Now comes the part we make sure where you two are not just ready to TAKE the exam but PASS it… Come Bakugo. Time to go even harder now." Bakugo had a look of anger at being told he wasn't being an asshole much like usual but her scoffed instead of saying anything. He turned around and waved goodbye to Tensei and I, well more like a raising a hand as if it was a wave.

"He's right you know. They both were." Tensei said as he limped over, having finally recovered enough to the point where he could walk again. "You finally have shown the ability to predict and are almost a shoe-in to pass the exam! But now comes the next hard part… Making you a shoe-in to win. Which brings me to my next plan… You're friends with Todoroki Shoto right?"

"Yes, we had managed to become friends before having to split up."

"Good! Then you will be sparring with him tomorrow, be honored that the number three overall hero agreed to this! It means he sees potential!"

"… Please don't mention the rankings…"

"Oh come on now! Not this again… I know you're not a fan of who's currently number one but…"

"He's a foreigner who constantly mocks our culture!"

"… By accident but yes I know. But… he really has made a difference! He has thwarted the league on numerous occasions now!"

"… I still don't like him."

"HA HA! That's fine! But if and when you work with him, you're too talented to not do so eventually, be professional. He may be a fool most of the time but when he's working he's extremely serious. He is truly an exemplary hero!" 

(Same Day, Plantero Agency {POV CHANGE to Martín})

"WAKE UP!" Maria yelled into my ear, waking me up from my dreams. I was dreaming of the first day of me being a hero… what a dream it was too. But I looked up from the floor to see that the press was at our 'Agency' door. I had done it again, fallen asleep standing up. It was such a great ability to have, sleep whenever you wanted to. I didn't even need a bed. "They were asking you when and if you will meet with the other top three heroes."

"Oh… Nah. One good eye fireball man and the winged man seem cool, but I just got my number one rank, whatever that is, so I wanna rest and find some more bad guys. Bye!" I said in bad Japanese, waving goodbye as I walked into our home/agency. Maria stalked in after me, I could already tell she was more pissed than usual. "Don't worry, I actually have a plan in place."

"Oh really…" She said while her voice absolutely dripped with her lack of faith. I don't get why either. We were doing exactly what she had wanted us to do. We were famous! Heck, last week I had gotten a call about doing a movie, how I had stabilized Japan. Now they had only asked for me because I do the heavier lifting so I declined… what were we talking about? Oh right! My idea!

"Yup! You see in six months there is gonna be the next entrance exam. Japan has their wannabe heroes prove themselves before graduating school, weird I know. Or at least I think that's what happens… doesn't matter. Here's what does. Luckily enough for us, we came right before one when we arrived. Sooooo, when that exam comes around we're gonna go to scout. Once we're there we're gonna pick the best of the best and have them intern us! Then we will have THEM deal with the media so we stop having those kinds of moments."

"… You do realize you are the top hero right now is because of how much work you've done. Your approval rating in terms of work is 100%. But in general, you're hated. How are you…" I just laughed and shook my head, getting her to stop her questioning.

"The answer is in what you said!" I said before turning around and grabbing Maria's shoulders, "I am somehow number one! It is at this time that we will teach someone how to be a true hero! Too many of the Heroes here have… lost their edge. Especially after their supposed super prison was broken into."

"While that is true… you are not liked because of you being you."

"Ehhhh who cares! The only person's opinion who matters to me is you!" I said causing Maria to roll her eyes before shrugging me off, her walking away towards the back part of our home.

"I don't believe that last part… but somehow you've been right. Everyone agrees that the Heroes here in Japan have… lost their edge. That's the main reason you've become number one. They have lost faith in their own heroes. Hence why you're one and I'm in the top twenty. But," At this, she stopped and turned around, "Don't try and mess with my head. I know how you really are. We have a meeting with your contact later, don't forget." With that she turned around, causing me to sigh.

"Why do you doubt me, Mi Amor?"

"You know why?"

"… I see. Well regardless, we should start looking at the scouting reports they hand out for this."

"Fine."

"I promise, this will work! It's more of a sure thing than a boy being nervous in front of the girl he likes!"

"Ah, the proof you don't like me."

"I said like… not love Mi Amor."

(Same Day, Endeavor Hero Agency {POV CHANGE to Todoroki Shoto)

I walked through the doors to Endeavor's office, my eyes immediately landing on him as he looked frustrated. "You should stop looking at the rankings. They mean little to nothing."

"TCH! It means everything." He said before standing up and shaking his head. It was still odd, even after a year and a half, to see him with only one eye. He had lost a lot on that day, his eye, his reputation, and his edge had slowly dwindled. Especially his sharp edge in regards to being the number one hero. "Boy. You are nearly ready for the exam." He said, regaining my concentration, "However… you are still not fully ready yet. You would have a sixty-forty chance of passing currently. That is unacceptable. As such I have managed to find you three sparring partners. You will face them once a week each, on separate days. You know them well."

I turned my head in confusion, "Really?" It would be the first time I've sparred with someone my age since my time in U.A.

"Yes. They are Bakugo Katsuki, Iida Tenya, and Yoarashi Inasa… These three are the ones I believe to be the closest to catching you. Especially the first two… they have been doing nothing but train religiously with pros. Yoarashi is also improving at a crazy fast rate but there has been another student making me wonder if he's losing his edge or not. Some boy named Kirishima Eijiro has made a name for himself, you need to be wary of him… Red Riot, the enduring Hero."

"Yes, I know of all them. Every one of them except Yoarashi was in my U.A. class. They are excellent future heroes."

"Good. You know them and their weaknesses. That was all for today, you're dismissed since I know you're meeting with that Yaoyorozu girl… I approve of her by the way." He said causing me to sigh and shake my head.

"We're just hanging out old man… not a big deal."

"Tch… if you say so. Now go, I have work to do now. I need to… meet this Plantero." He said, sounding almost resigned. After he had lost his top spot to a man he saw as a joke he lost some of his fire… he also lost his hold on number two because Hawks seemed entrenched at two. I nodded before bowing and turned to leave. I almost made it to the door before I stopped and turned around.

"Father. I hope your plans go well. I understand you dislike the fool like many do, but he is a great hero in terms of work. Being on better terms with him would be beneficial." I said, getting a dismissive nod out of my father. He had come to respect my judgment on things that had to do with people's opinions, such as now. I then sighed, suddenly feeling nervous as my thoughts drifted to Momo. 'Calm yourself! You already promised yourself that you wouldn't try and start anything with Momo until after you were at the top… there can be no distractions.' I mentally scolded myself, before seeing Momo was waiting for me at the door… She looked nice… Huh… this would be harder than I had hoped. But I must focus! I had to, the exam was soon. And failure was not an option.

(The week before the exam {POV CHANGE to Midoriya Izuku})

I stretched as I woke up, getting ready for the day. "Deku… what time is it?" Ochaco asked as she yawned.

"Time for us to get up. Toshinori-Sensei and Gran Torino said today was a special day." I responded, pulling pants my up some as they had fallen while I was sleeping, "They also said to bring Eri with us… So be ready for anything." At that Ochaco yawned loudly before getting up herself. She had grown into being a beautiful woman who was also quite strong. I myself had also gotten taller again, finally having reached 100% control… although as promised it was not easy at all… If I had to count I almost died from exhaustion twelve times. Ochaco's count had reached twenty. But the last time was over a month ago. We had come a long, long way.

"Eri sweetie, time to get up!" Ochaco called to the room next door, prompting our charge to groan but get up. I quickly passed Ochaco her shirt as she passed me my own, an odd ritual we had gotten used to. It made no sense, but we usually slept on the opposite of where our closets were.

"Why am I up so early?" Eri asked quietly as she walked into our room. She looked every bit her age, her white hair long and adorable, her eyes bleary at having been waken up so early. She was only eight after all.

"Because Toshinori-Sensei and Gran Torino asked us to do so. Don't worry I can't assume they do anything super, super crazy… but I'd call Skaarl to you now… just in case." I said slowly as we walked out of the room, walking over to where we usually met with our teachers… Only to find Nezu waiting for us.

"Ah good! You're all here. Well, it has been very long two years huh? You two have become exactly what we had hoped for. The future… Now is the time for you two to go home." He said causing us to all be taken aback. That was not what we had expected to hear. "You three ready to head back to civilization?" He asked, getting nods from the three of us. We were ready to go home and show how strong we were now. "EXCELLENT! The trip usually takes a week on foot, have fun!" He said before gesturing to the doors.

"…What."

"YUP!"

"… How many miles?"

"Over 600!"

"Which direction?"

"South!"

"… Deku… what are you thinking?"

"Eri, is Skaarl here?"

"Yes!"

"… Let's go outside." I said causing Eri to look at me oddly but consenting. Ochaco, however, had an idea of what I was thinking.

"Deku…" She said warningly before I looked at her with my now giant smile.

"Don't worry! I am here!"

"…No…"

"YUP!" I said as we all got outside, before grabbing the four of us and making sure they were all on my back. "Hold on tight!" I said before squatting deeply and then jumping with all of my might. 'I can cover over 300 miles per jump if I jump at full strength.

"DE-!" Ochaco yelled out as we were mid-air, before we started our descent to the ground, "KU!" She finished as we landed. "WHY!"

"Because I don't wanna walk that far. We should have covered half the distance already." I said calmly as if it was normal. Honestly, it wasn't even the craziest thing I had ever done, I had used to purposefully break my arms before. This was sane comparatively.

"Oh! Chaco look! I can see Tokyo!" Eri called out from my back, seemingly unfazed by what had just happened.

"SEE? This is waaaay faster, now hold on, I'm going to go 99%, that should leave right outside the city, three miles to be precise. Ready?"

"NO!"

"YES! HOLD ON SKAARL!"

"HERE WE GO!" I yelled before jumping again, the city coming into view as we landed, just as I said we would. I stood after landing and let the others down. Ochaco immediately got off my back, Eri and Skaarl following soon after. Ochaco then slapped me in the face, immediately making me weightless and she sent me flying.

"DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" She yelled after me, causing me to smirk. I knew she was mad but… I could see my home once again… It was good to be home!

'Just you wait… I am back everyone! AND I AM HERE TO BECOME NUMBER ONE!'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hahaha… So originally this chapter was supposed to be the last set up chapter… but after I got to a certain point I realized that it would be over ten thousand words! That's way too long! So I'm cutting it in half, plus I wanna check in on some other characters that haven't been checked in on so we'll do that next time!**

 **Ochaco: That and WE ARE NOT DONE WITH OUR PREVIOUS CONVERSATION!**

 **Oh, would you just drop it!  
**

 **O: NO!**

 **(Arguing picks up again.)**

 **Deku: Ah… ok. So, there were some updates that need a shout out! VGN Golley get a double shout out for both the favorite and follow! And to metmorphias, thanks for the follow! Gibo, I'm glad you liked the part of making them a family, but I can't say it was my own idea. I actually read another fic that had that be the case, let me know if you wanna read it to see how that story's take on it! Sorry if we missed anyone, I don't think I did… But maybe…**

 ***Looks Over* Oh great he's on his muttering storm habit… Hey, we'll talk about this later can you deal with him?  
O:… Fine. (She walks over and kisses him)**

 **HA! Nice. Hope you guys liked it! REVIEW IF YOU SO PLEASE, SHOW SOME LOVE IF YOU WANT! GO BEYOND**

 **Everyone: PLUS ULTRA!**


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Good to see some of you enjoyed the disjointed chapter that was the last chapter! This one I promise will be much more focused along with being much, much shorter! (Hopefully… :D) But this will get us into some slight hype, or at least hype for me. Now I know I said no shout outs but I did really wanna address something in the reviews… bigrig56 do not worry! Plantero is not OP… just strong and meant to show just how little faith there is in the current heroes of Japan. But thinking that Plantero is OP means I've done my job! So enjoy this chapter everyone!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The Week of**

(At the Secret Hideout {3rd Person})

Toshinori sighed as he saw Nezu walk back inside, "They really just left without any resistance?"

"YUP! Midoriya just picked them all up and jumped away."

"OH! HAHAHA! I forgot that as a possibility. He can jump 300 miles at a time if he goes all out… Uh oh…"

"Uh oh?"

"… We might need to check to see if he left craters behind…"

"… Toshinori did you forget to mention that he could do that?"

"… In my defense I didn't realize you wouldn't order them to walk."

"… Classic Toshinori. In all of my time teaching you I have yet to see you think ahead…"

"…"

"Sigh. Ok let's get in the helicopter. We better get over there and check in with them. We have to have them sign their paperwork for the exam. Come now Toshinori. Torino… You know you have yet to tell me your name."

"And I won't. That's my own business nor is it necessary."

"So rude."

"Toshinori." Gran Torino said, causing Toshinori to look at him. "Just how strong do you think Midoriya is?"

Toshinori paused at this before sighing, "If he is not careful… he might accidentally kill the exam contestants via collateral damage. Especially if they use THAT move…"

"… You mean the one that literally leveled half of my forest?"

"Yes."

"… Damn it Toshinori."

(POV CHANGE to Midoriya Izuku)

"Huh… yeah we should definitely get into the city."

"OH YOU THINK? YOU LEFT A CRATER!"

"… Miscalculation on my part. But come on, my mother has been home for a week already and I bet she made Katsudon!" I said, finishing cheerily as I walked up to my girls. I had been able to make it back after being sent way up into the air. "It's about a ten minute train ride from here. Ochaco, can you make Skaarl float please?"

"Yup! Just know you owe me for your stunt… I swear you love showing off now."

"Only to you, my love."

"Darn straight! You better not try and impress any floozies at the exam."

"I wouldn't even notice them… None match you."

"AW! You've gotten so good at this!"

"Well I have been practicing for like two years."

"And yet you still are only decent! At least I know there's no chance of you doing anything."

"HA! I should be the one worried, you look like a model!"

"… Gross." Eri said getting both Ochaco and I to look at her in surprise before we started laughing hard enough to cry at her embarrassed look. I patted her head softly, letting her know she was fine. "Sorry Deku."

"It's ok!" I said while Ochaco made Skaarl float, "Now come on, there's a station right here. We should get home soon, my mother will be surely still shocked we're here so soon!"

"Hey wait if you're mother is gonna be shocked then how is she gonna make a Katsudon for us?"

"Oh, I texted here while I was floating."

"OUR PHONES WORK NOW?"

"Yeah… huh two years without them and we forget to check. Thankfully Nezu and Tohsinori-Sensei paid for our bills so we could make sure they worked when we got back. Now come on! I know you wanna call your parents but lets do that in private… we don't know who's watching. Hoods up by the way."

"Right. Come on Eri, Skaarl will follow us."

"Ok!" Eri replied while taking our hands as we led her to the station. As I said it really was close, with us getting on it with no problems. The trip was quiet as we didn't want any attention JUST yet, we wanted to make sure we came back with a big time surprise. As we arrived at the stop that led to my home, we all quietly stepped off the train before walking over to the street. Ochaco quickly brought Skaarl down to us and Eri soon climbed onto his back. We then made our way to the smaller apartment, the weather outside rather cold. It was winter now, almost fully into November and it showed. The trees had no leaves and it felt cold enough for snow. I breathed outwardly and could see my own breath, it really made the hoods less conspicuous and seem normal. 'Good, good. No one has seen our faces yet… This is going well so far. Plus it is early enough to where Bakugo who lives close by shouldn't be home yet. Excellent.'

I led us down a very familiar path as we arrived at the place I had called home before the last two plus years, since before we moved into those dorms. "Ok, Skaarl has to stay down here. He can hide himself until we go out again. You guys ready?" I asked quietly, getting nods from Eri and Ochaco. Skaarl went off on his own as we reached the stairs up to my apartment, the walk up feeling longer than normal for some reason. 'You're just going home… with the love of your life and more or less daughter in tow… to a mother who isn't sure how she feels about your love… ok I can see why I'm nervous…'

"Deku, it's this one right?" Ochaco asked, causing me to stop my mumbling storm and look up to see we had indeed arrived. I nodded and walked to the door.

"Ok… here goes nothing." I said and used my keys to open the door. "Mom. We're home!"

"IZUKU! DAUGHTER-IN-LAW! ERI!" My mother yelled out at hearing me and quickly ran over to us. "Oh my goodness I am so happy you all made it safely! Come, come! The Katsudon is ready! Plus I'm sure you three wanna shower and change right?"

"Hai! I also wanna call my parents. The letters we wrote to each other were nice but I wanna hear their voices!"

"And I wanna eat! We missed breakfast thanks to Deku!"

"Hahaha, oh Izu… at least you three made it inside. And that hero Plantero and his partner are up their shenanigans again!"

"… How so?"

(POV CHANGE to Martín)

"HAHA! TOO EASY!" I yelled as I punched the villain in front of me, knocking him out cold. "Hey don't any of you have any REAL villains?" I quickly sidestepped a punch from behind me, before bringing my arm up to create a right angle and using the back of my hand to knock him out like this was a cartoon. "Seriously! Trying to rob my favorite convenience store? M-I-S-T-A-K-E!"

I looked around to see the four villains completely unconscious. "Man… so boring. I could have done this." Maria said, looking on from where she was sitting. "Oh well… let's let the cops pick these losers up. And did you have to live stream this? I mean I get you wanted to show how easy it was but… this one felt like a bit much no?"

I looked at my phone which had been open on Instagram Live, recording me fighting crime. "Maybe but man was this fun! And to my fans! AND HATERS! HA AS IF THERE ARE ANY! Just remember, I'm here to protect everyone! Not just the rich! Plantero out!" I said before turning off live and looking at Maria, "As promised Mi Amor, we are gonna be the famous heroes! Ones who no one will ever forget!"

"… Stop saying Mi Amor. Unless you mean it. Now come on. I'm hungry and this store has my favorite lunch meals." Maria said coldly, walking past me and over the unconscious villains. I sighed, sad she still didn't believe me. I shrugged it off however, following her into the store.

'You will believe me one day… I just have to prove it to you. And make up for THAT mistake… Mi Amor Por Siempre.'

(POV CHANGE BACK)

"He… did he just beat four villains while on his phone?"

"Yup! They didn't seem to have any strong quirks though. Or seem experienced."

"Yeah… I just watched again. It makes more sense now. Still crazy how intuitive he is in combat. I'd love to pick his brain!"

"… How you managed to snag Ochaco I will never know."

"… Thanks mom." I said before taking another bite of my Katsudon, "By the way, this is amazing! As always."

"Yeah Grandma Midoriya! It's super good! Waaaaay better than Deku's cooking!" Eri said as she happily ate her food, a smile so large on her face that my face scrunched up like it does when I see something too cute. "Hehe, Deku you're making that face again!"

"You're too adorable!" Mom said, making me nod in agreement. I was glad Eri had been given over to us… she made things much better when things got tough by being so adorable… 'Huh. Is this what being a parent feels like?'

"Oh my! Mrs. Midoriya! This smells amazing!" Ochaco said as she walked into the living room, sitting down and praying for the food. She then dug in and made her 'I'm in heaven!' face, "OH MY! MRS. MIDORIYA PLEASE LOVE ME MORE AND TEACH ME HOW TO COOK LIKE THIS!"

"Hahaha… of course sweetie! Although if I may say… You are already a great cook!"

"Awww thanks but trust me… you're sooooo much better!"

"Awww why thank you sweetie! I'll show you how to make this dish specifically, Izuku loves it more than oxygen sometimes!"

"I noticed! Thank you very much!" Ochaco said before digging fully into her food, eating as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. "Oh and Deku?"

"Yes?"

"My parents are coming to see me tomorrow. Get ready to meet my Daddy and Mommy!"

"… Is there an option where I don't have to explain everything myself?"

"Nope!"

"… Fine. Eri, go shower please it's the third room to the left. Ochaco should have left some clothes for you. After that we will discuss our schedule for the week." I said, Eri nodding before getting up and walking off to the shower. "Ochaco?"

"Yeah?"

"After meeting your parents, in two days we have time to go on a date." I said quietly, getting her to smile so brightly I thought my heart would stop from how bright she looked.

She gave me a kiss after pulling my face towards her, giggling as she did, "I hate kissing your ugly face. Terrible feel."

"Then stop being so bright."

"Hmmmm, nope!"

"Tch, your fault then if it doesn't stop then."

"Haha, oh well."

"Ah young love…" My mom said, getting us to look at her before giving her sheepish smiles. "Oh don't be embarrassed you two! It reminds me of Hisashi and I when we were your age…" She said before looking off into the distance. I immediately stood, putting a hand on her shoulder. She had started to grow nostalgic about my father, it had been so long since she had seen him.

"He'll come back one day. I know it." I said quietly, causing my mom to nod before crying openly. She really did miss my dad. Ochaco soon joined me but then went a step further by hugging my mom, causing me to join in, making the hug a trio.

"Deku? Chaco? Grandma? Is everything ok?" Came Eri's innocent voice, causing us all to look at her. She was freshly showered, dressed in pajamas meant for someone her age finally.

"Yes sweetie… just happy to have you all here. Now come on, Izuku said he had a schedule to share." My mother said, wiping her eyes as she motioned for us to sit on the couch.

"That we do. We have seven days more than expected now, but we are still on a bit of a time crunch so listen well. Because this schedule is packed." I said while getting a nod from everyone.

(Two Days Later {POV CHANGE to 3rd Person})

It was another cold almost freezing day as Kirishima Eijiro and Mina Ashido walked along the streets of Tokyo hand in hand. They had just graduated a little over a two weeks ago and were now preparing for their Hero License exam, taking a small break to find some food. They had been walking for a little over five minutes before finally they found the spot they were looking for, "Finally! That curry place Momo told us about!" Mina said cheerily, pumping her free fist into the air in excitement. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, her horns also now much larger and pronounced.

"Haha, this place smells super amazing! Very manly!" Kirishima added as he opened the door for his girlfriend. She nodded to the now much taller and extremely muscular man who now stood at almost six feet and two inches, his giant increase in muscle now making it seem like he was even taller than that. "Man, crazy to think we're here for the Hero License Exam! Would you have expected this when we started at U.A. three years ago?"

"… I mean yeah I expected to be here Eiji…"

"But I mean how we got here!"

"OH! Yeah… duh obviously. No I didn't… this has been crazy!"

"Yup! And if I'm honest… I'm kinda glad all of this happened!" Kirishima said as they sat down and picked up the menus, not really having noticed the waiter seating them. Mina gave him an odd look, this entire journey had been crazy and filled with tragedy. Kirishima simply smiled at her look and grabbed her hands, "Without all of the craziness we most likely never had gotten together. I would have stayed hiding behind the guise of focusing and not even tried to make a move. But now here we are… And we will get to see everyone else again!"

"You still think Midoriya and Urarak are coming? Even after all this time?" Mina asked her boyfriend, a little exasperated that he had the belief their friends would show up even after all of this time. "And even if they do… I don't know if everyone would be happy to see them. Especially Tsuyu when it comes to Uraraka… she just left without even saying a word and they were so close… Tsuyu took it very, very hard. Or so Toru said, since they both went to Ketsubutsu… apparently Tusyu has not had a good time mentally."

"Yeah… I also think the same goes for Sero. He went to Ketsubutsu instead of Shiketsu with me and Kaminari and you. Yaoyorozu and Jiro stayed together at Shiketsu. Tokoyami and Ojiro also went with us. But Aoyama, Sato, Shoji, and Koda went to Ketsu and told me that Sero kinda lost some confidence. He was closest to Kaminari, Me, and Bakugo… Man I still can't believe that Todoroki, Bakugo, and Iida didn't even go back to school… they went and studied with pros." Kirishima added, looking a little sad that so many of his classmates had been forced to split up.

"Yeah… but we cant let that get us down right? We have an exam to pass and dreams to fulfill!" Mina said, doing a one eighty on her mood. Kirishima couldn't help but smile and give her a big and dopey look that made her smile even wider. He leaned over and give her a quick peck on the lips as a thank you for not letting the conversation get too sad, but then he saw something that shocked him.

"No way…" He muttered softly as he looked over Mina, "No fucking way!"

"Huh?" She said as she looked over to where he was looking.

In that location was the aforementioned Midoriya Izuku and Uraraka Ochaco, who were quickly leaving. "Crap!" Midoriya whispered yelled, having accidentally made eye contact with Kirishima, "Ochaco we have to move now Kirishima and Mina are here!"

"WHAT!" Uraraka whispered harshly as she quickly made for the door, getting out of there fast.

"Eiji… what are you seeing here?"

"I saw THEM!"

"Them?"

"YES THEM! MIDORIYA AND URARAKA!"

"WHAT?" Mina yelled and started looking for them, "WHERE!"

"… Huh… there were just at the door! Well… at least a guy who looked like a super buff Midoriya and an older version of Uraraka…" Kirishima mumbled as the two figures had suddenly disappeared as fast as they had appeared. "They were wearing hoodies but I swear I saw Midoriya make eye contact with me and do that trademark freak out face!"

"… Do you think they're hiding? So they can make a splash at the exam?"

Meanwhile, down the road… "I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD JUST DO A PICNIC AT THAT PARK!" Uraraka yelled with a pout, "They're gonna be around now that the exam is close and they've graduated!"

"Yeah but I thought no one knew that place! Plus they haven't even been here for the past two years, Shiketsu is nowhere near here! Heck, U.A. is west of here so that means Shiketsu is even further west!" Midoriya replied with a matching pout, sad that their date had been ruined, "Ugh and our first normal date is ruined!"

Uraraka looked back at Midoriya in a little bit of shock, she hadn't realized he cared this much. "Why does it have to be ruined? Look while the food plan almost completely fell through, it was really good! Plus… it was kinda exciting. Almost being caught, but I think since we're not being chased… we got away fine!"

"Yeah… that's true. Oh! And the part I really cared more about is still gonna be good! Come on, lets go!"

"Sure! Where are we going?"

"Ha! You'll see… It's a secret."

"Pleeeeeeaaaase?"

"Hmmmm nope! Just wait thirty minutes, that's how long it'll take us to get there. Now come on!"

"Fine! But only because I love you." Uraraka said as she grabbed Midoriya's hand, a smile on her face showing she didn't mind, as long as she was with her man she was happy.

(Dagobah Municipal Beach Park {POV CHANGE to Martín})

"YOU IDIOT!" Maria yelled as she smacked me upside the head, "Why are we at the beach instead of on the job?"

"Ouch! Why?! We were literally doing nothing! It seems the little babies don't wanna come out and play! Besides, this is a great date spot!" I responded before turning to her and smiling, "Why not just take a half day off and rest! Isn't life better when we're together Mi Amor?"

"I told you to stop saying that. Plus, we're not even in date clothes… well at least I'm not. You did call me out here for no reason apparently while I was getting ready to patrol. Plus given your plan I wanted to go over the students who the scouts say we should watch. AND IT'S SUPER COLD WHY WOULD WE GO TO THE BEACH!" Maria responded, getting an exasperated sigh out of me. She had planned to continue her rant but stopped when she heard my sigh, "What."

"Do you even like spending time with me?" I asked in a frustrated tone, "You never believe me when I call you what I believe you to be and you always get upset when I try to spend time with you. Do you hate me?"

She stared at me with a blank stare, but one that also said she was thinking, a long pause taking place before she spoke. "No." She said, "I don't hate you. Nor do I hate spending time with you. But you know why I never believe you. I'm going back home. We can talk about what the scouts say when you get back. Goodbye, Martin." With that she left, turning around and walking away from me and soon disappearing, leaving me completely alone like a loser.

I sighed deeply while falling to a knee, before channeling a 100% punch into ground and creating a massive crater in the sand. '… Will she ever forgive me? Should she?... why was I so scared back then…'

"Um sir? I am gonna have to ask you fix this crater." A strong male vocice said firmly from behind me, causing me to turn and see a younger man with an equally younger woman staring at me. "I am a citizen of this city and while I know life can be frustrating, there is no need to ruin this beach. It is still freshly renovated. Please do not ruin this beach." He sounded like he was a hero but his face looked so plain. His hair was green which was odd, he looked like he could lift a building by himself but… there was something about him. He felt like a hero like myself, how a hero SHOULD feel like. His tone also oozed confidence, like he could take on anyone…

'Hmmmm, I don't know if I can fight him right now if he isn't friendly. Plus I'm a hero. Why fight?' I smiled sheepishly before standing up, "Ah excuse me! I must apologize, I forgot to control my anger. I assume you saw my lover's dispute, but that is no excuse! I will quickly refill this hole!" I said immediately looking around and trying to rearrange the sand, "But I must say young man, you look like a hero! With looking so buff and that commanding, confident voice! What is your hero name?"

"Haha! Thank you sir, but I am not yet a hero. My exam is next week, five days actually!" The young man said, his girlfriend smiling at me as I quickly repaired what I had done.

"Ah! I see, I see! Then might ask you what your name will be? I hope to track your progress young man, you bring the kind of persona that Japan needs. You too young lady, I can see you support your man a great deal."

"Deku: The Hero for All."

"Uravity!"

"Ah such good names! My name is Martín Bondragon! I am newly moved here, a year or so ago. " I said, getting up slowly as I had finished my work, "I hope you two remember my name when you're big shot heroes! I will be one of your first fans! Have a good day, and I apologize for what I did." I bowed as what was supposedly respectful here in Japan before turning and leaving.

"Hmmm… Deku and Uravity… I think I found my dark horse favorite in Deku. Yeah… I like!"

(POV CHANGE to Midoriya Izuku)

"Ochaco." I said, causing Ochaco to look at me, "That guy was Plantero."

"HUH? How do you know?" She asked, very confused by my assertion.

"No one other person in Japan has that accent and that crazy strength. He even said he was foreign and had a similar scar on his left arm, its always visible since its on his forearm."

"… the fact that you know all of that just proves how big of a nerd you are."

"Yeah, one of us has to be the nerd. And we both know its not you."

"RUDE!"

"Sorry not sorry, one of us had to be the cute and charismatic one."

"… Good save. Now Deku," Ochaco asked as we both laughed and looked out to the ocean, "What's so special about this beach?"

"Do you remember the truth about how I became who I am?" I asked, with her response being a nod as she put her head on my shoulder. Of course, she knew the truth, she was my everything and there were no more secrets… The day she found out was a very emotional one filled with many confessions. "Well, this is THAT beach I cleaned to prepare my body."

"NO WAY! This beach!?"

"Yup!"

"… So basically you cleaned this beach and I'm the first one you're showing?"

"Huh… yeah actually that's true!"

"Awww how cute! You cleaned a beach for me!"

"Uh… yeah sure!" I said before laughing and Ochaco also laughing at her own teasing. I shifted to have her look at me, "But seriously Ochaco I brought you here because I wanted to show you where I started, since I met your family yesterday and saw why you have worked so hard. And how far you've come. In five days we really do begin the long part of our journey. We will not always be able to have time like this to see each other but I do promise to make as much time as possible. That is something you can count on."

She didn't say anything for a moment but then suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me passionately, time seemed to stop as her kiss expressed everything she wanted to say. That she understood and that she agreed and that she wanted to put in the work to keep our relationship alive. "You're so cheesy, you really are too lovable." She said and I couldn't help but laugh loudly. "Hey we don't have any plans until the day before right?"

"Correct."

"Can we come here with Eri? I bet she would love it here!" She asked with an excited look on her face, causing me to smile and nod.

"I love how much you have gotten into treating Eri like she's actually our daughter."

"She pretty much is by this point…"

"What is it?"

"I… kinda wanna make her our daughter officially."

"… I agree." I said and Ochaco looked at me to see how serious I was, "I mean it. It will help her live peacefully and make things… feel more official."

Ochaco squealed in happiness before bringing me down for another giant kiss, "Deku… I love you so much." We both smiled at each other and sat down on the beach, looking out at the ocean and the sun as it began to set. I could have died here. With the love of my life.

"Me too Ochaco. Me too."

(Four Days Later)

I worked a kink out in my neck and looked over to the now ruins of U.A. with a plaque there explaining why they hadn't rebuilt it or cleared the rubble. "Wow… this is sad to see." Ochaco said and I had to agree. This had been our home! Where we began our journeys… now it was rubble.

"We're going to get the League for this. And for Mineta." I said, Ochaco nodding. We walked into the now ruined grounds and began looking for Iida. It didn't take long as suddenly I sensed someone trying to get the drop on us and I quickly turned and caught a flying kick, quickly pulling them in and throwing a punch that almost connected with Iida's face. "Ah there you are! Hi Iida!"

"Midoriya? Uraraka?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And we'll stop it there! Thanks for reading! This update was much faster as you noticed, that's because I was super sick lately and had no energy to write but today I really did! Now onto shout outs!**

 **Deku: … Really? That's where you want to end it?**

 **Ochaco: Awwww Deku you really are super cute!**

 **D: … (Mutter Storm of awkwardness begins)**

 **O: I'll do the shout outs! For follows we have: ayyylmaoooooo (best name ever hands down), Bio RL, and huberbh! For favorites we have: huberbh and Bio RL (who both get double love!) and Kami no Sennin!**

 **OH! Kami no Sennin… you get the most love however! Your review made me wonder is something was in my eye! I know the constant POV change isn't easy to follow but I can actually promise that will end soon, it was mainly due to the nature of the chapters. But now its gonna maybe be two changes, maybe three. BUT I TRULY DO APPRECIATE THE LOVE! That's all for me! I hope you have a good day! KEEP SHOWING THE LOVE! GO BEYOND**

 **Everyone: PLUS ULTRA!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Alright! Here we are with chapter six! Now we get into some action! This chapter marks the beginning of the Exam! To tie in something I touched on last chapter, this chapter will only be in 3** **rd** **person, you'll see why this one needs it. Now ENJOY!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The Smash Heard Around Japan**

(Day of the Exam, Nippon Bukodan Arena)

The arena was buzzing with people, the outside absolutely buzzing with activity as the thousands of hopeful heroes who had been admitted to take the exam converged on the arena. At this location alone well over three thousand promising young students who had managed to pass their hero curriculum and were now ready to prove they belonged to get the title of Pro Hero. However… there was a harsh reality to this test.

"Man… I can't believe there's only around a two percent passing rate! That means at most there's gonna be sixty people who pass!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!? That's ridiculously low odds! And of course there's already at least five guaranteed to pass, there's no way they fail."

"Oh yeah… the Big Five."

"Don't forget the Dark Horses from Ketsubutsu! Like that Tokoyami guy who interns with Hawks!"

"Ah man… that makes like seven already. That's more than a tenth of the spots taken by big names."

"Yeah… just means we gotta show out!"

"Hell ye—HEY watch it!" One of the members of the group who were discussing the exam yelled out after being ran into by a tall man who didn't even stop to say sorry. The man was wearing a cloak with a hood that covered his entire face with a dark shadow, making him completely unrecognizable.

"Sorry! He's too excited!" Came a soft, womanly voice as another similarly cloaked ran by. She quickly ran and caught up her to companion and whispered to him, "I get you're hyped up but you need to be careful too. You don't wanna run into someone who's actually able to not be knocked over by you. That'd be a risk to blow your cover."

"Yeah but he was also getting in over his head. Regardless, we are already checked in and I want to get this over with."

"Nervous?"

"Bored… no one here makes me even feel like we're on the same level."

"Wow I can't imagine the old you would be that bold…"

"Chaco… I was trained by Tohsinori-Sensei. You were too. You wanna try and tell me that anyone we've seen will be a challenge?"

"That we've seen? No. But we still haven't seen those three yet. Or anyone from B who might have gotten to that level."

"… True." Midoriya Izuku said while sighing as suddenly an intercom sounded.

"EVERY REGISTERED PARTICIPANT IS NOW HERE! PLEASE PROCEED INSIDE!"

"Finally!" Kirishima Eijiro yelled as he stood with his friends. He was with everyone from his old class, having been catching up with them and seeing people he had not really seen in around two years. He turned while in his costume, showing the fruit of his labor.

"Indeed, the darkness will end for now." Came the stoic voice of Tokoyami Fumikage who had also grown, his body still somewhat thin and lean but also like it was less of a liability. "Yeah!" Came the voice of his body's second host who had grown much more accustomed to the light, now much larger than ever before during the daytime. His control in the dark had also increased to a high level, but still was a risk of taking over.

"Ribbit. No need to get worked up, we should all focus on passing as calmly as possible." Came the ever blunt and honest of Asui Tsuyu, who had grown into a young woman. She also had not let her hair grow out as much anymore, instead opting for a shorter style that style had the knot at the end. "However… it is good to see you guys again, ribbit."

"YEA! I missed you guys so much!" Came a bubbly voice whose owner no one could see, the invisible Hagakure Toru. Considering her gloves now stood at a higher position than before, she had grown some however it was impossible to tell how.

"Yeah, been a while you guys." Ojiro Mashirao said calmly, looking like he was a true combat specialist; taller, stronger, and like he was more confident of himself than before. His tail had also become much more developed, looking as if it was like any of his other limbs.

"Hey is that everyone who's here? Where's Aoyama? Or Koda? Haven't seen them today…" Came the rather deep voice of one Sato Rikkido who looked like he was wrestler from the WWE, a giant who looked like his arms and legs were inflated but were anything but.

"No! We have yet to see our other classmates!" Iida who had been gathering the group slowly and surely, starting with Kirishima and Mina as they had run into each other when they arrived. "We also have yet to see Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and Bakugo!"

"Yeah and…!" Kirishima started before Mina elbowed him in the side, rather not starting the conversation about the two who had up and disappeared. "OW! What I was gonna say Sero! Kaminari, Kyoka, have you two seen him?" Mina gave him a look of, 'Yeah sure you were…' as everyone looked at the two as if they already knew who Mina thought he meant.

Except for Kaminari and Kyoka who looked over after having been called out, but before either one could respond the man in question ran up, "There you guys are! Let's hurry, everyone else is piling in already!" Sero said as he ran up. He looked almost the same as ever, the only difference being that he had almost reached his full height and looked like he had finally found the gym.

"Indeed! This way my friends!" Came the usual, loud voice of Iida along with his over the top hand motions getting a smile out of everyone. They had missed this… which made them also wonder just how bad they had it in the last two or so years if they missed even THAT. Regardless they all nodded and began walking off towards the most important test of their lives, one that would lead them on their journeys for the rest of their lives.

(At that Moment, Viewing Boxes)

Aizawa Shota sighed as he walked up another flight of stairs, still looking as bored, disinterested, and sleepy as ever. He had received a note the day before stating that he was invited to watch the day's test at the stadium and to do so in a special box… 'The former teacher's box? I don't remember that ever being a thing…' he wondered to himself, soon reaching the aforementioned room that had the sign saying "FORMER TEACHERS".

He looked around and saw no other rooms were on this floor, which made him even more wary. That is until the door suddenly flew open, "ERASER HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" came a familiar voice who immediately made Aizawa wish he had stayed home.

"Present Mic." Aizawa said as he saw his former coworker of a hero smiling at him from the door. He then heard more familiar voices inside and said, "What, this a reunion or something here?"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mic replied moving out of the way to show that it was indeed numerous heroes that were all his former coworkers. "Well almost everyone. We're still waiting for."

"Me." Came an old and tired voice, causing almost to turn and look at it as it also had a faint ssense of familiarity. The sight made everyone jaw drop at the sight before them: a sickly and almost dead looking All Might in his skinny form/true form. He looked however worse than ever before, needing a cane to even stand upright and a red handkerchief in his pocket of his suit. The suit was the same however, yellow with pinstripes and his eyes still held the same fire as always. "Oh… I'm not alone."

"Yup! I'm here too!" Came a voice that snapped everyone present out of their shocked moods and stand to greet them.

"MR. PRINCIPAL!" They yelled as Nezu had appeared next to All Might, smiling happily as everyone came to greet him.

"Hey, lets move inside Nezu. You're not exactly here for everyone to see. You're still wanted for questioning about the incident, since you were in charge." Came the grizzled voice of Gran Torino who also walked up behind the two at the door, looking even older than before.

"Oh relax will you? We're the only ones here and Ectoplasm has started splitting his clones up to act as guards." Came the nagging voice of Recovery girl who also had walked up with Gran Torino. She also looked much older now, it would seem whatever they had done had aged them considerably.

"Ah! It is good to see you four, we hadn't seen you lot in forever!"

"Yes… it has been a very long time. I am sure you all have questions and we are willing to answer some but let us first get situated."

"… I smell Taiyaki."

"You need to stop eating that, its not good for you."

"All Might." Came Aizawa's voice, cutting through the murmurs of everyone making everyone look at him, "I know you took Midoriya and Uraraka away to train them. All of you did. So tell me the truth. Is Midoriya in control of his quirk?"

Everyone paused as they were surprised by his bluntness. That was very like him yes, but it was still surprising that it was all he cared about. "Hahaha…" everyone turned when they heard a quiet laugh coming from Toshinori himself, "HAHAHAHA! You seem to wonder if you trained Bakugo well enough to match Midoriya… right?"

"Yes. And if you failed my former student."

"HA! I never fail. I will say this Aizawa. If Bakugo tries to fight Midoriya like before… We might need Recovery Girl to heal him. He has gained more than just full control… his fighting style has also improved. I daresay he could beat me when I his age." Toshinori said, getting everyone to just gape at him in complete shock.

"Wait… what did you just…"

"HELLO FUTURE HEROES!" Came a loud voice from the intercom causing everyone to look out at the stadium as the intercom began the test.

'He could beat you? Just what kind of training could you have accomplished in two years? … what am I missing?'

(Explanation of Exam)

"WELCOME TO THE PROFESSIONAL HERO LICENSE EXAM! YOU THREE THOUSAND STUDENTS HAVD WORKED HARD TO EVEN COME CLOSE TO BEING ALLOWED HERE AND WE COMMEND YOU FOR MAKING IT TO THIS POINT! HOWEVER, THIS EXAM WILL BE NOTHING LIKE WHAT YOU HAVE EXPERIENCED EVER BEFORE. UNLIKE BEFORE YOU WILL NOT BE SET UP FOR SUCCESS AT THIS EXAM, YOU WILL HAVE TO MAKE YOUR OWN SUCCESS AND BEAT BAD ODDS TO EVEN HAVE A HOPE OF PASSING! YOU WILL ALSO BE PUTTING YOURSELF AT EXTREME RISK FOR BODILY HARM, IF YOU HAVE ANY DOUBTS NOW THIS IS THE MOMENT TO LEAVE AND PROTECT YOURSELF." There was a pause to allow anyone feeling that way to leave, but no one moved an inch from their place from their original staging area. "HA! VERY WELL THEN! WE NOW MOVE ONTO AN EXPLANATION OF THE TEST! THERE WILL BE THREE PARTS, TWO OF WHICH WILL INCLUDE FAILING AND ELIMINATING YOU WITH ANOTHER PART INCLUDING A CHANCE TO SHOWCASE YOURSELF FOR THE SCOUTS THAT ARE HERE! WE WILL PASS AROUND 60 OF YOU BUT WILL PASS FEWER OR MORE OF YOU IF WE SEE FIT! GOT IT? GOOD!

"THE FIRST PHASE WILL START SHORTLY, YOU HAVE ALL BEEN DIVIDED INTO GROUPS DEPENDING ON YOUR GIVEN NUMBER. THESE NUMBERS WERE DETERMINED ENTIRELY OFF OF WHEN YOUR REGISTRATION FOR THIS EXAM WAS APPROVED, NOTHING ELSE. THERE ARE FIVE GROUPS OF SIX HUNDRED PARTICPANTS EACH. YOU WILL EACH HAVE SEPARATE AREAS OF THE EXAM UNIQUE TO EACH OF YOUR GROUPS AND EACH GROUP WILL HAVE THIS FIRST PHASE HAPPEN SIMULTANEOUSLY. YOU MAY WORK IN TEAMS IN THIS PHASE BUT MAKE SURE YOU GET THE SCORE NEEDED IF YOU DO SO! IN THIS FIRST PHASE YOU WILL DEMONSTRATE POWER AND THE ABILITY TO PROTECT OTHERS. THERE WILL BE AN ARMY OF VILLAIN ROBOTS WHO WILL MARCH ON YOUR POSITION, YOU MUST DEFEAT THEM. HOWEVER, YOU WILL HAVE THRITY SECONDS ONLY TO PREPARE BEFORE THEY BEGIN THEIR ATTACK. AT THAT MOMENT AS WELL THE ROBOTS WILL ATTACK! THERE ARE SENSORS ON EACH OF YOU, IF A ROBOT MANAGES TO GRAB YOU, YOU ARE ELIMINATED! IF YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO STOP A ROBOT FROM TOUCHING A FELLOW PARTICPANT, THE ROBOTS HAVE CAMERAS AND YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED! IF YOU MANAGE TO DO NOTHING AND MERELY SURVIVE, YOU ARE ELIMINATED! YOU WILL HAVE THREE MINUTES TO SCORE, THE HIGHEST FIFTY SCORES FROM EACH GROUP, AT MOST, WILL PASS! THE EXAM BEGINS… NOW!"

The intercom cut off as suddenly the walls surrounding each group of students fell revealing the robots were in front of them. 30, 29, 28…

In the group of participants numbering 2501-3000, two had already jumped to the front of the rest and had begun moving. It was a duo, a man and a girl. The man quickly stomped the ground in front of him, right after having the girl touch the ground. 22, 21, 20… "Ochaco, ready?!" the man yelled out and he kept stomping the ground, confusing the other participants behind them. The debris he was creating was also doing something odd, it was just floating instead of falling to the ground…

"Yup! Set up the wall!" she replied as she put her hands close together, the man nodding as he quickly ran behind her and… grabbed the ground. Quite literally. He grabbed the ground and flipped a piece of it up creating a wall. 10, 9, 8…

"What in the hell…" someone muttered, 5, 4, 3…

"NOW!" The man yelled before they both yelled, "VIRGINA COMET SMASH!" The man had jumped up and made flicking motions with both of his hands, sending a giant shockwave out from his hands. The shockwave quickly sent the debris flying at a speed so fast it was like thousands of different sized bullets. The girl had also touched her hands together, releasing her hold over the debris' gravity making the bullets even stronger… metal piercing.

"ROBOTS WILL BEGIN ATTACKING!" The intercom ringed out before the robots began attacking… well four groups out of the five robot groups did. One group of over three hundred robots were no trashed, looking as if bullets had mowed them down before they could even move. "PAR… holy shit… uh… PARTICIPANTS 2999 AND 3000 HAVE ELIMINATED ALL THE ROBOTS! THEY PASs… Are you sure… Oh I'm still on…" The intercom quickly cut off as a giant screen displayed the two contestant who had passed, each with a picture which caused every participant to pause at the fact that they had passed so fast. And caused around forty of them to gape at the pictures on the screen…

"MIDORIYA AND URARAKA!"

"OK, AS THOSE TWO HAVE DEFEATED THE ROBOTS AND NO ONE ELSE IN THEIR EVEN REACTED OR DID ANYTHING TO ENSURE ANY POINTS, EVERY OTHER PARTICIPANT IN THEIR GROUP IS ELIMINATED. PLEASE CONTINUE THE TEST" The intercom man yelled out as the other 598 began immediately yelling in protest, while Midoriya and Uraraka walked away to where those who had passed were to wait.

(In the Stands)

"Whoa… not only did they defeat the robots in a blink of an eye, they also made sure nothing happened to the other participants with that wall…" A woman said in awe, speaking in her native tongue to the one who was beside her. She turned to look at him and saw the glint of mischief in his eyes… "Oh no."

"OH YES! I KNEW THAT YOUNG MAN WAS SPECIAL! AND HIS PARTNER! I WANT THEM MARIA! I WANT THEM!" Martín screeched out as he stood up and pumped his fists, "I AM GONNA MAKE HIM MY SIDEKICK! YEAH!"

"The top hero and he acts like he's five… Santa Maria…"

(In the Private Box)

"WHOA!"

"WHAT IN THE…"

"THAT CAN'T BE FAIR!"

"Hahahaha… ah man we're lucky they didn't do THAT move huh Toshinori?"

"… Yes. (cough) We are lucky they did not use that specific move. However, I did warn them to not make a giant scene… they have only created a target on their backs."

"True but we all knew this was going to be the case. They felt they needed to come back and let everyone know they were back."

"All Might." Aizawa said, his voice stopping the chatter in the room, "… Just what did you do to those two?"

"… I made them (cough) train for every day for two years straight. No breaks. Fourteen hours every day." Toshinori said matter of factly before he started coughing uncontrollably, to which he brought his handkerchief to his mouth and stopped everyone from seeing he was coughing blood. "It may not have been fair, but this test is not fair. Let us be happy none of our former students, Vlad included, were in their group and watch. They still need to pass."

"WHY ARE YOU LOSERS NOT MOVING?! DIE ROBOTS!" Came a yell from one of those said students, getting everyone to turn and look down to where the yell came from.

(On the Field)

"WHY ARE YOU LOSERS NOT MOVING?! DIE ROBOTS!" Bakugo yelled out as the Robots had reached the participants, blasting away a few of them with his quirk.

"Yes… He is correct. Come Yaoyorzu we have a test to pass."

"HAI!"

"Yeah! What Bakugo said! Come on everyone!" Kirishima yelled as he charged forward, taking down a larger robot as he did so. He was met with a raucous yell of agreement, the other 2500 participants charged forward and doing their best to pass.

"TWO MINUTES AND THIRTY SECONDS REMAIN!" The intercom ringed out, something Midoriya and Uraraka merely relaxed in the waiting room.

"I can't believe we did that so easily, those robots barely put up any fight… oh wait they didn't at all huh."

"Yeah, I honestly expected to have to do some actual work."

"TWO MINUTES LEFT!"

"This test is shockingly short though, I thought they'd give more time for something like this."

"True but if we're honest this is meant to test how fast we can move and how we act under pressure. And see if we can take down a large number of villains in quick order."

"True, but Ochaco we do have one problem."

"What's that?"

"You know what it is... Our classmates."

"ONE MINUTE LEFT!"

"Ah. Well, we were gonna have to explain ourselves at some point."

"Sure, but remember what Iida said."

"Yeah… they may not hate us but they definitely will wanna know what the deal was."

"Yeah and you specifically will have to more than me."

"… You mean Tsu?"

"Yes."

"I… I couldn't do anything…"

"I know but we also personally can't say anything."

"You sure about that?"

"TIME IS UP! ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY THREE OF YOU HAVE PASSED! YOUR NUMBER WILL APPEAR ON THE SCREEN! IF YOU SEE YOUR NUMBER PLEASE PROCEED TO THE WAITING AREA!" The intercom ringed out and the participants still taking the test looked up.

"That's a lot fewer people than expected…" Kirishima grumbled as he looked and quickly found his number. "Whew, made it." He said as he saw several other of his friends also sigh in relief or pump their fists in celebration. In fact from what he saw, all of his friends had passed and were now making their way to the waiting room; that also meant…

"DEKU!" Bakugo yelled out as he used his quirk to rush to the room, getting a lot of looks from everyone who didn't know him. He also got a lot of other people who did know him to run after him and join him in their own curiosity.

Soon everyone who was a friend and/or simply knew the duo in question ran into the room, surprising the two as they created a mob around them. They looked at the surrounding mob, blinking as they did before Midoriya scratched his neck and said, "Uh, hey everyone! How's it going?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And that'll be that for this chapter! A shorter one for sure and is one where we simply begin the test with the first phase. The next one will be longer however, I will be leaving on vacation for a week so it'll be a little while! I hope y'all can understand!**

 **Deku: Oh my god yes a week without you embarrassing us!**

 **Oh calm down you big baby! It wasn't even as bad as the future will be! Its time for shout outs! For Following ONLY: MoosaMoose and Ste565!**

 **D: For both Favorite and Follow: Linkskingsolomon, YukineKiryu, Chaos HellLaser, draven32, and miki-miki10!**

 **As for the reviews! Adislt, I cannot confirm or deny that because I cannot decide what to do about his dad just yet but he definitely has been missing from their lives for so long! Hec got a hat, I appreciate that you have seen improvement in your eyes! Means a lot! And to the guest: I really appreciate you saying you like it so much! I also like aa more in control Deku, makes for a better hero in my opinion!**

 **Well, that's it for me! I hope you have a good day, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! GO BEYOND!**

 **Both of us: PLUS ULTRA!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Welcome back to** _ **"A New Way Forward"**_ **!**

 **Deku: Oh no… Ochaco he's back! We have to hide!**

 **Ochaco: Quick out of the fake imaginary mind of the crazy man!**

… **Well that happened. Uh… I'll go find them. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Phase Two: More Questions, Fewer Answers

(Waiting Room {Midoriya Izuku POV})

"Uh, hey everyone! How's it going?" I said sheepishly, feeling a bit claustrophobic and as if we had more explaining than I had anticipated. "Kacchan… you're a little close."

The group of our friends who had managed to surround us said nothing, staring at us as if we were lizard people like that one villain… Spinner? What a weird dude that guy was… What was I doing? Oh… oh that's right. "Ummmm… hi guys! We-we missed you guys!" Ochaco tried to say as normally as possible but it was obvious she was also a little nervous.

The fact they weren't saying anything wasn't helping.

But it might have been better than when everyone started yelling out questions and saying welcome home. The only one who didn't try and spam us with questions was Iida who had already talked with us yesterday… I was lucky to have written that note to him.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Midoriya? Uraraka?" Iida exclaimed as held him in the air, shocked by the fact that we were actually there in person… so it seemed. "You… you look so weird!"_

"… _What?"_

" _YES MIDORIYA! YOU LOOK AS IF YOU ATE YOUR FORMER SELF THREE TIMES AND KEPT THE MUSCLE! AND URARAKA YOU LOOK LIKE YOU GREW… UH YES BUT YOU TWO LOOK…"_

" _Like eighteen year old versions of ourselves?"  
"HAHA! I GUESS THAT IS THE CASE…" He replied heartily before pausing, a look of uncertainty on his face. "Midoriya. Uraraka. I understand… I understand why you left. In fact many if not everyone fully did. But… but they did not like the way you did so. Suddenly leaving after the incident occurred… left a bad taste in their mouths. Some had wished they could have said goodbye. Some had wished they could have convinced you two to stay. And some just sincerely missed you and your inspirational desires to be better the two of you created. I know I did…" He finished very quietly, looking down sadly._

" _OH IIDA!" Ochaco yelled out suddenly, "We're… we're so sorry… I… I know it was so sudden but it was necessary. We needed to improve at a rate that we couldn't have achieved while here… But we missed you too."_

" _It's true Iida. We talked about you specifically often but also everyone else… it was a long two years"_

" _HAI! But now you two are here! That is what truly matters! Now come, we have much to discuss… especially when it comes into how certain people have changed over these past two years."_

" _What you gonna tell us everyone got into relationships?"_

" _Or that they blame us for sudden bouts of loneliness?"_

"… _Sit please."_

" _What?"_

" _I have much to discuss with you and while many of us did just focus on our goals… many other things happened as well. So, sit please."_

 _(End Flashback)_

It had been a three hour conversation, hearing everything that had happened and what was new… Surprisingly Iida had gotten very close to Hatsume. Mainly to avoid being lonely and because he was still gullible. However… how some had become very lonely. But none of that seemed to matter as suddenly Kacchan yelled out "SHUT UP YOU FUCKING EXTRAS!" His yell caused everyone, even people who had nothing to do with us, to look at us. I sighed, knowing that he wanted to know something personal… Or I thought he did, "DEKU. TELL ME THE TRUTH… THAT MOVE YOU DID, WAS IT YOUR STRONGEST? IF RANKED IT WOULD BE…"

I sighed, a little surprised that this would be the question but still not surprised where his mind went. "It would be, if I'm honest, top ten. Maybe number seven. It is one of my less… dangerous moves. In terms of collateral damage. Nothing I do destroys my body anymore." I replied calmly, looking around seeing everyone simply stare at me as if I had grown a second head. "I will say it is my second strongest combination with Ochaco… No actually third… um… guys why is the room getting darker?" As I finished with the question, everyone stopped watching how I didn't cower in fear and what I actually said to look around.

"ALL PARTICIPANTS WHO HAVE PASSED ARE NOW PRESENT! WE WILL NOW BEGIN PHASE TWO!" The intercom announced as suddenly… the floor disappeared? "I REPEAT, PHASE TWO BEGINS NOW! THERE HAS BEEN A VILLAIN ATTACK! THERE ARE AROUND SEVENTY PEOPLE THERE WHO HAVE BEEN TRAPPED BY THE VILLAINS! YOU MUST SAVE THEM! THE AREA BELOW HAS THE VICTIMS ARE SPREAD OUT, EVERYONE YOU SAVE IS WORTH ONE POINT! IF YOU ARE STOPPED IN ANY WAY YOU WILL BE FAILED AUTOMTICALLY! IF THE VICTIM IS HURT ANY WORSE THAN THEIR CURRENT STATE YOU FAIL! YOU ALL HAVE TEN MINUTES BEFORE THE NUMBER OF SAVEABLE PEOPLE SHRINKS TO HALF THE ORIGINAL NUMBER. IT WILL HAPPEN AGAIN IN FIVE MINUTES AFTER THAT. AND AGAIN, TWO MINUTES LATER. THERE IS NO TEAMWORK ALLOWED THIS TIME. YOU ONLY GET A POINT IF YOU ESCORT THE VICTIM TO THE SAFE ZONE! HOWEVER YOUR RETURN TO THE SAFE ZONE MEANS YOU CAN NO LONGER LEAVE! GOOD LUCK."

"OH, ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Ochaco yelled out in an extremely annoyed voice as we all started falling…

"THIS IS INSANEEEEEE!" Mina yelled out in annoyance as she had not been ready for this to happen…

"Well everyone you heard the man." I said calmly, "The test has already started. We can't afford to be wasting anymore time! See you all after we pass, I promise to explain more at that time! But for now, later!" I finished as I planted my foot on who I believe was the giant body of Sato while looking down. 'Ok… I can see a metropolitan area twenty degrees to my left. Along with what is more than likely some victims… Ok here we go. MAXIMUM EFFORT!' I then activated my quirk and pushed off with my foot, creating a cannon effect and I went flying towards the area I had noticed earlier. I also noticed five other distinct areas, each most likely full of its own victims in need of rescue. 'Hmmm I see, this will allow people to choose where to go.

"HEEEEEEY!" I heard Sato yell out in annoyance but I had much bigger fish to fry. 'Hmmmmm the intercom said there's around seventy people we can save but over one hundred and eighty of us. That means more than half will fail, only around forty percent of us will pass at the very most. And there are no rules of stealing a rescue either. There's also the time limit to worry about…'

I was torn from my thoughts as suddenly… "HEY! DEKUUUUUU~!" Came the voice of my lover, as Ochaco suddenly… wait how did she get here? "I see that city place is just big enough for the two us! I call dibs on the north half! BYE!" Oh right she can increase the gravity of things now, which is what she actually did in our combination attack. It was odd, her quirk had originally been thought to only make things float could actually make things slightly heavier if she took the gravity of one object and added to another… 'FOCUS!'

"FINE! LETS NOT GO TOO CRAZY, THERES ONLY SEVENTY VICTIMS HERE. SAVE ONE AND YOU PASS. SO WE ONLY SAVE ONE! LEAVE SOME FOR OTHERS!"

"FINE!" She replied before waving goodbye, "LAST ONE BACK TO THE SAFE ZONE MAKES DINNER!" She was quickly gaining distance but she also had to travel further. I looked down now that I was much closer and could already make out more of the city and found a victim in an alley. He was surrounded by what looked to be ten of Gang Orca's goons.

'Should have made it fifty to be a challenge.' "HA! REMEMBER I LIKE KATSUDON!" I yelled out to her and changed my landing angle to land on my feet. I landed around twenty yards from the goons, crouched down in a squat.

"There is no need to fear!" I yelled out and quickly dashed forward, depositing my fist into one that was closest to where I landed, twisting my arm so he ended up being forced into the ground. 9 left. I then dashed to where two of them were and spun as I did, kicking them both in the face and making them fly away into walls far from thee victim.

"Why?" I said as I then landed and dashed into another one, landing on my feet which were on top of his now unconscious body. 6 left. Three of them moved towards me, two from my right and one from my left, I quickly used the one I had just knocked out and threw him at the one on the left before making the flicking gesture with my hands. I used my now signature flick and blasted them away, sending them far away from the victim. I looked over to the remaining three to they had taken a stance almost directly in front of the victim. I smirked as I quickly jumped over them, landing in the space they left open. I then swung my leg backwards and landed a vicious kick on all three at once, knocking them all away and into a wall unconscious.

"FOR I, DEKU, AM HERE!" I yelled triumphantly with a smile so wide that even I felt it to be heartwarming. "Come with me, you and everyone else are safe now!" The victim looked awfully familiar, but his look said it all. He was in awe of what he had seen, which hopefully would be the first of many tim of me seeing that look.

(Meanwhile, Scouts Area {POV CHANGE to Martín})

"HAHA! DEKU! I LIKE HIM!" I yelled out as we watched Midoriya Izuku already save his victim. "SEE? HE'S WHAT WE NEED!"

"Will you stop shrieking for like five minutes!" Maria admonished, but there was a small smirk on her face from what she had seen, "However… if the scouts faces say anything then you're right."

"Whoa… that… that kid looks just like."

"Yeah… like..."

"Like All Might." Came a gruff voice, causing everyone including myself to turn and see that the Flame Hero Endeavor had shown up. "I had come here to watch Shoto make fools of everyone here but instead I see the joke that is our number one embarrass himself while watching a green haired All Might make an appearance. Tch… what a joke."

I paused at his words for a second before standing up and laughing at him, "HAHAHAHA! YOU ARE STILL SALTY ABOUT BEING DETHRONED? AND ABOUT ALL MIGHT?" I said tauntingly as I walked over to him, despite Maria attempting to stop me, "My, my Endeavor… it is no surprise why your popularity is lower than even mine."

"WHAT? YOU IMPUDENT LITTLE"  
"Ah ah ah, none of that mijito! I am here not here to fight!" I said before reaching out my hand with a smile so wide my eyes closed and I said, "I'm just here to say… Hi." I said this last part as cheekily as possible, wanting him to know just how little I actually cared about whatever he wanted. I just wanted to rub it in his face.

He gritted his teeth but surprisingly, and most definitely begrudgingly took my hand and shook it. "Hello. Nice to meet you officially." He said the right thing, but I could tell it took every bit of his restraint to not punch me in the face and start something. I laughed casually and nodded, suddenly hearing photographs being taken of us. "Hmm, that is a nice smile you have there, but you really should take that Deku kid. That right there is a smile you need. It might help your appeal with the regular people and your… actions."

"HAHA! I know right? Hopefully he wont hate me for trying to help him get ahead in life though… must be tou… oh my where are my manners." I said even more cheekily than before, trying to poke the bear more than normal to get a reaction. It was a bad habit of mine, always trying to stir the pot when I didn't have to… I could tell that maybe a line was crossed when he suddenly caught on an even hotter fire.

"PLANTERO! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Maria yelled as she ran over to me and slapped me upside the head. She then bowed to Endeavor and said, "I apologize. He's an idiot but truly does hope that you two can maintain a good relationship! Now if you will excuse us, we would like to see if anyone else catches our eye."

"Oh like his companion Uravity? She just passed as well! Both within three minutes too… Man Tokoyami wasn't kidding when he said he was classmates with some monsters!" Came another familiar voice, this one extremely laid back yet with a serious undertone, "Those two are gonna be super stars!" Hawks added before walking up to me and extending his hand.

"OH! Hawks! Number Two, how's it going!"

"Solid! A little late because of villains but what else would we do?"

"Sunbath and nap?"  
"HA! I like you! I could do with a nap!"

"Oh wow! Plantero he's right, both Deku and Uravity have arrived to the safe zone with extra points given by the victims." Maria said, interrupting my surprisingly pleasant conversation with Hawks.

"Huh? Why are you even surprised? I told you, I ran into them at Dagobah Beach and they made me believers in less than five minutes."

"You also said you threw a tantrum after I rejected you, how was I supposed to believe you?"

"AH! MI AMOR! YOU WOUND ME!"  
"STOP IT!"

"Hmmmm I don't know Mas Uno my man Plantero here seems sincere!" Hawks interrupted getting to both look at him. I looked at him in absolute delight as he told her the truth but she looked at him in surprise before shaking her head and walking away.

"If only. If only. Come on Mart… Plantero. There's still another phase to go." She said, sounding very sad and immediately my mood soured as well…

"Yeah. Coming Mas Uno." I said sad again. She once again didn't believe me… why did I have to be such an idiot back then?

(Meanwhile, On the Field {POV CHANGE to Midoriya})

I smirked as I saw Ochaco be given her full point total, I could hear the total being as equally as high as mine. 'We had trained blindfolded for a whole month straight once, we could hear much better now; even the slight rustle of clothing was something I heard now. It was annoying usually but when in combat I can now tell where my opponents were at all times, it's how I was able to sense where my opponents were just now along with their numbers. I guess that's why it was ridiculously easy to beat them down and win, I wonder…'

"Why I took longer than you?" Ochaco said cutting off my mumble storm, somehow guessing what I was going to think, "Tch, it wasn't fair! They put mine under a bunch of rubble that I had to make float one by one! Not to mention two villains tried to get the drop on me from behind, it was super annoying! Made me take two minutes!"

"Hahahaha! Man… its crazy to think how far we have come. Imagine trying to do this before we left. There'd be no chance… Oh? I think I hear Kacchan coming over here."

"Uh oh. That one is all you. I need to talk to Tsuyu when she's back."

"Yeah. I have no clue when she will be though… oh I also hear Todoroki and that Yaorashi coming here. My, my these are some rather strong friends we have."

"Heck yeah they are! I also think I hear Iida coming this way! Along with… hmmm…."

"I think I hear Kirishima no?"

"Yeah! Twenty feet away… oh here comes Kacchan. Bye."

"Yeah… bye. Oh and don't forget, you owe me Katsudon tonight!" I said cheekily as she gave me her little glare that made me want to just grab her face and… oh wow Kacchan is really close to my face now. "Hi Kacchan."

"Who the fuck are you?" He spat out, extremely annoyed with me. "Not only did you finish before us, you're acting nothing like Deku. Not to mention this power… you already made that borrowed power yours?"

"It's no longer 'borrowed', as you insist." I said cooly, a little annoyed at the way Kacchan still thought of me. I mean seriously I thought it was obvious by this point that things were different… "You're too close."

However, thankfully, he made a noise but did back up some and looked at me from a normal distance away. "You definitely are Deku… But you're not the scared nerd you were when I last saw you. Tch, fucking loser. Don't think you're some huge big shot now." Kacchan said in a more reserved tone as Todoroki walked up to us, "Half and half bastard… you're late."

"Hahaha… oh you're serious?" Todoroki said coolly, his tone unsurprisingly the same as when we first met. "Ah… it's been less than five minutes since the exam started. I… well I didn't react as fast as Midoriya and Ochaco, nor you. Or Kirishima who hardened himself to reach ground faster. I had to decide on a place that no one was going to either."

"Tch, whatever. This test was annoying, I knew they were gonna not say anything about how you save the loser being extra points."

"Hey wait that reminds me, how did all of you get down here fast? I get how some of you like Kirishima, oh hey by the way Kirishima."

"Midoriya!"

"But I can also sense that a lot of the others have begun arriving now… Not a moment too soon either since the first time limit is almost up. How did they get down so fast?"

"Yoarashi used his quirk and gave everyone a boost."

"OH! Hahaha, what a guy!" I said as the Todoroki and Kirishima couldn't help but agree, however my attention was soon drawn over to Ochaco… Tsuyu had arrived and they were talking… "Oh Shoji! Been a while, how's it going?"

I turned my head to see that Shoji was even bigger and more muscular, but otherwise looked the same. He gave me look of surprise and asked, "How did you know it was me? You were looking…"

"I spent a full month completely blindfolded for every moment of every day. I can hear and smell anything no matter how faint."

"… Midoriya just what have you been doing for two years?"

"Training."

"… Ok tell us about it!"

"Sure! We probably only have a few minutes… oh wow only three! Ok I'll tell you about my month of blindness!" I said, wondering how Ochaco was doing...

(Moments Before {POV CHANGE to Uraraka Ochaco})

I saw Tsuyu blazing a path to me, her face having a blank that held a bit of… sadness? It was hard to tell, Tsuyu had the same look on her face as always. She had definitely grown in certain of her body and if the fact that she had already managed to pass her exam, she had grown much stronger as well. "Ribbit… I'm mad at you." She said, still blunt even after two years, "… You left without a word or thought of goodbye, ribbit. I was very hurt by that. I understand you would have probably had to have disappear more or less for our safety along with your own. But…"

"I had no say in when I left." I responded before she could keep going, "Sorry for cutting you off but in all honesty, I had no say when Deku and I left nor the way we left. If it were me I would have waited at least a week. And I would have made a point to say proper, maybe even longer than required goodbyes… Especially with you. But we had to do it like that. No one could know where we went, nor that we had gone in the first place. In fact, the only reason we're here now is because we're more than strong enough to protect ourselves from anyone or anything. Especially Deku." I finished, getting a look of surprise from Tsuyu.

"… You sound as if you two are unstoppable and extremely sure of yourselves. That you don't regret your choices, that no one could make you even if they tried. Ribbit." Tsuyu said calmly, before a small smile crept her way onto her face, "It makes me happy to know you did want to say something to me… sounds like Deku couldn't wait to get you alone though. Ribbit. So tell me…"

I smiled sheepishly before saying, "You want to know if I stopped denying myself and let my feelings rule?"

"Yes." Tsuyu responded, her voice blunt and her face knowing the answer… I missed her and this if I was honest.

"YUP!" I responded with a smile on my face as I saw that the other girls wanted to come over and say hello, "Hey… lets get coffee sometime soon. I have so much to tell you but I definitely can see the other girls wanna say hi."

"Ribbit." She said while nodding, motioning for the girls to come on over. They squealed and ambushed me, crushing me in a giant group hug as they all began saying hello and bombarding me with questions. But overall… they just looked happy to have me back.

"THE SECOND PHASE HAS ENDED!" The intercom ringed out, stopping our reunion at that very moment, "CONGRATULATIONS TO THE FIFTY-EIGHT OF YOU! YOU HAVE ALL PASSED!"

"Huh?" I heard Kyoka ask, I hadn't even noticed her when she got here but she looked… extremely developed. She also had a more confident look than before, she really had grown up. "We… PASSED?"

"That was so fast…"

"That was the point I think, test our stress management and to see if we could handle split second decision making. And see if we had the power needed to save people quickly."

"Ha! As always Momo you analyzed that so well."

"Ah I missed hanging with you."

"HOLY SHIT I'M A PRO HERO!" Someone yelled and everyone started cheering loudly, some crying tears of pure joy. I smiled softly myself, having fully expected this as well… I had been training for almost quite literally two thirds of every day for two years straight. If I couldn't be at this level I would have had to call myself a failure of a hero.

"HOWEVER! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO CELEBRATE! THERE IS STILL ONE FINAL PORTION THAT CAN RUIN YOUR STANDINGS!" The intercom chimed in, getting everyone to quiet down and look towards the source of the booming announcements. A screen then started dropping down, as the voice continued, "THE FINAL PHASE WILL BE A ONE ON ONE BATTLE SHOW! AS THERE ARE FIFTY-EIGHT OF YOU THERE WILL BE TWENTY-NINE BATTLES! THE DUELS WILL BE SET UP AT RANDOM, WITH EVERY PERSON BEING HAVING ONE AND ONLY ONE BATTLE. IN THIS BATTLE YOU WILL HAVE A CHANCE TO DEMONSTRATE THAT YOU ARE BETTER THAN YOUR FELLOW FUTURE HEROES TO GAIN BETTER OFFERS! THE BATTLES WILL LAST TEN MINUTES! THE DRAW WILL USE YOUR PARTICIPANT NUMBER AND WILL BE DRAWN NOW!"

Suddenly the screen lit up and all fifty-eight names appeared on the screen. Then twenty-nine slots with two name places appeared on the right side; the names on the left then began disappearing before reappearing on the right. It took only a minute before the matches were set, with some interesting fights being placed up there… "Oh no…" I said as I saw the fifth matches names: Midoriya Izuku vs. Bakugo Katsuki… "They better have an indestructible stage."

(POV CHANGE to Midoriya)

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! TIME FOR A NERD TO DIE!" Bakugo yelled out as he saw we had matched up. There were some other matches that were even more interesting than that however, like Kirishima vs. Tokoyami or Sato vs. Shoji… And Ochaco vs. Oda Ichiro. "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Huh… who's Oda Ichiro?" I said quietly, wondering who this person was… Bakugo was still yelling though so I couldn't think… "Kacchan, stop yelling. We'll decide some things in like forty-one minutes."

"… You think our fight won't last more than a minute?"

"… You'll see."

"… Get ready to die."

"Now, now… suicide isn't funny." I said cheekily before walking over Iida who had hung back to not get into the middle of the childhood feud. Kacchan merely stared at me as if I was the embodiment of everything he hated, he looked so angry that his veins were popping out like he was about to burst. "Iida! I have a question, do you know a Oda Ichiro?"

"Oh! Midoriya I see you have finished with Bakugo! As for your question… I do not know this person. Worried about Uraraka?"

"HA! Worried? For Ochaco? No chance, I'm wondering who else will be embarrassed along with Kacchan."

"My, my Midoriya you are quite confident." Came the cool voice of Todoroki, "I must say that while you have been overwhelmingly impressive, you have not yet proved anything against others who are actual heroes. May I ask why you are so confident?" He was flanked by Yaoyorozu who was nodding, it was a fair question for them…

"Todoroki, I know you most likely trained with your father for most of your days. However," I said while turning fully to them, "You did not match what I did for training. Ochaco and I spent fourteen hours of every day training, no breaks. The only time not spent training was to eat, thirty minutes for each meal, thirty to get ready for bed, and then eight hours of sleep. No one here has matched our level of preparation. If either of our opponents underestimate us for even a moment, they'll leave here on a stretcher."

The last part made everyone gawk at me like I had grown a second AND third head, "Uh… Midoriya…"

"AH! MY APOLOGIES!" I yelled out while bowing, "That wasn't very hero of me. Sorry, I just got worked up…"

"Defending Uraraka." Todoroki stated, nodding, "My apologies as well. I did as you said, I underestimated the work you two have done. Along with the amount of power you two must have now."

"Thank you. And yes… I do get very defensive nowadays of Uraraka and how far she has come. It is my fault for not controlling myself."

"Hey Midoriya, you really got defensive of Uraraka… care to explain?"

"Oh it's simple. We're together."

"HUH!?"

"THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SHOW PHASE WILL NOW BEGIN! WILL TSUNOTORI PONY AND SERO HANTA PLEASE REPORT TO THE STAGE."

"Ah that's right you guys don't know that… uh… yeah! That's a thing now… hahaha I can explain later but I really wanna see the quirks of my fellow heroes! Iida, come on lets go watch!" I said sheepishly as Iida laughed at me and nodded, following me as did everyone else to the place where we could watch the battles as well.

"Mon, Midoriya!" Came another familiar voice, it belonging to Aoyama. He looked almost the same, just a bit taller now but still as flamboyant as ever. "I know this Oda Ichiro you were asking about. His hero name is MegaTon. He went to Ketsubutsu with me! He can make himself weigh as much iron he ingests!"

"AH! Aoyama, its been a while! Thanks for the information, how have you been?" I asked as I started catching up with Aoyama, but couldn't help but wonder… 'How fast will Ochaco down him?'

(In the Teacher's Private Box {Third Person POV})

Toshinori coughed once again into his handkerchief, a smirk still on his face as he watched the future heroes pass the exam; many of these future heroes were also former students of his. "Oh my, I think for the first time in a very long time every single one of the students passed at the same time…" Nezu stated happily from his spot next to Toshinori, who nodded in agreement.

"That is incorrect." Aizawa countered immediately after however, "Only thirty-nine of the forty passed."

At that everyone who knew what, or rather who, he meant looked down in sadness. He was not wrong unfortunately… "Mineta Minoru. The one who died two years ago…"

"Yes."

"… I know for certain that regardless of explaining to the students, they blame themselves."

"Especially Young Midoriya and Young Uraraka." Toshinori said quietly, before another fit of coughs started and the blood started coming out again. This was getting worse than usual, it must be the excitement of watching his two, star pupils doing so well.

"All Might… just how hard did you push these kids?" Midnight said, clearly shocked by how strong the two, who had also been her own students, were now.

"It's like he said. They only had time to train. Fourteen hours of training daily. Two hours split into thirty-minute periods to eat and prepare for eight hours of sleep. That was the routine for every day. The only time it changed was for a three month period of survival training. We did not waste a moment with those two. We had none to waste regardless." Gran Torino said, also with a smirk on his face as he relished the success the two had had. "And it seems it was all worth it."

"All Might." Aizawa spoke up, looking at him intensely, "Your coughing habit has gotten much worse. I can also tell you still cough up blood, more than before I assume as well. So then I must also assume… you are close to death."

Toshinori said nothing, unable to look at him but his mood sinking to an all-time low. "… Yes." He said, not sure what else to say, "I… I have maybe two months left. At the very most. However my mission is done… Young Midoriya is more than ready to become the new pillar of Hero Society. He will become the Symbol of Peace. And Young Uraraka will support him. My time is over. The future has arrived." Toshinori said, his voice full of the confidence. Everyone believed him too, they knew he knew what he was talking about. It was at that very moment that the final phase's pairings were announced and immediately Toshinori's jaw dropped and he said, "Oh fuck… We're gonna be short one Bakugo."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **HAHA! SURPRISE! I got a day off from work out of nowhere and I had a lot of desire to write with the inspiration to do it! So here we are. Plus, I found the two, just made them seem ridiculously strong… seemingly overpowered some would say, and poof they showed back up! Seems like as long as its not fluff they wanna be here... oh well! Now we get to shout out time!**

 **Ochaco: Oh! Oh! I'll start it! Reviews! Bio RL… what? ",9"? I hope its good but thanks for reviewing regardless!**

 **Tch! …You would choose the simple one. Ok! So for single shout outs we have: Flying Shcorus and Johnny Spectre with the follow! Love you guys!**

 **Deku: Double shout outs go to: UrNatures, Remnant's Sage, blakeho123, Beta-Ray08, and Kamenrider1234! We really appreciate you guys!**

 **Well I am going on vacation, see y'all later! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS! HAVE A GOOD WEEK! GO BEYOND**

 **Everyone: PLUS ULTRA!**


	7. Chapter 8

**HI EVERYONE! I'M BACK!**

 **Deku: (Snoring suddenly stops) … oh shoot, OCHACO HE CAME BACK! RUN!**

 **Hey… you two are here still? I left for over a week…**

 **Ochaco: HUH? NOOOO DEKU RUN!**

… **Ok then. Right back to the important parts, I am indeed back! Thanks to my week off, I have been able to do a lot of thinking and finally have the overall general outline and direction of the story! However, that does not mean it can be changed and if anyone has something they really wanna see, let me know! I will consider it and see what/if I like the idea and if it fits into this story. Like for example, the plan is to only show the fights that include Deku and Ochaco. Which, actually, brings me to my next point. This story is going to be longer than most but will also soon be earning its 'M' rating… very soon. So, do be prepared, its not gonna be tame. There will be some heavier scenes, some violent ones, and lots, lots of more mature level content. But there will be fluff and softer moments! But… do be prepared. And I wanted to explain in case you didn't understand it, when I have the characters talk in rapid succession without any thoughts or context its to mirror what happens when a conversation picks up in pace! I like to write as if the reader is seeing everything happen through the POV owner's eyes and brain. So, sorry if it seems confusing but that was kind of the point! Now… without further ado, let's begin!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **PUT A LID ON IT**

(Warehouse, Musutafu Prefect {3rd Person POV})

"Hey look I've been as patient as you guys but…"

"It's been like a year! And he hasn't woken up…"

"Enough of this… we knew it would take time…"

"BUT A YEAR?!"

"He was not fully ready for it… the power takes time."

"Tch! If he hasn't woken up…"

"Enough!" Kurogiri yelled out, finally having enough of this bickering. "Tomura Shigaraki has taken in the power of the man who could stand toe to toe with All Might. As we have seen, giving someone multiple quirks lowers brain function. Noumu's have it happen to them. Only our three High-Ends are able to maintain most of their brain function and that requires tremendous effort…"

"That is true. The young master will awaken soon enough. In the meantime we should decide how to act… with the information our special friend gave us." Gigantomachia said, standing further back from the group, close to the resting body of Shigaraki Tomura. "Midoriya Izuku has returned along with his woman: Uraraka Ochaco."

"Yes. And he is at the Hero License Exam. Dominating it apparently." Came the calm, slightly unstable sounding voice of Dabi. He had not changed very much in the two years, other than his clothes being slightly more torn. As if he had been putting a lot of work in. "What should we do?"

A beep came from a monitor, getting Gigantomachia's attention. "I say we send in the High-Ends, test him. See if we can't remind them that we can do whatever we want." Came the voice of one of the newer members of the League of Villains, a man who went by the name Savant said. He had only joined six months ago but had grown quickly into one of the major members of the League. He had really made some major moves and gained the attention of the other members, none more so than his defeat of a certain hero recently…

"I agree with the Wash-Killer. Savant, as always, has a good sense of strategy." Came another new voice, Dozer. He had joined shortly after the prison break, being usually a quitter, more reserved but strategic focused member of the group. He usually coordinated any major moves, working from behind the scenes.

"OH! IZUKU! I WANNA GO SEE HIM!" Came the colorful, terrifying sweet yet crazy voice of Himiko Toga, who had grown more to look her age in the past two years. However… her mental state had also grown more unstable as well.

The beeping from the monitor intensified, getting the doctor who had worked with All For One running up from his work space at seeing Gigantomachia's concerned movements. "No… no our colleague, Savant, is right on the ball here. I suggest sending the two with top ten kills, they have the best chance." Grodd said, having survived this long and now being a member of what was now dubbed the elites.

Shigaraki began shaking, the monitor finally beeping so loudly everyone else turned to see what was wrong. "MIDORIYA!" Shigaraki yelled out, sitting up for the first time in two years… He was panting, his body feeling… oddly strong. "Yes… I am ready. Send those High-Ends to test him… I need to see if he is ready to fight me soon. And if I'm ready to kill him… Kurogiri!" He said, turning his attention to his second in command, "I have been asleep for a long time… tell me everything."

('Victim' Resting Area)

The members of the HUC (Help Us Company, legit the one they used in the provisional license exam what a weird name) crew sent to this test were all now there, waiting for a bus to arrive to take them back to their office. They were all in their own groups, discussing what had happened; however, one group was larger than the others, the talk dominated one person who was in awe. "IT WAS CRAZY! HE... HE WAS LIKE ALL MIGHT! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! IT… IT FELT LIKE I WAS IN THE PRESENCE OF A GOD NOT A MAN!" yelled a young-looking man, his face unable to revert to any look other than in awe, he had been shaken to his core.

At that, an old man stepped forward while scoffing, "Please young man, he is still a man. He may have been overly impressive but he's not god. He's no All-Might either." He had stepped right up to the younger man, his arms crossed and a look of annoyance looking as if it was etched on his face permanently (RBF if you know what that means), "You young people know…"

"No. He is the same as All-Might." The young man responded, stepping forward and his face looking upset while still in awe, surprising the old man but looking even more upset than before, "I was once saved by All-Might, I was a small child when it happened and it inspired me to do what I do to this day. Its why I work for HUC. And yet… I don't know, I felt something even stronger after being saved by him. He managed to pass in less than a minute. LESS THAN A MINUTE! All the while… he was smiling so brightly that it felt like the sun was beating down on my face! I know it's probably an exaggeration... but it felt as if he was different. In fact he was different."

The old man was taken aback by what the young man had said, especially the last part… "What do you mean?" He had uncrossed his arms, now looking more curious than annoyed. It was an odd thing to say so randomly, so casually… Did he know him?

"Two years ago, I worked the provisional exam at the Dagobah Municipal Arena." The young man said, taking a step back after realizing how close he had gotten and upset he had been, "On that day, I met that very same young hero… he was much smaller, timid, and unsure of himself. But also on that day I saw the potential he had… and that day I had hoped I would be able to see him reach a point where he would lose the unsure look in his eyes. But to see him like he was today… it makes me wonder just how great of a hero I had met two years ago. It really felt like I had met a god among men…" He trailed off, the awe in his voice ever apparent still. It was a life changing moment, he had witnessed the first rescue of Deku: The Hero for All. 'I wonder what he's doing right now…' he thought to himself as the buses arrived.

The older man had backed off significantly in his stance, shocked but also understanding the younger man… 'I remember being saved by All Might. I remember the feeling that I was forever safe… maybe Japan's future has hope. Again…'

(Meanwhile, Final Phase Test center {POV change to Uraraka Ochaco })

"HEY DEKU! TALK TO ME YOU FUCKING LOSER!"

"…"

"Uh… Midoriya, while I know Bakugo is being Bakugo but… you told only a few minutes of the story of being blind for a month before the match started… MIDORIYA?" Kirishima asked, waving his hand in front of Deku but was getting no response… Oh. He was doing that.

'He's in his new version of mutter storm… now he doesn't even talk, he just analyzes quietly… why did I try to make break the verbal habit… great job me…' I said to myself as I sighed outwardly, before I yelled out to the boys who were trying to talk to my Deku, "Kirishima he's doing his muttering to himself! He just does it quietly now… You just have to ignore him for now!" Kirishima looked over at me, his mouth in an 'O' shape. He then nodded, everyone else going 'ohhh' and shaking their heads at his ridiculousness; even after all this time and becoming more confident and… different he still was his nerdy self. I giggled watching all the guys laugh, patting him on the back which caused him to snap out of his mutter storm. He laughed sheepishly before getting back into his story, having to see where he had left off. He looked happy to be talking to his old friends, which made me happy too…

"Awwww! Guys look at Uraraka… she's giving Deku 'THAT' look!" Mina said, cooing at me as she did so while getting everyone else to giggle and snicker at me. I merely smiled smugly, knowing full well she was trying to tease me and get me flustered like before… unfortunately for me I wasn't buying it.

"Well of course, I am looking at my boyfriend." I said, sounding so casual about it that I was actually somewhat proud; before these last two years I would have been flustered by any insinuation of me and Deku being together. In fact, I would have gotten flustered by the mention of him at any point. But now… now talking about him was as easy as breathing. Which makes sense considering I have to breathe to talk to him…

"WHAT? THEN THAT MEANS…" Mina yelled out, pausing for a long moment. I looked over to her to see what she was doing, and I saw something I didn't expect… she was smirking. "So… how is he in bed?"

My brain immediately shut down… that was not something I was ready to talk about! "Ribbit! Mina!" Tsuyu scolded, seeing that I was shocked by what Mina said.

"What? If she wants I can talk about me Eiji if that makes her comfortable…" Mina said, but stopped when she realized she had just said something she wasn't supposed to say… 'WAIT HER AND KIRISHIMA FINALLY GOT TOGETHER!' I mentally yelled, most of the other girls doing the same as they had not known that was a thing apparently. "Ummm… I meant…"

"MATCH ONE WINNER: TSUNOTORI PONY" The intercom rang out, breaking everyone out of their stupor causing everyone to look in surprise. Sero was out of the ring, looking dazed as he laid on the ground.

"Wow… he lost."

"Huh… well… that's unfortunate for him."

"I feel so bad for him! He was always so lonely at school after what happened…"

"Yeah… Eiji told me that…" The girls all started chatting in shock, while I sighed. I stood up, deciding I needed to talk to Deku… his match was coming up soon and I know he is gonna be weird about this. He always was weird when it came to Bakugo, and it had taken another turn over the last two years.

I reached Deku, seeing his fingers were tightly gripping his arms were the rested while having them crossed, and immediately tapped him on the shoulder, while the intercom announced two people I didn't know were about to have their match. "Hey Deku. Can I talk to you?" I said, getting everyone to look at me and smile, "And Kirishima. Kaminari. You might wanna go talk to Sero." At that, the two in question immediately nodded and got up to go and talk to their friend who had been distant since the incident. Bakugo however was about to start yelling at me as I heard him turn to us, but I immediately turned on him and said, "No. Not now. Hush." I said and smirked at his outraged face, before turning to Deku and led him off to the side. I could hear Bakugo yelling, but I ignored him and snickered while I heard him being restrained from chasing me. While I could tell he was slightly more mature, given he wasn't letting off explosions to escape his restraints at the moment, it really did feel like he hadn't changed at all.

"Ochaco, why did you wanna talk?" Deku said, reminding me I was there for a purpose. He was looking at me expectantly, knowing I wouldn't just ask him to talk privately for no reason. He then looked where I had been looking and, like he had learned to do, understood what I was going to talk about, "This is about my fight with Kacchan, right?"

"Yes."

"… What about it?"

"You know what I'm worried about."

"I do?"

"… You know as well as I do right now, when he was doing his usual talking, you were getting annoyed slightly. Don't even pretend that wasn't happening, I could see that your hands looked like they wanted smack him around… You know what could happen if you use your true one hundred percent and your best combo."

"… ok so MAYBE I was a little upset."

"Deku…"

"But he did get in my face again… You know how I feel about that…"

"Deku." I said more firmly, grabbing his face as I did, "I know you lost that weird intimidation factor Bakugo had over you but in its place it looks like apathy is all you think about when it comes to him… and that's not good at all."

Deku had to pause at this, looking down as if he were thinking. 'Which honestly could be bad or good, he could go on a super inner mutter spree, or he could just realize I was right! Or maybe he'll think I'm right but not care! Oh I swear if he does that he is so not…' "OCHACO?!" Deku said loudly while waving his hands in front of me, "Hehe! You did one of my mutt-"

"I DO NOT DO THAT!" I yelled out indignantly before covering my mouth, embarrassed at having yelled out so suddenly. I had spent a lot of time with Deku and had managed to… pick up some of his habits. Unfortunately this was one of them and it was happening more and more often… "… Sorry. You were saying?"

"Haha! Its fine, it's a good… eh know what it doesn't matter." He said, stopping himself from saying it was good I had started doing his muttering habit which I nodded knowingly to, "I was saying… that you're right. It's just so hard. After I realized that Kacchan was just being a jerk and honestly a little insecure… I just got over him. And it lead to me being apathetic. So, I'm sorry Ochaco. I have to be better!" The last part was said in an extremely critical voice that I knew was him saying he was being extra hard on himself.

I sighed and grabbed his hands, hearing the intercom announce another match over meaning it was three matches until Deku's turn. I rubbed the back of his hands, comforting him, "Deku, you're human! You are allowed to have these conflicting feeling, feelings that are in opposition to who you are! All Might himself wasn't perfect, neither will you be nor are you currently. You will make mistakes, you will have negative emotions, you will fail… but as long as you get up and work past the failures then you will reach your goal!" I said, surprising even myself with that speech. It honestly came from nowhere, 'I had just wanted to say 'Its ok! Don't be so hard on yourself!' but then I just couldn't help but myself! And honestly that sounded so cliché! Ugh why am I like…'

I was suddenly pulled out of another… reverie, yeah reverie, by Deku grabbing my face and kissing me so deeply that I felt my knees almost give out. The kiss lasted for what felt like legitimate hour, when it was only a matter of seconds… how that worked I had no idea but it felt like time had stopped for us. "Ochaco… how I was so lucky to get someone as loving, as kind, and as amazing as you is beyond me. I love you so much…" He paused, having pulled back a little to just have his forehead touching mine, his eyes full oh love and happiness, "You always know what to say… meanwhile I only make you worry… I can only wonder how…"

"You know, Toshinori-Sensei and Nezu kept paying my apartment's rent… And I lived alone." I said as cheekily as possible, getting him to smile even wider with a hint of mischief in it, "If you were wondering how to thank me."

"… You know me too well."

"I'm four fights after you… we can sneak out then."

"You had me the moment you opened your mouth… I would follow you anywhere."

"Good! Now come on, lets watch our fellow new heroes try and beat each other up and show off their quirks!"

"… Were you made in a factory for me?"

"Nope! I just know you better than anyone else."

(Earlier, Private Box {3rd Person})

"What do you mean by that?" Aizawa Shouta asked tensely, unsure if he should be worried about his pupil or not…

"I mean, Young Midoriya is not the same boy you knew him when you last saw him. That should be quite obvious. However! One of the changes was that his view on Bakugo-Shounen changed… in a very odd and honestly troublesome way." Toshinori Yagi said, his voice calm but also sounding very tired, "Before, as anyone who had them in their class would know, Young Midoriya was almost scared but reverent of Bakugo. But this was due to him believing fully that Bakugo was so strong, so powerful that it was why he was acting as such. However after realizing that he had no reason to fear anyone and realizing how powerful he truly was… he felt nothing for Bakugo but pity and frustration. Pity in that he felt for the fact that everyone had placed Bakugo on and the pressure he had to face. But also that he handled it extremely poorly, and that he no longer deserves it and that his constant attempts to belittle others… well, that those moments grind him in such a way that he almost does not worry about Bakugo's very fragile mindset."

"Tch, then you underestimate Bakugo's growth." Aizawa said, now much calmer, "If you think that he has fragile mindset then…"

"I do not mean in terms of losing and winning." Toshinori said calmly, "I meant the fragile mindset in the case of being dressed down. Embarrassed. Humiliated. Which… well if Bakugo-Shounen does not demonstrate caution with Young Midoriya… there may not be enough of Bakugo's mind to repair him. Especially if he realizes he has no hope of reaching his dream to be number one."

"TCH! You speak as if Midoriya is in a class all his…" Aizawa started, dismissiveness dripping from every word he said, but he was suddenly cut off.

"Currently speaking, Young Midoriya could honestly beat me when I was the same age. In fact… given how fine tuned his fighting prowess is and how strong his quirk is now… He might be able to stand with me at my true prime." Toshinori said, shocking everyone in the room at how deadly serious he sounded. Not even Nezu had expected such high praise from the former number one hero… At this moment, Toshinori stood and walked as close to the window as possible, their view being very good for the fight, "Do not underestimate what Young Midoriya has become. I fully expect him to reach the pinnacle of this world's hero hierarchy sooner rather than later. He has surpassed every expectation I ever had of him… he makes me proud." Toshinori finished quietly, a fond smile on his face as watched another match end… 'Wow… that had been four matches already? Man, I really am too long-winded…' Toshinori thought to himself, before turning and adding, "Now watch everyone… it is time to see the gap."

(The Match Ring {Midoriya Izuku POV})

'Hmmmm… I know this is gonna end with me knocking Kacchan out, both of the ring and of consciousness. It should take about three minutes before I have the urge to finish it.' I thought to myself, as the fourth match finished up.

"MIDORIYA IZUKU AND BAKUGO KATSUKI PLEASE REPORT TO THE RING!" the intercom ringed out as I walked into the ring. I was stretching my neck, hearing it crack repeatedly, while Bakugo tensely walked into the ring. He looked annoyed, but slightly calmer than when he was yelling his lungs out… but still like he was agitated. "YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES! THE FIRST TO IMMOBILIZE THE OTHER, KNOCK THE OTHER OUT OF THE RING, OR FORCE THE OTHER TO SUBMIT WINS!"

"Hey… Kacchan?" I said, getting Kacchan to look over at me before I continued, "Let's have a good fight."

"… Tell me the truth, Deku."

"What?"

"How much of your power have you used?"

"… Kacchan…"

"TELL. ME."

"… In reality, I have only used one hundred percent on the robots. That's why even though it was just rubble… they were shredded."

"… Use it on me."

"No."

"USE IT ON ME! SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER!"

"NO!" I yelled out, sounding very desperate, "No… no I would never use it on a friend. We're friends right?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"See! The best!" I said cheekily, making him even angrier… "But seriously. I made a vow to never use more than sixty to seventy percent on my friends in spars. And as we're friends…"

"BEGIN!" The intercom yelled out, and immediately Kacchan charged at me. I read his plan, he was going to come at me with everything and try and make me use one hundred percent. He came at me from my left, coming from down low. He then used his quirk to almost instantaneously change his position to being at my eye level, his left fist coming at my face. I sighed before I merely moved to my right, creating enough space to be almost ten feet away in less than a half a second.

His swing wasn't as wild as I remember but it was almost blind, he completely missed and looked over to where I had moved. He gritted his teeth, looking even more upset if that was possible. "FIGHT. ME!" He yelled out before using his gauntlets, they charged up much faster than before now it would seem, to launch an attack at me. I shook my head before dodging down. However it would seem that his plan, he quickly had closed the distance and was bringing his fist up into my face… still wasn't fast enough.

I quickly brought my own fist up and punched him squarely in the face, sending him flying across the ring. He recovered quickly since I only used fifty percent in that moment, landing on his feet and quickly charging back towards me. He stayed low this time and immediately I had a hunch what he's going to do. 'He can maneuver even faster than before, he has way more control over his explosions too. He's likely gonna fake what he did before and use two explosions to try a low attack.'

Sure enough, he did. He used an explosion to come up, but immediately tried to go back low with a second explosion. Since I saw it coming, I had already brought my leg up and curb stomped him on his back in the blink of an eye. He slammed into the floor, being hit by my upper spar limit max of seventy to try and knock him out. Unfortunately, and unsurprisingly, he was not out yet. Although he did look dazed… He stood, looking at me in shock, "That… that wasn't your max?"

"No." I said, before landing another kick to his face, this time only using fifty percent as it was a free shot. He went flying again, ending up close to the edge. 'The only way I win fast is if I knock him out. But… well this is a chance to show off right?'

"USE IT!" He yelled, causing me to gawk at how he was still on that even after getting thrown around, "USE IT YOU BASTARD! SHOW ME!"

"Kacchan… don't start."

"IT STARTED WHEN YOU SAVED ME EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T NEED HELP!"

"… You really just never want to feel weak, do you?"

"HOW COULD I!?" He yelled back, somewhat shocking me, "How could I ever accept help when my goal is to be the best?!"

"Huh…" I muttered out while he charged me, landing a point blank explosion… or would have if I hadn't used the sheer force of a punch to negate his attack. "I never actually considered that maybe… you saw me as a threat…" I quickly elbowed him in the gut, before grabbing his wrist as he doubled over in pain. "So… you basically wanna see how you measure up?"

I then picked him up to eye level, before letting go and kicking him in his side, sending him flying once again to the edge… but he was still in. "…I want to see how equal we are, Deku." He said, causing me to sigh in frustration. He did realize I was basically playing with him right?

However… this did present an opportunity to end this pointless feud once and for all… "Ok." I said, surprising him, "I'll show you what one hundred percent feels like." I could hear Ochaco getting very upset, our hearing was good enough to hear what was being said on stage somewhat, especially since we were ten to fifteen feet away from the edges of the ring. 'Sorry Ochaco… but this is that 'Fated Battle Between Men' you always reference… I won't hurt him though.' I thought to myself as I saw Bakugo stand up.

"FINALLY! COME ON YOU LOSER!" He yelled out, before putting his hands into what looked to be his ultimate move he created back in high school. "LET'S SHOW OUR ULTIMATE MOVES!"

I sighed, he wasn't getting my ultimate move… that combo was a guaranteed kill move. I wasn't gonna physically kill him. PHYSICALLY. Mentally? …. He might not recover. "Fine… Here I co-" I said while moving at one hundred percent, getting there so fast I think he hadn't even heard the sound of my words reach him yet, "me." I finished as I arrived, I was in mid-air, my legs at his face level, and immediately I swung my right leg at his face, using my everything… and missed.

On purpose.

The desired effect however was achieved as the force of the kick, the sheer energy created from the motion, hit him square in the face. Immediately, his head went back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head before… he went flying all the way into the wall. Then through it. He was stopped by a very large amount of cement, Cementoss had seemingly arrived and saved him… But the damage was done.

Everyone in the area were just gaping… they had never seen anything like. A guy had just been sent flying from the force of a kicking motion… through a wall and making a human sized dent and permanent indent on a cement wall behind it. "… UH… BAKUGO KATSUKI IS OUT OF BOUNDS… MIDORIYA IZUKU IS THE WINNER…" The intercom ringed out, the man operating it in complete shock. I merely shook my head, knowing that this would be the outcome from the very beginning. The only difference being how much power I used. I looked over to the timer that was used for the matches and say that three minutes had passed exactly. '… Man, that's creepy…'

"DEKU." Ochaco said very sternly as she walked over to me, before grabbing me by the ear… this always hurt so much, I yelped in shock before yelling out in pain, "What did I say?"

"Uh… not to embarrass him?"

"…"

"Uh… it wasn't my fault?"

"…"

"… No Katsudon tonight huh?"

"…"

"… Shoot." I said quietly while she dragged me off, to probably yell at me for giving in… 'but then again I had warned him and didn't actually hit him… yeah that excuse won't work… Well at least on her. I wonder about on the others though…"

(Private Box {POV CHANGE to 3rd Person})

"Oh my god he actually did it…" Gran Torino said quietly, his cane now on the floor as he had dropped it in shock.

"He… he didn't… kill him… did he?" Asked Midnight, who could only muster short sentences as she watched on in horror at what she had just seen. Everyone else was wondering the same thing, they had only really seen this kind of force once or twice depending on who it was… And one of the people to do it was in the room.

"No. He missed on purpose, he just used the wind he creates with his motions to create an almost solid wind that knocked Bakugo out. He is fine." Said man, Toshinori Yagi said coolly before turning to Aizawa, "I warned you this would happen. I had hoped you had gotten Bakugo over his melodramatics when it comes to his goal. Not everyone reaches their goal, there is no need to lose one's mind over it."

"There… there was no way I could have prepared him for this. He saw Midoriya as his true rival, the only threat to his success. So, he trained hard, he trained daily; not just physically but also mentally to be less like he was… but now… to see it was basically all for naught…"

"You should have realized by now why Midoriya is so strong."

"What?"

"… We have the same quirk Aizawa." Toshinori said quietly, getting everyone to gape again, but this time at the former number one hero. "How could none of you have noticed? He copied my style, yelled similar things I did when he attacked… Did none of you actually notice how we had similar ways of doing almost anything?"

Everyone was stunned into a silence, connecting the dots as they did… "Then… is this why you took an interest in him?" Midnight asked in a quiet voice, unsure what to make of this.

"Of course it is. All Might wouldn't have shown so much favoritism to just anyone. The real question is… how does he have the same quirk? That's genetic, is it not?" Aizawa asked, skepticism in his voice. He knew something was off. He knew something wasn't right. He… he knew.

"I cannot say for sure. Quirk science is still developing, its imprecise. No one is for certain. Perhaps our quirk is a mutation." Toshinori said quietly, hoping that he would buy the white lie. He had been truthful when saying it was still a muggy science. But…

"… I see." He said, sounding as if he believed me like a woman trusts her boyfriend around other girls. Completely unconvinced. "All Might… what…"

Aizawa was about to ask something else but was interrupted by Vlad King, who had been more or less ignoring the other to see his own students fight, who yelled out, "WHAT IS THAT?" Everyone looked at where he had been pointing, seeing two black… monsters?

"NOMUS!"

"THOSE ARE HIGH ENDS!"

"…Aizawa." Toshinori said getting Aizawa's attention, a small smile on his face, "Just watch."

(Moments Ago, Fighting Ring Area {POV CHANGE to Midoriya Izuku})

"WHY DID YOU DO THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF WHAT I SAID? DO YOU KNOW JUST HOW BADLY YOU EMBARASSED BAKUGO?" Ochaco was in minute three of her lecture, quite upset that I had thoroughly embarrassed Kacchan. I was just sitting taking it, I knew this was coming but I really didn't feel like I had any choice. He was not going to stop unless I did something to show him that he was not even remotely close to winning. Any further and he might have been seriously hurt. "AND ANOTHER THING! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO NOT DESTROY THE BUILDING! WE HAVE TO PAY FOR THE DAMAGE YOU KNOW!"

"Wait what?"

"Yes! They told me as soon as you did it that they were gonna bill you for the walls!"

"…Fuck."

"YES YOU… you hear that?" Ochaco was on guard now, her voice having been upset but now she was neutral. I listened and heard what she did as well, what sounded like screaming. But inhuman screaming… the kind of screaming I hadn't heard since the start of the incident that led us here.

I stood up, standing right in front Ochaco and looking to see two black figures burst through the wall I had destroyed… 'Well, now I can probably get out of paying for the wall.' I crouched down ready to move at the slightest movement. "WHERE… IS… MIDORIYA… IZUKU?!" One of the two yelled out, looking around.

"Look! There's another priority target. Bakugo Katsuki." The other thing said, looking at Kacchan who was now awake, looking dazed but also… down? Like a dog who had been admonished almost…

"OOH! LETS TAKE HIM! LET'S ALSO KILL…" The other one yelled, it seemed that was his only tone of voice. I jumped forward, quickly closing the distance and grabbed the louder one by the throat with my right hand. Simultaneously I swung my left leg and connected with the other one's face.

"MICHIGAN SMASH!" I yelled and kicked the Nomu's head clean off it's shoulders. It went flying, landing into the wall, causing me to flinch. 'Great… I'm gonna have to pay for that…' I could feel the one in my grasp struggling to escape still, gasping for air. I looked down at it before squeezing tighter, "You. Tell me who sent you and from where." It just gritted its odd-looking teeth, looking angry. I tsked at the thing and squeezed even tighter, "NOW! OR ELSE WE FIND OUT HOW MUCH PRESSURE IT TAKES TO POP YOUR HEAD OFF LIKE A WINE CORK!"

"FUCK… YOU…" It said, refusing to give in. I grunted, annoyed but calming down slightly… 'It'll be better if we capture this thing. Hmmm… ok got how to keep it down.' I then smashed its head on my knee, knocking it completely unconscious as its entire body went slack in my hand.

"Yaoyorozu! Kaminari! Come here!" I yelled out, getting everyone to stop gawking and move. The two quickly came forward along with… ah! Yes I almost forgot about him. "Oh Awase! Perfect, I can use you too. Yaoyorozu, I need you to create extremely conductive tungsten poles along with a battery. I need ten. Kaminari I tell you, I need you to overcharge the battery, so it shocks upon touching it. Awase, I need you to use your quirk to fuse the poles in the spots I tell you. Then fuse the battery to the poles." I was barking out orders as if I was in charge, as if I was the leader of these guys… "Ah, please? With that we should be able to constantly force electricity into the body which will not allow it to move anymore."

There was a pause, leaving me to wonder if it was too… presumptive to think they would merely… "Right! Good call Midoriya." Yaoyorozu said, getting Kaminari and Awase moving as she started making the requested items. I looked over to where I had left Ochaco to see her walking over with… an upset look on her face.

"Uh… Sorry for acting without thinking?"

"…Deku…"

"Hahahaha… sorry?"

"…You are so…"

"UH… RIGHT! THE PRO HEROES IN ATTENDANCE WILL BE DOWN SHORTLY TO TAKE THE NOMU AWAY… LET US CONTINUE!"

"Wow we're still continuing?"

"Come. Here. Now." Ochaco said calmly, sweetly having outwardly calmed down but I knew that tone of voice… I was s…

"HAHA I KNEW YOU TWO WOULD MAKE EXCELLENT HEROES!" That voice had a very thick, familiar accent. I turned to see the number one hero walking towards me, many other of the top heroes also following behind. "AH DEKU! URAVITY! WHAT A SHOW, EPSECIALLY YOU DEKU!"

"Plantero. I knew it was you we met the other day. I had heard your office was in my home prefecture of Shizouka."

"OH MY! I FEEL SO SPECIAL!"

"… Um, o-ok?"  
"Did you know those two Nomu are famous?"

"Wait what?"

"Yeah! They killed Yoroi Musha and Crust!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, grizzly affairs. Both died one on one, both had more or less fallen out of the top ten but…"

"Stop. Talking." I gritted out, becoming very annoyed at how lax he was being, how he made the deaths of two great heroes sounded like they meant nothing. I can see why everyone who any sense of tradition disliked this guy, he completely disrespects everything and everyone. It… it made me sick to hear someone talk about heroes like this! "Ochaco, come on. We're…"

"Hey, hey! I apologize for the tone of my voice, I just don't do the voice inflection and tone of Japanese well yet and well… I am a little bit on the bad side of tone deaf."

"Try terrible side by a lot."

"Mas Uno! Please! Not in front of the future partners!"

"Shut it Plantero… the loss of those two heroes was devastating. I also apologize for this idiot."

"Hey! I already apologized!"

"Yeah, but you're not a credible person."

"MI AMOR!"

"Wait! What did you say?" Ochaco asked as she had walked up to us now, her voice making me turn to look at her. "What do you mean future partners?" Wait he had said that…

"AH! Yes! Before I was interrupted by Mas Uno… you two have made me a believer in that you two will soon become an even better version of Mas Uno and I! So please! Do me the honor of having you two start your careers! Start with us!" Plantero said as he held out his hand, a very hopeful look on his face. "Oh! And I saw you two are probably on the hook for paying for the damage here… with us you would not have to worry about any money or collateral damage costs! And the pay…"

"WE'RE HIRED!" Ochaco yelled out suddenly, her eyes replaced… with dollar signs? Wait! What did she just?

"OCHACO WAIT A MINUTE!"

"YES!"

"… That was easy enough."

"OCHACO!"

"Yes? Sweetie?" She asked, a sweet smile that told nothing but a lie, and I could see I wasn't getting out of this one… that tone of her voice was back and I knew this one was a lost cause… But I also knew I had to salvage this! I had to get something back… especially given how today had been going.

"Fine." I said, causing to Ochaco to squeal happily and give me a kiss on the cheek, "But! We are then even, like we were BEFORE my fight."

"OK!"

"Wha?"

"Yeah! It doesn't matter as much now! WE ARE GETTING THAT MONEY!"

"… Well as long as you make Katsudon tonight too…"

"YUP!" She said, her infectiously happy voice getting me to smile happily too and shake my head; she was just too adorable… I could feel my face do the thing at the sight of her extremely bright face.

"Uh… Deku, what's with your face my guy?" Plantero was giving me a concerned look, unsure if I was ok… Ochaco was too bright for my own good, she made me make this face too often. I calmed down some and smiled at him instead.

"Sorry… happens whenever I see something too cute… or someone" I said, giving Ochaco a look that told him all he needed to know… I really did love this girl. She made my days so much better, even with all of the difficulties we had at first with not knowing what we were doing and being so isolated from normal lives… we made it work.

"Ah! I see." He said that yet he looked like he didn't but motioned towards the door regardless, "Now, come with me so we can discuss our plans in private." I nodded, feeling Ochaco take my arm as we walked with him and Mas Uno, who looked as serious she always did in public.

As we did, I saw Kacchan sitting while talking to a doctor and Recover Girl close by. Kirishima, Sero, and Kaminari were all there as well making sure he was ok. We made brief eye contact and I saw something that I had very rarely, if ever, in his eyes… a lack of confidence and like he was lost. He looked as if he had his entire identity taken from him. The eye contact was only momentary however as he quickly looked away and yelled at the doctor, but even that sounded half-hearted and like he wasn't feeling it… 'Uh oh. I may have done of something terrible… did… did I just destroy the man Kacchan was? What… so easily? That… no way. He's like a hurt puppy right now, just licking his wounds before coming back! He always has been insecure when it came to me… But this is just weird… I wonder if something else happened.'

(Private Box {POV CHANGE to 3rd Person})

Aizawa sighed in relief, that was ridiculously quick thinking by Midoriya. Almost like… "Haha, he did the whole 'body moving on its own' thing again." Toshinori said while shaking his head in disbelief, he had seen him do that many times; especially if young Eri was in danger while he was training, we had made him able to move to protect like it was instincts.

"All Might, he's talking to Plantero."

"Who?"

"The foreigner who's number one."

"Ah! I see, I see. Hmmm, honestly I think I know why Plantero is talking to him."

"To hire them to his agency?"

"Yes! Many tried to get me to do the same but I refused, which is what we agreed Midoriya should do…"

"Him and Uraraka are arguing and… oh they agreed and shaking Plantero's hand."

"WHAT!" Toshinori yelled out, blood spewing everywhere like it was anime. He couldn't believe his pupils had broken from their plans…

"… You okay, All Might?" Aizawa asked, seeing how Toshinori was still coughing up blood. Everyone else in the room had stopped to stare at Toshinori, either in concern of the sight or at just how much blood he was spewing. Those who were concerned by the amount knew what was going on, their eyes looking sad. "… How much longer do you really have?"

Toshinori didn't respond immediately, instead walking over to the door, "Long enough." He opened the door, Ectoplasm suddenly flanking him along with Gran Torino, "I have to see Young Midoriya achieve the dream. Then I can die." He walked through the door and then closed it, leaving many wondering how much longer the man who had become synonymous with being the Symbol of Peace for as long as they remembered had left on the earth.

Aizawa looked at Nezu, knowing he knew full well what was actually happening, "I hope it's soon… given just who Plantero is supposedly targeting." He said nothing else, going down to check on his own pupil; he had just been embarrassed and looked the part. And while he would never admit openly, his heart had the softest of spots for these former and current students. And those who had helped cultivate them.

(Outside the Arena {POV CHANGE to Midoriya Izuku})

"So… what do you need from us?" I asked as we reached the outside, stopping as we reached the cold air of outside. It was Mid-December after all. And I know Ochaco wasn't the biggest fan of the cold.

"Ah! I wanted to discuss the details…" Plantero checked his watch while saying this, it was around eleven I believe given when we started and how long it had been. Which meant it had been like an hour or two… "Ah! Actually I have plans! Sorry, tomorrow we will discuss this!"

"Ok, sounds good to me."

"Me too!"

"Martín, hurry up. We have to be there. Our contact won't wait forever." Mas Uno said this while looking impatient. She and Plantero seemed to polar opposites, yet Plantero (Or Martín apparently, actually he said that when we met him… yeah, that's right!) seemed like he and her were together. They are definitely weird, weirder than Ochaco and I behaved…

"Alright, Alright Maria! I know… Right! Now then, please be at my agency tomorrow morning at ten. We have much to go over… especially our first order of business." Plantero said before turning and walking away, before stopping and adding, "The Yakuza won't stand a chance with the four of us working together."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Aaaaaand I'll end it there! Whew it feels good to be back to writing!**

 **Deku: … I-I don't even know how to feel.**

 **Ochaco: Haha! I wear the pants here!**

 **D: …**

 **Uh… well duh have you met Deku? He'd bend over backwards for you!**

 **D: …**

 **Awww poor Deku, he's all embarrassed! Don't be! I made you the most powerful character in this story!**

 **D: … Lets do shout outs.**

 **O: Ok! Ill do the ones who only get one! Reactef, Swarthyness, and joae12 with favs! Also, lucyne.x11, Fox of the Emerald Isle, and Jonesy2.0 with the follow! We love you guys!**

 **And with double shout outs we have: djcrackerjack, Dimitrovski, KaenLoki, and Alistair4898!**

 **D: … I refuse to do the reviews… (Goes away to skulk)**

 **Ok… right the reviews!**

 **To adislt: Sorry to say we will not see any One-punch man characters here but I love your constant reviews! I really appreciate it.**

 **To UrNatures: Hahahahaha I actually wasn't sure anyone would like that part but I'm glad you did! I found it hilarious and somewhat in character as All-Might does cuss when in private!**

 **To Bio RL: … I mean I love the review but I'm still lost, much noob here! If you can explain to my noob self, please do!**

 **To Guest: I am so happy that you're enjoying it so far! It really made me smile like an idiot, so much so my mom who saw me smile when I saw your review she thought I was talking a girl… kinda wish she was right but hey, what am I gonna do?**

 **O: See Deku? At least you have a girlfriend!**

… **Do I need to embarrass you next?**

 **O: Go ahead and try!**

… **In a week or so, I will. Which is gonna be my usual now! Around a week or so for each chapter, no set date for updates but I will be taking more time now! As always: REVIEW IF YOU SO PLEASE! GO BEYOND!**

 **Everyone: PLUS ULTRA!**


	8. Chapter 9

**And we are back! Welcome to chapter Nine! It's been almost a week but I got a couple days off of work as we had a quieter week! However I start school in like two or so weeks, senior year which is crazy! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, ITS AROUND 9K WORDS! Sorry not sorry, I enjoyed writing it!** **I won't lie however, this one was a little difficult to write, mainly because it was necessary in my mind to give a bit of a breather chapter. But net time should be a lot more focused and fast paced as everything ramps up to the first true villain battle. So for now, here is chapter nine.** **ENJOY!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **What Happens When You Put a Lid On it**

(Outside the Arena {Uraraka Ochaco POV})

"The Yakuza won't stand a chance with the four of us working together." Plantero added that last bit very quietly, like he only really wanted us to hear him say that. Which in reality made sense… wait, did he say Yakuza? As in the same people who had taken Eri and experimented on her for the first or another group?

"The Yakuza?!" Deku must have had the same reaction as I did when it hit him, his yell louder than was probably advisable. He quickly covered his mouth, before looking around and seeing no one was actually around to hear that slip-up, "WHAT DID HE MEAN YAKUZA?" he whisper yelled this, looking at me like I had grown a third head.

"Deku… does, does he mean the guys who…"

"… We need to go and check on Eri."

"Yes. Ok, I'll go and get us out of here. Wanted to fight that one guy but… well that doesn't matter!"

"I beg to differ, Young Uraraka." A tired voice interjected, causing us to look over to Toshinori who was smiling at us. He looked as if he had another bad coughing fit, his normally lighter red handkerchief looking much darker and I could see some clots… "There is no need to worry about Eri-Shounen, Ectoplasm here has five of his clones watching both her and Inko. Instead, you should take the fight, test your mettle. I understand your opponent can make himself weigh over twenty tons! Albeit, only for about thirty seconds."

I nodded, understanding what Toshinori was saying but… it still felt wrong to be here. "Yeah, Ochaco should stay actually! I wanna see how fast you can beat him." Deku added with his usual goofy smile, the kind of smile that couldn't help but make me smile as well and feel giddy on the inside. He was excited to see more quirks, he really was a nerd, but I loved him for it.

"Fine, fine. So long as you say Eri and Inko are safe… Wait." I paused midway through, something finally striking me… Oh no I did not just… "DID I JUST AGREE TO WORK FOR PLANTERO!?"

"Oh, so that IS what happened…"

"Yeah, Ochaco signed us up for the money he offered…"

"I-I-I'M SO SORRY!"

"HAHAHAHAHA YOUNG URARAKA!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Ochaco, its fine… Ochaco…"

"HOW COULD I SIGN US UP TO WORK FOR THAT IDIOT FOR MONEY!"

"Ochaco!"

"OH MY GOD WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE IS THAT FOR ERI?"

"OCHACO!" Deku was shaking me by my shoulders, finally getting me to stop freaking out for a second. "While you may not have considered it much when you did what you did, that's partly my fault for making you upset. However… after considering it, this is better than the plan I had originally agreed to."

"Huh?" I grunted in shock, surprised that he was ok with it now. What did he mean that this was better?

As if he knew what I was thinking, he probably did considering he knew me as well as I knew him; better than we knew ourselves if we were honest, he elaborated, "You see, their office is actually very close to our own home. That means we can stay in that home and be close to Eri and Mom. Secondly, and much more importantly, Plantero has a shockingly high number of imbedded contacts in the underworld. How? I have no clue but he does, apparently its how he was able to be on the scene at the Tarturus Prison Break as it happened. Iida's brother told him that Plantero has more undercover assets than the government does abroad… exaggeration I think but it's obvious he is well connected." His points surprised me, my face giving him a look, I hadn't known that… "I found out that bit when you were with the girls, Iida and I were talking alone for a bit. Knew you'd be surprised by that. But this presents a perfect opportunity for us." How did he know what I was thinking so fast? It was almost scary… and made me kinda of happy, that someone knew me so well and was always thinking about how I would react… ' Oh man do I love this man…'

"Oh? How is this opportunity so perfect?"

"I don't trust him."

"Tch! No one does."  
"True but now we will get a firsthand look at what exactly is going on… I also want to..." He paused, not sure if he wanted to say what he was thinking, but I knew what was going on underneath those curly locks of his…

"You want to show him up, restore the faith in Japanese Heroes that has been lost since Toshinori-Sensei retired and Endeavor did not have a good run at the top." I said this while walking up to Deku, before putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He was never one to talk down about a hero, but this situation was different for him… "It's ok, not every hero is a good person."

"… Now I see, this is indeed a necessary moment for you two." Toshinori cut in, his face now looking like he was back to normal for him, "While Plantero's reputation is terrible, worse than Endeavor's at his peak of terrible, we do not know the real man behind it… That is now your new mission, you two. You two must indeed look into all of these contacts and into what is happening, but you also must see if we can trust this man. Now, Young Uraraka you have a match to win. Go, show them your strength!" His fist was balled up tightly in front of his face, the fire in his that was his trademark burning brightly. And in that moment, All Might was standing before us once more.

"YEAH!" I yelled out before reaching my hand out, my fist balled up. Deku knew what I wanted and did the same, our hands next to each other. "GO BEYOND!" Toshinori saw this and smiled, putting his hand in as well, while a smile so wide it looked like his mouth would rip his cheeks open. "PLUS! ULTRA!"

(Warehouse, Musutafu Prefect {POV CHANGE to 3rd Person})

"Yes, Midoriya Izuku defeated them both in an instant." A disembodied voice reported, the only visible sign the voice existed being a hologram that stood in the middle of the room, next to another one who was not saying a word. He was surrounded by those who had become to be known as the elites who waited for the report from their agent. "He killed one with a single kick and managed to fully subdue the other one. He used the quirks of those he knew well to also completely immobilize the other one. It is now in captivity, with Endeavor and Hawks transporting it."

"TCH! What a waste of tow high end, hero killing, monsters." Grodd lamented, he had helped created these High Ends after using his high-level intellect. He felt annoyed as well that as soon as Shigaraki had awakened he once again let his personal vendetta cost them two great weapons. He was not alone in this frustration, other elites who had not been around to see what had led to this were nodding in agreement.

"You two are dismissed, report back to me tomorrow in private. Our usual place."

"HAI!" The two disappeared but no one else seemed to notice, which annoyed Shigaraki. He believed he was the center of attention but still...

"I would not call this a waste, rather a showing that Midoriya Izuku will require special attention."

"Tch, you say that Gigantomachia but we have no one here who can stop him."

"HA! HAHAHA! You know nothing! None of you understand!" Shigaraki was cackling as he yelled back, making many of the people in the room extremely uncomfortable. He sounded even more unstable than usual, like the final screws had finally come undone. Which would not have surprised anyone, he had been in a coma for over two years. "Ah… my apologies…. You do not fully understand, that is my mistake. Who here remembers the man who fought All Might in Kamino?"

"Everyone here does, its part of the reason we joined and the main reason we all agreed on the risky raid on Tarturus."

"Yeah… and that created the headache that is Plantero."

"Tch, do you understand what happened to the man we busted out?"

"Yeah he died."

"And passed his powers on. He entrusted me with his powers."

"… No fucking way."

"Yes fucking way, you clueless fools." Gigantomachia cut in here, having heard enough of this. Had they not just seen the fact that he had been in a coma for over a year? How these fools got anything done was beyond him. "How and why else would he be in a coma after being with the master in his final moments? He was…"

"That's enough Gigantomachia." Shigaraki had calmed down a lot by now, as if having barely being woken up had caused him to sound like he belonged in a mental hospital like Twice did. "There's no need to try and over explain. A good video game story doesn't explain everything within the first ten minutes. Instead, they let the hero show how strong they are!"

"The Hero?"

"YES! The main character! The one who wins at the end… Me."

"Oi, we sure this guy is ok in the head? He sounds like all of the screws are loose in his brain."

"…" Shigaraki had craned his neck to look at whoever had said that, looking over to see a new face among his elites… "Who the fuck are you?"

"I am called Slip-space." A larger man replied, stepping forward slightly. He had just cracked the upper ranks recently, having successfully led a raid on a major bank… the reason being he wanted the money more than anything. And that he had been bored. Suddenly black tendrils shot out from Shigaraki and embedded themselves into his body. "HEY! WHAT THE…!?"

"What's your quirk?"

"I… I can slip through any object by changing the molecular make up of…"

"Booooring! But you're quirk is very useful sounding, is it not?"

"Ye-yes. It is extremely useful. I can even…"

"Perfect! I'll be taking it now!"

"Huh? WAIT WHAT ARE YOU… AHHHHHHHHH!" His screams were deafening as suddenly the tendrils glowed red, everyone could only stay where they were gawking in shock. After what had felt like hours, which was in reality around twenty seconds, Slipspace went limp and was released. He fell to the floor in a heap, completely unconscious. Shigaraki retracted his tendrils, standing as he did before walking over to a support beam, he purposefully bumped into several people as he did not caring that they were in his way. The room was deathly silent, no one seemed to be even breathing as he looked at the beam curiously before he put his hand on it, then used Slipspace's quirk and walked through it.

Everyone who had been doubting immediately ate their words, shocked at what he had just done… he had truly been given the power of a god… "Anyone else questioning what I said now?" Everyone flinched at those words, not sure if a response to his open question was needed, but damn well sure that if they wanted to keep their quirks they had better make sure Shigaraki knew there was no doubts. How could there be? He had just shown the power that no one had seen before, he could definitely beat anyone now.

"NO!" Everyone in the room, except those who were given power by the first All for One and Kurogiri, yelled, not wanting to leave any doubts in Shigaraki's mind. His face broke into a wicked smirk, walking back over to where he had been sitting. The same people who hadn't moved when he walked by the first time immediately did move, bowing as he passed. This only served to boost Shigaraki's already massive ego, his head figuratively inflating to the size of the moon. Well most likely figuratively, no one was able to look at him.

"Hmm… perhaps another topic of discussion is best. Grodd." Kurogiri broke the silence that reigned over the room, getting everyone to look over to him. He had been expecting something like this, but unlike usual he did not stop him. There were times where over the top actions were required. Like right now. "You reported that your contacts discovered something?"

"Ah, yes. I have many contacts with the animals of the city, since I can speak to them. They told me that they spotted the young girl who made those quirk erasing bullets we one had... They're searching for a young child named Eri, who the Yakuza had once had in their control almost three years ago." Grodd finished his report with a bow, before stepping back. Everyone started murmuring at that, unsure what that had to do with them…

"Ah that old scheme… Well best of luck to those agents of yours ." Shigaraki said, before motioning to his doctor to get something. The doctor hustled himself over to his master and handed him… a jar? A jar with hands? "Hmmm actually… HAHAHAHA!" At that moment everyone was not only scared of the mind that was behind their leader, but the way he dealt with others. He was truly terrifying.

"Apparently the child can revert the body of a person to a state from before their present state, suppressing the quirk. Hence why the Yakuza fought so hard to keep her."

"Suppress? I thought it eliminated quirks?"

"Impossible, that would require completely changing genetic make ups. Instead the child reverts to a previous state. Meaning she most likely just forces the quirks to become inactive."

"… Gorilla man thing… Grodd correct?" Shigaraki asked after a pause, letting the information sink in. Grodd nodded, confirming that was indeed his name, "What an odd name. Oh well. Tell me, do you trust your agents to find the child?"

"With my life."

"HA! Bold since you know I'll hold you to that. I like. Find her."

"HAI!"  
"Everyone else, keep doing what you were… I have a plan I wish to discuss with Dabi and Kurogiri. Dismissed." Shigraraki had a smirk on his face, it was mildly creepy however and unnerved everyone as they nodded. They all quickly began filing out, not wanting to deal with the man they called leader anymore today. "The time for us to make our big move is getting closer. The world will never be the same."

(Hero License Exam, Private Box {POV CHANGE to Midoriya Izuku})

I sighed as I sat down, looking out over the exam area seeing everyone else talking amongst themselves. "Hmmm… what is on your mind Young Midoriya?" Toshinori asked quietly, having taken the seat next to me as were the only two allowed in this box. His question was a good one, there was a lot on my mind if I were honest considering what had happened… but what I saw down with everyone else concerned me the most. Ochaco had walked back into the area but everyone seemed to be giving her a wide berth, even our former classmates… "MI-DOR-IYA! Did you go on one of your mutter storms in that…"

"No." I brought my hands to my face, crossing my hands in front of my mouth. I could see Ochaco stretching as the match order change had been announced, but no one looked as if they wanted to even be near her. It was as if they were freaked out by her. "Not quite at least. Sensei… do you see how they are treating Ochaco?" I asked this as my hands started clenching tightly, my frustration growing by the second. This was…

"… You're blaming yourself and wondering if you should have come to take the exam with your friends." He, as always, had known exactly what I was thinking before I had even said more than two sentences. "You really do believe it too. Your hands should relax before they break. I've done it before. Very painful… I've also been in your shoes as well."

"… We thought it'd be fine to come, that while things may be tense we wouldn't have ostracized ourselves too much from the group. And yet, thanks to my rash actions and our overall performance being so great…"

"You believe that they feel cheated."

"… How could they not? It's not liked they were just sitting around doing nothing, they were working as hard as they could to be as strong as possible. Yet… here they are, left in the dust. I think it would be worse if I was there with her. At least, if we're being honest, with her they would be close in terms of power. I think she is still on par with anyone down there, but me?... was it this large a gap with your own classmates?"

"It was so large that people wondered if U.A. had forgotten to teach anyone else."

"Then… did… did they end up…"

"Hating me? I have no clue. You see Shounen when I was your age I, admittedly so, foolishly only focused on becoming the greatest hero ever. On becoming the vision of All Might I had. I completely ignored any friendships. Any sort of relationships. Of course I had friends, but only those who made a concerted effort to be my friend. Who made sure I was their friend. Everyone else? I had no clue…"

"… You said it was foolish. Why?"

"Because I had no relationships. As you know, I also spent several years abroad. I hid myself from All for One at the behest of Gran Torino. When I returned… I was alone. It was tough."

"I see. Thank you for being honest Sensei."

"Huh?"

"You told me the truth. You haven't always to protect me, but you lately have been doing so. It shows me that you trust me. And that I am no longer just trying to copy you, considering I am doing things very differently." With that I stood, cracking my neck as I heard the intercom ring out that Ochaco and that Oda Ichiro person. I turned to Toshinori, giving him a very large smile, "I appreciate everything you've done for me. You've changed my life from potentially being a completely depressed man who was an outcast, if even alive by this point, to one who is on course to reach their dreams."

"… Young Midoriya…"

"Now, if you will excuse me. I realized that while I may be dwarfing the entirety of them in terms of power… I am making it worse by not being down there with them. Plus, I wanna be the first person to congratulate Ochaco. Oh that reminds me, how did you know so much about her opponent's abilities?"

"… Well said my boy. In regards to Oda Ichiro, I heard his teachers gushing about him. He is from Ketsubutsu as you know and was actually one of the top students this year! If the test had a point system, he would have gotten seventh overall!" Toshinori paused there, before a large smile grew on his face. The smile held a bit of pride of fondness in it as well. "I am very proud that you are not repeating the mistakes of my past. Just remember, that regardless of what happens… it is not solely your fault if any of it is at all. If I were to say you had one flaw, that is it." As I said, pride and fondness.

"… As if you didn't do the exact same. It is the curse of those with this quirk. We all feel as if the responsibility is ours. Don't act like that'll ever change."

"… I liked it better when you didn't talk back." Toshinori had crossed his arms as he said this, but relaxed when he felt me give me a hug. He had gotten used to my affectionate actions. "Go my boy, I will be fine here."

"Thanks! If you want, you can head to my house I'm sure my mother would love the adult company."

"Ah Midoriya must be happy however. She has someone to take care of now."

"That may be true, but I think she likes having you around."

"…"

"Just go, we'll see you there!" I opened the door as Toshinori sighed while nodding. He knew I really wanted him to go home and rest, the excitement of today had taken a lot out of him. I had noticed how he had looked when he first came and talked to us, he looked as if he had a bad coughing fit. I was getting more and more worried about it if I was being honest… those kinds of coughing fits were becoming more and more frequent…

"Young Midoriya." Tohsinori said to get my attention, my brain having gone into thinking mode. "I would advise one thing. I was wrong. Your propensity to worry about others is another major weakness. And I know if you run into Bakugo-Shounen you will try to apologize about earlier… Do. Not. Do. That."

Immediately I was turned around and giving him a look of disbelief, "WHAT? How can I not? I completely embarrassed him! And while many people may not understand this about him, he has an ego that is as thin as the clothes Midnight wears! I have to let him know that I didn't mean to…"

"Doing that will embarrass him far worse than what you already have done." His voice was very stern, having gone into true Sensei mode. Usually he was cheery or cryptic, but when he was like this it meant he was seriously trying to prove a point he believed to be important. And that no was not an answer. "You see, you are not wrong. Bakugo's ego is probably thinner than Midnight's clothing. When he is embarrassed he caves in on himself and usually lashes out. However, as we have seen, when he is beyond thoroughly embarrassed he draws in on himself and doesn't want pity. You have a good heart, but that very heart is pitying him. Knock it off. He asked for it and got it. If you have that attitude with any of your friends, they will eventually leave you… So, don't." He sounded like a father figure would sound when scolding his son to teach a lesson. Ignoring the happy feeling of having him act as my father figure, I did realize he was right.

Kacchan had said he saw pity in my eyes. And the thing he hated more than anything else? Being pitied. Being pitied was something that everyone hated being in reality, so it wasn't surprising but Kacchan hated it more than anything else. He'd rather be stabbed than be pitied. My face fell regardless, I couldn't explain why but I still felt that I should apologize even though I knew I shouldn't. "… When did you get so good at giving me advice?"

"The day I stopped seeing you as merely a boy who was going to be my successor and I started seeing you as my successor."

"…"

"No crying."

"But…"

"Want me to Detroit Smash your head again?"

"… Fine! ..." He laughed at my exasperated sigh, patting me on the back. "… I'll just do it later." He laughed before shaking his head, exasperated at my antics but also used to it by now. He looked at me with an exasperated look but there was also a look of complete fondness in his eyes.

"BOY…"

"Yeah, yeah… I'll see you at home Sensei."

"… Ok, my son..." He whispered the last part while shuffling past me as fast as he could, but the damage was done. I was crying like a big baby…

'He… he called me son!' The waterfall tears that were my trademark had begun flooding the room, I might have to… "WILL URARAKA OCHACO AND ODA ICHIRO PLEASE REPORT TO THE RING!" The tears stopped immediately, in the blink of an eye I started running to the fighting area. The fight was legitimately gonna last a minute, two at the most, and I didn't wanna miss a second. Not when the love of my life was involved.

(At the Same Time, Infirmary {POV CHANGE to Bakugo Katsuki})

I heard the useless medics check me over, making small talk to keep me distracted. It failed miserably, fucking extras… Nothing was gonna cheer me up. The fucking Deku had beat me. Fucking demolished me. I could barely see his movements, let alone counter. I felt like I was a small child again, unable to stop him from thinking I needed help. Like I was a failure. "Bakugo." Tired voice, with a hint of annoyed? Aizawa was here… "Why are you here?"

"Sir! He was rendered unconscious! He is underg…"

"He's fine. The attack missed him. Now please leave him be, he doesn't need to be babied."

"WHY I NEVER!"

"You're right. You've never dealt with Bakugo Katsuki. Now please, I will be taking him into my watch."

"… Fine." The one I'd guess was the lead medic, I didn't care so I didn't know, grunted in an annoyed tone before everyone else got up and let me be, mercifully. Aizawa merely stood there however, not saying a word. He was waiting for an outburst to calm down or put down if necessary. More pity, these fucking useless…

"That was unexpected." I gave him a look of confusion, that wasn't what I was expecting. "I knew that he had left but I had not expected him to come back being as strong as All Might. I could tell he always had the combat instincts like you but now he has the raw power that makes it unfair. But… you could have won if you hadn't poked the bear. Why you must always try and fight people at their absolute strongest is beyond me…"

"Because if I don't do that, then how will I ever be the greatest hero ever?" Aizawa paused his lecture at this, letting me speak, "If I can't beat the enemy at their best, then what's the point? The greatest heroes win when having everything and the fucking kitchen sink thrown at them. But now… now I know that it will never be enough. Not…"

"Stop. Just stop. I will muzzle you." Aizawa said as his special cloth had started moving, ready to follow through on his threat. I closed my mouth, having learned by this point it was for the best to listen when he said those kinds of things. "Just because he may be more overall polished thanks to a quirk that is the same as All Might's… and training from the same man every day for two years plus… Of which he won't elaborate on… I can tell here's a long story behind it, but who care? I can tell you this much though, it most definitely does not mean that you give up. If you do that then you will be setting an example: quitting is ok and acceptable. Is it?"

Instead of answering however, my mind was racing. I knew the truth of Deku's quirk. I could tell him. I could have the perfect excuse while also getting back at the Deku… Aizawa more or less already knew, his perception and deduction skills were too good to not put two plus two together… It would be so easy too, I would only need to tell them what had happened, what I had discovered thanks to the Deku's clueless, blind belief in seeing me as a close friend. I would have my excuse… my reasoning… No one would even consider my loss a failure! But… he was right. I would be quitting. And while it may excuse the loss in the eyes of others… it would only be an empty feeling of fake satisfaction for me. That wasn't me. "No, quitting isn't fucking acceptable! Now move it dry eyes, I wanna go home."

"… Fine. Come on, your mother is more than likely upset you haven't told her how it went." Aizawa had accepted, very skeptically so, that I was fine. I stood up and walked past him, my face regaining the scowl that had been permanently in place by design for so long now. "Meet me tomorrow at the place. We can discuss what to do next there. Congratulations… hero." I tried my best to not blanch at how kind and proud he had sounded, that was so unlike him I couldn't believe I had heard him even say that… It felt wrong. I shook my head while letting out a chuckle. I flipped him off, which instead of earning a restraining attack of cloth earned a chuckle. That should convince I'm fine…

*BOINK!* I had not been paying attention and as a result bumped into… fucking hell. It was the very fucking person who had caused my fucking bitching mode: Deku. "Oh Kacchan!" He said cheerily… his eyes looked different to me. "… You know… our overall head to head score is one to two me." He turned to the fighting area, a ghost of a challenging smirk on his face on his face… wait, where was the pity!? "Sorry I can't talk more, Ochaco is about to fight and I wanna watch before it ends, I might blink and miss it if I'm honest! However, I fully expect our next match to be better and for you to at least make me sweat… if not win. Later!" He then ran off… while I was smiling like an idiot. He was right. I had better damn well train hard. I was gonna win next time.

"Deku you fucking bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" Now… just to make it reality. And to actually believe that I could do it. My face softened at those thoughts, it was not going to be easy. He really had gone and made All Might's power his own.

(POV CHANGE to Midoriya Izuku)

I smirked at that, glad he was able to start to get over it. '… I see! Toshinori was right! Hmmm… you know I think he would have been much nicer if I didn't offer help but was still nice to him I think he wouldn't hate me! Or at least have treated me like a best friend… ok maybe not BEST friend but like a real friend.' I whistled as I walked, letting my mind wander. I had put my hands behind my head, a smile seemingly permanently etched on my face. Not only had All Might called me son, Kacchan seemed in higher spirits. Which was for the best, I don't quite understand why but almost everyone in our class quietly, almost begrudgingly, admired Kacchan. It was probably due to his determination and passion. I know it inspired me when we were younger.

I had finally arrived at the fighting area, seeing that the room had fewer people in it as the intercom ringed out. "URARAKA OCHACO VS ODA ICHIRO! READY?" I ran up to get a good look, seeing Ochaco had noticed me arrived with her smile caused me to smile just as brightly back at her. "START!"

(POV CHANGE to Uraraka Ochaco)

"Man, why do I, a member of the great Oda line, who once ruled all of Japan, have to fight a girl?" He said as a death wish… he was actually about to die. I growled, yes growled, and charged right at him. "Oh my, woman please! I am…" I quickly slid, going low for his legs, "Ha! I know your quirk! You can make me float but under a certain weight only!" I touched his leg and waited. "NOW WATCH AS I MAKE MYSELF WEIGH FAR MORE THAN YOU MEASLY THREE TON LIMIT!"

"… Sexist pig. My limit when using my whole hand is over thirty tons."

"… WHAT!?" He yelled out in shock as even at his max weight, he was sent up in the air like a balloon. I grabbed his right leg, then started spinning in a circle. I spun three times quickly before releasing my hold and watched as he went towards the edge of the ring. 'RELEASE!' I mentally yelled as I touched my finger pads together, suddenly giving him a weight of twenty tons. He went flying through the stadium itself, being sent into the open space that surrounded the stadium.

"… Sexist son of a… tch. Underestimate me again!" I finished with a yell, pumping my fist in determination. I soon realized what I had actually done and immediately my face grew so red and heated I swore steam was coming off of me. I heard a loud clapping coming from the only person I knew wouldn't be surprised by my sudden show of strength. Deku had made it and was cheering loudly for me.

"… URARAKA OCHACO IS THE WINNER. WILL SHE AND MIDORIYA IZUKU PLEASE LEAVE? YOU'RE DESTROYING THE STADIUM…" The intercom buzzed out and I immediately nodded before running over to Deku, who was laughing himself into an early grave. When I got to him he immediately stopped at seeing my flustered face. He merely smiled at me, offering his hand. Which I quickly took and allowed him to bring me close before we started walking to the exit.

"Good work Uravity."

"Thanks, Deku!"

"Good thing Plantero is paying for the damages too! Otherwise… well this would have been awkward."

"Oh my god I forgot he was doing that! YAY!"

"Hahaha, I knew you forgot! Since you went full amazonian on… Oh? Todoroki?" Deku had stopped talking about what I had just done to look over to Todoroki and… "And everyone else… I get the feeling we're not leaving right now, huh?"

"No. No you are not." Every student who cared was present… so that meant everyone except Bakugo. "Well… actually we really wanted to ask you some questions. Simple questions really." Yaoyorozu seemed to be the spokesperson for them, which made sense given how natural of a leader she was. They had all managed to block the exit, blank looks on their face hiding their anxious energy that was emanating from them. I looked over at Deku who had let go of my hand, choosing to cross his arms over his chest instead with a look of 'Oh is that all' sarcasm etched on his face.

"I mean, we both already answered questions from you guys while waiting but I guess there's certain questions you didn't feel comfortable asking, right?" Nods from the group all at once, 'What coordination!' "Alright! Go ahead, we'll answer what we can! However, can we please make this fast, we seriously don't have too much time." He had lost the sarcastic look and had a smile on his face, his arms still crossed however. He was ready to plow through if he didn't want to answer, it was a nice change from his old habits where he would have been too timid to say no.

"Uraraka." I heard Yaoyorozu call out to me, making me look at her in confusion. I thought they were gonna ask us BOTH question- "Why did you agree so easily to lave everything behind and follow Midoriya?"

Oh, ok I see why she asked me specifically… and why no one else asked me that before, "Two reasons." I held up two fingers to demonstrate this, "One, thanks to how close Deku and I had become I was also a target. Granted if he left and went alone they may not have tried to take me but regardless I felt it was necessary to leave and ensure my own growth. Two… well how could I just let the guy who stole my heart leave me all alone? To go off all alone? With no plan? While I knew he was strong there was no way I'd just leave him!" I had grabbed his arm as I finished and had a super smile on my face. I could feel Deku stiffen a little at the public affection and declaration of love but not as much as he would have two years ago.

"Is that why you two came back no longer virgins?" I don't remember who said that, only the words being said and both of us suddenly floating away from the group of our friends… to say we were embarrassed would have been the understatement of the century. Deku had passed out, I think, but I couldn't see him my face were buried in my hands.

"MINA! BEHAVE YOURSELF!"

"WHAAA SORRY I SPOKE WITHOUT THINKING!"

"… It's fine." Deku said, getting me to look at him… he was stuck to the ceiling and was struggling to keep his composure. I brought my hands together and brought our gravity back to normal, both of us landing on our feet we had gotten used to me doing this by mistake. "I mean it's not like we're the only ones who got together right Mina?" While he asked that question to Mina, he was actually looking right at Kirishima who quickly noticed the fact Midoriya was looking at him. His face then turned as red as his hair and just about fainted on the spot.

"Uh… right! Not important! Now for a real question! You two… just where exactly did you go and hide- er, train?" This was Kmainari, bless his poor foolish soul. He always did ask the wrong questions.

"Oh, abroad."

"HUH?"

"We can't say where we went, it's a private secret!"

"… Ok… Uh…"

"How long have you been back?"

"A week! We used it to rest up!"

"What that's it?"

"Yup!" I chirped cheerily, having a good back and forth with Hagakure although I could tell she was hoping for juicy details. Her and Ashido were always gossips looking for the stories that they could talk about for hours.

"Midoriya." Uh oh. That was from Todoroki. In a tone that just spelled trouble… "When can we spar?" Huh, ok that wasn't so bad. I honestly expected him to ask something more invasive and potentially too blunt. Glad to see Yaoyorozu had taught him some tact, I could tell that she and Todoroki were much closer now.

"Whenever you want, my friend!" Deku also seemed please with that question, a small glint in his eyes that only I could truly see. He had very quietly been waiting to spar someone else, to see quirks that were not my own or Gran Torino's. So to hear that they wanted to spar with Deku… that made me happy.

"Soon. I wish to measure myself properly."

"Yeah me too! It sounds manly!"

"... Only you Kirishima. Only you would say that..."

"Dark Shadow and I would also like to test ourselves."

"Ok! I can easily find time for these spars! Next…"

"DEKU! CHACO!" Wait I know that voice… And only one person calls us that… I turned and my jaw hit the ground, and felt like it was burrowing deeper and deeper every second.

"ERI?!" Both Deku and I yelled in shock, she wasn't supposed to be here!

"IZU!" Oh and Deku's mom was also here… great. She just LOVED me… stereotypical 'No one is good enough for my baby!' mom… "AH! Hello Uraraka." Like I said… she loves me.

" _Pant… Pant…_ Sorry Young Midoriya, Young Uraraka! But it seems they just wanted to see you and got impatient. We ran into each other halfway to the station…" Poor Toshinori, they must have ran here as fast as possible which was too fast for Toshinori.

"Mom… I told you to wait for us."

"Sorry sweetie but Eri was getting too antsy."

"Sorry Deku! But I was watching the news and saw that there was an attack here! And I got scared!"

"AH SWEETIE!" I yelled while moving to comfort her, I could see she was very nervous about what she had seen. "It's ok sweetie, Deku quickly beat the enemy! There was no way we were ever gonna be in trouble, not with Deku here!" At that Eri's concerned look disappeared from her face and was instead replaced with pride. I smiled down at her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Deku then walked over and picked her up, getting her to giggle as he placed her on his shoulders.

"Uh… what?" Oh… I had forgotten they were here. "Uh… do you care to explain…"

"Ah! Students!"

"ALL MIGHT?!"

"Hello again! It has been some time!"

"…"

"Young Midoriya… had you not fully explained the situation with Eri?" A shake of his head caused Toshinori to sigh before turning his head to the rest of our ex-classmates, "You see, I was able to find these two when they had left. I joined them to help train and also brought Eri so that she would be safely hidden, giving these the duty of being her guardian."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up." This came from Jiro, I was happy to see she was looking like she always did: quietly confident. "Are you saying that Midoriya and Uraraka are basically Eri's parents?"

… Why did she always have to be so blunt? "H-H-Huh?!" Deku and I both stuttered out and I had to really struggle to not make myself float away in embarrassment. Even though I really wanted to. That or make Jiro disappear, either option worked for me.

"Chaco? Deku? Ummm… I have a question?" Eri was squealing now, I hadn't realized she also felt like that… but what she said next floored us. "Deku, Chaco… I-I had been wondering actually…"

"…Yes Eri?"

"Um… can… can I call you …?"

"OH MY GOD SHE WANTS TO CALL THEM MOM AND DAD TOO! KYA!"

"NO WAY!"

"SO MANLY!"

"Ribbit."

"MY FRIENDS HAVE ACHIEVED SO MUCH ALREADY! I MUST WORK HARDER!"

"…"

"KYA! SO CUTE!"

"… WAAAA!" Deku started crying like a giant baby, his trademark waterfall tears now out and in full force as he registered her request. My hand went to my mouth, I could not believe she wanted us to call us Mom and Dad too! I felt tears hitting me, the source of them not being Deku but instead his mother… The waterfall tears truly were genetic.

"Oh sweetie… OF COURSE YOU C-C-CAN C-CALL US T-T-THAT!" I had grabbed Eri from Deku so she wouldn't get too wet from his crying and put her on the ground, "If you wanna call us Mom and Dad instead of course you can!" I was feeling the tears flowing down my own face now, I couldn't believe she was also saw us as her true parents! It made my heart flutter and feel like I was as light as feather that was under my quirk's control. However I quickly composed myself, we had to go home now! I didn't want to cry too much and if I stayed here any longer I knew I would. "Right… Deku and I need to…"

"Just go you two… we understand." Yaoyorozu said with a smile, everyone else nodding in agreement. "Oh! And before I forget, we usually have a weekly get together that I wanted to invite you to! It's at my family's home, I can text you the details later. Would you two…"

"YES! OF COURSE WE WOULD!" I replied for the both of us, Deku was still no good. He was so emotional sometimes… it was honestly a bit much but also a little cute. I grabbed Deku, who was still crying, and made him float while tying a string to his leg... Unfortuantely I had planned for situations like this… usually for when he started muttering and I didn't wanna bother trying to stop him… "Uh… sorry about him! He gets like this as we all know… See you guys soon!"

"Hey can you let me down now?"

"Will you not cry like a baby if Eri calls you Dad?"

"…"

"Right, balloon Deku it is!"

"Hehe, Dad is a cry baby!" When Eri chimed in calling Deku 'Dad', he lost his composure and was crying Deku again.

We were walking away, Deku was crying waterfalls so I could barely hear, but when I saw Kaminari yelping out like he had just said something he wasn't supposed I focused more to hear him… "What?! Its true, we have not once actually done that! I don't know why she…" Jiro had done what she always done, poked him with her ear-jacks but was too obvious for me…

"BECAUSE WE COULDN'T ASK THEM SOME STUFF!"

"Oh… right."

"Plus, it'll be fun!"

"I agree Mina! Come on Kaminari, what's manlier than a good hang out with the old squad?"

I stopped listening, very confused now. "You heard that too, huh?" Deku's voice was quiet, his tears finally having stopped. His eyes were red and puffy, a sign he had been crying like he was Eri's age, but he had stopped when he heard what I had. "I knew that wasn't everything they wanted to know." We had arrived at the station, getting into a private train car. It was nice that Toshinori was rich from being the top Hero for so long, means we can do stuff like this.

"That might be true Young Midoriya, but remember that…"

"Yeah I know, we can't tell just anybody anything. Only those we trust."

"Correct!"

"At least, until we know who had been betraying us back then."

"Yeah although it feels really wrong to suspect one of them…"

"I personally doubt it was one of them too Ochaco but until we know…"

"I know. I know."

"… We're in the train now, can you let me down?"

"Oh my god! Yes!" I released Deku from my quirk and he plopped down into the seat next to me, I had no idea how he did that but he did it. "SORRY!"

"Hahaha, it's fine. We had to get home and get ready, you owe me Katsudon!"

"Mom, did you lose a bet with Dad again?"

"… Yes."

"Oh my dear! Do you need help with that Katsudon, I know just how Deku likes it to make it perfect!"

"Uh, sure! Actually that's perfect, Eri ran through some mud or something it seems so I need to wash her clothes!"

"Oh dear, don't worry about that! I can do both!"  
"Oh please Inko, I cant have you doing everything! Let me help!"

"… Fine." Inko conceded finally, her disappointment and not showing off how she could do everything better… No, no more of that line of thinking. She probably is just used to doing everything alone and wants to be of help.

"Yeah, plus we have to get ready for tomorrow. We have our first day with Plantero's agency at ten tomorrow morning." Deku said and I immediately remembered that that situation was indeed was our reality. "I think we're about to get our first look into the world of how Plantero has reached this point. I hope it's nothing bad…"

I had to wonder, what would be the worst outcome? That he was actually a villain who was just pretending to be a hero to control Japan? Or maybe his methods were torture and he was a cruel and evil person? Or what if our suspicions were off and he realizes it? Or what if he somehow knows about One for All? "Young Uraraka… you ok?" Tohsinori was waving his hand while looking at me very concerned. "Don't tell me you're turning into Young Midoriya!" He said before laughing, getting both of us to be embarrassed.

"Sorry, I was just wondering about Plantero. He seems…"

"Like a terrible human?"

"Yes that."

"I disagree actually, I think he's brilliant."

"Toshinori? What do you mean?" I asked, confused by what he was saying. He saw my face before smirking at me, then to Deku.

"Young Midoriya, why do you think he was able to become the top hero?"

"Hmmm… because of his successful action rate? It's at one hundred percent after all."

"WRONG!" He was smirking like the Cheshire Cat, knowing something we obviously didn't.

"What? But his approval rating…"

"Is low amongst traditionalist. But among other people groups and younger people in general its actually the fifth highest. Why you ask?" No one did. "I will tell you! It is because he is a change from the normal!"

"A change?"

"YES! You see, the current generation of heroes had been too focused on what Plantero hates: ratings! Did you know he actually refused to go to the rating ceremony when he was crowned the top hero?" No, no we did not.. "He thinks the ratings are a waste of time. He believes that heroes should just focus on reaching the same successful rate of action he has. Everything else is useless. Hence why heroes who care about that, he doesn't care about!"

"Which is why the heroes who died he talked about as if they weren't even heroes…"

"EXACTLY!"  
"… I still don't like him."

"Ha! With how stubborn you are that does not surprise me. Just keep an open mind. He most likely has a lot to teach you." Toshinori finished with a smile, a soft one that made it seem like a dad teaching his son… it was adorable and heartwarming. And it filled with me hope. That maybe Toshinori was right. That maybe Plantero wouldn't be such a bad guy…

(The Next Day, Plantero's Agency)

"SHUT UP PINCHE PANDEJO!" Mas Uno yelled, smacking Plantero upside the head. "HOW COULD YOU JUST CONVENIENTLY FORGET THAT WE HAD A MEETING?!"

"Ouch, Mi Amor! How could I remember something so menial!"

"YOU WANTED THEM TO COME HERE! YOU'VE BEEN HOPING THIS FOR MONTHS!"

"Ah… Oh that is true!"

"…" Deku and I just stood with deadpan looks on our faces. He was definitely not a bad guy… Just an idiot. "Ahem. If this is a bad time…" Deku said to get their attention, already letting a hint of annoyance slip through.

The two heroes stopped their arguing to look at us before Plantero stepped forward, "Ah! The two future leading heroes of Japan! Welcome! It is not a bad time at all! In fact, our contacts are here to tell what they know!"

"Eh? What aren't you going to do any sort of…"

"TCH! What a tour? Who cares about that? They have been trained by some of the best ever. They know what being a pro is like by now. I hired them because I need them for our plan!"

"Plan?"

"Yes Mi Amor! The: Crush The Yakuza Plan!"

"... That's what you're calling this?"

"SI!"

"Hey like, its totes cool to call us, but like, can we like hurry this up?"

"Yeah! I have a video to film!"

"Yeah! Our views have finally been getting better!"

"… Oh my god. No. No. No." Deku knew why I was acting like this. We both knew who was here.

"OH MY GOD! MIDORIYA IZUKU! YOU FINALLY WANT TO GET TO KNOW ME!"

"Oh? Midoriya Izuku! My, my! It has been a while!"

"…" There standing before us, much to our chagrin, were three of the most annoying people we had ever met. Well, one of them was annoying. The other two were just flat out weird.

"Ah… Camie. Gentle. La Brava. Good to see you…"

… I take it back. He's a terrible person.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **ITS FINALLY DONE! Whew that was a longer than usual one… well longer than what was usual. I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Deku: Am I just going to be embarrassed all story long?!**

 **Ochaco: …**

 ***Shrugs* Probably not. Now lets do some shout outs! This time, we'll start with reviews!**

 **Djcrackerjack: I'm glad you like it! And see, there are good reasons for them to take the jobs! And the shoutouts are there so I can recognize you and show you just how much I appreciate any support! This is a hobby but I am the kind of person where I want to do even this well. So seeing anybody liked it means a loooooot to me!**

 **Guest: Now, now leave poor Bakugo alone. We all know that one person at one who thinks way too highly, and was bred to, think too highly of themselves. Especially nowadays. Which is where Bakugo comes from. He's just getting the shock of not actually being the best like he thought.**

 **Bigrig56: Hehe, you a prophet or something? Sorry it wasn't longer but we'll get a better look at how they feel about it soon enough. Don't forget that Deku was already super close so it wasn't too far a stretch.**

 **Jsua: Don't need to tell me twice! Glad I'm intriguing you!**

 **Adislt: We'll find out about Deku's dad eventually! And well, I mean, Deku will be more or less OP by the end… so no Shigaraki won't be.**

 **And the last one… well I actually pm'd this one personally, mainly to give him my thanks! This review was the first constructive criticism I have received and it was a good one! I will be going through and dropping the honorifics because quite honestly they aren't too important to me. If anyone has any other TASTEFUL critiques don't be afraid to message me! I will appreciate it!**

 **D: … that was long! ARE YOU TELLING ME PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING THIS ME?**

 **O: I know I am! Now for single shout outs we have: tristanfromthedualgamez, Cool-dogr, Tobtob04, and Gilded Shadow Phoenix with follows!**

 **Double shout-outs go to: Grubk1ng, Unknown380, .83, fpinheiro96, JustaNobody86, HankFlamion18, Iqmalzz, JSua, and Robotdocter! I appreciate everyone here who showed any kind of love! See you guys in a week or so! SHOW LOVE IF YOU WANT! HAVE A GREAT WEEK! GO BEYOND!**

 **Everyone: PLUS ULTRA!**


	9. Chapter 9-1

**Not much to say tbh other than I'm back! This chapter does a lot to progress the story, along with leaving unanswered questions :D! Oh and lots of cheesy lines... not even sorry lol. Ah! And I finally figured out how to do those lines I always see on this site! It was under the editing tab of this site, lol silly me! But that doesn't matter, time for the story! I hope you enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **It's time to strike!**

(Plantero's Agency {Midoriya Izuku POV})

'Ok... what in the actual hell is going on here?' I could only blink in response to seeing these three people before us. It had been odd since we got here. First off their "Locker Room" was just a closet that was empty because they're agency was literally just their house. THE TOP HERO WORKED FROM HOME! Not even All Might had done that... Secondly, Plantero somehow FORGOT WE WERE COMING! Like... just how do you do that? He was the one who hired us! And then... well, these people had shown up and were apparently Plantero's 'contacts'... a creepy girl who had been 'acting strange' when I met her and two people who got me in trouble and were villains... Like seriously what the hell.

"Ah… Camie. Gentle. La Brava. Good to see you…" It was obvious it was not good to see them, my voice was dripping with annoyance. Why the hell were two jokes of a villain and someone who gave me the creeps along with just being themselves were here? Did Plantero know how I felt about these two? "… Plantero what the…"

"Wait you know these guys? Who don't you know… Oh well!" Plantero chirped as if nothing was wrong, like the mood in the room hadn't been going dark steadily from the moment we had arrived. From the very first moment I stepped inside until this very moment I had been wondering if we had made the right call… this guy was crazy! How was he a hero... let alone the top one of Japan. "These three are much more useful than any other hero has been. Except for maybe Crawler and Pop Step… Do you know those two too?"

I was twitching now… I had heard of the two. They were vigilantes who had gotten a lot of fame a few years ago, taking down a group known as Villain Factory along with the pro heroes. But they had also faded into obscurity and seemingly disappeared after that. How did this guy have so many followers? Or at least people who were willing to work with him... He… "Hey, like while this is cool and all can we like give you our reports and go? I totes wanna get outta here." Camie said in a tone that was different than what I had thought she was like. She didn't have that same creepy tone as before.

"Ah yes, of course my friends! Now, Ms. Camie could you please tell me how your undercover surveillance of the league is going?"

"HUH?"

"Oh yeah! It's totes going well, although that Shigaraki dude is awake again. They are planning something big apparently but that's only for the ears of the upper, upper elites! Although they know the Yakuza are back, Gorilla-Man apparently has spies everywhere thanks to the fact that he's an animal too!"

"Interesting…"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! BACK UP!" I was in shock. How the hell did someone who sounded like she was twelve and like her brain was actually just spaghetti noodles know so much? "You." I pointed at Camie, "Please explain how…"

"How I'm like the greatest undercover agent ever? Sure Midoriya, but lemme ask you this like what do you think my quirk is?"

"Uh… you can shapeshift…"

"WRONG!" She giggle as she sauntered over to Ochaco and I, her face looking extremely dubious, "You see, when you "met" me that was like totes not me! I had been knocked out by some creepy blonde chick who took some of my blood. You know who she is too, right? The blonde girl from the League?"

"TOGA?!" Oh Ochaco looked mad now. That was apparently the time she had gotten very jealous but also thought, probably correctly for the time, she needed to suppress her feelings so she and I could focus on our goal. But if it was Toga who did that… She hated, truly hated, Himiko Toga.

"Yeah, that like fucking psycho bitch. I hate her. So I use my quirk, which is called Glamour, to spy on them under the pseudonym Faker. She was a villain who was killed in a fight with Mr. Plantero here… accident really but one that I have used to get super close to Gorilla-Man! I use his overly sensitive senses and like trick him into telling his close ally Faker everything." She finished with a smirk, walking back next to the two villains that were with us in the room while leaving us floored… she was good. She was really good.

"See what I mean?! So much more useful! Thank you Ms. Camie, is there anything else?"

"Yes."

"… And?"

"They are trying to beat the Yakuza at their own game. They're looking for a little girl named Eri... Don't know why though." Camie was quiet when she said this, as if she didn't like the information either.

At those words, the world seemed to stop moving. It couldn't be true… this was too cliché. They couldn't be after her again… the ones who tortured my little girl for so long… the one's who had caused so much pain. I couldn't move my body or my mouth, I was shaking however. My fists tightened so much that it felt as if I might break my own hands… "... WHAT?!" Ochaco voiced what I was thinking from the beginning, her voice shaking in what sounded like fear and anger. I turned to see her face looking angry, her fists also balled up so tightly her fists were even whiter than usual.

"… You two know the child as well?" Plantero asked, his voice sounding more serious now than before. He looked like he was disturbed by what he had heard, something I did not think he was capable of feeling. "Explain." It was not a question.

"The Yakuza group known as the Eight Precepts were active two plus years ago. They were trying to actively use a drug that suppressed the quirks of others. I was interning with the former hero Sir Nighteye when we stumbled upon the child. She was the source of the drug, her quirk is able to revert organic matter to different states of their past. As such she is able to make people's body revert to before they had their quirk… or so we think. It has never confirmed."

"The fact was however, that many agencies had been looking into the group and a joint effort was made to arrest the entire group. When it was discovered that Eri was a key many of us made it a goal to recover her. The operation itself was a mess, we had the fight of our lives that day. I was interning with the hero Ryukyu, we had the escape covered. We managed to capture almost everyone, including their leader: Chisaki Kai, also called Overhaul. We also managed to save Eri and get her away from those monsters…"

"You two know where she is now, right?" At his question we both paused, unsure if we should answer him. We didn't trust him. Not in the slightest. He had done nothing to show us that he deserved our trust, he in fact had done nothing but be himself… which is someone I'm not a fan of. I didn't want to say anything, I wanted to keep Eri a secret from the majority of people. But he had plans to stop these people… supposedly. "… Do you two know…"

I broke, knowing if this was gonna work at any level he had to know. I sighed before saying, "When Uravity and I were students, we were forced to leave due to the school we went to being destroyed. When we did, we were given guardianship of Eri. She's under our care now, just at where we live. She's under a constant watch by the hero Ectoplasm, whose clones are keeping a secret surveillance of our home." Plantero's face was unreadable as he processed what I had said, I could not tell if he was upset or surprised or unsure about this or… well like I had said, he was unreadable, but I could also sense some unease from him.

Then he laughed, "I see! Well that should be more than enough to ensure her safety. If there is one thing I can't stand is when a child is caught up in the plans of villains! I keep finding it very convenient that I brought you two in on this plan of mine!" He had very visibly relaxed, however I could tell there was something more to what he said. As if he had a traumatic experience with kids of some sort. "Well if that's all you have Ms. Camie you can leave. Tobita, its your turn." Camie nodded before waving at us and leaving, as if she really wanted to leave. It was odd, I had a very wrong view of her and now that I knew her, the real her, I was surprised by how good of a hero she was. I could see now why she had been admitted to Shiketsu. She was good at what she did. These two however…

"Ah finally. I feel however after seeing our friend Midoriya here we must do two things first! Firstly, I must apologize. I almost ruined that cultural festival for selfish reasons! So I please ask for your forgiveness!" He bowed deeply, La Brava also bowing to show just how sorry they were. I blinked in response. Was today just a day to show me to not let grudges hold me captive? First the creepy girl who made me think she was crazy and made Uraraka think she was after me. Now these two are apologizing as if they had seriously wronged me, which they almost had. But they didn't if I were honest. They had surrendered and not ruined the day and have seemed to reform…

"You two are perfectly fine." I sighed out, smiling at them after regaining my composure… 'Toshinori was right… this has been enlightening. I've never had to deal with someone who I viewed as a true enemy and had to accept their reform. I had no hopes about learning anything else however.' The two stood upright, a happy look on their faces, "What's in the past is in the past. No need to hang onto it like a child."

"Thank you! You are truly an inspiration for our future! Now secondly, I must explain why I am so trusted by this man who gives me hope for our future as well!" He was smiling, as was I, but the inside of me just wanted to groan. How could he like this guy? What was it… "After our release from our arrest, we stopped be villains! Instead we became vigilantes! However, this being the case, I was recently approached by an old friend who I went to middle school with. He tried to recruit me to join his organization which turned out to be another offshoot of the Yakuza. This group was one we had actually been looking into, they are a nasty group. So we joined as undercover agents and made a deal with this young man, the great Plantero!" Huh… this was awfully convenient…

"Now now Tobita… don't lie. You joined before coming to me because they promised to fund your videos. I then upped the offer and you became my inside man!" Ah. There it is. This guy was odd, almost scummy in how dedicated he was to his videos. I guess I could respect his dedication? But… "Now, please tell me you were able to get the information I asked for."

"… Yes. They will be at a warehouse in the Camino Ward in two weeks. All of the upper brass will at least. Including the leader of the Eight Precepts group Chisaki and this group's leader: Shadow Walker."

"Oh! The elusive new leader of the Shadow Creed. Shadow Walker… how certain are you of this?"

"I'm willing to bet the entirety of our deal on it."

"Oh my! That's very sure. Well then… leave us the address. You're dismissed."

"Hai." The two said while bowing, shuffling away from us before I could ask a couple of questions. I wanted to know if they had any information regarding Eri. Like did they know where she was? Did they have plans to go after her soon?

"Alright… Midoriya Izuku aka Deku. Uraraka Ochaco aka Uravity. I know that are your names. That's from the paperwork. But I do not know YOU two. So... let us talk some. Firstly, let us discuss our Quirks…" Plantero said, cutting off my thinking before I could go very deep into it. Which was probably for the best… overthinking was not gonna do much… but then again… "So… who wants to go first?"

"…"

"…"

"… You go cabron."

"Ayayayay! Mar—er Mas Uno! You're here still?"

"… Where would I have gone?"

"HAHA! EXCELLENT POINT! Right so my quirk is called Fotosíntesis! Mas Uno, your turn!"

"… You're supposed to explain it but fine. Mine is called Multiplicar." She said, her serious tone not seeming like it was only on for a moment or so in time like Plantero. She seemed to be a super serious person, the perfect foil to Plantero's stupidity. But that was not very important to me… something in my head clicked. I remembered something that I had noticed about Plantero's quirk. In fact I had noticed something about all of his hero work in general… when I looked back at his records… and his constant social media posts… Wait… He only… yes that's… YES THAT'S IT!

"I GET IT NOW!" I yelled out, getting everyone to look at me. That didn't matter much however, I finally figured out his quirk! It all made sense now!

"Huh?"

"I figured out your quirk!"

"What?"

"Your quirk when translated means photosynthesis! And you work mainly either all day or for only small spurts at night! This means that like a plant you take in sunlight and store its power. That power can then be used to power your entire body up, giving you super strength and speed! However, whenever you use your power you use a part of your stored power! Which I why all of your moves are super strong finishers and you don't do long and drawn out fights! And this is also why you don't like working at night unless you know you can do it quickly! And why you also only start working two plus hours after sunrise, so you can make sure your power is completely stored up! You must also not be able to draw in power while moving, it'd be like looking two ways at once! Which then brings me to you, Mas Uno and why he only works with you!" I turned to Mas Uno before continuing, "Your quirk allows you to make a clone that can function exactly like the original, just not as strong! So, you have it either storing up power for Plantero, I've seen you two work together from videos and have seen you two fight! The best example being when the Tartarus Prison Break happened! That's how you're so strong! You can basically just continuously make quick work of villains, when fully stored up your power is close to O- my own!" I had almost slipped up in my explanation, almost mentioning One for All in my excitement but I knew I had nailed it on the head! Plantero looked like I had just dumped frozen water on his head and Mas Uno looked as I had grown a second AND third head.

The room was silent, I had clearly floored everyone with my deduction skills. Which if I were honest, was probably a bit creepy but what was I supposed to do? Not analyze everything perfectly? That'd be like asking a mosquito to not suck blood… ok now I get why people think that part about me is creepy and weird… Doesn't mean I planned on stopping but at least I admitted it was creepy. Internally.

"Uh… well um… yeah that was more or less everything perfectly stated... Um..." MORE OR LESS? There should be no way I missed… hmm but what if… "Uh… what about you two? Its your turn now!" That was rather defensive in my opinion but seeing me do that for the first time was usually… an experience. Its just… well I love quirks so much! They always fascinated me, if it weren't the fact it was my first day at a job I'd have my notebooks out and I'd be writing it all down…

"Sorry about Deku, he's always been like that. The only creepy quality to him!" Ochaco spoke up, trying to diffuse the now awkward air the room had. I tended to do that a lot too… huh, I must really be an awkward guy, must have been the lack of friends I had until high school... "My quirk is called Zero Gravity! I can manipulate the gravity of anything or anyone using the pads of my fingers and one other secret location!"

"Ah I see! Not going to tell us just yet where else you can activate your quirk from?"

"Nope! Since you make it sound like this a one-off pairing!"

"HA! Good listening skills! We'll see about that however… Deku? What's your quirk?"

"Ah! Yes! Mine is called Energizer! Just like the Energizer Bunny from those American Battery commercials I use all of the energy stored in my body, specifically my muscles! It allows me to enhance my entire body's power and much like you have super strength and speed! However, if I don't properly control the energy I break the bones of whatever I used! I also have to rest for a time if I use too much!" I spoke with practiced energy, like it had become second nature to me. It was a necessary lie, no one could truly know what my quirk was since it was such an important one; especially not people I only trusted as far as Eri could throw them. Which was to say… not at all.

"Uh huh…" Plantero mumbled, his face stroking his hair covered chin. He looked like he was thinking. About… "So it's not the same exact quirk All Might had? Or is it the exact same and that's why records show he also disappeared with you when you left, because you two have a secret quirk that isn't natural?"

I blinked… wait what. Did he… No way… FOCUS! Remember the 'script'! "Haha! I actually got that a lot but no! It is very, very similar but he never had the issue of breaking his bones. Although I do have to admit that it is perhaps a variation of his… which is why he probably took an interest in me! But to have my quirk resemble my idol so much was shocking in of itself, especially since it only showed when my body was ready to handle a small amount of it without dying! When I realized that… man you should have seen me cry."

"He won't have to wait long, given how often you cry. Honestly you're a pro hero and you still cry like you're five."

"Hey! It's not my fault it's just who I am!"

"Yeah, which is a big ole…"

"ENOUGH!" Plantero shouted angrily, flexing his power's strength as he did. It reminded me somewhat of All Might but less oppressive… however it was still impressive none the less. "I WIL- gawk!"

He had looked as if he was about to go on a rant, or even attack, so I had stepped in front of Ochaco in a ready stance to charge into action. But just when he looked ready to let loose, Mas Uno had smacked him upside the head. "Relax Martín, I don't think he's lying to you. If he said that's what his quirk is then that's his quirk. We have no reason to not trust him." Plantero however looked even more upset and like he didn't buy a word of what she had said.

'Neither did I honestly, from what I had seen of her this didn't match her character at all… but then again, I've already learned today to not judge a person's character so quickly…' I paused my thinking when I heard him move but then was quickly smacked down by Mas Uno. She sighed, shaking her head as she did. "Sorry about him, he gets really weird whenever people lie to him so he's hyper sensitive to when he thinks people are doing so. It was good to hear your quirks, how about you two go on a patrol for a bit. There's a map over there of a route I like to go on, since Plantero here doesn't have the route memorized I made those so he won't get lost. Go on, it should take around two hours. Plantero will be fine, we have another agency coming in soon because they also have experience with the Yakuza so please hurry! Go along you two!" She sounded as if she really wanted us gone, so we just nodded and quickly left.

But I had the sinking feeling he… "I don't know if you're just a terrible liar since you're so pure or if he's secretly super smart. Either way… he knows." Yeah, Ochaco said it perfectly. Somehow or another… The one I believed to be an idiot, who I believed to be beyond foolish, was able to see right through me.

"… We have a phone call to make."

* * *

(POV CHANGE to Martín)

"… Maria why the fuck did you just do that?" I hissed lowly, my anger having only increased now. "You know as well as I do that those lines were very, very clearly practiced and a lie. It's clearly the same quirk as All Might's…"

"I agree."

"THEN WHY DID YOU…"

"Because if that's the story they wanna go with then that's the story we accept. We need them to complete the plan. Don't lose sight of the goal because of it."

"I… Ragh!" I jumped to my feet, annoyed by how right she was. I didn't like being lied to. I liked even less how the boy was able to deduct my quirk's true nature so fast, how did he even do that? It really rubbed me the wrong way, like a how a piece of food looks good but then suddenly tastes terrible. Not to mention that I was getting the feeling he didn't like me very much to begin with. This was not a good…

"You need to calm down. You made a terrible first impression. Or I guess like, third impression… although it was nice to see your serious side for once." She had turned, not wanting me to see her face as she said this next part, "I like it a lot more. You used to use it more when we were younger. You should use it more. Now if you need me…"

"Hey, hey, Mi Amor… are you…"

"NO."

"… riiiiight. Ok."

"… do I need to floor you again?"

"Hahaha! No thank you! I promise I'll behave."

"… You better you idiot. And stop calling me that. You don't mean it, we both know it."

"But…"

"I'm going to my room to watch the news. I'll be out when the other agency is here. Don't bother me." And with that she turned and left me, alone on the floor. I sighed as I watched her leave, much calmer now that she had calmed me down. I could however not shake the sadness I felt in my chest…

"… how many times do I have to say it before she realizes I mean it?" I sighed out wistfully, her constant rejection and denial of my love was getting harder and harder to deal with… But it was simply my fate. Not since I broke her heart all those years ago. "No time for feeling sorry for myself anymore however… I have to get ready! And plan a good apology, I was very rude! Even if he probably did deserve my anger… no! I must be an example! He is the future of heroics after all… With that quirk and the burden of succeeding All Might on his shoulders, I need to impart everything I can to him!" I stood up at that, dusting myself as I found the resolve that made me who I was once more. Regardless of how I felt about my personal life, I was left an important task. To cultivate this man, the one who had the tools to become our new pillar of hope and make him the greatest ever. Even if it killed me.

* * *

(POV CHANGE to Midoriya Izuku)

After two hours or so, I was finally able to reach the person I wanted to call, and it had been… an awkward call. "Yeah, I don't know either… No I said exactly what we practiced, in the way we practiced! … Well I'm sorry if I'm a bad actor, I trained to be a hero! Not an actor! … Just… just make sure Eri is safe and OUT OF THIS LOOP. We don't want her worrying. Alright? Ok! Thanks… no I don't know what we're gonna do about him… No I don't think we can trust him. It's been two hours, I don't trust him that much. At least not yet… well geez, I wonder… right, sorry no sass. Look, I have to go soon… Ok, just text me that Eri is good when you're at the house. Alright bye da—Toshinori-Sensei!" I quickly hung up after almost calling Toshinori dad, embarrassed slightly at the slip. Ochaco noticed however and she nudged me while laughing, her face full of amusement. I shook my head before looking away while saying, "You know he accidentally called me son yesterday. Almost made my day."

"NO. STINKING. WAY! OH MY GOD DEKU! THAT'S SO CUTE!" She shrieked as she ran over to me and gave me a huge hug, before pausing suddenly and looking up to me, "Wait you only said almost…"

"My day had already been made by then. I was officially made a hero! All my life that was my dream, what drove me to work so hard every day! So sure, I had a bit of a damper with Plantero being such an inconsiderate… well you know. But, it all paled to the fact that I reached the first step of my goal! And I have someone to share every step of my goal with next to me, supporting me and helping me in every way possible. Just like I want to do for her." At that I grabbed her hands and looked right in those beautiful brown eyes of hers, "So, yeah. Every day has been pretty awesome. But yesterday was the best one since a little over two years ago… When we confessed and started our lives together." I gave her my brightest smile, my eyes closed due to how wide I was smiling.

Ochaco was saying nothing however, which caused my smile to falter and make me open my eyes to see her completely stunned by my words. She had a small smile, but it was broken up slightly by her mouth being open slightly. It looked as if I had said too much? Or maybe mistimed things? UGH I TOTALLY MESSED UP! "Huh… that was too sudden, right?" Oh great, now she looked like she wanted to cry! That was the opposite of what I wanted to do!

I was about to apologize before she shook her head vehemently,"NO! I just… I was just surprised yes but also so happy and love struck… You really do just make my heart skip a beat… even if you're a bit awkward with this at times. But, if you weren't awkward and sappy… well you wouldn't be you. And that'd be no good. You've always been cliché, like a character from a manga. But even so… you make my heart skip a beat. I'm happy that we made it to this point, because quite honestly I agree with everything you said… yesterday was awesome."

"Ochaco…"

"And it was only made better by you. I know that if we're honest our lives are about to get crazy and will be nothing like what we have had… But knowing you're here with me, supporting me as I reach for my goal. I'm glad I just went for it, instead of denying myself like I tried to do… So thanks. For saving me."

"… I love you Ochaco. Nothing will change that. And I know, as long as you're next to me, I'll be fine."

"My, my… you two have gotten much more bold in your declarations. But the cliché and slight awkwardness is still there." A voice we didn't expect to hear interrupted our moment, making us both blush as we realized we weren't alone. We immediately turned to see our friend there, looking quite amused at our blushing faces and how we had been looking very sappy. "Ah but I see the embarrassment of yours is still easy to achieve. It is good to see you, even if for a darker reason."

"H-Hi Tokoyami! What are you doing here?"

"For work of course, my friends!"

"Oh! Hawks! It's good to meet you, I am Deku."

"And I am Uravity!"

"Nice to meet you two! They friends of yours Tokoyami?"

"Yes sir."

"Awesome! But if we don't hurry we'll be late… uh… do you remember where to go?"

"Are you two going to Plantero's agency?"

"Yes actually! Do you know where it is exactly?"

"Yes! We work there!"

"OH SO HE ACTUALLY GOT YOU TWO TO JOIN! Well then, show us the way!"

"Uh… it's this building here." I said point behind me with my thumb, getting Hawks to gawk for a second before laughing while he smacked his head. I hadn't even noticed we had arrived here either if I were honest, I had been so caught up in my conversation with Ochaco. It had been awkward but definitely necessary… I had a feeling our lives were about to get not only busy but also very, very dangerous.

"Duh! Silly me! Well then let's go! We have a mission to plan!" Hawks said, his easy smile making quite obvious as to why he was so well liked. He definitely did go at his own pace, his easy-going nature exuding from him. I nodded with a smile on my face, leading the four of us up the stairs to the door where Plantero had suddenly appeared. "Oh hey! My friend! How are you doing!"

"My guy! My man! Hawks! I am doing great! I see you met my two new side-kicks, er well my only ones actually. Can't all be like you where people actually wanna work for them!"

"Ha! That's only because they're all sticks in the mud!"

"I KNOW RIGHT?! Ugh! Like Endeavor!"

"Hey, hey! He's not so bad… well not as bad as he used to be! My god when I first met him I thought he was the picture definition of uptight!" … Were these two actually alike? It seemed as if Hawks was agreeing with Plantero, that other heroes were… "Plus, you don't make it easy to like you! What with your constant belittling of my comrades!"

"Ah my friend! I do so only because I do not agree with so many of them! You however… you get it in my eyes!"

"Hey get a room you two, it would be a relief for me to get this idiot to stop faking his love for me."

"MI AMOR! YOU KNOW MY HEART BELONGS TO YOU!"

"Uh…"

"Whatever… welcome to our humble abode, Hawks. It is an honor to work with you."

"Hahaha, such an odd contrast! I like it! And it is an honor for my office to work with you four as well! Now as Mas Uno said… we have a plan to discuss." Hawks said, looking like he had something else he had wanted to say… although the fact he said his office instead of himself personally was odd. Regardless Plantero nodded and waved us all inside, leading us to the room we had been earlier when he had seemed like he was ready to fight me.

"Here we are! Our meeting room! Now let us tell you the new information we got this morning! As we discussed, The Shadow Creed has been trying to get their hands on the old drug Trigger. It's a new strain and apparently much stronger. They have secured their first shipment exchange, its set to take place in the Camino Ward in a warehouse that's been abandoned for a while now. The exchange happens at eight in the morning, from which they plan to distribute immediately." Trigger? That was a common drug in the streets that made people's quirks power up in an instant but also made them get hyper aggressive. But key word was the WAS, it hadn't been popular in years now... What did they want with? "They plan to start a riot city wide, the reason why I don't know."

"From what I have been able to gather, they think they'll be able to draw out the League of Villains, specifically an elite. If that does happen then they'll capture him to find out their base. They want Chisaki's hands back." Wait what. His…

"Uh… his hands?"

"Yes, it would seem that when Chisaki was first stopped Shigraki Tomura managed to intercept him. He was able to steal the special bullets they had made and he also took Chisaki's hands… it was a gruesome scene. They also had killed the Hero Snacth."

"My god… what a bunch of savages. And idiots…"

"Yup. Hence why should…"

"The League won't come out for that. They could care less about what the Yakuza does. They're planning something else. They don't need them to go forward but if anything they'll be happy with the chaos the Yakuza group is gonna create."

"… I see. So you're saying…"

"We need only focus on the Yakuza."

"Hmmm…." I could only watch as the two top heroes of Japan discussed, silently impressed. I hadn't expected these two to be such high level strategy thinkers. I had to agree with Plantero as well. There was no need for the League to expose themselves like that. Just the mere chaos itself was good enough for them. Unless…

"Sir, do we know if the League is aware of what the Yakuza is planning?" I asked, stepping forward from where I was standing next to Ochaco and Tokoyami. "Because if they do then they may try and have agents cloned there to try and take credit so they can sow more seeds of doubt into the citizens."

Plantero looked over to me, Hawks also looking my way… at which I felt a little embarrassed at speaking out without being prompted to but managed to keep that fact out of my outward appearance. Then Plantero laughed. "A good question my boy! I had failed to consider that, they do like to take credit as often as possible! Hmm… that does add another part to plan for."

"Well… it seems he's gonna add some brains to your agency if he sticks here." Hawks said with a smile on his face, before turning serious, "What do you suggest we do to prevent that in case they try something?"

I needed only a moment before realizing an easy solution. It was painfully obvious. "Mas Uno, how many clones can you make before reaching your limit?"

"Hmmm, a hundred or so. But they'd all be very weak…"

"Doesn't matter! If we make one hundred clones of Hawks then they can scour the city from above and be like a watch Hawks!"

"…"

"…"

"… HAHAHAHA! I like this kid!" Hawks was laughing so hard I thought he might cry, needing a moment before he could talk. I could feel Ochaco glaring daggers at me for making such a lame pun while Tokoyami was probably exasperated at my accidental attempt at humor… "And his planning skills are amazing, the plan is perfect for me. I can stay nearby as well and keep them corralled in case they manage to escape."

"… We'll work on your humor Deku. But I agree with you my friend, it is a solid plan! Now for our parts of the plan. Bird boy!" Plantero said, getting Tokoyami to blanch at being called bird boy, "What is your name and what is your quirk?"

I looked back to Tokoyami, noticing he had grown some but still did somewhat look like a thin bird… "Tsukuyomi"

"And I'm his quirk!" Said a voice I had not realized was there, until it came out from Tokoyami's body. Dark Shadow looked the exact same as when we had last seen him… Oddly enough, I couldn't remember seeing Tokoyami use his quirk during the exam… had I really not been paying attention to anyone else? "I am called Dark Shadow! I can move and do whatever Tsukuyomi here wants me to do. I get stronger as it gets darker."

"I see, I see. Well, then here's what we'll do. You will go in using the darkness of the warehouse and blow a hole in the building to distract them. At that point, Deku, Uravity, and myself will enter. We're gonna bum rush them and take them down as fast as possible. Uravity you'll float us about the hole and then we'll drop in. According to our reports, the leadership of the Shadow Order is made up of around five men. So there will be six dangerous opponents, adding in the fact Chisaki Kai will be there as well. He managed to find himself a good enough doctor that he can use his quirk enough, just not like he used to. The real dangerous one will be Shadow Walker… Deku." Plantero paused as he said my name, looking me in the eye. "It's time for you to show off Energizer. I leave Shadow Walker to you. Don't waste any time if possible, take him down fast. Is everyone ok with this plan?"

The room was deathly silent. Had he really just passed off the biggest villain to me? What was his game here… "Well…? Are you all ok… Ah! I see why you all are not saying anything! The reason Deku is taking care of Shadow Walker is that I will be dealing with Chisaki and Shadow Walker's bodyguards: Kendo Rappa, Tengai Hekijii, and Nomo Hideki. Tsukuyomi, you hand any of the general cannon fodder, they cannot escape. Uravity, there is one more leader. You are to capture him, he's their scientist who is the one who created the new strain. He must stay alive, but not in perfect condition. I like to test people in extreme ways, so this your test. Both of you, this your test. So… everyone board now?"

"HAI!" Everyone yelled out, agreeing that it was fair. He was supposed to be the strongest, might as well do the most work. I in particular, was very interested to see just how his plan worked. It made sense in all honesty. Hit them quick and fast. Take them out before they could call for help or escape. It was very good. It would seem that Plantero definitely had a brain in that head of his… if only he used it more often.

"Alright! We'll see you in two weeks Hawks, Tsuyukoyami. Deku, Uravity I have one thing I wish to discuss with you two and then you two can go home for the day." With that Hawks nodded and waved goodbye, Tokoyami opting for the politer route and bowing before they both left. I bowed to the two, as did Uravity before we turned to Plantero…

'Honestly, I expect to be dressed down. Or at least have him say… Huh, his eyes looked like he was doing his best to match whatever he had to say…'

"I apologize for my outburst earlier. It was childish and uncalled for. I have a very strong negative reaction to thinking I've been lied to. I let it cloud my judgement. If you say Energizer is your quirk, then that is what I believe! Forgive me!" His eyes looked conflicted, but the apology sounded sincere. He also bowed apologetically, getting blank stares from both Ochaco and I quickly getting flustered and shaking him off. The apology was too much! While yes he may have overreacted, if he had a previous trauma that made him hyper sensitive to something then it was understandable. But he wasn't having it. "I know you may feel like this exuberant, then I disagree. If we plan on working together, then we must be on decent enough terms! So I will be the leader I am supposed to be. I apologize for my actions." No one said a word after that, I was shocked at how Plantero was behaving… this was seemingly completely out of character.

Mas Uno seemed to agree as she snorted in disbelief, putting her hands on her hips before walking next to Plantero, "… Wow. You apologizing? That's a common sight… but you meaning it? Rare sight indeed." Plantero blanched at that, the atmosphere of the room going from serious and professional to what I had expected: ridiculousness. "But… I like it. You two can go home. Be here tomorrow at twelve, you will be going on patrols to get your faces seen. In two weeks, you two make your debuts… and it's gonna be huge." She smiled at us, what seemed to me to be the first time she had smiled in our presence, while Plantero recovered and smiled as well. It seemed natural for them to stand like that, side by side, together for better or for worse. I wonder if that's how people saw Ochaco and I. I hope so. Because that was how I felt, like I had found my perfect partner…

Which made me sad to see that they weren't like us, actually together in everything. I wonder what had happened to cause that. He seemed like he was as in love with her as I am in love with Ochaco, yet she didn't seem to either believe or WANT to believe him... It was odd really, she seemed to be fond of him but like she only trusted him on the surface level. I wonder what he had done to earn that level of disdain. "DE-K-U!" Ochaco's voice rang in my ear, causing me to look at her. I blinked before turning back and looking at the two who had been in my mind, seeing them giving me a weird look. "You did the thing again. They dismissed us for the day. Let's go." Oh, I did the inner muttering thing again. Whoops.

"A-Ah! I apologize!" I bowed, adding, "Thank you! We will see you tomorrow!" I immediately turned, more than a little embarrassed at having done that on the first on my job. I recovered however, giving them both a smile as we turned and left, Ochaco quietly taking my hand as we went to the room we were told was for us to change; from civilian clothes into our costumes and vice versa. However everything seemed to be going on auto pilot, like I was doing them but not actually doing it. Like I was a robot. The reason being that my mind was consumed by one singular thought.

'It's finally almost time for me to finally tell the entire world, to show everyone Deku. For everyone to hear me and physically see me say: I AM HERE!'

* * *

(POV CHANGE to 3rd Person)

Martín watched as his two new teammates walked away, his partner Maria looking at him as if he had a second head. He had done something he never did. Martín Bondragon was many things: stubborn, determined, brave, foolishly naïve, goofy, and strong. But apologetic? No, he was not one to be apologetic or admit he was wrong. Which is why this apology was odd to her. He sounded sincere, but she had not seen his eyes. His eyes had told the story, so she had to ask, "Did you mean what you said?"

Martín looked over to her and gave her a look that looked as if he were saying 'what?', before he sighed and said, "Not really, but like you said: if I want this to work I have to try. So no, I don't believe them… yet. We'll have to see."

Maria just looked at him, her look now as if he had grown a third head. "Are you ok?" She asked, shocked by his attitude. He sounded so serious, completely out of character… that's when it hit her. She had told him she liked it when he was serious… She sighed, shaking her head. "This is because I said I liked your serious side, isn't it?"

"… Maybe."

"Oh pues… just be yourself. This is weird, and I don't like it. I don't get why you try so hard…" That was a lie, she knew why. She just didn't like that she felt a little happy about it. She had squashed these feelings long ago, or at least tried to. But yet… Here she was. Lying through her teeth about how she felt about it.

"But…"

"No buts. Just be yourself, its what's always worked for you. Always."

"…"

"Look, I'm going to go on a patrol. I'll see you later, you better be yourself again when I'm back." At that she left, her heart sinking at the look of disappointment on his face. She didn't like seeing him like that, even if she told herself to leave him be. Martín was her Achilles Heel, always getting her to do whatever he suggested. Which was something that she hated.

She had trusted him everything once. Including her heart. "Ok, Mi Amor." Her heart fluttered slightly at that, but her back was turned to him, so he missed her smile. It was what needed to be, this lack of a true relationship. This was all that the two could ever be now.

"Good." Maria said, reaching the door that led outside. She was better off alone, with no one having her heart. Martín had her heart before, and he had torn it out, stabbed it, and crushed it… But unknown to Maria, Martín had also had his heart destroyed that day. He had also ruined himself when he crushed her own heart. He could only hope that one day… one day she would forgive him and open up again. It may have been a fool's hope, but that was all he had. The hope of a fool.

Martín sighed, before slumping away to his room. He took off his mask, which covered half of his face, all the way down to his mustache. He looked in the mirror, seeing why he wore the mask. The scar that would always remind him of why he did not have Maria as the love of his life. He closed his eyes as he quietly said, "Mario… you may have taken my chance at love, but I won't let you take my spirit." He took a calming breath, before smiling at the mirror and opened his eyes. "Because as long as you have a smile on your face, everything will end up as it needs to be!" He repeated the words that had once spurred him into wanting to be a hero, his mantra that was his lifeline and pushed him forward. Words once taught to him by the man he respected above all and viewed as a real hero. And as long as he had those words, he could overcome anything. Even a feeling of complete emptiness.

* * *

(Two Weeks Later)

It was early in the morning, it being a cold December day. It was December twelfth to be precise, but it was also a much more important day. Today was the day that hero who was called Deku became a household name. But also, it marked a series of events that would change the world forever. And it all started with a boom, as the young hero Tsukuyomi blew a hole in the top of a warehouse in Camino Ward. The people occupying the warehouse all looked up to see three people drop down, making a loud crash as they did. There was three people, two in green and one in blue and pink.

No one said a word. That is, until the younger man of the two men in green stood tall and yelled out, "How unlucky for you villains! Why? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And I'll stop it here! I hope this chapter DOES answer the question of Plantero's OP level. If you have any questions about it, do ask! And that you wonder what's wrong with Deku, because that was the point!**

 **Deku: … ok that was better! I wasn't a weepy mess!**

 **Ochaco: … did you have to make Deku so cheesy?**

 **Hey he's the main character of an action story… he's made of cliché cheesiness.**

 **D: … it wasn't even that cheesy!**

 **Yes it was, but that's who you are. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next is almost entirely fighting and action in general so get ready!**

 **O: Oooooh sounds fun!**

 **D: Yeah, a step up from the last chapter…**

… **whatever… do your shout outs.**

 **O: Ok! I'll do single shout outs! For Follow only we have: Winter Kitsu, daboxman,** **wolfoflight2003, Inperiosus, and** **Tigerclaw456! And to shawnhagerty16 for the favorite! We appreciate you!**

 **D: And the double shout outs! We have: UltimateRaftman, Shinto55, and Gui-kun! We appreciate you guys so much!**

 **And review responses! … well response lol.**

 **PlaneWalker 623: Sorry that Deku isn't macho macho man, but that just isn't who he is! If I did that, it's be too much change for him. But yeah, I agree that eventually the MC has to be basically OP or close to. It's the only way to respect his fights, tbh.**

 **Ok, quick question for y'all! I don't know myself but I see a lot of stories spelling Ochaco as Ochako and I now understand they're interchangeable... So let me ask you guys, do you have a preference or no? I don't since from what I saw its supposed to be Ochaco but it's like the honorifics thing... not a major deal.**

 **O: It is for me!**

 **True but you're not writing this story!**

 **O: Rude**

 **(Shrugs) Well… that's all for me! I will see you guys soon! Have a good time until the next time we are here! PLEASE REVIEW, IT HELPS! GO BEYOND!**

 **EVERYONE: PLUS ULTRA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Back with the next, actually action-packed chapter of A New Way Forward! Before we begin, however… man seeing that scene in the anime with Ochaco denying herself was honestly a little underwhelming… but still so sad to see. That's not what you do when your emotions are tough! Talk about them! And also, that manga chapter… ITS HYPE! I won't spoil too much but… ITS HYPE! Well, that's all from me! ENJOY!**

 ***Edit: Made some small changes that were annoying me!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Too Good**

(Camino Ward, Abandoned Warehouse {Uraraka Ochaco POV})

"How unlucky for you villains! Why? BECAUSE I AM HERE!" Deku yelled out and I had to physically stop myself from groaning at his absolutely terrible, cheesy attempt to intimidate the villains… we had even talked about this! I mean he did say he would only TRY but still…

 _(Flashback to the Day Before)_

" _And then I met the teacher dad! She seemed super nice, she even offered me a cookie after the day ended for being good!" Eri yelled out from the couch, while Deku and I sat at the dinner table, relaxing before the day, the absolutely important day of our big debuts, that was tomorrow. Eri had started school today, we tried to keep her life normal as we didn't want to worry her. Ectoplasm was watching her every moment of the day, all of his clones spread out in the area to ensure no one suspicious even came near the school. We even had the school provide us the faces of everyone should be there; parents, teachers, staff, even people who worked nearby… we made sure it was safe. Across from us was Tokoyami who had asked to stay the night, his normally calm demeanor seemingly gone as he looked nervous. "So then I bowed and said thank you and she said you're welcome and then said I was very well mannered and I said thank you again!"_

" _Haha, very good job Eri! Good job remembering to bow too! I'm very proud of you!"_

 _"THANKS, DAD!"_

" _Now why don't you go and get ready for bed, it's late for you. Your mom will be there soon to tuck you in."_

 _"Ok, Dad! Bye, Mr. Toko-yami!" Eri was too adorable as she attempted to pronounce our friend's name, so adorable in fact that he visibly relaxed for a moment and nodded to her. Eri was an adorable ball of energy nowadays, it would have pained me to see her sad again. I remembered when she was so scared and nervous of people… I never wanted to see that again._

 _Eri waved and ran off to her room, well skipped really because she was surprisingly well behaved. There was no running like she was used to while inside, and she obeyed in her own way. "You two have truly become amazing parents… I would never have expected it from you two if I'm honest." Tokoyami pulled me from my thoughts, the nerves he felt were evident in his voice. "However… how are you two so calm right now?"_

" _How do you mean?"_

" _You two are acting like tomorrow we don't make our debuts and fight people that seasoned pros would have issues with. In fact, you two seem even more relaxed than when we were in school… what happened to you two?"_

 _"Oh that. Well, we just don't plan on failing nor consider it an option that could happen tomorrow."_

" _What?"_

" _Our only option and the only viable outcome is success, so that's what will happen tomorrow."_

" _Yeah, we don't see any other way that tomorrow can go."_

" _We can die, we can fail, we can…"_

" _And we can succeed. Sure all of that is true but do you remember what we were told heroes must do, Tokoyami?"_

"… _Uh…"_

" _That even in bad situations, we must come out on top. That's what heroes do. No matter what happens we have to come out on top."_

"… _You say that as if this is simple. As if the darkness that surrounds us in this world, it has no way of overcoming us. You're acting as if things can't go wrong!"_

" _Tokoyami… that's just not true at all."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Yeah… Ochaco is right. Of course, we do feel like things can go bad tomorrow. In fact… I feel like something will and in a big way." Deku admitted, causing us to look at him as if he had slapped us. He hadn't said anything like that to me at all… every time we had discussed tomorrow we only saw it going well… "In reality, everything has been too easy. Too good to be true. How realistic is it for someone who has an, even a small one, association with heroes to have an old friend magically appear from thin air? I am not sure why, but I get this feeling that something is off. And it all stems from how easy this set up has been… but I know it won't actually matter."_

 _Tokoyami just stared at Deku, his face blank and I was unsure if we had helped him calm down or just made it worse. "How so?" He asked and Deku chuckled at the question. I gave Deku a look as if to say, "What?" to which he shook his head with a large smile, before giving Tokoyami the most serious stare I had seen him give a friend beside Kacchan or Shoto. It quietly turned me on but also reminded that this was not the Deku of U.A. This, this was Deku, The Hero for All. Outwardly confident and always smiling for those who needed saving, the man who had every tool necessary to become the greatest hero ever._

 _"Because we will overcome the enemy! Why? I will be there!" …._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

… _. My only response was to groan while Tokoyami was dying of laughter. "Deku why…"_

" _What? It's true!"_

" _Please swear to me, no swear to god itself, that you will never, ever do that in front of villains. Ever. EVER."_

"… _But… it sounds so cool!"_

" _Cool or cheesy and cliché…? Honestly, Midoriya I know you love All Might as a hero idol, but this is too much." Tokoyami choked out in between laughs, pounding his fist on the table as he couldn't contain himself._

 _Deku pouted at that, grumbling something unintelligible about how it sounded cool or something about Tokoyami's weird habit of talking about darkness, maybe a mix of both. I laughed at whatever it was, leaning over and giving Deku a kiss on the cheek to cheer him up. He was shocked at the move but smiled after he quickly recovered. "You have to at least not have that be your debut line. For me, please?"_

" _For you… I will try." He smiled before giving me a quick peck on the lips, which I smiled largely at and almost made him make his ugly face. Tokoyami chuckled at our antics, causing us both to give him sheepish looks before he smiled._

" _You two are truly perfect for one another. And will be excellent leaders of our generation of heroes. You two managed to calm even my nerves, which are always quietly bubbling at the surface. I thank you two."_

" _Of course Tokoyami!"_

" _Yeah! Anytime Tokoyami!"_

" _Thank you."_

"… _however, there is one thing I do wanna ask you…"_

" _Yes?"_

"… _How does everyone…"_

" _Mom?" Eri's voice interrupted us, her in a pair of my old pj's which made my heart melt. "OH! Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." I waved off her apology as I walked over to her and scooped her up before giving her a kiss on the cheek._

" _It's ok, we just finished our serious talk. Come on, I'll tuck you in. You two," I said while looking at the clock, seeing how late it was, "Should also go to sleep soon. We do have to be up earlier than what I assume is normal tomorrow."_

 _The two nodded, waving goodnight to Eri as I took her to her room. I could hear them whispering about what Deku had wanted to know, probably about everyone else from our class and their views on us. I know it still weighed on him, even if we had more important things to worry about. That's just who he was. Always thinking of others. It's why from the moment I got to know the real Deku, I knew I was in love._

 _(End Flashback)_

I may have loved Deku, but his love of cliché and cheesiness made me wonder about that love. "Haha! Well said Deku!" Plantero cheered, his voice happy sounding, "Now… you villains. I'll give you two options. Come quietly like a bunch of babies or go out like men! And I'll tell you… I want one more than the other."

There were well over fifty guys in the room, the room itself felt smaller than I expected as I could see almost all of the people there. Including six people who were very clearly the people, we were looking for. Including the man who had tortured Eri. Chisaki. "Uh… if we say we'll go like quiet babies will you be happy?"

Plantero blanched at that, completely not expecting at that. I had to hold back a laugh at how he had been messed with, he had not expected that at all. "But… But that's no fun!"

"You're right. The heroes Deku and Uravity, it has been a long time." Chisaki cut in, looking very obviously annoyed at this… But he didn't look surprised. That couldn't be good. Not at all…

"If we never saw you again that'd have been better." I retorted back, my distaste of Chisaki dripping from my voice.

"Agreed. Now come Deku… I want to see how you fair now."

"Hmm… No."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, he has his own target. Which of you is Shadow Walker?" A tall man behind the others raised his hand while looking at us confused… why I don't know… At that Deku rushed them and grabbed the one in the back, throwing him through a wall. Plantero leaned over and whispered, "Now Uravity, the man in the white coat? He's all yours... Chisaki~! COME HERE~!" Plantero rushed the group as well, reaching for Chisaki but was stopped by those three bodyguards who all jumped back. He chased after them, not relenting in his efforts.

Tokoyami soon began his assault, attacking the thugs of the group causing them all to run and split up. Even with some sunlight streaking down, Dark Shadow looked massive as he split the group up. That was when I saw my opportunity. The scientist had isolated himself, not thinking about being a real target. I made myself lighter and sprinted at the scientist, grabbing him by his collar. I didn't wanna use my quirk, I wanted to keep what I could do a secret. However, he seemed ready. He grabbed my wrist and then flipped me over his head. I instinctively planted my feet on his head before pushing off, digging my heels into his face. He immediately let go, trying to not be stabbed by my sharp heels. It was an improvement to my heels, making them sharp like spikes so that I could justify having them. He jumped back, his face bleeding slightly.

"What the hell… knife heels? What is this a bad American spy movie?"

"No, just your arrest."

"Wow, it's like that? You don't even know what my quirk is or if I have one."

"Your quirk is Calculation. Your name is Jo Otonari. You're a scientist for the Yakuza, have been for twenty years… anything else?"

"… Very well then. I guess you know me so well. But do you what exactly my quirk does?"

"Does it matter?"

"Why yes! It allows me to always win…"

"Not today!" I charged at him and feinted that I was going to attack his left but nimbly pushed off and came at his right. Threw a kick at his legs, which he jumped up and dodged. I followed that immediately with a punch to his face but that was blocked by his arm, using it to deflect my punch. That gave the perfect opportunity for me to grab him, which I did and tried to bring his face crashing into my knee. He blocked it, however, using his other hand to stop it from happening. But he was already trapped. I had touched him. And this time actually used my quirk, making him weightless. He floated but wasn't done yet, suddenly pulling a knife and swiping at me. It was extremely telegraphed, however. I quickly jumped back, he completely missed me. He was now just a floating body, spinning in front of me.

I ran up and quickly disarmed him, almost breaking his arm attack me again and so that he could not use it for any possible actions anymore. I then pushed him down to the floor, a body flying at me from where Tokoyami was dealing with the thugs. I quickly touched the body and made him weightless as well, then shifted the body's gravity to Jo and he was stuck to the ground due to being far too heavy now. I crossed my arms, standing tall over the villain. "See? Not today… Your quirk lets you see every viable option in front of you in a matter of seconds, meaning you can almost see everything before it happens. However, you need to know your information before you can do that. And since you don't even remotely understand what my quirk does… it was over before we started." I said before pulling out some cuffs that Plantero had given each person, cuffing him and sighing. "See Deku? No big problems… paranoid man you are."

"So you did know this man's quirk?" The scientist said, but something was wrong. He sounded… different? He usually had a plain voice but this time his voice sounded deeper but with a hint of mirth in it. He also said 'this man's' quirk instead of 'my'… "Too bad it doesn't matter~!"

I looked down and saw what he meant… wait, what!? "WHAT IN THE!"

(Moments before {POV CHANGE to Martín)

The four were running fast, a lot faster than I had expected them to do but still not too fast. "Now~ Now~! Come to papa!" I taunted, the four looking back at me like I was crazy. Which was good, that was the plan. Fear makes people do crazy things. Like, run somewhere that was not a good place to run to. Like an area with glass where I could use my quirk perfectly.

"What in the…"

"Oh my! What a cleverly placed trap! I wonder who did this?"

"… Who are you even?"

"Whaaaaat? Me? I am the great global hero! Plantero!"

"… Who?"

"… I'm the number one hero here in Japan?"

Four looks of confusion with shrugs and shakes of their heads.

"… whatever. It doesn't matter… it doesn't matter…"

"Uh…"

"WHY YOU ASK?"

"No one asked…"

"Enough Nomo Hideki! You four will remember the name Plantero! Why? Because I'm going to beat it into you!" I paused as I raised a clenched fist, a devilish smirk on my lips as I stared at them. "Now who wants to go first?"

"ME~!" Kendo Rappa, the one I had expected to want to fight, immediately charged at me. He was a ball of energy when fighting, he fought like he was machine gun, throwing punches at incredibly high speeds while also having immense power behind the punches. But this was common knowledge now. He had escaped prison with Chisaki, so it was not like weaker heroes had defeated him. The book was out on him.

He began by throwing a ridiculous number of punches, all of which I blocked or deflected. He stopped suddenly, not having expected to be so easily stopped in his attack. Then he yelled. Yelled and started throwing punches even faster than before. He was wearing his old mask, which was odd considering he only wore it because of what organization he worked for so I couldn't see how mad he was. However, if his loud yelling in between rapid firing of punches was any indication, he was mad. Especially since I was still blocking or deflecting everything he had. In fact… his punches seemed slower than I had anticipated. But as our information told me, he had to pause due to how his quirk worked. It made him able to turn his shoulders at crazy speeds, which gave his punches its power and speed, but it almost had a video game duration and cool down. And in that second, I threw a punch square in his face.

He went flying, my punch surprisingly strong enough to knock him off his feet and into a wall. It must have been the area I chose, Deku had almost perfectly gotten my quirk down to the T. But almost isn't completely right. When in sunlight, I could also go slightly beyond one hundred percent. But even then… "Uh… that's not good." Tengai Hekiji blurted out, the man who was called the shield to the spear who Kendo Rappa was supposed to be.

"Oh? What's wrong villains? Scared!"

"Yes?"

"… stop ruining my fun!" I yelled as I charged them, getting very annoyed at how cheeky they were trying to be. I threw a punch at him, but he blocked it with his quirk, which made sense given he could make barriers that stopped everything. But that was alright, he wasn't the only one I wanted. "HI NOMO HIDEKI!" I pushed off the barrier and swung my leg in a roundhouse kick right at the neck of Nomo Hideki. He was a shorter man than I was, which was how my kick connected with his neck… or his hands that were stopping my kick. "Oh good, someone who can fight." He could make his arms into swords more or less AND he was once a fencing master… better back up. I didn't want to fight a sword fight with fists. That'd be silly.

"Hmm… You know our quirks very well. Which means you know I can make my arms from my forearm to my hands into metal sheets that are as sharp as a rapier." Oh, that's what it was! Not a sword but a rapier! Right. "But the question is… can you handle a fencing master at his own game?"

"No~! But why do that?" I teased out before suddenly I was right next to his face, it wasn't like I was all that far away. Maybe seven feet. "When I can crush you in the face! NIGHT! NIGHT!" My fist connected to… a barrier at the exact moment I finished my thoughts. I gritted my teeth, it was like punching metal. 'ONE HUNDRED AND TEN PERCENT!' I mentally yelled out while I added my all into this punch. It broke through, but I could sense someone else coming at me from behind. I jumped up and twisted my body horizontally, grabbing the neck of Chisaki.

"NICE TRY!" I hit him with a thumbs up before grabbing the neck of Nomo, pulling him as I flipped over so I was hanging upside down. I brought Chisaki down on the barrier before he could touch me. If he did that I was for sure dead. That wasn't happening today. I pulled Nomo out of the barrier and threw him on top of Chisaki, before landing right in front of Tengai who looked very, very scared. I had broken his super barrier, he most likely thought that wasn't possible. Oh well, you do learn something new every day. "Now… where we Tengai?"

"NOWHERE YOU BASTARD OF A MAN!" Kendo yelled from my left, having recovered from my punch. I was impressed, I was sure I broke his nose. Given all the blood that was gushing down his face, I did. Badly. "NOW EAT THIS!" He tried another barrage of punches, this time the punches seemed even faster, having more power than before. It made me get even more excited. I started trading blows, knowing I could block all of these. For every punch he landed, I landed two more… which honestly shouldn't be possible I thought. His quirk should have given him the speed to at least match me, if not be faster. 'Odd… this is almost too easy.'

In my moment of thinking, Kendo had paused to rest and I felt a sharp object stab me in the side. "AHA!" Luckily, he didn't stab me anywhere vital, nor was the wound wide. It was deep, but it wasn't fatal or dangerous. I smirked at Nomo, at which he paled. "Oh no."

"Oh yes!" I threw a super punch into his face, it connected flush on his face and I could feel his face breaking under the force of my punch. I then twisted, not letting him fly away but instead making him buried into the concrete floor. He was only legs now. These guys were weak… "Uh uh! Nuh-uh! Nice try Chisaki!" I turned to dodge Chisaki's attack by jumping up and spinning into a kick square on the top of his head. I could feel his skull crack, my steel rimmed boots causing some major damage, and he went crashing front side first into the ground.

That was two down. Two more to go. "Hey, you two were weaker than this guy right?" A slow nod from Tengai. "AWWWWW! THIS IS NO FUN!"

"THEN HAVE FUN WITH ME!"

"OK~!" I yelled back as Kendo once again charged me, this time looking even angrier than before. Or sounding. I couldn't see his actual face, it was behind a now blood infused mask. He began throwing crazy fast punches, ones I didn't want to actually trade with. So, I dodged to the side, going low and swiping at his legs. To my surprise, there was no barrier, so I connected with Kendo's legs. I swept them out from under him and he went parallel to the ground. I laughed as I brought my hands up and brought them together, preparing my special move. "MARTILLO VERDE!" I yelled and brought my clenched fists down on his gut, which sent him through the floor almost six feet under the ground level. I looked up after seeing he wasn't moving, "So… it's just me and you. Finally."

"I SURRENDER!" … this guy, what a killjoy. "Or I would say… but why bother? You can't reach me. When I make the barrier smaller, it gets stronger!" OH! I LIKED THE SOUND OF THAT!

"MAKE IT AS SMALL AS YOU WANT! I WANT TO SEE HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE! TO! BREAK! IT!" I yelled, checking within myself how much power I had left. I for sure had enough for my plan and fighting normally for at least an hour. So I immediately charged and threw punches at one hundred and ten percent, throwing as many as I could in as short a time as possible. When something is strong like metal, it could be broken. I couldn't do it one go but repeated punches as fast as I could definitely do it. I was proven right within seconds, the barrier cracking under my assault. I could see Tengai paling, his heart most likely sinking as the barrier popped. As it did, I threw one final punch but quickly opened my fist and grabbed him by the neck.

I pulled him close to my face, his breathing now rapid as if he were panicked. He must have been terrified at being so close to me, knowing it was over. This was easy if I were honest, I had expected to be out of energy after fighting them and would need to recharge slightly. Something was off… were these guys just that weak? Oh well… I was here to do a job. "Now then… where are the drugs?"

"…"

"Uh… what the fuck. He was just…"

"HEEHEE! Nice try plant guy!"

"Huh? Did I break you so bad your voice got… girly?"

"NO~PE!"

"Wait… no, no, no, no! HOW?!"

… I had just fucked up big time.

(Earlier {POV CHANGE to Midoriya Izuku})

I rushed the group and grabbed the target, the tall one in the back, throwing him through a wall. However, just before hitting the wall, he seemed to disappear, vanishing before my very eyes... Then reappeared further down a hallway... but only half of his body was showing. I growled before running after him, his speed was unmatched, however. He was constantly disappearing and reappearing like he a magician... It was annoying.

'WHERE THE HELL DOES HE GO?! HE WAS JUST THERE!' I yelled mentally, panicking that I had lost sight of Shadow Walker. Almost immediately after I threw him, he suddenly went out of my field of vision as if he… 'Oh duh. He probably used his quirk. And he IS called Shadow Walker… so that means he probably can hide in shadows… and this place while dark, does have shadows thanks to the lights. But he has to pop out eventually… But maybe I can speed this up.' I looked around and saw that no one was around where I was standing.

I sighed before putting my hands behind my head, feeling the hooded mask I wore. I had to make sure no one knew who I was anymore if people knew my real name they'd be all over my house. Both media and villains would want a piece of my family. That was not what I wanted. Hence, a hooded mask. I looked around once more and yelled out, "Hey Shadow Walker, does your quirk work if the shadow you're hiding it disappears?"

"…"

"Shy? That's ok, I'll just find out for myself!" I picked up my leg, before smashing the ground with my heel using a one hundred percent smash before jumped back about five feet, "Oregon Smash!" The ground shook, before cracking and causing a mini earthquake that caused the walls and the roof to collapse on top of the hallway. I put my hands on my hips as if I didn't expect an attack. He could come from behind but that would be a mistake. The rubble stopped just before my feet, the special boots Hatsume had made me were working perfectly. They stored energy and allowed for massive attacks like this, or even more powerful ones if I stored more kinetic energy in the boots. As always with that psycho woman… excellence. I looked around to see that there were only giant piles of rubble, the hallway now just an open area that was shrouded in darkness. Before I sensed someone was behind me.

"Almost perfectly done… but you forgot…" He started but was quickly cut off by my elbow in his gut, my reaction time is faster than the blink of an eye… or rather my prediction skills were too strong. Not that he knew that I was that quick of thinking.

"That I, myself, still had a shadow? Of course, I didn't. I planned on you not wanting to miss it." I swung my knee up to where he had hunched over, but he was gone. He had retreated back into his shadows. But now there were only a few things left in the area. The rubble had no shadows as there were no lights left near it, behind me there were some chairs but that was it… except… "Oh! Of course! The lightbulbs in this hallway are dangling and leaving a shadow! How silly of me." I had brought my right hand up and made an ok sign with my hands before closing my fist, my pointer finger and thumb staying in an 'O' shape. "Rhode Island Smash!" I yelled as pointed my point finger at the light bulb line, using my other hand to pull down some goggles I had managed to procure. The action of flicking my finger released a small, bullet-like ball of wind pressure that destroyed every light bulb in the line for at least twenty feet down the hallway I had chased him down. Now the area was completely dark.

"HA! Smart boy… but what will you do now that you can't hear me?" Shadow Walker taunted as he was not necessarily wrong. If I were normal. But what he didn't know was I had spent a month being blindfolded while also being forced to fight a man who could move as fast as a fighter jet. Even the smallest of sounds would give him away. Like the rustling of clothes…

'Behind, to the right. Thirty degrees.' I heard him moving as if he were trying to be a ninja, being as silent as possible. But I heard his pant legs rustle. That was more than enough. I brought my right hand down and behind me, this time flicking my middle finger with my thumb, shooting out an even larger attack. "ARKANSAS SMASH!" It hit dead on as he grunted loudly. In a split second, I turned and dashed right on top of him, grabbing him and smashing head on the wall. I used my other hand to restrain one his hands, noticing he had some sort of knife on his wrist. I used it to silently threaten him as if I would use it to stab him. I wanted to leave nothing to chance. "Nice try, but I don't have time to play games."

"Tch… I knew this was a mistake."

"Oh? Trying to use trigger? Because… I mean I had hoped for my debut to be a less original takedown, like taking down several villains to save someone important, saving thousands of people from an attack, or even just defeating a super strong villain. Why?"

"I didn't ask… know what, never mind."

"…Ok, as I was saying, I wanted my debut to be less personal. Less crazy. Easy almost. Wh- uh well because I wanted to go slower. Not draw attention to myself. But… well, I guess when one admires All Might like I do, they just can't help but go big."

"… Why are you telling me this nonsense?"

"Oh… well honestly I had hoped for a long fight, so I guess I'm stalling? I doubt everyone else finished so quickly as I did."

"… HAHAHAHAHA!" His laughing was weird, considering I could easily end him with a simple movement of my hand… "Oh, oh man you really are a rookie! OH MAN! HAHAHAHA!"

"… Huh?"

"Ahhh…. So foolish. Did you think that this was our only plan?"

"Well no, I know you wanted to use Trigger to start a riot… but I was gonna find out why a riot."

"… Oh man… HAHAHAHA YOU GUYS FELL FOR THAT?"

"… What?" I gasped before, turning him around and pinning him to the ground with my foot and grabbing a hand while bringing a knife arm to the side of his neck. "Talk. Now."

"Hahahaha… Oh wow, you sound mad now! Well… firstly do you really think that shitty Yakuza is still around? Those guys were minor nuisances the last time they tried ANYTHING! They disbanded after their last failure two years ago!"

"No…"

"Secondly, did you really think it'd be so easy to get all of this information without it wanting to be leaked!? OF COURSE NOT! We purposefully lead on those two idiotic… well attention hungry, foolish morons who don't even know what they are! It was easy to convince them they were helping the Yakuza! It wasn't even hard to find an old 'friend' of the guy and pay him to convince him he was Yakuza, that 'Gentle Criminal' is an idiot! HAH!"

"No… no, no, no… if you aren't Yakuza, then who are you?!"

"Shouldn't that be obvious by now? Who else would want the top hero and the future top hero, aka you Midoriya Izuku, distracted while we moved."

"No…"

"DEKU!" I heard a buzz in my ear, the radio we were using coming to life. "DEKU COME IN, THIS IS HAWKS! WE HAVE CONFIRMED SIGHTINGS OF LEAGUE OF VILLAINS MEMBERS!"

"Shigaraki did say you wouldn't miss a chance to stop the Yakuza. Not since your little girl in Eri has a history with them. But now… now you must make a real choice." He hissed, his voice full of malice and mirth. I reached up and tapped the radio to respond but stopped at what he said next. "At eight-thirty, the prime minister of Japan will be crossing the Tokyo Gate Bridge. He is heading to the new state-run hospital, to commemorate the groundbreaking. At eight thirty-one, a bomb is set to go off at the end of the bridge. As we speak, it is now eight ten. You have at most twenty minutes to reach the Tokyo prefecture… we're in the Camino Ward. If you could fly, it'd take exactly five minutes… but you can't fly! HAHAHA! AND YOU STILL HAVE TO TRY AND STOP US! HAHAHA!"

"… That's more than enough time." I spoke with a resolve that surprised him. He stopped laughing, this time looking at me oddly. I smiled down at him, "I'm a hero! We always have to come out on top! Or else we're not heroes or at least able to be called heroes! So I will do what I am here to do!"

"God… you make me sick."

"Good," I said, before using my hand to smash his face and knock him out. I sighed as he went limp, shaking my head. I knew this was too easy. Luckily, I was only twenty or so miles away from Tokyo… maybe a little more to the bridge. I could close the gap in seconds! "Hawks come in, did you hear any of that?" I spoke into the radio as I picked up the villain and ran off to find one of the other groups. They should have been done with what they were doing by now…

"Deku! Yes, I am currently occupied with these pesky league members… can you make it in time?"

"I can jump three hundred or so miles in one jump. I can make 22 miles easily."

"Right! I'll leave it to you if you see Plantero, or the other two, tell them to TURN ON THE DAMN RADIO! I can't reach them."

"… Of course… Alright, will do." I sighed before reaching the entrance and seeing that Tokoyami and Ochaco were there, a large number of people there as well… not all of them the thugs either. "The police?"

"Yes, Hawks advised me to call them… what is wrong Deku? Has darkness come over the day as I thought?"

"AGH NO TIME FOR THIS! LOOK TURN ON YOUR RADIOS!"

"We can't! They're being jammed!"

"FOR FU—There's no time. The situation is dire and I have to go! THERE'S A BOMB AT THE TOKYO GATE BRIDGE!" I frantically yelled before turning to the exit and running outside. Then I started jumping, going rooftop to rooftop. I could faintly hear Ochaco and Tokoyami along with who I assume to be detective Tsukauchi given the voice yelling after me. Then my phone rang. Luckily, I had it set up to a Bluetooth in case the radio plan failed, the different frequency being able to get past whatever was jamming the frequency. I tapped the ear my radio was not in, and immediately heard Ochaco.

She was not happy. "DEKU! WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"IT WAS A SETUP! THE LEAGUE BAMBOOZLED US AND HAVE SET UP A BOMB AT THE GATE BRIDGE! I HAVE TO GET THERE!"

"Oh my… ok, be careful ok? Please, please be careful!"

"I will! Ochaco… I do have one question."

"Yeah?"

"Did Shoto join his father's agency?"

"Yes. And Yaoyorozu joined another Tokyo based one… I see what you're thinking."

"Nuh-uh, remember code names when on the job."

"…"

"Just call Creati and Shoto and tell them to be there."

"HAI! … Love you."

"Love you too," I whispered back before tapping the Bluetooth and turning it off, refocusing on my jumping. I pushed my left sleeve up to reveal a watch, which told me it eight thirteen… 'Ok… given my current view of landmarks, I should already be halfway there. I need to pick up the pace. I can cover the rest in this next jump! In fact… I can see the bridge faintly! I wonder, however… where was Plantero?'

(Moments Before {POV CHANGE to Martín})

"Wait… no, no, no, no! HOW?!" I had just fucked up big time… before me, there was only one body. And it wasn't even one of the ones that were here… it was a young girl. In fact… she looked like… "HIMIKO TOGA?! HOW ARE YOU HERE?"

"Uh… my quirk? What do you think I'm doing here?"

"But… but you're supposed to be…"

"An ugly Yakuza dude? Who we killed two years ago in a burning car wreck? After taking his hands, of course…"

"BUT MY INTEL…"

"HEEHEE! You really are dumb! We, of course, made everything up~! We knew you couldn't resist a big crime, especially if you're 'infallible' sources told you it was true! SO, we tricked the two fake villains and… well, we did a little something special to your fave and longest standing friend. What was her name…"

"What… wh-what did you do to Illusions! I just saw her…"

"Almost a year ago~… right?"

"…What. DO. YOU. MEAN?" I hissed, having enough of this woman's annoying ways. I rushed over to her, quickly pinning her hands while also stepping on her torso so she couldn't escape easily. "TALK."

"Hmmm… well, do you remember when that 'Faker' chick died? Well, when you tried to send her in to spy on us… we immediately knew it wasn't her~! We took her body away from the coroner… so we knew that girl was a fake. So we trapped that weird girl, interrogated her, TORTURED her after she refused, and then… well, she broke around three months ago but I needed her for my quirk~!" My blood froze when she said that, I felt a radio buzz in my head but I quickly just crushed the radio… whatever that was could wait. A friend, someone I willingly put in harm's way was in trouble…

"Did you monsters…"

"Kill her? NO~PE~! She's alive… but I wouldn't call her well! But I'll tell you where she is!"

"… what's the ca-"

"But you should know… we planted a bomb at the Tokyo Gate Bridge! We're gonna blow it up and that crusty prime minister too! Usually, I would lament the loss of blood since I can't use charred bodies but…" Oh fuck. OH FUCK! This was not good… The choice was not easy…

On the one hand… if I didn't leave to stop the bomb, hundreds, if not thousands would die… But on the other hand, a close friend! Someone I had worked with for almost a year now was in trouble… What do I… Wait! Deku! Yeah, he could handle the bridge! Yeah… yeah, he can do that! At least… no. A friend in need must come first! It doesn't matter, I believe in Deku! "Tell me where she is!"

"Ooooh~! A spicy choice! There's a slip in my pocket. Take it, she's no far away! But time is ticking! She has maybe five minutes before… well, you'll see."

"I'll save her. Now… good night."

"Hmm- gurk!" She grunted as I knocked her unconscious, grabbing the paper slip. It was a map, she was in this very warehouse!

Just twenty levels directly below… No matter! I paused for a moment, letting my energy build up before I started punching the ground. Normally this would hurt but… but I was saving a friend. The first one to believe in us as heroes here in Japan.

 _(Flashback, Ten Months Ago)_

 _I walked down the stairs to find Maria talking to a young girl, she was taller and blonde with oddly swollen looking lips. They seemed to be talking seriously but like she knew her, which was odd considering we didn't know her. Or at least I didn't... wait did Maria say someone she met and made friends with was coming? "Ah Plantero, you're here. Good. Allow me to introduce to the girl I was talking about: Camie Utsushimi!"_

 _Oh, she had... I needed to listen, it's what people in love do for one another. "Ah yes! Camie welcome to our home." She gave me an odd look before laughing like a young teenager... so giggling._

 _"Hi! Like your totes what I didn't expect! You always look so serious but like you're having fun bro! So relax... I only came here to meet you and ask you something."_

 _"Uh... Ok?"_

 _"You like totes have tons of contacts right?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Yeah! Like you totes have people who tell you everything, I would know that's what my hero specialty is!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Yeah! My quirk lets me create illusions and like trick people! So that's what I wanna be doing with my career like forever!"_

 _"Ok... so why do I need to..."_

 _"I was getting there, silly! I want to work with you two! I feel as if you two are gonna like become big time here! So I wanna work for you!"_

 _"You... want to work... with us?" I pointed between us to reinforce my question but she just nodded at me, looking at us hopefully. In my ten years of being a hero, not once had someone asked to actually work with us. They were always repulsed by how we, well really me, acted. And with how I viewed heroes... I knew I had to ask. "What is a hero to you?"_

 _"Someone who saves those who can't save themselves! Which is why if I can help do that with my quirk but do so in the darkness... I'm cool with that!" She smiled at us, the smile being bright and her voice sounding like she truly believed every word she said. I was pleasantly surprised... she had the right mindset._

 _"And what about popularity?"_

 _"Man this ain't high school! No need to worry about that!"_

 _"... I like what I'm hearing... Alright! Come here tomorrow and we'll get you started!"_

 _"Oi! Martin..."_

 _"AWESOME! See you two tomorrow!" She waved before smiling at Maria and leaving, her youthful energy making me feel revitalized. I truly felt as if she had the right ideals... which I liked._

 _"... Are you sure?"_

 _"More so than ever."_

 _"... Ok. I'll trust you."_

 _"You should. She believes in what we do. She'll make a great hero." My voice sounded happy even to me, but it made sense. We finally had someone who believed in the change I believed was needed. I had high hopes for her._

 _(End Flashback)_

As I finished my memory, I knew I had to keep going. The pain was nothing in regards to saving this girl. Plus I was in sunlight, I was going at one hundred and ten, and I was running high with adrenaline. Nothing was going to stop me. I was already through three levels, constantly keeping my attacks up even as I fell between floors. I landed on feet before punching through again. It was for a friend, but I needed to be faster! I poured more into my plan, now eight levels deep. Nine. Ten. Eleven. 'Deku… I hope you make it.' Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. 'Because… it's my fault we're here.' Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. 'But… I BELIEVE IN YOU!' Eighteen. Nineteen. TWENTY! I punched through the final level and fell into a large room… where a very beat up Camie was hung up, a drill closing in on her head. The clock said eight thirteen. I had to be quick. I ran up and before even thinking, just pulled her free… that was too easy.

"No…" Camie groaned… she was alive and conscious but barely. Her face was bruised and cut, her clothes an absolute mess and her breathing was just shallow... barely pants... She looked as if she hadn't been fed at all and was even missing parts of her clothes, revealing scars all over her body. But she was alive. "No… the bomb…"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! DEKU IS…"

"They att-…ached a mechanism… to that… if I was pulled off… the bomb goes off…"

"NO!"

(At that moment {POV CHANGE to Midoriya Izuku})

'Hmm… maybe I should shorten my jump… only go ten with this one so I can get in close… see what the situation is. I was closing in now, the final jump was enough to get me to the bridge… before an explosion. I checked my phone, it read eight fourteen! "WHAT!" An explosion happened, then another, then another before the bridge's end started falling down. 'THIS SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE! THE GUY SAID… oh my god, no.' The bridge was falling. I had failed… to stop this. BUT PEOPLE NEEDED ME! Immediately I shook my head and charged ahead, heading for the part of the bridge that was collapsing.

It had blown up in an odd way, it seemed as if the lower support beams that led to the city were destroyed, but not quite reaching the city; the beams about half a mile into the water were gone, now rubble… 'What a weird way to set the bombs… NO! If the beams can't support the bridge it'll slowly collapse! RIGHT WHERE THE PRIME MINISTER IS!' I knew I had to do something… that's when I saw the rubble and what it could do… 'Its tons of metal and concrete, some pieces larger than others… what if… YES! Wait… no that won't be fast enough. But what if… No… If only To-' I turned as I sensed the man in my thoughts arrive where I had been trying to plan.

"Midoriya?! What are you doing?! This bridge is going to collapse!" Todoroki yelled as he arrived, causing me to pause as I realized my plans in my head had been… shoddy at best. But Todoroki had arrived in time.

But Todoroki's ice could be fast enough. "Code names, please! But Shoto, I need you to make an ice path up to where I say!"

"What? Are you insane?"

"No! If I can reach the point I can hold the bridge! At least until Creati can make it and create something to support it!"

"SHE'S ON A MISSION OUT IN TOGICHI! She works for Ubawami and they're shooting a commercial out there! She won't make it any time soon, you can't hold a bridge for that long!"

"… You don't-" At that very moment, another series of explosions went off. I paled as I saw the other end of the bridge blow up. "Oh no…"

"MOVE!" Todoroki had grabbed my arm and made a beeline away from the bridge… as another series of explosions engulfed the middle of the bridge. "My god…"

"HOW BUSY WAS THE BRIDGE WHEN YOU ARRIVED?"

"Uh… not crazy… the Prime Minister's caravan blocked off traffic but there's still foot traffic…"

"I'll leave the people who were near the bride to you! I'll get everyone off!"

"IT'S COLLAPSING!" I paused before responding, turning with a smile.

"It'll be fine. Why? I am here!"

At that I jumped away from Todoroki, his yells being blocked out by the wind rustling by my ears. I reached the unstable bridge as it shook but I quickly saw the Prime Minister being led to the edge of the bridge with his security detail. I also saw quite a few others nearby, but the rest of the bridge was empty… at least in this part. I bolted for the group reaching them as the bridge finally started losing pieces of itself. "PRIME MINISTER! I AM THE HERO DEKU! QUICK! COME WITH ME! ALL OF YOU!" I yelled out as I reached them, holding out my hand.

"HUH? WHO ARE YO-…"

"I. AM. DEKU! IF YOU COME WITH ME WE WILL ALL LIVE! NOW HURRY!"

"WHO THE HELL…"

"Oh forget it…" I muttered before just simply grabbing them all and pulling them in close. I looked to the land and saw that Todoroki had realized my plan, having come up to the side on his ice. I knew what I had to do. "HOLD ON!"

At that, I jumped, the bridge beneath me falling soon after I jumped. It felt as if time stopped as I did. 'I hope I had enough… I wonder if this was a good call… what would All Might… YES!' My thinking was interrupted as I felt my feet hit the ice, Todoroki soon helping my momentum not take me off his ice platform. "… See? I told you you'd be fine!"

"Young man… Who…"

"I have to go back out, Shoto, make sure the Prime Minister is ok along with his security team… I can see people in the water! And parts of the bridge are still standing!"

"YOUNG MAN! THAT IS TOO RISKY! AS YOUR PRIME MINISTER I MUST IMPLORE YOU…"

"Sorry sir, but this is the duty of hero. But don't worry about me, I will be fine. Everything will be fine now sir."

"… How?"

"Because I AM HERE!" With that, I jumped back out there. I wasn't going to fail now. This was my moment. And I would not fail.

Not here.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AAAND I'll stop it there. Whew, that was a doozy! I hope I did those fights justice and that I did Deku some justice here… They may seem short but the reason being is that it was meant to show how easy this was. Since it was all a setup. Also… the ending was tough for me, Idk why. I had another part written there but I really didn't like it… so instead I'm gonna use the scene for the next chapter instead! And I sincerely hope the fighting scenes were good… especially Plantero's because idk why but that one felt the best to me. It flowed well in my head… but also like it's hard to know if its any good from just my head. So please do let me know what you thought… and sorry not even remotely sorry for being so cheesy. I thrive on it.**

 **(Deku and Ochaco walk in… honestly, they should pay rent at this point.)**

 **Deku: Whoa… I was all cool acting for once.**

 **Ochaco: Yeah! You were all like All Might! Going… (She start mimicking Deku, who blushes fiercely at the comparison.)**

 **Awwww so cute. Oh speaking of those two… I read Dewyn's one shot called gravity… man, I almost cried! So sad! But still really, really good! Ahhh I love well written IzuOcha… well enough about the probable lovebirds, let's shout some people out! For the singles…**

 **D: With a follow we have: FunYarron and Floofy911! And with the favs: kaa1isnumber1, Petyo1010, Framework, Neos the Final Builder, and Last Storm Chaser! We truly do appreciate the love, more than you know!**

 **O: And with the doubles! We have TimeLord115, darkraizerGx1, justincalverley11, and Neroscurse! We appreciate you guys/gals so much!**

 **Ayyy way to be gender neutral! Review response time!**

 **Nerocurse: I am so happy to hear you like the story so far! I really appreciate it! And I hope your opinion on Plantero is constantly changing… it's how I want it to be! That he seems like he's not the absolute worst but is kinda hard to almost impossible to like/love! And I'm glad you're liking the A/Ns so much… they're some of my favorite parts too lol!**

 **Well, that's all for me! I hope all of you have a read who have a good one! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU SO PLEASE! GO BEYOND!  
Everyone: PLUS ULTRA!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sooooo…. Hi! How's everyone doing! I hope y'all are well! I know I am! The manga has me super, super hyped up! Not to mention this planned chapter is finally done… but that does remind me. I know I've switched to doing any sort of reader interaction acknowledgment at the end but this one deserved to be addressed here. Hec he got a hat, I'm super happy to hear my story is able to bring a smile to your face every time you read it! This chapter will probably end up not doing it for you… as I'm sure you all remember, I did say earlier on in the story that this story can be dark. Well, today we start earning some of that darkness and some of that M rating. Beware, talks of depression spiraling/falling and other trigger warnings! Also… I hope you Kaminari fans don't hate me! ENJOY! (Hopefully)**

 **(Slight Edit: I realized that Todorkoi DOES use his fire now (just look at the provisional exam), so I changed that part up and made it more like what is actually going on.)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Too Real**

(Abandoned Warehouse {3rd Person POV})

Shigaraki Tomura was liking what he was seeing. Sure, his main target had escaped from his seemingly certain doom due to his arch nemesis having had suddenly appeared from nowhere like he always seemingly did but it could have been worse. The screens showed what he had hoped to have happened regardless of the results of the bridge.

Chaos had unfolded.

All over Tokyo and the surrounding prefectures, villains were running rampant! Citizens were stuck indoors, afraid that even walking outside would result in being attacked or worse… What made it all the better, however, was that the heroes were charging right in and, in a shockingly high number, getting hurt. If not even dying. It would go down as the worst day of villainous acts in recorded history… so far. But for some reason, one scene unfolding in Saitama had piqued his interest: a bank robbery. It seemed as if it was normal, four villains had taken over a bank and had hostages inside. It seemed completely normal. Even the heroes who had shown up, a group led by Death Arms, and were getting ready to charge in… And then he realized why it had piqued his interest. He leaned into that screen, his eyes going wide. It was a former student of the school U.A., which meant the hero was a friend of the man who haunted his mind: Midoriya Izuku.

The group was waiting as the former student, a girl with earphone jacks that he could not quite remember the name of used her odd quirk to spy in on the villains. She nodded and raised three fingers… "Oh, oh my. The fourth is hidden! HAHA!" Shigaraki laughed out, his voice sounding cryptic and like he could give even a death row inmate chills. He refocused as suddenly Death Arms led the heroes into the main part of the bank and sighed as they quickly restrained the other villains… but no one saw the fourth! The hostages had run off to the young earphone jack girl, who was getting ready to lead them out of the building… until a machete was suddenly being thrust through her back and sticking out of her front. The heroine quickly stunned the villain and he went limp, the machete stuck inside the girl's back; she slumped down to the floor and the other heroes immediately rushed to her side, shocked they had all missed one. "OH HAHAHA! HOW BEAUTIFUL!"

"What's what?" Shigaraki had been so engrossed in what had unfolded he had not noticed his closest lieutenant enter his room, his question being what had gotten Shigaraki out of his excited trance. Shigaraki, however, was not shocked at his intrusion but instead giddy, motioning for Kurogiri to look at the screen he had been viewing, which he did. He saw the heroes tending to the gravely wounded heroine, seemingly panicking as she had been run through but not that her life was in danger. "That a heroine survived?"

"Huh?"

"Yes, it seems she will survive… the wound she received completely missed any vital organs."

"… RAGH!" Shigaraki was now suddenly very angry, as he used his original quirk to destroy the screen; leaving only ashes behind… Kurogiri could only quietly watch, not daring to say a word for fear of being next. He'd rather not be the fifth person this week alone Shigaraki had decayed for upsetting him… or he would have stayed quiet. But he had bad news to deliver.

"Ah yes… I have a report from the warehouse." Kurogiri said nervously, hoping it wasn't evident how nervous he was to talk to a man he had never found to be this problematic. The time spent in the coma had seemed to… change his friend. His leader. "Grodd's spies report that Toga and Shadow Walker have been captured… And that the heroine Illusions was rescued."

He waited for the outburst. The seconds he did seemed like hours before… "Meh. Who cares?" The unexpected apathy that awaited him. "What? You seem surprised by my lack of care when I have ever given the signs that I cared?"

"Shigaraki, those two were very useful to your cause! They were not mere pawns like so many of the others."

"Kurogiri, you act as if it won't be as easy as snapping my fingers to either replace them by giving some useless thug that quirk or to break them out of whatever prison they end up in."

"… Shigaraki…"

"Oh no, no more sentimental crap. Not now. We've only just begun to really make a dent into the mirage that hero society will always win! Today alone will go down as the greatest or worst day in history, depending on your side of the battle! So, who cares if two pawns are down. The chessboard before us shows quite a few of their backline pieces went down. The final boss is approaching!"

"… Right. I apologize." Kurogiri said quietly, a quiet frustration building inside of him. This was not going to be the way they won. It would only lead to a 'Close, but no cigar!'… and he wanted that damn cigar. Kurogiri had believed for so long in Shigaraki… But now something was off.

"Hmmm… did you know by standard procedure, they take the heroes of Japan to the best hospital in all of Japan when they are gravely wounded?" Shigaraki asked, breaking Kurogiri out of his inner stewing. Kurogiri looked up to see Shigaraki smiling like the Cheshire Cat, immediately knowing where he was going with that line of thought. More actual battles, more lives of those they were supposed to call comrades being thrown away. "… Get me Dabi and Gigantomachia. I have a plan~!"

"Yes, sir."

"And smile Kurogiri! We're getting a Christmas present like no other this year, naughty list is damned!" Shigaraki yelled a wicked smile on his face which gave Kurogiri chills. This had not what he had been expecting when his friend had woken up from the coma. He had expected… a more controlled Shigaraki.

Yet when thinking about it… Shigaraki had been granted the power of a man thought of as a god… and it made sense. The thought sickened Kurogiri as he nodded and walked out of the room, maybe even put him off slightly. Shigaraki Tomura thought he had an auto-win now. That there was no one could stop him. And for the first time ever, Kurogiri felt doubt enter his mind.

He no longer was certain that by following his friend, who had been his only friend for so long, would that mean they would find victory.

Kurogiri could only see an early grave for his friend.

Shigaraki however only saw blood in his eyes. More specifically, the blood of his greatest rival and the man he had to kill: Midoriya Izuku. However, he was no fool. He knew his body was only just fully adjusting to his new power. So he needed to bide his time. Weaken his opponents. Destroy morale. Gain the allies he needed. Real Civ (the video game) stuff. "Soon… we hit the heroes where it will hurt…"

"And where would that be?" A bored voice asked, it belonging to Dabi as he walked into the monitor room. He looked around, a smile so dark on his lips as he saw what was going on. "Ah…. I'm guessing we're attacking something?"

"Yes, obviously."

"Cool, where am I going?"

"Not just you obviously, right young master?"

"Ah, good Gigantomachia. No, obviously not… How stable is Kinben?"

"TCH! HAHA! YOU THINK SHE'S EVER STABLE?"

"Enough Dabi. Will she kill everyone we assign to her and Taidaima?"

"Not likely."

"Ok, good enough. Now listen…" Shigaraki then launched into his explanation, with every second getting more and more excitement from the two. What they saw before them was something they had not seen since before Shigaraki had gone into his come: the path to victory.

* * *

(Twelve Days Later, University of Tokyo Hospital, 12:17 PM)

Kaminari Denki sighed for what he felt was about the hundredth time that day, for the twelfth straight day as he sat next to the bed of Kyouka Jiro. It had been twelve days now since Kyouka had nearly been killed and she had in a medically induced coma since. The surprise attack from the villain had missed any vital organs but she had lost a lot of blood and had gone into shock, almost dying if it hadn't been for the new star hero of Japan.

"Today marks the twelfth day since the appearance of the rookie Hero: Deku. After bursting onto the scene by saving the prime minister from certain death at the Tokyo Gate Bridge and having assisted in capturing two high profile member of the League of Villains, Deku has not stopped." The news droned on, as Miyagi Daikaku began talking about how great Deku was again. It had been like this for twelve days straight, with the other members of Midoriya's class now beginning to feel… tired of his sudden screen time. "His capture count has now reached over two hundred as he continually keeps the pressure on the League and its associates. His abilities seem to rival All Might, his smile an almost carbon copy, with the personality of a young man whose only desire is to be the greatest hero. And now, an exclusive look at his first interview." That however caught the attention of Kaminari, who immediately turned the volume up and leaned forward to watch.

" _Hi, Hiroshima Junko here with the hero of the hour, Deku! How are you today?"_

" _Doing well!"_

" _Young man, you seem to have suddenly burst onto the scene, making a debut that would marvel All Might! And it has not stopped, with your successful case numbers at over twenty this week alone! All of this done with a smile and seemingly endless energy. How do you do it?"_

" _Why don't you know? Those who smile are always the strongest!"_

" _HAHA! Just like All Might, you seem to very closely resemble him is there a specific reason why?"_

" _Why? Why not? He is a great role model for kids to have, he was my inspiration for being a hero!"_

" _Ahhhh! How poetic, so should we see this as the second coming of All Might?"  
_

" _No."_ Kaminari's jaw was on the bed he was leaning over, had he just his former classmate who had worshipped All Might and had a chance to basically be worshipped like him now, just say no? He had already been copying him like a photocopier! However, Deku had a deathly serious look that made Kaminari wonder what he meant… _"And by that, I mean that while yes, I do adhere to many of the beliefs All Might once had himself… there are many I do not because I am my own person. Like, for his example, his penchant to work alone. As you have seen, I have been working closely with another rookie hero: Uravity! In fact… URAVITY! Come here!"_

 _Deku motioned for someone to come over, Uravity in her full costume nervously walking forward and waving to the camera like she wanted to be anywhere but there. Deku the put an arm around her shoulders and if possible his smile got even brighter, "This is Uravity, another hero who should be getting as much recognition as I am! She has been working with me closely, she is my partner in heroism! Please also show her the same respect! Now if you will allow us, we must get going we have very important plans…_

"Oh wow, the interview is out huh?" Speaking of Midoriya… "Hey, Kaminari. How is she?" And as always, everyone else came first, even if he was the main focus of everyone else.

Kaminari sighed, again. "Still in the coma. Luckily it's a matter of when not if. The coma is to make sure her blood supply is back to normal… She has you to thank for even being here. So…"

"Nah, don't mention it," Midoriya said nonchalantly, smiling at Kaminari who looked behind to see Uraraka smiling as well. "We're all friends still, we always will be! Now I have a better question… How are you doing, Kaminari?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you! From what I can see and from what we've been told… you and Kyouka are very, very close." Uraraka had moved from behind Deku as she spoke, giving him a knowing look as she did. However, it was only met with a look of extreme discomfort with hints of depression. "Uh… Are you two not…?"

"Dating? No." Kaminari said quietly, the usual look of over the top suave and chill gone; instead, his face looked more like a puppy who had been reprimanded. It was no secret that Kaminari was rather open in his pursuit of women, however, the reason was not as well known. "Other than Mina and Kirishima, no one from our class is dating…"

Midoriya and Uraraka could say nothing for a moment, it was obvious that Kaminari wanted to say something more. And for all of his analysis, smarts, and overall genius, Midoriya was still terrible at timing. "But… you like Kyouka don't you?" Kaminari winced at the question, the fact that it was that obvious over his ladies man persona jarring to him. But no one could deny this from being the fact. He always looked a little happier if Kyouka was ever involved. It was also quite obvious that Kyouka never wanted any of that.

Uraraka elbowed Midoriya and gave him a look that said 'Really? Right now?' while Midoriya shot one back one of confusion. Uraraka rolled her eyes while shaking her head before turning over to Kaminari who watched surprised at how easily they interacted. How she could reprimand him and he took it in stride. How there was even a ghost of a smirk on her lips as she shook her head. How in love they were. He wanted that with the girl on the bed next to him. "How did you two go from dense idiots to being so perfect for each other?" Kaminari asked but immediately covered his mouth at the outburst… he had been so mesmerized by how the two had been interacting that he forgot to censor himself. "Ah… I mean…"

"It's because we were honest with each other. And well… we just went for it."

"Yeah! It's nothing special honestly Kaminari, just… be honest with her."

"Ah!" Midoriya gasped as he felt a buzz on his arm, his newly given smart watch alerting him to something, "Uraraka, we have to go! We're supposed to be having dinner with the Prime Minister tonight… Kaminari. I know it may not be easy, but I believe in you to get this done."

"Yeah!" Uraraka added cheerily, stepping forward with a knowing smirk back on her face like she had moments ago. She waved goodbye, turned but paused before adding, "Just try again when she wakes up. I have it on good authority that it will work." She winked, then walked out of the room. Smiling, Midoriya walked out right behind her while waving goodbye to Kaminari.

Kaminari could only sit there with a blank look on his face. Then he sighed. They didn't know what had happened. Kaminari Denki had already done as they had said. It failed.

And then spiral happened. The one-night stands. The depression. Rejection.

"OI! Chargebolt!" A rather concerned looking Kirishima said, getting Kaminari to stop falling and look up. Kaminari had begun sweating, looking like he had just run for a few minutes or had to run up the stairs. It scared Kirishima who knew the truth. "Hey… you ok Kaminari? What happened?"

"Nothing. Is it time to start our watch?"

"…Kami-"

"Yes or No?"

"… Yes."

"Then let's go! I'm fine! I always end up fine, right?"

"… R-right. Well let's go, we don't wanna keep everyone waiting."

"Huh? Everyone?"

"Yup… get ready, it's a reunion!" The two had left the room, walking at a brisk pace until they arrived outside to find a number of familiar faces.

"HEY! KAMINARI!" Mina had been waiting at the door for them, her yell making the two jump at the volume and bubbliness of her voice. At that Kaminari looked around and found that those gathered were all former classmates of his: Todoroki Shoto, Yaoyorozu Momo, Mina Ashido, Hanta Sero, Shoji Mezo, and…

"WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG PIKACHU? WE HAVE A JOB TO DO, GET YOUR FUCKING SHIT TOGETHER!" Bakugo Katsuki. It was honestly a shocking number of rookies, not a single veteran in sight.

But that didn't matter much to Kaminari, he was simply excited to see so many of his classmates. Including the ones, he had been closest with… "Hey! Bakugo! Sero! Mina! Man… it has been a minute you guys! And Todoroki! Yaoyorozu! How's it going?"

"Chargebolt, we're on the job. Please refer to us by our hero names."

"… A stickler for protocol as always, Creati." Kirishima said while shaking his head, getting everyone else to laugh at how she spoke. Yaoyorozu could just never shake the elegant way she spoke, the rules being so important to her character. And so at her expense, the group all relaxed for a moment before everyone there began chatting and reminiscing… well, everyone but Bakugo and Todoroki, who stood slightly away and keeping the watch they had established about twenty yards away from the hospital, as it's main grand entrance. The group stayed chatting for a good few before Mina suddenly cried out in exasperation.

"Ugh! It's so cold! I just wanna go cuddle with someone at home…"

"Pinky, please we are doing a very important job. Everyone in this hospital is depending on us."

"Hey, wait a minute, how did we get stuck with this shift? It's Christmas Eve! SHOTO EXPLAIN!"

"How do you think we got stuck with this shitty shift? The veterans didn't wanna fucking be here, so they left you losers and me here."

"… You know your name isn't Shoto and you're in charge of this watch, right… Lord Explosion?"

"Nah! He changed his name to Explosives Master!"

The silence and awkward tension that followed was almost suffocating, no one daring to say a word and set off the bomb of crazy that was Bakugo. Except, of course, the one who felt had someone backing her up that Bakugo couldn't kill and loved to laugh. "BWAHAHAHA! AND I THOUGHT PINKY WAS RIDICULOUS! HAHAHAHA PFTTTTT!"

"I personally think it's a fine and fitting name."

"Ah I see, I agree with Creati. Mine is still Shoto by the way."

"HEY! NO ONE CARES! YOU EXTR-"

"My, my! What annoying heroes! Seriously you lot should be focused and paying attention!" That was not the voice of any of the ones supposed to be watching the hospital. Everyone immediately turned to see who the voice belonged to… to see a woman and numerous others there before them. All of the villains. "And another thing!"

"Just leave it be Kinben, we have a job to do." A rather tall looking man who had a scar running down his face said before stepping forward, "Hello Kiddos! We are the League of Villains! Though I assume you know that. Now… please step aside. We have work to do."

"Shoto!"

"On it! Creati make everyone radios!"

"On it!" Both Yaoyorozu and Todoroki quickly reacted, doing what each knew needed to be done. As Yaoyorozu made the radios, Todoroki quickly stepped forward and shot out a giant ice attack that forced the villains to separate; except for the two who had spoken. The tall man merely held out his hand, the ice curving around him and over him as if it wanted no part in damaging him. The loud woman also held out her hand but instead, the ice merely disappeared as if it were never there, to begin with, leaving the giant iceberg missing a piece that was around ten feet wide and ten feet tall.

"Red Riot! Deal with the masses along with Cellophane, Chargebolt, and Pinky! Explosions Master, with me… we're taking these two on."

"… Right."

"Here! Everyone take a radio, they are tuned into the hospital radio as well!"

"HAI!"

"Capture everyone, we need these people alive!"

"On it!"

"You got it!"

"Creati, provide support to both groups! Make sure that…" Before Todoroki could finish, however, an explosion sounded off in the distance and he quickly saw every light in the surrounding vicinity turn off, every piece of equipment that used power suddenly turn off… The area had lost power. Which meant…

"HEROES COME IN! HEROES COME IN, THE HOSPITAL HAS LOST ALL POWER! WE NEED ASSISTANCE!"

"Shoto, this is Chargebolt! I can help with this! Leave it to me!"

"What? Are you crazy, the only way any of can help…"

"Is to power the backup generators the hospital has to a point where they can function normally! Which I can do!"

"Chargebolt is right heroes! There is an auxiliary generator deep underground here, but for some reason, it hasn't kicked in… The villains must have sabotaged it recently, there was a supposedly mandatory maintenance two days ago but it was… odd. The technician was only here ten minutes and said it was all good… Huh…"

"My god they've duped…"

"Fucking idiots."

"Shoto, let me handle it!"

Shoto paused, unsure of what to do. He may have been placed in charge but he was not expecting this… on the one hand, Kaminari could easily immobilize many villains in an instant. However… the hospital was the priority… Shoto looked back, knowing what he had to do. "… Chargebolt I leave that you. Focus up everyone, we cannot let these villains stop us!"

"Hey! Son of Endeavor! You should focus! And get a real hero name! And when will you ever," The loud woman had suddenly closed the gap and landed a direct punch to Todoroki's face, sending him skidding away from the sheer force of the blow. "Tch, you should be predicting my movements! You're too split focused!"

"Geez, woman… will you relax?"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Geez… you're so loud. You didn't even properly introduce yourself."

"... Tch! I hate it when you're right."

"Love you too sis… hey heroes. My name is Taidana."

"And I am Kinben! Now please move kiddos… we have work to be done." The woman had seemingly calmed down, while the man looked as bored as he was moments ago. The two stood in front of Todoroki who had finally stopped rolling a few feet away. Looking at the duo who claimed they belonged to the League of villains, Todorkoi noticed something: they looked like identical, opposite gender copies of each other. Even the shape of their eyes and the way their hair was short, with it slanting of their right eyes. Even their noses and lips looked like they were the exact same shape, they were the epitome of identical twins. Almost too identical.

Todoroki shook his head, clearing his mind of the train of thought as he stood up. This was not the time for noticing weird things like that. "DIE!" Although maybe yelling that at two villains they had no clue about was not the wisest or best plan… but then again, Todoroki wasn't Bakugo. Bakugo had dashed forward, letting off an explosion directly aimed for the man's face… which he promptly negated by doing what he had before. He raised his left hand again the attack merely avoided him by going all around him. "Tch! Should have seen that one coming. The name is Explosives Master."

"And I am Shoto, the leader of these heroes. We refuse to abandon our posts, it would be wise if you left."

"HA HA! HE ASKS US OUR OWN QUESTION! HOW RUDE! CAN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING COOL OR HEROIC AT LEAST?"

"Sis… he's yours. Explodie Mcsplosion… he's mine."

"… Explosives Master, stay calm and do not…"

"DIE!"

And with that, the defense of the Tokyo University Hospital began. The outcome of the battle forever changing the hearts of those involved.

* * *

(With Kaminari)

Kaminari was usually a calm guy who knew when to be serious, usually able to relax even when his back was against the wall. Right now, however, Kaminari was anything but calm; his heart burned with a fiery passion that made his blood boil. They had tried to kill the one he cared for the most of anyone. That was not going to work. Hence why he so quickly volunteered to help. If he could keep her safe… then none of it mattered. He would do anything to protect any of his friends… but she made him want to do more for her. If one asked him why the answer was not a simple one. She had broken his heart for various reasons: wanting to focus on school, his womanizing attempts/tendencies, and the fact the two were no longer at the same school. Yet… he for some reason kept coming back to her. Her courage. Her equally calm and easygoing personality. Her beauty. Her will. Her… well everything.

Kaminari Denki was hopeless. Kyouka Jiro had throughout his time knowing her managed to steal his heart and eternal attention. There was no way he'd let her die. None.

It was with those thoughts, her running through his mind as he ran down the stairs of the hospital, that Kaminari arrived at the auxiliary generator. "Ok hospital director. I am here. What do I need to do?"

"Usually the battery has a charge that lets it run for several days, allowing for the real power supply to come online. However… it seems as if there is no energy in the generator right now. You'll need to charge it somehow!"

"Right! I think I have an idea!" Kaminari answered with the determination of ten men. Kaminari walked up to the generator and placed his hands on the casing, feeling a faint hum as the odometer the battery had to show its charge status showed that there was indeed no charge left at all. The battery was indeed functional, it just had no juice! And if there was one thing Kaminari had, it was the juice. Taking a deep breath, he let off his quirk at one and half million watts for a few seconds, close to his absolute upper limit of two million but he had no time to waste. He saw the odometer moved up some, but only mere centimeters.

"Chargebolt! We need you to hurry! The lack of power is putting several patients at risk of death!" The director yelled in panic, unsure if they could do anything fast enough. If they didn't get enough power online soon… hundreds could die.

And one of those could have been Kyouka. "Say no more!" Kaminari then knew there was only one option… and it was risky. He would have to exceed his maximum for an extended period of time, something he had never even considered trying… And yet he felt no fear or concern. Only peace. And so with a sigh he went past his limit, he went beyond, he went "PLUS ULTRA DISCHARGE!" His cry rang out, a battle cry. His opponent?

Time.

* * *

(With Midoriya)

The hero Deku was becoming many things. The pillar of hope that would support the world. A rising star in his home country of Japan. A man viewed as the successor to All Might. But a relaxed man who never worries? Not so much. Especially when he saw what was happening at the very hospital he had just left barely two hours ago. "Oh my god… not just there either… Over to the east, in the Mito prefecture, there's another major attack on the prison there. It's being led by a giant! Deku…" The Prime Minister spoke with a sense of desperation as if his country was falling apart. He was not wrong. "What will you do?"

"Leave the prison to us, Deku." A deep, almost angry sounding voice that oozed grit spoke, belonging to the current number three hero Endeavor. Behind him stood Hawks and Kamui Woods were already changing into their costume, nodded as they ran away. "We have no idea still where Plantero is, no one has seen him since the day of the explosion. So instead, as a hero of the current top hero agency… we leave it to you."

Deku could only nod, having to agree with the plan. But he could also tell there was another reason why he asked. "Endeavor." Deku said firmly, getting the older heroes attention, "I know you want Shoto to become a great hero. I will go and make sure he gets that chance, along with everyone else there. Since you were the one who put him in charge and made sure he had people who he knew well with him. Everything will be fine."

"… tch. Perceptive brat. Yeah, yeah… go make sure my sidekick doesn't mess this up."

"Right."

"C'mon Deku! We have to go!"

"Stay safe heroes… Japan needs you now more than ever." The Prime Minister said in a quiet, determined voice that almost no one heard… except for Deku. Deku paused before turning to the Prime Minister and bowing in response to the words.

"Have no fear, why? For I will be there!" And with that, Deku turned and ran out into the night toward the battle. But he left the Prime Minister with a sense of relief and ease. It truly was like All Might was there. Everything would turn out alright. Or so they hoped.

(Back at the Hospital)

"GOD DAMMIT!" A ragged looking Bakugo Katsuki cursed loudly, panting heavily as he stared down the two siblings who were looking like hey had just finished a light jog. "WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU!"

An equally tired and beat up looking Todoroki was nearby, panting extremely heavily with ice all around him and small flames dancing on his left hand and arm. Yet not a single attack had landed on the woman before him. "It would seem these two are… good."

"…Fucking hell. These extras are being ridiculous."

"They seem to be able to negate attacks…"

"Have you noticed something odd, half and half bastard?"

"They only use one hand to negate our attacks. The woman uses her right hand only."

"And the guy uses his left. The fucker doesn't seem to have any delay on how often he can use it though…"

"The same goes for her… but I think there's something else we can abuse..." Todoroki paused to catch his breath, getting Bakugo to look at him, "They have to stay stationary when they block attacks. If we can move them around while shooting off enough attacks at a high pace…"

"Leave it to me ya bastard. Get ready to take them out."

"Right."

"PAY ATTENTION TO US HEROES!" Kinben yelled out and charged at the two young heroes, her brother Tiadana lagging slightly behind her, who immediately got ready to counter-attack, Bakugo standing before jumping back a bit and putting his right hand behind his left which was in an 'O'-shape. Todoroki also stood and created an ice path up and away from Bakugo, climbing high and off to the left of where he had stood using his fire to propel him. The villains stopped her charge at their movements before giving him a confused look, "What the fuck?"

The two villains were so consumed by the heroes plan, which had also consumed all of their attention, that no one noticed two new heroes had arrived on top of the hospital: Deku and Uravity. They had closed the distance in one jump, going the full forty miles in one go. And they were ready. Uravity wanted to rush right in, ready to jump down and help but was stopped by Deku. "Wait. I want to see how they handle this. We also should see what the enemy quirks do." Uravity gave Deku a look of slight annoyance but nodded none the less. He had a point. Plus Uravity could tell… Deku hoped he wasn't needed. Not that he didn't want to help, but rather to give their former classmates something they needed: confidence.

"AP: MACHINE GUN BURST SHOT: SPRAY AND PRAY!" Bakugo yelled and started firing off explosions without truly aiming, tiny bullet-like explosions ready to find their targets. As they reached Kinben she merely raised her right hand and started absorbing the ones meant for her, giving them a very annoyed look as if to say, 'Really? This was your plan?'. But what she did not understand was that she was playing right into their hands.

"Heroes the battery is now sixty percent charged!

Todoroki had flanked her before yelling, "Ice Maelstrom!" Shooting off a large torrent of ice shards at both Kinben and Taidana. Taidana who had been seen Todoroki's movements raised his right hand and merely made the attacks miss him. But missed Bakugo's special attack, the bullets had also been fired off towards Taidana as well… the plan seemed perfect. Until it wasn't.

The two stepped forward slightly, now ever so slightly in front of the blindside of where the respective attacks were coming from and yelled:

"DIMENSIONAL PULL: TIMES ONE HUNDRED!"

"DIMENSIONAL REPULSION: TIMES ONE HUNDRED."

The edge of the two attack's radius had just begun to reach their respective decoy target but suddenly stopped. In the case of the explosions, every shot suddenly was drawn towards her and began being negated as if it were nothing. As for the ice, it seemed to hit a seemingly invisible wall before being sent over both villain's heads and crashing into the ground well behind all of them into a building, which soon crashed down, completely destroyed. The plan had failed.

Todoroki could only stand on his ice ramp completely dumbfounded and think to himself in shock; how had their plan failed so spectacularly? Were they truly that outmatched? Were… were they going to die? "GODDAMMIT! JUST DIE!" Bakugo yelled as he had used the pause in the action to use his explosions and bring himself in close to Kinben, using the momentum of his charge he swung his right leg and land a direct hit on the villainess' face.

Bakugo was shocked to say the very least, he had just attacked out of pure rage and anger, he did not expect to actually be able to finally land a hit on one of them… but it was then that it hit him. They had been making the two stay far enough away, using their quirks exclusively to try and hit them! They had never tried to trade blows! That was their weakness! They were terrible at… "Wow, there kiddo! No can do with letting you hit my sis like that!" Taidana said from almost directly in front of where Bakugo had landed, cocking his fist back and punching him square in the middle of his face. The punch had a great deal of power, sending Bakugo reeling and rolling away like a ragdoll; he had not even seen it coming. "Hmmm… you seem to have realized my sis' glaring weakness: she has no hand to hand combat skills. I do though~!" Bakugo had stopped rolling, now stuck on his back with his feet dangling behind his head. He however quickly popped up and roared at Taidana who could only laugh at the antics. It was like fighting a wild animal, he never gave up! Bakugo quickly reclosed the distance, throwing punches and trying to work his quirk in close quarter combat but failing. The villain was able to continuously dodge the attacks, even the quirk-based ones… Bakugo took notice but he had no time to think as to why. For all, he knew it was trick to lull him into using only his quirk again.

Todoroki was, however, not faring even slightly as well. "YOU CALL YOURSELF A HERO?! HA!" Todoroki had tried fighting in hand to hand combat but his ice was good for piercing attacks that would win the battle while his fire was also unable to get direct hits in due to the villainess' quirk... But he was still unable to fully use the full capacity of his quirk just yet. It slowed him down too much to use both quirks and his hand to hand combat skills was... nonexistent. He may have been working with his father for the past two years but he still held resentment towards his Father, never trying hard to appease him. Which also meant he had ignored some of the advice his father had tried to impart to him. Including the hand to hand combat his father used. He would never be the same hero as his father. "Endeavor could handle me... show me the fruits of his training!"

"NO!" Todoroki yelled, a knee-jerk reaction but it was how he truly felt. He refused to let his image become a shadow of his father, to force his hero image to be merely a better, younger Endeavor... He would do things his own way. "I will do this my own way!"

"Then you will lose son of Endeavor. You always will." Kinben replied coolly, "If you never use all of your power you only limit yourself. You don't even do it for a good reason other to prove your dad wrong but also make him quietly proud." The last bit caught Todoroki gave her a look of confusion, that wasn't what he was doing. "Please, don't pretend to act confused. Sure. You might hate your dad's behavior and the way he treats everyone. You say you don't need his approval. You want to prove your own hero. This is all true. But by you also wanting to prove to him you don't truly need him to be great, you also show him how strong of an influence on you he was. You want him to leave you alone and to do so he'd have to be proud of you to such an extent that'd he'd feel no need to watch over you. So no matter what you say… what you truly want is his approval."

Silence prevailed for a moment before movement occurred. It happened in a blink of an eye. One moment she had been standing a good twenty feet away. The next she was in his face, a giant dagger in her hands. 'WHAT? WHERE DID SHE GET THAT FROM!'

Time seemed to slow, every heartbeat feeling like it lasted hours. *beat* She had the dagger raised above her head. *beat* The dagger was going downward, towards Todoroki's heart. *beat* Todoroki was frozen in place, his life flashing before his eyes. *beat* She had been right. His heart was split. The duality of it costing him his life. *beat* The dagger was almost to his chest…

And it was at that very moment that Deku made his presence known, launching himself at the villainess; he landed a kick right to her face, sending her flying off in the direction of her brother who saw what happened and moved to catch her. "You should run villains. Why? I AM HERE!"

"Battery is now seventy-five percent charged!"

* * *

(Within the Hospital)

The nurses were scrambling, the doctors running around like chickens with their heads cut off. It made sense however, they had patients to check on. One of whom was now awakened from their coma. When she woke up she panicked for a second before seeing she was in a hospital, in a room that had flowers on it. A great many in fact, but a few in the front stood out from the rest. They were big, beautiful orchids, her favorite flower. But only one person knew that. There was a card too… with HIS handwriting. Kaminari had given her favorite flowers…

"Ah! You're awake and ok! Good to see you're alright Earphone Jack, we were worried when we lost the power that you had not woken up naturally and were in danger. Glad to see…"

"WAIT! You said the power went out?!"

"Yes, villains have attacked the hospital but are being held at bay by the heroes left to guard the hospital. With all the crime that has been happening since the bombing, they saw fit to protect the injured heroes. Especially since there were so many injured lately…"

"… Well… at least the hospital has power."

"Ah yes! The hero Chargebolt is making sure of it as we speak! He's already recharged our auxiliary battery to seventy-fi- no eighty percent…"

"WHAT?! HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN DOING THAT?!"

"Oh… uh, maybe twenty minutes now?"

"WHAT!" Kyouka shrieked before getting herself out of bed, ripping IV tubes out as fast as she could, "WHERE IS HE?"

"MA'AM PLEASE LAY BACK-"

"I asked you where he is! As the hero Earphone Jack I need you to tell me where he is! He's in grave danger!"

"Oh… Uh, well the path to him is to go left down the hallways and use the 'basement' stairwell which is at the end of the block of rooms in this area. He's at the very bottom."

"Ok! Thank you!" Kyouka yelled as she blew past the nurse, bolting for the staircase. Kyouka was now in a race against time.

And if she were honest, she didn't like her odds.

* * *

(Back Outside)

"… Crap. Deku is here…"

"AW MAN!"

"C'mon sis… we can't fight him."

"… Ugh finally a true hero appears and we have to leave."

"And who said you can leave?" Deku had suddenly gotten right in their faces, quickly grabbing both and smashing their heads together. The two groaned loudly while their skulls made a loud crunching sound, blood now coming from their heads. This was not normal Deku. Deku was not smiling. This was angry Deku. The two knew they were doomed if they stayed.

"UJIKO! NOW!" Kinben yelled while Taidana merely looked like he had a severe concussion, his eyes completely unfocused while he was unconscious. But before Deku could finish the job… black gunk came out from their mouths. It was quickly spurting out while simultaneously covering their bodies, every part of their body that had been touched suddenly disappearing.

"UGH! What the… oh. I see. Hmm… well, I can't stop you anymore, especially I'm not a killer, but tell me…" Deku asked, before getting right into Kinben's face and quietly asking, "What kind of dimension do you send the attacks to? Is it the same one your brother uses to deflect attacks or rather, redirect the enemy's attacks?"

Kinben paled at the question, the truth of their quirk suddenly solved by a mere three minutes of analysis and deduction. "How…" She started but paused before regaining her composure, a faint ghost of a smirk on her lips. "Why should I be surprised… you're a true, true hero. Unlike that Todoroki boy. So divided… so much duality that it makes me sick. AHA! Wait that's a great new name for him! Duality…" She never finished her crazy person rant, the gunk had completely taken her away.

"YOU FUCKING LOSER! I TOTALLY FUCKING…"

"Oh, hush. You had nothing under control… Lord Explosion?"

"HUH?! ROUND FACE?"

"HEROES COME IN!" The static-laden voice of the director cut off the bickering, the voice sounding like it was tired and still in distress. "What's the situation out there?"

Todoroki sighed, trying to get the heavy panting he had been doing as he almost died under control, before responding, "The two leaders have been forced to retreat. No casualties. Creati?"

"We almost captured every villain but some either ran off or were seemingly teleported away."

"Yeah… same here. Hospital control, we have secured the outside."

"Ok, that's great but something has happened here inside. The battery reached ninety percent charged but is no longer charging and Chagrebolt has stopped responding." … No one who could hear what had been said was able to speak for a moment, unsure of what that meant. "The hero Earphone Jack has gone to investigate."

"She what? Wasn't she in a coma?"

"KYOUKA!"

"Todoroki. Explain."

"… The hospital's power supply was suddenly cut off. Both the main source and the auxiliary generator. Chargebolt went to go and fix that issue…"  
"YOU LET HIM DO WHAT!?"

"I… I had no choice, the patients would have died."

"HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN DOING IT FOR?!"

"Oh my, the hero Deku is here! As for his question hero… he's been down there for almost thirty minutes now."

"Thirty minutes?!"

"FUCK!" Deku cursed loudly, the mere fact that he had cussed shocking everyone as he suddenly bolted. Only Uravity, who had followed after him telling him to calm down, moved. They all stood still for a moment. Then it hit them.

Kaminari had been acting as a super battery for thirty minutes straight.

* * *

(Moments Ago, With Kyouka)

Considering the fact she had only just woken up from a coma, Kyouka Jiro had moved fast. Her wound hurt like someone was stabbing her there again but that didn't matter to her. In fact, she was in complete pain. But none of that mattered to her. Only one thing did. One person if she were specific. The one she had rejected countless times because she didn't want to trust someone that wasn't herself in life. Someone who she had admittedly probably too harsh on. Someone who she did love. Even if her actions said the opposite.

She soon reached the end of the stairs, seeing the door to the room she needed to go to wide open… But there was only a mechanical whir coming from within. Her heart sank, she felt as if she were frozen in time. Yet her feet moved. She inched closer, reaching the door she looked inside the dimly lit room. What she saw made her heart go six feet under. *beat* She inched closer again, seeing Kaminari with his hands on the battery… but no electricity running out of him. *beat* She took another step, loudly this time to see if he moved. He did not. *beat* Kyouka then took a large step, reaching Kaminari and immediately touched his shoulder. He still did not move. *beat* "Jamming whey… please say something." *beat* "No… no, no, no… please wake up." *beat* He still did not move. *beat* He felt cold to the touch. *beat* She shook him violently. *beat* "DENKI!" *beat* He did not move on his own. The shaking caused his body to fall over. *beat*….

Kyouka's heart froze when she saw his face. His eyes looked blank like they were no longer in use. His face had lost all its color. His mouth was open as if he were about to say 'whey' but couldn't finish the action. His arms had also not moved even though he fell over… Kyouka quickly fell to her knees and checked for a pulse… The tears fell after that. She threw her head back in sadness and saw the clock on the wall behind her. At that, she lost all control. She wept uncontrollably, her face burying itself in Kaminari's chest.

The clock read, '12:01 AM'. It was Christmas. Hundreds of people had been miraculously saved. It was a Christmas miracle. They had succeeded on the very beginning of Christmas, at twelve AM on the dot.

At that same time, however, on the twenty-fifth of December, Kaminari "Chargebolt" Denki, was dead.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

… **.**

 **Deku: …**

 **Ochaco: … Oh my god.**

 **I did warn everyone this story could get dark… And I'm not sure why but this was the way my brain wanted to go. A necessary sacrifice to save hundreds… a true hero's death… I hope I did him justice in his desire to be a hero.**

 **D: … My god… Kaminari…**

 **I'm sorry for your loss but… well, I'm sorry. It is going to be a necessary sacrifice for the future of this story… but that doesn't matter right now. Let's do shout outs and go home. I can do them alone today… y'all should go.**

 **(The two of them nod, leaving without another word.)**

 **Ok so for single shout outs we have angstychaengie, Zatchskrafty, and lucyne.x11 with the favorite! And we also have Thechamp7, StarSaber5, Avo385, and KAHP92 with the follow! I appreciate the love!**

 **For doubles we have: R1D3 the lightning, Culebra del Sol, Reverseflash, QrowUp, and biinthegamer with the fav and follow combination! I appreciate the love!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **darkraizerGx1: I hope you still like my work! I appreciate you too!**

 **hec he got a hat: Response in first A/N**

 **fencer29: Do not worry, the whole relationship between Mart** **í** **n and Maria is actually going to be a major tension point in this story and will be resolved. As for Shigaraki and his losses… he now has power unlike he ever had before and is currently a little power crazy in this story. He views only really himself as indispensable and has treated them like it before. So, he doesn't really care about Toga much. She was just a wayward cog in his machine.**

 **Well… I know this chapter was darker than other with that ending but I promise it won't always be like this nor will it be a simple killing off of a character. His death will be extremely important to the story. As always, I truly do appreciate any and all love or constructive criticism! I hope you guys have a good one until next time! GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M BACK! Whew what a crazy week, both in my personal life and in THIS SERIES! HOLY MOLY THE CHAPTERS THAT CAME OUT WERE SO GOOD AND THEN THE ANIME EPISODE IS THE HYPE WE NEEDED! Ah, although I will say (MAJOR MANGA SPOILERS IGNORE IF ANIME ONLY) I feel as if 1-A will definitely just win all of their fights, just because there needs to be a spot for Shinso and it won't be in 1-A. So… Monoma aboutta lose an arm is all I'm gonna say.**

 **Deku: OH MY GOD I NEVER EVEN CONSIDERED THAT WOULD BE AN ISSUE! ALL MIGHT! I NEED YOUR ADVICE!**

… **Right. Well. That's a thing. Well, that's all I have for up here, enjoy this chapter! Also, it may not seem like a TON but having ninety followers, my most on a story EVER is pretty damn awesome for me. Really appreciate you guys and… while I won't say I only write for you guys because then I'd be lying, I do it for myself, it definitely helps me stay motivated.  
**

 **Oh and as a head's up:**

 _ **Writing like this means either a flashback is happening or is the voice of someone on the phone/radio.**_

 **Ok cool! ENJOY!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Dusting Off**

(Tokyo Cemetery of Heroes, December 27th, {Uraraka Ochaco POV})

If you had asked me how I'd spend my birthday, I would have said that I would have gone out to dinner with Deku and my parents. I'd even considered a quiet dinner at home with Deku, his mother, Eri, and Toshinori if my parents couldn't have made it out to us. Heck, I'd even have thought Deku would throw a giant party and surprise me… but no that wasn't happening. Instead, we were in a cemetery, burying a good friend and a great hero: Kaminari "Chargebolt" Denki. He had given his life to make sure the Tokyo University Hospital stayed operational, saving several hundreds of people in the process many of whom would have died had no one restored the power he provided… but the sacrifice came with the result that he ended up completely frying his brain so badly it shut down completely. There was nothing left, nothing to send commands to his body to live on, just a shell. His death had inspired many, however.

In the two days since his sacrifice, the entire hero community rallied and had begun a campaign to crack down on crime; over a hundred villains had been arrested in Tokyo alone yesterday, the first day of the campaign. Several heroes had also taken to wearing a yellow and black striped band on their arm in memory of Chargebolt, deciding to wear their emotions on their sleeves quite literally. The community had even come together to pay for the funeral, support his parents for the foreseeable future, and had made sure he was buried in the hero cemetery, an honor only truly great heroes received. Even the hospital was showing their respects by announcing it would be renamed to the Kaminari Denki Memorial Hospital, forever engraving into its memory the hero which saved not only the building but the lives of hundreds. Kaminari's death had been a rallying point for the community.

Except for those from the former U.A. heroics 1-A heroics class.

Everyone but Deku and I were complete messes. Yaoyorozu had called us and told over a sob-filled phone call about how badly the class had been doing; Kirishima had immediately gone out to chase down as many heroes as he could and had not returned to an inconsolable Ashido Mina until late last night. They had argued apparently until the two realized that the reason they had been arguing didn't matter, crying themselves to sleep while holding each other. They only managed to sleep for two hours and it showed, they looked like they needed a day-long nap. Mina hadn't even been able to tease me when Deku did something extremely couple-like when he held the door to our ride open for me. Kirishima had been a little more talkative but had been missing his usually energetic, positive attitude… Then there was Sero, Bakugo, and Todoroki. Granted the others had been distraught: Shoji, who had been on a special assignment over in Toyama with the agency he worked for, had punched a wall with each one of his fists which caused it to break. Sato hadn't eaten a sweet since he heard the news. Aoyama had stopped being extra. Toru and Ojiro had cried for hours on end. Koda had sequestered himself in the wilderness until just hours ago. Tokoyami had only been able to say 'Darkness Reigns' for two days now. Tsu had called me herself, having spent all day yesterday grimly telling me how she was coping while crying on our couch. Iida had been there as well, also crying as he told us he had failed us the de-facto leader of the group since he had been Class President… I didn't get it, but I only nodded. Everyone had needed their coping mechanism.

But the way Sero, Bakugo, and Todoroki were coping could be answered in two to three words… They weren't. Sero hadn't said a single word, the smile that once characterized his face being so wide and happy now gone with a permanent blank expression taking over his face. If one had asked who were Kaminari's closest friend were, at the top of the list was Sero. Even after going to different schools the two stayed in close communication along with Kirishima and even hung out on weekends still. However, Sero had apparently gone into a noticeable spiral even after they had attempted to keep their friendship alive. He felt left out at not going to Shiketsu, at how they had made new friends, and… there was something else but I couldn't tell… it seemed to be a darkness to him…

Then there was Todoroki who also had gone mute more or less, only saying quick, one-word responses for almost everything. Except when it came to Yaoyorozu. To her, he confessed how he truly felt. Todoroki only blamed himself. He felt as if he had completely failed as a hero, especially given that he was the one left in charge of the group and as such had completely failed them. It made no sense logically speaking. Kaminari's actions had been the only possible course of action to save everyone in the hospital if Kaminari had not done something to restore the power hundreds could have died. He did the right thing… But that doesn't mean Todoroki wasn't allowed to react emotionally. In that sense, his feelings made complete sense. If one was in charge of their friends and let one die when in charge… it would cause great regret to anyone. And Todoroki was a giant ball of regret at the moment. And there was what that villain had said to him… it was driving him insane. Saying he was doing the exact opposite of his life goal… while beating him so thoroughly too… if there was any confidence left in Todoroki it was in that he was already a failure.

But at least people had seen Todoroki. Bakugo Katsuki has been MIA since the incident… Kirishima assured us he was alright, but no one could confirm that. Rumor had it that he has gone underground, blazing a warpath to find the two villains who had led the attack… Taidana and Kinben. Reports said that over twenty villains, all in different locations and sometimes even in groups, were found with burns all over their bodies; they all said similar things too, "A man with the ability to create explosions subdued us and then interrogated us. He didn't stop until we were unconscious." The police were looking into it, looking specifically for Bakugo. When they find him he was in deep trouble… if it was true. Because apparently, according to Kirishima, he was holed up in his room… although given that Kirishima was MIA himself until last night… the alibi seemed flimsy.

However, even though the way those three were coping was troublesome and worried both Deku and me, the way Kyouka Jiro was mentally… even thinking about her made me want to cry. She had been the first to find Kaminari and we found her holding his body while crying uncontrollably, shaking him as if he were just asleep and not brain dead. It was made even worse that she completely refused to let him go, trying to use her quirk to wake him up at first until she used it to keep us away from her blaming us for Kaminari's death. Deku had needed to knock her out to get her to stop. After that,, she refused any visitors, refused to eat, refused to even try living honestly… The hospital had moved her to their psychiatric ward to keep a close eye on her. But… if you asked me, she didn't blame anyone but herself. Kyouka had apparently rejected Kaminari's attempts to court her, using a variety of bull shit reasons… All while she liked him and knew for a fact that he liked her too. So, when she realized that Kaminari had given his life to save everyone, she saw it very differently. She saw it as him giving his life for her. That Kaminari had willingly chosen her life to be more important than his own. He died so she could live… and Kyouka was not able to accept that. She felt it was her own fault. She believes she killed Kaminari.

She believes that, as of right now, she should be dead with Kaminari being alive. It ate away at her soul… so much so the hospital had to strap her down and force feed her to get her to eat anything. I doubt that would change any time soon, either.

"Hey… Ochaco." Deku said, breaking me out of my thoughts while he gently put his hand on my back. I looked around to realize that everyone except my former classmates had left but were standing while looking at me. I had been so focused on my thoughts I had not realized the formal ceremony had ended and now everyone was waiting. "We have to go… You ok?" Deku may have asked if I was alright but I wanted to ask him that question. He had felt a little responsible for the whole situation, feeling that nothing would have happened if he were there instead of a show dinner party at the Prime Minister's residence. As such, he's worked himself to the bone with clean up and to help capture as many villains who escaped at the prison break. As of this morning, he had captured another forty villains.

"Yeah! Just… thinking about things."

"… Yeah. I understand."

"Uraraka… you were thinking about Kyouka huh?"

"… She was one of the people I was thinking about, yes."

"Ribbit… we all are honestly."

"Ah! The ever opposite Class 1-A!" Oh god, why was this crazy person here? I looked up to find not only Monoma but several members of class 1-B walking towards us. I had been surprised to see them here but then again, this ceremony had been more… public than I think anyone had wanted. The community and government paid for it, so we had no real say and honestly, Kaminari would have loved the attention but still… none of us wanted to deal with someone like Monoma. "My my… why the…"

"If the next words to leave your mouth have anything to do with how A, how sad we look or B how everyone in class 1-B is still alive…" Deku had said, getting angrier than I had seen him get in a while, before stepping right into Monoma's face before he grabbed Monoma by the shirt, picking him so they were eye to eye, "I swear to whatever god is out there I will deposit you a lot deeper than six feet into the ground. Got it?" Monoma looked like he wanted to reply with a snarky comment, something Deku noticed which as well only managed to flip a switch inside of him. Monoma and everyone around us were suddenly stopped from even thinking when we felt just how much power Deku had, well everyone did as he suddenly powered up…

This was bad… no one had seen Deku this mad; the last time I saw him like this was when Eri had almost been killed during our training… His power had begun radiating off his body and almost suffocated me. The animal who had almost hurt Eri with a sneak attack had been ground so finely into dust that it was blown away by a breeze. At that moment, I knew I could never let him get that mad again. "DEKU!" I yelled before quickly running over to him and touching him on his shoulder with every finger but my thumb, so he didn't float. But when he looked over to me with a look so intense that I felt like I was two feet tall, I flinched… But I knew I had to stop him. "CALM. DOWN."

Deku still had the same look on his face but my face had also steeled, shooting a look that told him I would make him float away if he didn't stand down. Then he looked over at Monoma before making a scoffing sound and dropping Monoma, suppressing his power again. Everyone audibly took a big breath when he did so, finally able to breathe again, while I crossed my arms and gave him an expectant look. Deku looked over at me before sighing sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. I could everyone murmuring as he did that, Deku laughing awkwardly, "Ah… sorry, Ochaco! I guess I got a little upset…"

That was an understatement. "SORRY OCHACO?! YOU JUST THREATENED TO KILL ME AND THEN SUFFOCATED ME! HONESTLY! You class 1-A people…" Monoma complained, completely unrepentant for his behavior… That made me mad.

I smiled at Deku before walking over to Monoma and touching him with all of my fingers, grabbing him by his shirt. What a shame, it was a nice shirt. Probably cost him a lot of money. "Shut. Up." I said sweetly, feeling Deku tense at my tone. He knew what that meant. He was in for it later too… "I was talking TO DEKU!" I yelled before throwing him upward and letting him float away, not even bothering to acknowledge his protests. Then I looked at Deku and grabbed his ear, "You are coming with me. We have to… talk."

"NO PLEASE! I'LL BUY YOU MOCHI!"

"… I'm listening."

"IN FACT THERE IS TUB OF MOCHI WAITING FOR YOU AT HOME! I PROMISE!"

"… Interesting. You're not off the hook… but you're almost there." I said, putting a finger to my lips acting like that wasn't enough yet. It most definitely was if I were honest, but this was more fun! He was always so fun to tease, he got so flustered still! Even after two years of it now…

Deku looked around, then leaned in close and said, "We can try THAT tonight… I made sure my mom would watch Eri for tonight."

"You mean…"

"Yes."

"YOU'RE FORGIVEN!" I yelled loudly, throwing my fist up in a pose while I smiled so wide it felt like my face was ninety percent smile. I knew I was in for a good night now… more so than usual at least. Deku looked at me, an eyebrow raised at my antics before I looked at him. Then we laughed, laughs that felt as if a huge weight had fallen off of our shoulders and like I had used my quirk. Wait… oh! "RELEASE!" I touched my finger together and released Monoma from my quirk, letting him fall from where he had been floating.

He screamed as he fell, he must have been around fifty feet in the air… oh, that was gonna hurt. Or, it should have if he had just fallen but his friends were quick to react, Kendo and Honenuki specifically moving to make sure he was fine. Kendo used her quirk to create a safe place to and for him while Honenuki made the ground soft so that even if Monoma crashed too fast to fully stop the impact would be harmless. As such, Monoma landed safely… much to my chagrin, I had hoped he'd get what he deserved… "IDIOT!" Kendo had smacked Monoma into unconsciousness almost immediately after he stood up on her hand, making me have to try really hard to not burst out laughing. Deku sweat-dropped at the scene, unsure if it was necessary until Kendo spoke again, "I TOLD YOU TO NOT SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO ONLY SAY OUR CONDOLENCES!"

Kendo then began a long, annoyed sounding scolding of Monoma who was just waking up from being knocked unconscious. Everyone sweatdropped at the scene, it felt as if it was so common that it was second nature to see it happening. "Ah… sorry about him. He's… an idiot." Awase bowed as he spoke up, looking annoyed at what had happened but also like his mind weighed on him. "I… we have no way to properly express ourselves here. So we…"

"We share your pain." Honenuki, who we only knew due to the fact he was a recommended student, cut in at Awase's stumbling speech, Awase giving him a thankful look. It was obvious none of them really knew what to say, Awase was just the first to speak even if he didn't really know what to say. Honenuki looked at every member of our class before continuing, "We may not have been members of your class, but that does not mean we do not share your pain at Kaminari's loss. He was always a good person, one who could bring people together at any moment. Something I saw firsthand during our time studying at Shiketsu together. He died exactly as I thought he would if I were honest… protecting his friends and those who could not protect themselves. To the bitter end."

"Yes!" A hairy looking man I, and everyone in the class as well had very limited interactions with, spoke up, "Sir Kaminari was a good man! He was a great hero."

"Uh…"

"OH! My apologies, I must have never introduced properly! My name is Shishida Jurota!"

"Ah! Thank you Shishida. Thank all of you, except Monoma, for coming! We truly do appreciate this." Deku said, stepping forward as he did while holding his hand out to Honenuki who nodded and took it to shake Deku's hand. Both gave the other a small smile, keeping eye contact as if they were making a silent agreement with the other. "I hope we get to know each other well, having good relationships with other heroes is extremely important."

"Agreed! I look forward to working with you Sir Midoriya!"

"I as well."

"Ah! Me too! Sorry about Monoma… I should have known he'd do something like this."

"It's ok Kendo! Just… get him out of here."

"Yeah… Well… I heard what Juzo said to you. I do however have something to add." Kendo paused for a second as if she was debating what she wanted to say, "It's about Bakugo Katsuki." Ah. The pause made sense now…

"Ah yes. The one who had no reason to miss yet did so. What of him?"

"Don't act like we aren't all privy to similar sources here. He's gone MIA since just after the incident and has yet to resurface, but villains and regular criminals alike have been turning up unconscious with burn marks."

"… And?"

"Midoriya… what I'm trying to get at here is…"

"Don't worry about Bakugo." Deku's tone left no room for argument or debate of any kind, it even made Kendo close her mouth while giving Deku a confused look. "I have a plan for making sure he doesn't do anything crazy. However… it would require someone with a good nose or a great tracker… Know anyone?" He had a plan? Since when?

"I believe I fulfill the criteria Sir Midoriya. My quirk gives me heightened senses like its namesake, 'Beast'."

"Perfect! Easy enough."

"… Midoriya…" A quiet voice called from behind where Deku and I stood, causing Deku and me to look back and see a rather confused looking group of our former classmates staring at us. Yaoyorozu had been the one to speak up, sounding timid for some reason. "Ummm…"

"Koda. Yaoyorozu. Shoji. You three are also vital to this plan. I can explain it to you when its time… I still need to take care of some things. Oh!" Deku interrupted himself, looking as if he had remembered something. "Speaking of taking care of some things… Yaoyorozu, could I talk to you later? I need to ask you something."

"Sure?"

"Awesome! And Kendo?"

"Yes?"

"I know you're concerned about what someone like Bakugo could do if emotionally unstable and unchecked… but don't worry. He won't do anything crazy." I gave Deku a look, what was he talking about? Bakugo Katsuki was the definition of one straw short of being willing to go crazy, how could he make these bold claims? Deku must have sensed my skepticism, putting an arm around my shoulder before turning to look at class 1-B, "I know Kacchan. He won't do anything crazily stupid. Not yet. Now if you will excuse us… we have some plans."

Deku used his other hand to wave goodbye, leaving everyone there confused. The rest of our class followed closely behind us, getting awkward goodbyes out as they left leaving 1-B looking lost. "Deku." I said quietly enough to where only he would hear, "What were you talking about? Just this morning you said you…"

"I plan on waiting to see if he turns himself in with information first." Deku cut in quickly and also very quiet, making sure no one else heard him since we had a head start on the rest of the class, "If not… I will hunt him down. But first things first… We need to find Plantero."

"Do you even know where he's been?"

"No, every time I call his phone it goes straight to voicemail. Every time I call Mas Uno, she answers and gives some lame reason he can't answer."

"That's not good. He's supposed to be the top hero."

"I know, he's been missing for two weeks."

"Where do you think…"

"No, not here… I have an idea where he went but I can't say that here. We'll discuss it when we get to your place…"

"Huh? My place?"

"Well yeah! I did say I have mochi for you right? Plus… it IS your birthday. So regardless of what had happened earlier… I was gonna give you both as a gift." At that I jumped in glee, squealing happily, I was happier than a fat kid at an all you can eat buffet. Deku truly did spoil me. "There's even a dinner planned… You'll see."

"… Did I ever mention how much I love you?"

"The feeling is mutual, my tea child."

"Ok, Mr. Green!"

"AWWWW THESE TWO!" Ashido yelled out jovially at having seen our antics, causing us to pause and slowly turn around with sheepish expressions, "OI! EIJI! WHY AREN'T YOU LIKE THAT?"

"HUH?"

"H-hey… Ashido, how much did you hear?"

"I heard about special plans tonight! Eiji, take notes from Midoriya! He's a good lover!"

"Amen to that! He's so manly!" Kirishima yelled out and everyone laughed at the scene, well everyone who was still able to talk given the circumstances. People like Sero and Todoroki merely looked on with somber expressions, although Todoroki had a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Hahaha! Oh never change Kirishima… Well… this is where we must part ways. As you know… Ochaco and I have very special plans tonight. Yaoyorozu, could you drop by Ochaco's apartment tomorrow morning? As early as possible, Ochaco can text you the address." Deku asked and I had to say, having Toshinori get my lease back and pay for a place to get away was an amazing thing to have… I can see why Deku worships the ground he walks on. Sometimes all too literally…

"Sure! I'll see you two then."

"Awesome! Well… we'll see you guys soon!"

"Yeah!"

"Don't be strangers!"

"We have to go on a double date!"

"Yeah! What Mina said!"

Deku and I laughed at the other official couples' words but that laughter soon died when Todoroki stepped forward and gave us an odd look. "Midoriya… I… I want to…"

"Come and find me tomorrow along with Yaoyorozu. We can talk about it then." Deku stopped Todoroki before he could start with whatever it was he was going to say, giving him a bright smile, "I have plans with the most important lady in my life, and no that's not my mother. If you'll excuse us." Deku's smile could have illuminated even the darkest corner of the darkest cave ever. We had walked a good distance away from the group at which Deku sighed quietly, his smile still on his face. It was amazing to have seen the transformation of his smile, of his entire personality honestly. He was so different than when I met him, yet almost exactly the same. Sure, now he was more confident and willing to take the spotlight but… "OH MY GOD! That was so… so much attention!" It was a façade. He would have preferred to stay out of the spotlight if at possible, he didn't like to be the absolute center of everyone's attention at any time…

"You chose this life Deku… You could have told Toshinori-Sensei no when he offered you IT."

"And be quirkless and not be a hero? No thanks… I just wish I wasn't such an awkward person…"

"Deku, that's who you are. If you weren't you then you'd be someone else… and that's not who I love. Nor would it be the version who everyone we know loves either. The reason everyone you meet ends up becoming an ally or even outright friends is that of how genuine you are when you're a hero. You inspire everyone. You're amazing."

"… Ochaco, have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"Why I do believe you have, but not nearly enough."

"So daily isn't enough- oh, TAXI!" Deku paused to call a nearby taxi, which quickly veered towards us. We got in, both of us in the back, giving them my address while I saw it was already four PM in the afternoon, "So… daily reminders of how amazing you are isn't enough for you?"

"Um, no! Not even close!"

"So, every twelve hours?"

"Mmmmm closer!"

"… Every six?"

"NO!"

"… Every hour?"

"… I can accept those terms."

"HA HA! Sure, that's feasible."

"OF COURSE IT IS~!"

"… As long as you stay right by my side forever, I could do that."

"Oh,, then it'll be easy! Because I don't plan on leaving any time soon."

"Uh-hum… We're here." The taxi driver said quietly, trying his best to not make it too awkward. Too late, as both Deku and I were blushing like mad at having not been fully aware of our surroundings when we said those things… "And uh… I wish you two good fortune in your life. You two are an excellent couple."

"THANKS!" We both said as brightly as we could, quickly getting over our embarrassment. What did it matter if some cab driver saw us being all cutesy? It's how we wanted to be all the time… just maybe not professing our desire to be with each other forever.

I looked away from the taxi and the street we had been dropped off at to see that we had indeed arrived at the apartment, which was surprisingly fast considering we had gone back to Shizuoka from Kanagawa. "That seemed oddly fast…" I muttered quietly so only Deku could hear.

He laughed at my assumption, "That was a fifteen-minute ride with no traffic… almost no one's out today. Since… well since what happened two days ago." Deku paused, sighing as he did while shaking his head. I had fallen in step with him, on his right with our arms intertwined, as he finished his thought. "We have a long way to go if we are going to bring a true peace of mind to our home."

We had arrived at the stairs to the building, it was only a three flight climb up. "Yeah… but you can't tell me you seriously expect…"

"For true peace of mind? No. That's why it's my goal though." We had climbed up the first flight of stairs before pausing in the middle of the second flight for a moment as he took a small breath, "You see… if I had picked an easy to accomplish a goal that has an ending within sight, what would I do after the fact? I'd have to find a new goal and waste my time. Instead,, I have decided to have a goal that I may never truly reach. That way I can always be chasing something, striving to be better, always staying hungry. That's why I'm so hard on myself… ah, but all of that can wait."

I paused to give Deku a look as we neared the apartment door. That was an odd pause from him… he never did that. "Huh?"

"What? Did you want to talk about such heavy topics on your birthday?"

"Uh well no but…"

"Then lets not and-!" Deku started before throwing the door wide open and ushering me in suddenly, where the lights suddenly turned on… "AND CELEBRATE YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A group of people yelled and I looked around… wait for WHAT!

It felt like my eyes were literally flying out of my sockets (For reference of what this would look like, watch the anime episode 25, towards the very end), EVERY IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE WAS HERE! So that meant there were ten including us. There before us stood Iida and Tsu who must have raced over here thanks to Iida's quirk, Toshinori-Sensei, Inko, Eri, and… no way, "MOMMA?! DADDY!?"

"OCHACO!" The two yelled and rushed forward, Deku moving to the side to let them almost tackle me to the ground in happiness. I was too stunned to do anything at first until I felt tears of absolute joy coming down my face. "You ok sweetie? Your boy went through a lotta trouble… well, I guess he's your MAN, considerin' how he got us 'ere. Ya found a keeper." My momma asked and I could turn and smile at him, my brightest smile possible and I could tell he had to try his hardest to not make the ugly face.

"Well… what can I say? Ochaco is the best, she's amazing, the hour deal starts now by the way, and she deserves only the best. So.. here we go. And… well, there are two things I want to say." Deku motioned to our trio and my parents backed up a little, which confused me until Deku had grabbed my hands. "I love you so much, that something like this was nothing for me. I'd do it daily if possible. Which brings me back to the what I said in the taxi… I really do want to be together until we're not able to. So forever." Deku paused as to let my hands go to grab something… a black box… holy shit was he going to?!

Seeing my shock and somewhat distress, he laughed and shook his head; everyone groaned at that except my daddy who sighed in relief... as did Inko… "No… no, I'm not proposing… We have to much to do. But… I do want to give you something." He opened the box and there were two rings… "These rings have the words, 'I Promise' engraved on the inside of them. What that signifies is that if you accept your ring… then I promise to always stay by your side. To always try and work with you in whatever we do. To always be with you. And eventually… when we're ready, we'll turn these rings into wedding rings."

I could only stare at Deku, shocked by the gesture. He really was promising to only want and be with me! Forever… "That sounded an awful lot like a proposal…" I said carefully, a finger on my lip, getting everyone to feel some tension… that I quickly broke with a smile, "But I accept! I love you, you goof. I was serious in the car too. I want everything you said and more…"

"More?"

"More."

"OH! DAD! IS SHE ASKING ABOUT THE KARAOKE SET UP IN THE MAIN ROOM!?" Eri asked excitedly, at which my eyes once again launched out of my eyes and I gasped so loudly it must have sounded like a ghost.

"YOU DIDN'T!" I said in quiet awe, Karaoke was my favorite thing to do when in the city. I had watched too many cable television movies where girls my age would do Karaoke and such, so I always wanted to do it. Deku hated it though, saying it made him feel super awkward and would garner too much attention.

Deku could only sigh at the ruins of his second surprise, "Yeah… that's what I'm talking about… I mean, I did promise we'd do THAT THING tonight…"

I could only squeal in excitement before jumping up and grabbing Deku's face, he was taller by a lot and giving a long, passionate kiss of love. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Deku could only laugh happily and smile back at me, Eri walking next to us, "I love you too Ochaco."

"I love you too Mom! Can we sing the first song together?"

"Hold on Mom?! … Boy… what did you do to my sweet, innocent…"

"Honey, that's the child they've been taking care of for the past two years. She sees them as her parents."

"Oh yeah! Ok, carry on!"

"Hehe, Grandpa Uraraka is weird. Can we go karaoke Mom?"

"ABSOLUTELY!" I yelled happily, grabbing Eri's hand she had offered when she walked up and walked over to where Deku had set up Karaoke, queuing up the perfect song.

The night was perfect. Everyone had a great time, Deku had somehow gotten me a personal mochi cake and a giant tub of Mochi, the good life partner he was. My parents and Inko and Toshinori and Nezu, who I almost missed earlier, had a great conversation while Iida, Tsu, Deku, Eri, and I all enjoyed Karaoke and some of my absolute favorite foods, spending hours talking about our lives. Even how Tsu had a boyfriend she wouldn't tell us much about… I would find out soon enough. It was the perfect birthday.

"Goodbye, everyone!" Deku and I said as everyone began leaving, even a sad Eri who had wanted to stay. She was slightly less sad however when I promised her that tomorrow night I'd spend all night watching her favorite movies. She surprisingly liked American cartoon movies, some of them were very good I had to admit, so it was perfect. Tonight, was perfect, the perfect way to end a long but also sad day. But for some reason, I didn't feel too sad. No, I only felt a small sense of content. Sure, the entirety of our home country was under assault from villains. And yes, a former classmate of ours had died. And yet… I felt like I had been made to feel as if it was a normal birthday. For a normal person. And it was all thanks to the man behind me who, when we could hear everyone was out of earshot, kissed my neck while hugging me and asked, "You ready for a night alone? Just the two of us?"

I turned and smiled brightly at Deku, a small nod the only sign he needed before he picked me up and started kissing me, holding me in his strong hands. Yeah… tonight was everything I had dreamed for. All summed up by one word.

Perfection.

* * *

(The Next Morning {POV Change to Midoriya Izuku})

I stretched as I heard the doorbell, somewhat surprised that anyone was here this early. I had been just waking up, my now internalized alarm clock of five AM going off when I heard knocking. After carefully untangling from Ochaco and her death hold on me, I had managed to make it to the living area; the knocks were short and quiet as if the person knocking was trying their best to be quiet. Not that it would have mattered, we would have heard it. "Coming!" I called as I reached for the handle and swung the door wide open to reveal… Aoyama? "Aoyama? You're awake at this hour?"

"Oui! I have a gift for you and Ochaco but have work later. I got the address from Iida and came over before my shift, monsieur!"

"Oh thank yo-… Is that cheese?"

"Haha! Yes, as a reminder of our days in U.A.! But also this statuette of two Koi fish in the yin-yang formation! To show how you two complete each other!"

"OH! I appreciate it! It looks beautiful and… expensive."

"Haha! Non, non! I received this for helping a store owner recently, but it has no place with my dazzling art! And, being the amazing gift giver as with everything else I am amazing at, I knew you two would love it! So simple, yet so you!"

"Ahhh! I see! I agree, its perfect! Thank you so much!"

"Deku… who's there?" I turned to see Ochaco yawning as she walked over from the room, clothed fully as she blinked away the drowsiness of the morning. "AH! Aoyama! How are you?"

"Good mademoiselle! I hope your birthday was dazzling! I brought you a gift, I hope, non! I know you will enjoy it!"

"Oh my! This statuette is so cute! AH! Thank you! We appreciate it!"

"Non! The honor is mine! I must run, but I hope you two have as spectacular a day as I will!"

"… Same!"

"Bye Aoyama!"

"Au revoir!" Aoyama waved his goodbye as we waved back, before more or less skipping away…

"As strange as always…"

"Yup. Sleep well?"

"Well, considering we fell asleep around one AM… yeah."

"Did Yaoyorozu text you?"

"OH! Yes, she said they can be here at nine AM."

"… Wanna go back to sleep and train tonight?"

"You are a mind reader Deku."

"Nah, just an Ochaco reader."

"Oh? And what does the book of Ochaco say?"

"That you're amazing and I love you."

"Good babe! Good… now c'mon I want my loving pillow."

"AHA! And I need my blanket that looks like an angel." We smiled at our antics, walking hand in hand to our room and feeling as if we weren't at a funeral yesterday. Or that in the time we slept, very three peaceful hours might I add, we had a very important meeting with a friend who was hurting.

Which was where we were now, welcoming a tired looking Yaoyorozu and Todoroki into our home. The table was set up perfectly, two seats on either long side so that the couples could sit next to each other and look directly at the other. "So…"

"So, why did ya need to talk to Deku, Todoroki?"

"… I want to ask him something."

"Huh?"

"You heard what Kinben told me. Now tell me from your own heart and mind. Do you agree with her?"

"… Yes and no."

"…"

"Let me explain. Firstly for the yes part, you definitely do want your Dad's approval. Not to make him 'proud' of his choice, to make him think he was right but to do something else entirely." I paused as Todoroki just looked at me, waiting for the final verdict of his entire life… the room was tense, I could feel the three of them hanging off every word I said, "You see, what you really care about is becoming your own person right? Well, to do that you'd need your father's approval of him saying 'I can teach you nothing else, you are ready to move on' and have him stop trying to make you like him. However, to ever do so, you would obviously need him to approve of you and be proud of you. Which I would assume makes you worry if you're becoming the same person he is… Which is what you fear most. Right?"

"More like I'd hate that outcome more than actually dying."

"… Right. However, … I don't think she was right about you just want your father's approval to make him proud. In my opinion, you don't care as much as you used to about his opinion or if he will approve of you. You are just working towards your goals as a hero and in doing so everyone will approve of you. You have great potential Todoroki, so great in fact you could very easily become stronger than your old man. So no, you don't JUST want your DAD'S approval… you want the world to see you and not say 'Oh! The son of Endeavor!' but to say instead 'Look! It's Shoto!'. You want to be your own man and I have to say, you're doing great!" I smiled at Todoroki who looked touched by words, like he hadn't been expecting me to praise him, "However, there is one thing you should change."

"Hmmm?"

"Your hero name."

"… to Duality?"

"Oh hell no. That'd send the wrong message. Plus… you've really come a long way from being a man of twos. You've managed to begin truly mastering the use of both quirks at once. You've also made peace with both sides and while you may never want to be LIKE your old man, you've more or less forgiven him right?"

"… Yes, I'd say so."

"Then I know the perfect name for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes…" Pause for dramatic effect, something I learned I loved doing, "Your hero name should be UNITY!"

"…"

"…"

"… I like it Deku."

"Uh… Midoriya, I don't know if Shoto would…"

"I love it." Todoroki blurted out, surprising the two girls at his approval while my smile grew so wide my eyes closed, "It shows how I've changed and how while I have two halves to myself, I am united as one to becoming the greatest."

"EXACTLY!"

"However… there is one more thing I need to ask of you."

"Oh! Uh, sure!"

"… Train me."

"HUH?!" I squeaked in shock, he had his father to do that no? Why would he… "Ohhhh… you want us to train you in hand to hand combat, huh? Especially after…"

"Precisely, while my father is very good in close his fighting style cannot be mine. He uses simple brute force. He brawls, not fights. You two, however… you've shown amazing hand to hand combat skills. As such… Why are both of you smiling?" Todoroki interrupted his line of thinking seeing both Ochaco and me smiling like idiots, clearly confusing him. Suddenly a phone ringing made everyone check their phones, but I knew whose it was.

I could feel my phone buzzing so I pulled it out, checking to see that it was the hospital director at the Tokyo University Hospital. "Uh… weird. The reason we're smiling is why we asked Yaoyorozu here… I have to take this, however, Ochaco can you explain the plan?"

"Sure thing Deku!"

"Thanks… I'll be right back." I nodded to the others and walked outside, answering the phone, "Hello?"

" _Is this the hero Deku?"_ The director asked immediately, surprising me with how... concerned he sounded?

"Yes, this is him speaking."

" _Ok… you asked us to keep you informed of what happened here, specifically to one Kyouka Jiro, right?"_

"Well, yes. I asked… wait… what happened?"

"… _We need you to come right away."_

"What?! Did she do something?!"

" _Yes and no… I wouldn't know however if she does anything else after this."_

"What?"

"… _She's gone, as in she's no longer here."_

"WHAT?!" I screamed, "HOW DID SHE LEAVE?! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU…"

" _She was checked out… by some heroes."_ I could feel a mounting sense of dread… I had a hunch who would try and get her out of the hospital and for what reason. _"Our security cameras caught the whole thing… it was a group of three."_

* * *

 _(Flashback to Earlier that morning, Tokyo University Hospital, {POV Change to 3rd person})_

 _If one were to ask for a picture of the definition of depression, they would be shown the scene at the Tokyo University Hospital: ICU Ward, Room 620._

" _Ma'am we will force you to eat again, so please don't make us do it." The lead nurse pleaded with her seemingly despondent patient, a young woman whose face looked as if she was not even listening. "Ma'am… please don't…"_

 _A nurse burst into the room before the lead nurse could finish coaxing Kyouka Jiro to try and eat. She would eat, if she were honest she was actually very hungry, but everything she ate tasted so… tasteless. Like everything else in her life, she felt like it was useless like it didn't matter. "Ma'am, Ms. Kyouka has some visitors."  
_

" _Huh?"_

" _Yes… if you could please step outside, you'll see…"_

" _Um… ok? After we feed her she can…"_

" _It's a code 12-098."_

" _Oh! Uh… right." The nurse looked nervous now, a little bit of sweat on her brow, something Kyouka noticed even if she was more or less just a mass of atoms and carbon at the moment. "Ms. Kyouka, we'll be right back…" Kyouka didn't say anything, just doing the same things she had been since she had been moved into her current room when she wasn't forced to eat, staring blankly at the wall while thinking how awful of a human being she was._

" _Jesus Fucking Christ, you even look like a goddamn extra." The voice was gruff, rude, and borderline insulting her, she knew it well. "Sop fucking acting like a victim, you goddamn, bitch ass, earphone jack extra!", a scowling, angry looking Bakugo Katsuki entered the room._

" _Explosives Master! Is that any way…"_

" _SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU OLD GOAT!"_

" _OLD?! I'M TEN YEARS OLDER THAN YOU OR SO!"_

" _O.L.D.~G.O.A.T!"_

" _B-Bakugo?!" And for the first time since her extreme depression struck her, Kyouka Jiro spoke. She didn't know the older man, who seemed to be flanked by a woman who was around the same age, even with the large scar that was running down his face. None of them were in any hero costumes either, which made it harder to tell who they were. The only thing that could possibly tell her who the other two were was this aura of… well, the kind of aura a hero gave off. And a great hero at that._

" _Oh, she speaks."_

" _Be nice, she's been through a great trauma."_

" _Fuck that. She needs to get up, stop moping, and get out of here. That's the only way this scrub is gonna stop being pathetic." Kyouka sat a little straighter, listening carefully to what was being said, clearly intrigued while the other two people in the room looked confused._

" _She still needs time, the guy she was in…"_

" _She wasn't in fucking love. Morons."_

" _Huh?"_

" _You clueless idiots, she wasn't in love with Pikachu." Bakugo grounded out, sounding very annoyed, anyone with an actual brain would have guessed that. Sure, maybe she liked the fucking idiot but this fucking scrub isn't depressed because the 'love of her life' or whatever fucking died. She's pissed off and depressed because she DIDN'T love him like he loved her, which is eating fucking away at her soul."_

 _At that Kyouka finally seemed to regain her mind, slowly and surely the foggy feeling in her mind she had felt left. Someone finally understood her. She cared very deeply for Kaminari Denki. But love? "What?"_

" _What do you mean what you old hag? She's barely eighteen. How could she be in love? She barely even knows her real self, fuck most of the people I know are barely ready. Only the fucking Deku and Round Face have themselves together but they went and trained for two years by themselves. No one else had to grow up as a person that fucking fast. So obviously, they're not ready." Bakugo was always growling, sp hearing him speak somewhat normally made Kyouka a little uneasy, the feeling growing when Bakugo looked right into her eyes as he continued, "But you don't have to be ready to do what I want to do."_

 _For the first time in the days since the incident, Kyouka felt like she was alive, even if she felt uneasy at the moment, as she asked, "What do you mean, Bakugo?"_

" _Isn't that fucking obvious by what I said earlier? … You're coming with us."_

" _WHAT?!"_

" _Don't make me fucking repeat myself! You're coming with us. You want to atone for the fucking Pikachu's death. You feel that if he knew the truth he wouldn't have risked his life. So… come with us. We're gonna kill them all!" Bakugo yelled while letting off mini explosions, getting odd looks from the two older people that were with him._

 _But Kyouka only looked at him with a blank look on her face, then a small smile broke out on her face. "Like the old days?" She asked, her grin soon getting Bakugo to give her a wicked grin in return while the older duo just simply stared at them dumbfounded._

" _THAT WORKED?!"_

" _Of course, it did you old fuck! I'm amazingly charming."_

"…"

" _More like I want what you want for now Bakugo… But thanks. For caring."_

"… _Whatever, just because I don't hate you scrubs doesn't mean anything. Got it?"_

" _Yes… but how am I getting out of here?"_

" _Me."_

" _Huh?"_

" _I have the authority to remove you from here and into my care… and listen muchacha." The older man said, his accent making Kyouka start to wonder where she had heard it before… he sighed before finishing and then it hit her like a train, "I am Plantero. I am staking the last bit of my credibility on a personal agenda that you are now apart of. Got it? So you even show any signs of instability… I'll throw you back here with my own two hands… the only reason I'm even doing this is that the League of Villains owe me one… And I intend to collect. Understood?"  
_

" _YES!"_

"… _Good. Now, team League Hunters… let's move out."_

 _Perfection was most definitely not what was happening in the Tokyo University Hospital, but it was the next best thing for those involved. Even if it wasn't what would be considered healthy coping, it was their way of surviving. Now they would make the league pay. They were all hungry, all of them had their reasons._

 _They had all lost someone they cared about recently, after all._

* * *

"Which. Ones." I grounded out if HE did what I think he's doing… and he got some of the others to help him…

" _Two of them weren't wearing their costumes and gave their real names while the third, who was much younger, was one of the ones who helped defend the hospital: Explosives Master."_

… Goddamit Kacchan… "Wait… did you say two older people?" Now I had a really bad feeling about this…

" _Yes. Which is why I called you specifically before Ms. Kyouka's parents."_ Oh shit. Oh no… Please, DO NOT let it be…

"Was one of them named Martín and the other named Maria?" I asked as I opened the door to see a very excited looking Yaoyorozu who was nodding enthusiastically while Todoroki smiled fondly. The idea must have gone over with them well…

" _Yes."_

"… Fuck. Alright, I'll be right there." I replied and ended the call, "Ochaco gets your costume on. Todoroki, Yaoyorozu… if you have your costumes on you change into them as well. We have a situation…"

"What's wrong Deku? Who was it?"

"No time, I just need you to go the agency before meeting the three of us at Tokyo University Hospital… And someone gets Shoji and Koda on the line. Tell them that as a member of the top hero Agency, I am asking for their assistance on this. And find a way to get that hairy guy, Shishida, there too… We're going on a hunt."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And, SCENE! This one was shorter, but I liked it. Definitely, a come down before a spike in craziness with enough plot twists to satisfy me.  
**

 **Ochaco: OH MY GOD I'M BASICALLY MARRIED TO DEKU! OH MY GOD, I'M BASICALLY MARRIED TO DEKU!** **OH MY GOD, I'M BASICALLY MARRIED TO DEKU!** **OH MY GOD,, I'M BASICALLY MARRIED TO DEKU!  
**

 **Uh… not quite but…**

 **Deku: OH MY GOD I'M BASICALLY MARRIED TO OCHACO! OH MY GOD, I'M BASICALLY MARRIED TO OCHACO!** **OH MY GOD, I'M BASICALLY MARRIED TO OCHACO!** **OH MY GOD, I'M BASICALLY MARRIED TO OCHACO!  
**

 **Oh, wow you two are of the same mind…**

 **(Endless muttering of shock intensifies)**

 **Alright… honestly having them have promise rings, for now, seems up their alley considering how much of cinnamon rolls they are. So pure and wholesome… Well, let's do shout-outs! Deku take it away!  
**

 **D: OH MY GOD I'M BASICALLY MARRIED TO OCHACO!** **OH MY GOD, I'M BASICALLY MARRIED TO OCHACO!  
**

 **Oh, he's broken… uh oh. Well, I guess I'll do his part then. This time for Solo shout-outs we have just AAP TOPPY with a favorite! I appreciate the support so very much! And for double…**

 **O:** **OH MY GOD I'M BASICALLY MARRIED TO DEKU! OH MY GOD, I'M BASICALLY MARRIED TO DEKU!  
**

 **I'll do it! (Don't even know why I'm surprised) We have the double shout-outs! Sremiehzla, c0lab3tty, LucklessBlock86,** **Link Dunk, Changzye, and ANDZZLOVER with both a favorite and a follow! I really do appreciate you guys! Now, onto review response!**

 **bigrig56: I'm glad you liked it! I wanted him to go out with a bang.**

 **hec he got a hat: DO NOT FEAR THOSE THREE ARE SAFE FROM DEATH OR ANYTHING TERRIBLE OTHER THAN NORMAL STORY CONFLICT! Everyone else… fair game. I also am glad you liked how the dynamic between the two came off… Although I think it should have been fairly obvious it was more Kaminari pushing for it than Kyouka ever thought of.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Oh man getting anyone to shed a tear is impressive for me, glad you're enjoying my story!**

 **Well, that's all from me! Keep showing the love! Have a great time until the next update… GO BEYOND!  
**

 **Everyone: PLUS ULTRA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! We are back after the last chapter which I had a feeling was… underwhelming but was necessary for this story. So, oh well. I wasn't the biggest fan either but, I had to get it done. BUT WHO CARES ABOUT THAT THE ANIME AND MANGA WERE SO HYPE! WHOOOO! IT WAS AMAZING!**

 **Ok now that the hypey reaction from me is over, enjoy this new chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The Divide**

(Tokyo University Hospital, Midday, {Midoriya Izuku POV})

To say I was upset would have been an understatement. Not only had Bakugo gone and more or less dragged a very emotionally unstable Kyouka out of the hospital on some crazy personal vendetta but he had the support of PLANTERO! The current number one hero was helping him on some childish revenge tour… which didn't surprise me as much frustrate me. How could the number one hero not only condone but aid in vigilante work? The way Bakugo had left some of the villains he had interrogated, which I had been shown by Todoroki while we traveled here to the hospital, was not the work of any hero. Bakugo was going too far, some of the burns were so severe that surgery was necessary and overall every one of the captured villains have a varying level of PTSD… Bakugo was acting like a villain. And it made no sense, I had no idea why he was doing this anymore… but there was one thing I did know.

He needed to be stopped. And I had to be the one who had to do it.

"Ah! Deku! This way." The hospital director said as I arrived at his office, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu behind me, "Please, sit!"

"Normally I would… but this is time sensitive. Please, explain how the three people who came here were able to just take Ms. Kyouka Jiro out of this hospital without any fanfare? Aren't there any protocols or procedures that need to happen, some psych tests?"

"Normally yes, of course. Except… well the older man, the one called Martín, had the authorization to invoke code 12-098. That code allows heroes in the top ten to take a hero who has been injured under their personal care if there are no life-threatening injuries, which Ms. Kyouka did not have. And, even with her status as being emotionally unstable, we had to let her go."

"And how did this man have this authorization?"

"… Please Deku, you know how."

"… So it was him. That was the hero Plantero, the very same hero who is number one and has been missing since the bombing?"

"I did not believe it either but the nurses wouldn't let him take her until he showed their card which they took a photo of." The director paused as he rummaged through his desk, pulling out the photo he mentioned, "And I must say… it looks legitimate. Although I have no idea why they needed Ms. Kyouka…"

"Because they're going on a hunt." I said, looking at the photo and seeing Plantero's full name: 'Martín Bondragon… So that really was Plantero we met at Dagobah Beach.' I turned to leave, almost fully ignoring the fact that I was having a conversation with someone, "Thank you, I need to go, however. Creati. Unity. Let's go." I could hear the director make a surprised noise, but I didn't have time to wait.

"Deku! Wait a moment!"

"There's not time Creati if we don't move fast we might miss out on a lead that could end this immediately."

"And what lead is that? It would seem that what we just heard doesn't give us much to go on."

"It confirmed my suspicions, which means I know exactly where they were going to go next."

"What?"

"Plantero and Bakugo are both heroes who'd rather act before anything or anyone else. That doesn't mean they're stupid, however. They both are extremely intelligent and can come with plans fast, hence why they came and recruited Kyouka, she fills the role they couldn't. A scout since she can sense where the enemies are thanks to her quirk." We had reached the door of the hospital exit where I pulled my phone out to see Ochaco had arrived at the agency office, or Plantero and Mas Uno's home… where Mas Uno was waiting? That was… unexpected. I messaged back I'd call her in a moment, before getting back to my explanation, "Which means their building a ringer team meant specifically to help them capture, most likely, the leaders of the League of Villains. Specifically the ones they've lost to in terms of brain power."

"You mean…?"

"Yes. Kinben and Taidana for Bakugo. Shadow Walker and his handler for Plantero."

"Then… then what do we do now? They could be anywhere."

"They need three more people, people they trust, in my opinion. Someone that could let them infiltrate places quickly and quietly, someone to keep anyone they capture bound, and maybe another fighter who can fight near Bakugo."

"… Midoriya, it sounds like you just described…"

"Who lives closest to here: Sero or Kirishima and Mina?"

"Well they all live here in Tokyo, but I believe Sero is closer to this hospital than Kirishima does… But what do they have to do with this?"

"I see, thanks Yaoyorozu… but the reason why is obvious I believe."

"I agree."

"Huh?"

"Isn't it obvious Momo? Who else does Bakugo trust more than those three? The three who made up his usual entourage because of the guys who were his closest friends?"

"Correct Todoroki… He's planning on recruiting Sero, Kirishima, and Mina to his team. And given how far behind we are… we better go to Kirishima's place. It's our best shot at catching their trail since I doubt they'll say no." I waved down a Taxi and Yaoyorozu, who had made it a point to keep tabs of everyone's location, gave the driver the address, "So we need to hurry. How fast can we get Shishida or Koda to the house, we need their tracking skills."

"I'll get on it, I asked Kendo for his number when you left."

"Thanks, Yaoyorozu. If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to call Ochaco."

"What about calling Shoji? He's on a break here in Tokyo since his last mission was so intense."

"Yeah that's fine, just get one of the two other trackers too. We need to find their trail first." Yaoyorozu nodded, pulling out her phone as I pulled out my own, Todoroki quietly sitting with Yaoyorozu in the back. They looked good together, Yaoyorozu's bubbly energy off-setting Todoroki's quiet demeanor; Todoroki looked much more relaxed now after our talk this morning, still looking rather pensive,, however. Still, an improvement, if only a small one.

My phone rang only once before Ochaco answered, "Deku, we have a problem here."

"What is it? That she's there but yet somehow another Mas Uno is with the renegades?"

"No, she was here… but she wasn't."

"… Huh?"

"Right, let me explain."

* * *

 _(Flashback {Uraraka Ochaco POV})_

 _I had started knocking when I arrived after rushing over, barely even having my hero costume on properly as I ran here from the apartment. I was also quite annoyed. These jerks had ruined such a good conversation! And I had only barely gotten the full explanation of the idea done before the renegades had ruined it… I also had a bad feeling that it was far from over. Bakugo was never one to just stop with one thing going his way, he wanted EVERYTHING to go his way…_

 _"Hell- Uravity!? What are you doing here, I thought we agreed that you and Deku…"_

 _"No offense Mas Uno, but let's cut it out with the excuses. Where's Plantero and Bakugo?"_

 _"… So you know?"_

 _"Of course we know. You two weren't subtle this morning."_

 _"Yeah… the idiot didn't think that one through."_

 _"Why? Why are you two_ choosing _to go down this road?"_

 _"The why doesn't matter, it's the end goal. At least for me."_

 _"And what is that?"_

 _"To end this business with the League of Villains, obviously."_

 _"No, not obviously! This is completely out of character for you two! These are the actions of…"_

 _"A villain. Right?" Mas Uno asked, crossing her arms before getting even closer to me and getting in my face, "You see what we're doing as the same a villain would do right?"_

 _She may be slightly taller, more experienced, and known as a general badass, but Uraraka Ochaco never backed down. Ever. So even now, I stepped forward to meet her, our foreheads almost touching with our frustration boil and radiate, "Yes. You two are in clear violation of our standards/laws and quite honestly you are just acting childishly. If you claim to want to be heroes, you'll stop this 'ere bullshit now."_

 _"HA! Of course, you'd think this is like that, so linear and foolish. This is why I could never stand you or your boyfriend. You two act like there's only one way to be a hero."_

 _"YOU TWO ARE BEIN' IDIOTS! THIS WILL ONLY LEAD TA MOR' TROUBLE!"_

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU STILL DON'T GET IT!" She yelled back just as ferociously, grabbing my shoulders, "I could give two fucks about your standards and laws! Being a hero isn't something so linear! It's about doing what's right!"_

 _I was not backing down, however, "YA IDIOT! IF YA KEEP DIS UP YOU WILL ONLY KEEP THA CYCLE GOING!" My accent and dialect were slipping out, my rural roots of speaking rearing its head, but I could care less: no one insulted Deku and I's beliefs, "Ya will only make sure tha villains will only stay as well and won't change anything."_

 _"That isn't what matters."_

 _"Then what does?"_

 _"Doing what's right. Whatever the costs."_

 _"Even if it means killin' somebody?"_

 _"… Yes, ev-" She never finished, I had slapped her quiet. She was being absolutely ridiculous. This made no sense... "Tch, what a child. You'll never understand why I believe what I do as long as you stay as you are. Remember that."_

 _Even with a scowl on my face, I was able to give her a very confused look. What was she talking about? "Wha?"_

 _"Goodbye Uravity. We hand the agency to you two… we won't need it anymore." Suddenly, Mas Uno disappeared like a cloud of smoke and I realized I had been talking to a clone all this time. I growled before running inside and checking the place out. It was almost completely empty, save one room. In the entire two-story home, an oddity for the area, there was one room that wasn't empty. The meeting room. That one had a single wall full to the brim with clutter. Pictures. Documents. Weird string lines… It was a tracking web, like the ones that those cheesy American movies have in them._

 _And in the center was a picture of Shigaraki, with several short strings leading to what they had called "The Nine", of which three I knew. The giant man who was present on the day of the U.A. incident. The twins Taidana and Kinben, who oddly shared a pic and had an asterisk next to their names. And Shadow Walker, who had his name crossed out with "arrested" written underneath._

 _Then another line came out from Shigaraki to a grouping called "elites" who were made of people like Dabi and Savant… And was that… No… no way…!_

 _"Oh shit."_

* * *

(End Flashback {POV Change to Midoriya Izuku})

"… Wow. This is much worse than I expected… So you're saying that…"

"They've left their agency to us and have gone missing… And that we have a traitor BESIDES those from our days at school."

"At least we know who it is."

"Yeah… Hawks."

"… Crazy to even consider but that would make his behavior at the warehouse raid and the bombing day make more sense. He should be able to handle any of the League's elites. Unless he was letting them get away with it."

"… What should we do?"

"For now, we can't do anything. We have to find Plantero and have him tell us his sources on that. For now, gut the house. Leave no corner unchecked, we have to see if there are any leads."

"Gotcha, what will you be doing?"

"Tracking them down. We're almost at Kirishima's place, once one of the trackers get there we can more easily find their trail. Once you're done with the house, see if Gran Torino can come into town."

"… Why" I couldn't help but laugh at Ochaco's almost palpable dislike of my line of thinking. She didn't hate the old hero, far from it. She admired his ability to train people and saw him as a strict grandfather. But that didn't mean she liked having him around.

"Because he's an amazing investigator who is excellent at keeping a low profile. He once caught the League's second in command: Kurogiri. He only managed to escape capture with the help of several major League members. Which is how he managed to be at the U.A. incident." I said with a wistful tone, they had been so close to capturing a major villain! One who had so much information we could have used…

Ochaco sighed into the phone, breaking up my reminiscing time to defeatedly say, "Alright. I'll call him, you're lucky I love you Deku."

I smiled at hearing her say she loves me, no matter how often I hear her say those three words I would never stop being happy to hear it. "I love you too Ochaco. Stay safe, see you soon. Oh! And I remember Yaoyorozu gave you Kendo's number right?"

"Yes, why?"

"… I'm going to text you a name. Please text her to get his information. And don't worry about dinner, I'll cook tonight!"

"Ooooh, I like the sound of that. Ok, see you soon! Bye Deku!"

"Bye, bye Ochaco." I pressed the end call button while looking out the window to see we had arrived. The two lived in a smaller apartment complex that had very nice-looking units, probably meant for couples given how they seemed slightly larger than a normal studio apartment. "Which one is theirs?"

"The third one from the staircase of the second floor, number 203. And Midoriya…"

"Uh, uh! We're on the job now. Code names."

"… Right! Deku… you and Uravity are adorable. I cannot wait to be at your wedding."

"WEDDING?! WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT PROPOSING?!"

"… Creati, you should know better than to tease him."

"AWWW HOW CUTE!"

"… I'm going to go knock on the door. You two can stay here lost in your own worlds without me..."

"Oh calm down Unity. We're coming… although I think I broke Deku…" Yaoyorozu trailed off as they both looked at me, staring at how my external muttering was somehow back. I wasn't ready for what she had said, even if everything else was fine for me to hear… except for marriage. We weren't ready for that… not yet.

Realizing I must have looked like a crazy person, I straightened up since I slouched some, and put a smile on my face, "I am fine! Why? Because I must be! Now come you two, we have work to do. Now come, the stairs await!" I motioned at the single flight of stairs, taking them three steps at a time. We had no time to waste, we needed to see what we could scavenge from the empty apartment. When I reached the door I knocked three times, "Kirishima? Mina? Either one of you two here?" not hearing that anyone was home since I heard no footsteps from inside coming to answer us immediately. My hearing was amazing, I could hear any slight body movement or footstep if I listened carefully enough, and I didn't hear a single one from inside. "Ok, Creati. Can you make us a lockpick set? We need to get insi-…"

"OH! MIDORIYA! TODOROKI! YAOMOMO! WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE?!" The door had been flung open, revealing the energetic Mina was there… wait for what? I looked her over and saw she had slippers on, there should have been no way I didn't hear her. "EIJI! Come over here! It's our friends!"

Suddenly Kirishima was at the door and I realized why I never heard them: they had been preparing to leave and were already at the door. Kirishima was smiling as he looked at us, looking all of us directly in the eye; he had grown considerably in purely physical terms since U.A. now standing at what I assumed to be six feet four inches. Honestly speaking, many of my friends were much taller than the average Japanese male… But I didn't let the tangent distract me as I could feel Kirishima's mood darken as he took in the fact we were in our costumes. "Hey, guys… why are you here? In costume."

"… I think we both know why given your drop in enthusiasm."

"… You're looking for Bakugo huh?"

"Yes, and his accomplices…"

"You missed them by an hour." Kirishima said, his smile now completely gone from his face and replaced with a far off, sad look. "… I assume you know why they came here, given how fast you were to get here."

"… If you mean we think Bakugo came to recruit you two to his suicide squad, then yes."

"*Sigh*… Come on in, we have a story to tell you."

"And what would that story be?"

"Of how Eiji rejected the offer and told Bakugo, Sero, and Kyouka to leave us out of it."

"Yeah… what she said."

"Wow… you said no? And for the time being please call us three by our hero names. We're on the job."

"Here, sit. I'll tell you the story… but then I have my own questions for you." Kirishima motioned for us to sit, the three of us taking seats across from where Kirishima and Mina sat. Kirishima sighed very sadly and deeply before steeling himself, "Today started quietly, both of us eating a late breakfast when they came."

* * *

 _(Flashback {POV Change to Kirishima Eijiro})_

 _"Ashido, you're cooking is super amazing! My eggs never taste this good!"_

 _"Do you use salt when you cook them, Eiji?"_

 _"… Are you supposed to?" I asked innocently, getting Ashido to howl in laughter at my expense. I wasn't used to cooking at all, I was too used to having someone else cook for me… Ashido had been too until we forced to leave U.A. Then her mom made her learn. Mine… never thought to make me do so, thinking it wasn't all that important. Before my last year, I was able to live on the Shiketsu campus and they cooked for us. So I never even bothered to try to learn._

 _"Oh… Eiji… PFTTTT HAHAHA! Oh… of course you have to use salt. And a little secret I learned is that if you add some milk to the eggs they taste even fluffier! (If you don't do this, it's true and very delicious) But, there's no need to worry about that anymore! I'll be your chef!" Her smile made my heart flutter, it was so warm and energetic._

 _I had been nervous after my… outing. That had been so dumb, Bakugo had gotten me to go with him on a hunt and quite honestly it was the worst idea ever. For almost two days we chased down villains… The only reason I stopped was_ because of _Ashido. She had begged me to come home, she was scared that I wouldn't come home and… her voice on that phone call scared me too. So I came running back. Sure we fought, but we agreed that it was pointless. We both needed to vent, we both felt some blame on ourselves for what happened. Even if we had no way of stopping it… we just felt we needed to do more._

 _I was interrupted_ from _my thinking by a knock. A rather loud, forceful, violent knock… "OI! SHITTY HAIR! OPEN THE FUCK UP! RACOON EYES, IF YOU'RE HERE THEN OPEN UP!"_

 _Immediately I looked at Ashido in concern, if Bakugo was here it didn't mean anything good was happening. She looked equally nervous, but none the less motioned to the door as if to say I should open it. He jaw was set in a nervous way, she looked extremely uncomfortable. I pursed my lips before nodding my head and standing up, putting a hand on her shoulder as I passed her on the way to the door as if to say, 'I'll deal with him.' Not that I could take him, but I knew I had to deal with him. I couldn't let him do whatever he wanted. Not anymore._

 _"Yeah! Coming!" I yelled out as Bakugo had not stopped knocking and yelling obscenities at the door… the whole complex could probably hear him. I hope they don't realize it's us two he's yelling at. I sighed before opening the door to reveal not just Bakugo but several others. Including… "KYOUKA?! WHAT THE HELL…"_

 _"Shut up! We don't have time for stupid shit. We need your help."_

 _"Bakugo! Be nice."_

 _"Fuck that, shitty hair here understands me the best out of all you secondary characters. He doesn't need nice. He needs to listen to me."_

 _"… What do you want Bakugo?"_

 _"Well as you can fucking tell, I've gathered a bunch of non-scrubs. We're going after those League bastards and we need you and Racoon Eyes. You're a decent front-line fighter, while Racoon Eyes can use her acid shit to sneak us in places quietly. Sero here can use his fucking tape to capture people and Kyouka can scout places out for us. The old man and I have more than enough firepower to destroy any scrub that tries to stop us. We could use both of y-…"_

 _"No," I said, my face extremely neutral and unamused looking. I heard Ashido had shuffled over to where she could hear and had gasped at my refusal. The speed of my refusal surprised me too, I didn't think I could do that so quickly. Bakugo didn't either if he thought I would say no at all; mini-explosions were going off in his hand that quickly raised to his eye level._

 _"What. Did. You. Say?"_

 _"I said no if you have nothing else to say then ple-…"_

 _"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bakugo had grabbed my shirt before yelling, the look in his eyes was dangerous and like he was ready to blow me up. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU MOTHER-FUCKER?!"_

 _I, however, was done taking his shit. I hardened myself and slammed my arm down on his arm, causing him to release me while I yelled back, "I SAID NO! I'M DONE WITH THIS STUPID SHIT!"_

 _"WHAT THE FUCK! DON'T YOU-!"_

 _"DO WHAT? RISK NOT ONLY MY OWN LIFE AND RISK ASHIDO'S LIFE FOR A STUPID IDEA?"_

 _"Oh so what, because a fucking girl gets mad at you…"_

 _"She's not JUST some fucking girl. She's the girl that I love with all of my heart." I looked over to her, seeing her eyes shine with tears she wanted to cry and knew this was the right call. Bakugo however…_

 _"Bull fucking shit you do." His reply caused me to get angrier than I think I had ever been, even angrier than when Kaminari… yeah… I was mad. "You're barely eighteen you idiot. It's the same thing with weird ears. She didn't love Kaminari like that. And you.."_

 _"Finish that sentence and I will…"_

 _"Won't do a damn thing you scrub. You don't love her like you think you do. Neither do-"_

 _"MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled so loud I swore my parents over in Chiba could have heard me, but I was sure anyone could have heard me when I punched Bakugo square in the jaw. He hadn't been ready and stumbled into the railing from the force of my sudden punch, definitely in shock. I roared as I continued, "JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT LOVE IS DOESN'T MEAN EVERYONE ELSE DOESN'T! I DECLARE THIS DAY, JUST LIKE I KNEW I WOULD SINCE I WAS A KID, THAT I KIRISHIMA EIJIRO LOVE MINA ASHIDO! NOW LEAVE!"_

 _"Kirishima…"_

 _"NO! I DON'T CARE WHAT ANY OF YOU SAY RIGHT NOW. KYOUKA. SERO. TAKE THIS ASSHOLE AND LEAVE."_

 _"… C'mon Bakugo. We can't do anything to…"_

 _"Shitty hair. If you stay now then you better not get in my way. I will fucking kill you if you do. This is personal…"_

 _"How. Just how is this…"_

 _"Every time I try to do anything of late, I get shown up by Deku. The exam, finish second behind him and Round Face who Deku carried. Then he saves the Prime Minister while I'm sitting on my ass. I save one hundred people in between then and Christmas, he saves almost a thousand. We fight those two who led the assault and lose, then Deku comes and crushes them in seconds… I gotta do this. If I ever want to be the best, I have to do this." Bakugo said quietly, my anger seething but subsiding at his reasoning. It was classic Bakugo, always trying to do things his own way to reach his goal… one I felt was no longer in reach. But I would never say that. Not to his face at least. "Look… Even if I wanted to force you to come, the others would just leave. So I won't drag you by your shitty hair, but in case you want to join us later on… we're staying at THAT place." He said while passing me a note, an address I knew very well from our last two years... a place we called 'The Getaway'. "We're going to start the search there… Later, shitty hair."_

 _With that he waved, Kyouka and Sero confused by how he had given up. But I knew. He had grown some, he knew when he was beaten for the moment. That or he was hoping he'd convinced me and I changed my mind… "Good luck Bakugo… don't die out there. Or do something too stupid. I'd rather not see you in a prison uniform the next time I see you."_

 _Bakugo didn't stop walking, merely waving over his should in acknowledgment. Kyouka gave a somewhat dirty look that disappeared when I felt Ashido come right next to me, probably giving her a glare. Kyouka shook her head in what seemed to be_ disappointment _and turned to leave. Sero, however, looked nervous, unsure of what to do. As if he wanted to say something but couldn't. I gave him a sad smile, which he returned before turning to leave._

 _As I watched them leave, I had a sinking feeling. This wasn't over. And I knew why. Or rather the who… Midoriya would be hot on the trail. And knowing him, wouldn't stop until his childhood friend was saved. If that happened… things would not end well._

 _Ashido tugged on my arm, at which I looked down at her and saw her equally sad face. I smiled the best I could and grabbed her hand, "Come on. I'm still hungry." She nodded with tears in her eyes, something I returned as well. We both knew what had happened. We both knew the consequences of our choices. Our best friends had asked for a favor. We had said no. Our squad, our group was dead. And so too was the façade that what had happened had been a one-off fluke. They could die, and we might not even know how or when. They were on their own._

 _So when I got to the table, I pulled Ashido into a hug and cried. She quickly followed suit. The time of us being kids was truly over._

 _This was the Pro Hero Life._

 _Fun, it was not._

* * *

(End Flashback {POV Change to Midoriya})

Kirishima was looking down at the floor, his story has made him sad once again. I sighed sadly, not liking what I had to do next but knowing there was the only option, "I'm so sorry Kirishima… I know what you're feeling. As if you could have potentially just sent your friend, one of your best friends, in Bakugo off on his own where he could die… and you can't help him. And while I won't blindly and foolishly say I understand your pain… I sympathize." I took a deep breath, the pause getting to look up at me in surprise. I felt my lips purse and make odd motions, the next part was going to be rough, "However… I need that address. I can't let those five just go and do this like they want to. If I do…"

"Here," Kirishima said, holding the note out with a blank look on his face… but then he pulled the note back when I reached for it. "You can have this… but first, answer me one question."

"I noticed you've been calling him Bakugo, not the usual 'Kacchan'… why?" I paused before answering this one, pursing my lips again and pouting… not because I didn't have an answer. But because I did and I wasn't sure Kirishima would like the answer.

I sighed, looking down quickly before looking up and saying with a straight face "Because of that person, the one I admired and respected, is gone. This Bakugo is… is not himself. Nor will he ever be himself. His dreams are unattainable now, something he's beginning to realize. And as such he's grasping what he feels to be his last chance…"

"I agree," Kirishima said, surprising me. He had always been such a staunch supporter of Bakugo and a firm believer that he would reach the top… "And it's because of you."

"…"

"And I don't say that to guilt you… but you're just so amazing. So powerful, so easy to like, so… well, you're basically All Might 2.0. It would be impossible for someone who behaves like Endeavor to reach the top. Especially when another All Might blocks the path again. And so… please help him. Don't let his dream die." I narrowed my eyes at that, not liking where he was going with it. It sounded like… "Let him do this and… just don't try and stop him. He needs this."

"Kirishima if he does what he plans to do, he will die." Kirishima flinched at that, but I kept going, "He is nowhere near powerful enough to deal with the two he wants to take down. I cannot just let him do this… without trying to stop him. If he refuses to listen then that's on him. I did what I could."

Kirishima was looking down in frustration as if he was debating if it was good enough of an answer. I had a feeling it wasn't for someone like Kirishima, he was loyal to a fault and was very much of an old-fashioned, never give up the type of ma- "I accept your answer…"

"I do need to say something else."

"… Ok, go ahead."

"This has yet to be announced because Uravity and I just found out today but… Plantero has left his agency to us, instead of being the 'old man' of Bakugo's team. Which he mentioned, Mas Uno is also with him." My snippet of knowledge shocked everyone, gasps and the dropping of jaws going around the room. "Yes… Oddly timed but we will take full control as soon as we can of the agency. With that, we will have its first action be to stop them before they do irreparable damage to their status as heroes."

"Ok… but how does that…"

"However. As is he is accompanied by the current top hero, there is nothing I can do to physically stop them. If Bakugo is even in charge, I get the feeling as if he was merely recruited and is being used to recruit people."

"Huh?"

"Well, Plantero had been missing since the day of the bombing. No one had seen him until today. And Uravity found something when she searched his agency office not too long ago, that's why she's not here. Plantero and Mas Uno have been gathering a ton of information but couldn't take them on alone. No one can, there are too many high-powered villains nowadays in their ranks. So what would the next logical step be?"

"… Recruit emotionally unstable, hungry heroes to join the mission."

"Exactly, they haven't had a chance before now to prove themselves. And someone like Bakugo doesn't take a loss sitting down. He'll foolishly fight back even if he can't win. And in turn, he convinced a PTSD patient in Kyouka to join him, with Sero joining to avenge his friend. It's not like any of them have people waiting for them, as you do. Even if you both went… you wouldn't risk yourselves which is why Bakugo gave up so easily. He may be rash, but he's not stupid. He has hunches when he should try different approaches."

"You mean the appeal to my emotions by detailing his failures, right?"

"No. No, he's not one to use something like emotions. He gave you that address because he knew I'd chase him. He's hoping you don't tell me and try to warn him. And by misleading an investigation, you'd feel responsible to help. Therefore, getting you to join. However… he didn't anticipate you agreeing to tell me everything. Neither did I if I were honest."

"… You think so?"

"I know so."

"So then … you can't stop him really?"

"No, not physically... However I do have a plan for that, you'll have to trust me on that."

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"I can't say. I need the element of surprise for it to work and given that… well, as you could imagine I don't exactly trust anyone with information unless they're on the team. Heck, I don't even like using my real name when in costume… But I can promise you I won't just let him run wild."

"And you promise this plan of yours will work?"

"Yes. I promise you with everything I have, my plan will work no matter what."

"Alright… I'll trust you here."

"I know how tough this is for you Kirishima. But trust me, this is our best shot."

"I sure hope so." Kirishima sighed out, handing me the small slip that had an address in the Niigata prefecture. Not far away but definitely away from the prying eyes of the rest of the hero community.

"Thank you, both of you… Mina, I know this is must be hard for you but know this… we'll make sure those three friends of ours stay alive. I promise."

"Yes! Both of you have shown amazing resolve today!"

"… Thanks, Deku. Creati… But I also have something I want to ask you, Midori." Mina said in a quiet, small voice. I almost corrected her use of my name but she held up a hand to cut me off, "Not the time for professionalism Midori… I just want to ask you something. From Mina Ashido to Midoriya Izuku. Not Pinky to Deku."

I looked at her, a little surprised by her words but also a little hopeful that she had finally said something. She had been unnervingly quiet the whole time, something that was odd for her. She lifted her face to look at me, her usual happy and bubbly demeanor replaced with a stone-cold look. I gave her a small smile to show I understood, this was a personal question instead of a work one which was probably for the best, "Ok, Mina. Go ahead."

She gave a small smile in response before asking a not so surprising question for who she was, "Do you think our group from U.A. can ever go back to the way it was?"

"How do you mean?"

"BACK TO BEING FRIENDS! Back to being people who don't just see each other occasionally! Back… to being a close-knit group…"

"Hmmm… maybe not like we used to be, we're pro heroes now…"

"… Is-"

"But come to Yaoyorozu's family property in two weeks. At that time… we can see if we can find something close." I said with a wink, feeling my phone buzz with the specific buzz I set up for Ochaco, getting up which prompted everyone else to also stand, "I can't promise you it will be the same as before… but maybe it can be better. We must go now… but I do hope to see you two at the Yaoyorozu's property. Not their old one either, they just bought some new land here in Tokyo out on the outskirts."

"Yeah… we'll be there! I'll text Yaoyorozu to get the specific address! Bye, you three! And you tell Ochaco I said hi and that I missed her!"

"And Midoriya… don't be such a stiff. It's extremely manly to be close to fellow heroes and call them by their real names! Plus… it makes us feel less like you're so far removed…"

I stopped at the door, pausing at their words. I realized something in those words… I was being so professional that I was making everyone feel like robots. Like they weren't our friends. Like… "Wow, you're right… I apologize… to all of you…" I said softly before turning and smiling, "Like always you guys help me realize new things! I appreciate everything you've done! I can't wait to see you two along with everyone else! Take care!" I waved goodbye, getting the two to give me a weird look before chuckling and shaking their heads at my oddly timed realization. They seemed used to it, waving goodbye as well.

As I exited the apartment, however, an inner battle was raging. 'For two years I mentally slaved over how I wanted to operate, how I wanted to do things. And one of those things? Keeping our names out of when we work, to make sure we don't let anyone know that I am Deku especially when I reached the top. But Kirishima did have a good point… which is something I should talk to Ochaco about. It definitely does feel as if it…'

"MIDORIYA!" Yaoyorozu yelled right in my face, stopping my inner-muttering spree as a taxi had arrived for us. I blinked, a little embarrassed at having done that again… I had been working on not doing that. "Where do we go now, we staying together as a group or?"

"Oh, we're staying together for now. I must call Ochaco to tell her to meet us at the train station. Along with one more person. Hey driver, I am going to need you to…"

"Yeah, yeah I heard. Let's go, you've made me wait five minutes already which I'm charging you for."

"Yeah, no problem. If you'll excuse me Todoroki and Yaoyorozu… I have a call to make."

"No need to tell us, Momo and I know why." I nodded at the two who sat in the back again, they were turning out to be good partners… Although I had realized that We had been riding in a lot of cabs today. While using our names…

'Maybe my whole spiel about not using names isn't as consistent as I thought…' I thought to myself while pulling my phone, feeling it buzzing with a call from Ochaco. I pressed the answer button and said, "Oh perfect timing I was about to call you."

"Good, come and take care of Gran Torino please."

"Huh, who are you?"

"… Meet us at the Train Station near Kirishima's place. The northern one."

"Alright, also I got in touch with the one you asked me to contact. He said he is currently in Fukushima visiting family."

"How long will he be there?"

"He said today was the last day… Why?"

"Tell him to meet us at this address I am about to send you. And tell him whatever he needs to be convinced of what I am going to ask him to be doing. And please call Toshinori-Sensei… we're gonna need money."

"Ok… One question though… Why this guy? I don't quite get it…"

"What color does Bakugo always wear?"

"Bl- OH! Right! That makes sense… Ok, I will text him that then… But how are we going to get permission from his agency?"

"Tell him to tell them Plantero asked for him personally because of his quirk. He's still number one for now… that should do it."

"Ok, anything else?"

"Yeah, did you know how amazing you are and that I love you?"

"… Still isn't every hour you know."

"HA HA!"

"Hahaha… I love you too! Se-"

"Oh! And I have one question… what do you think of our fifth rule?"

"That it's pointless and I have a feeling you want to change it now because you know it now."

"… How long have you…"

"Since you made it up. You just looked so determined and sure of yourself when you decided on it… sorry I should have said something."

"Really?"

"Yeah… sorry but I just know you never want to step down when you believe in something and this was one of those things…"

"… No, I understand, really I do… I can be kind of stubborn when I make my mind up."

"…Still, I'm sorry."

"It's ok! It's really not a big deal. Love you lots and see you soon!"

"Ok Deku, love you too!" With that, we hung up and I shook my head at my own silliness. It really should never have been a thing, I do not understand why I was so determined… Well, actually that's not true. I knew why. The reason for so many of my tenants. It wasn't an event or reading I got it from. It was a person. It was All Might.

"So you finally gave that weird code name thing up, huh?" Todoroki asked, making me look back and see the two of them smirking at me. I nodded, shaking my head with a knowing smirk after and scratching my cheek at their resulting laughter. "Well good. It was annoying… But we do have a question."

Today has felt like twenty questions, everyone had questions. It made sense I hadn't explained everything yet. Suddenly, however, the taxi stopped, immediately after the driver motioned for money, which I quickly gave him with a thank you. He nodded and when we exited the taxi I responded, "You want to know the plan right?" Two nods, "Alright well get ready… there's quite a bit to explain."

* * *

(Several Hours Later, Niigata Prefecture, The Hideaway {3rd person POV})

"So what you're trying to tell us is that Hawks is a traitor?"

"WHAT?!"

"I didn't believe it either when I discovered it two weeks ago… but the source has photographs showing him meeting with Dabi."

"Normally I'd caution the idiot about trusting his sources right now, but even I couldn't deny the facts. Hawks is a traitor."

"Yeah yeah, great detective work you old fart. How does this affect us? My only fucking target are those two fuckers that beat us."

"… Right. Well, that means I cannot trust any of the established heroes for this plan. Which was why when I heard a young hero wasn't waiting to dish out the justice this country needs, I knew I had to have him. Then when he said he knew some people who could help to make a dream team and that they were hungry… the plan was ready."

"Great story… but Plantero, what is this plan of yours?"

"I am getting there Ms. Kyouka, I am getting there. You see I have it on good authority that the villains we seek have a base of operations in the Fukushima prefecture. This place will serve as our base of operations for the mission. Starting tomorrow we will move to where the supposed hidden base is and begin to case the area, get every detail possible. How many people pass by daily. If there are any people who look odd. If there are any people who linger longer or even go into the building daily. If anyone you recognize even slightly is there. We will do this for two weeks, along with some of you acting on other leads. If that happens then the tape boy will go, along with at least one other person to capture them."

"Hold on you old fuck, you're making us wait two weeks?! WHAT THE-!"

"Silence, we need to make sure our intel is perfect here. If we go in and there are no priority targets, then what will happen?"

"… Fine. Whatever."

"Still as loud and crazy as ever, huh Bakugo?"

"Wanna go earphone jack?!"

"Go where? Outside?" Kyouka sounded as innocent as possible, but the sarcasm was evident in her voice.

Bakugo made a face that looked as if his eyes were about to roll out of his head and like he was ready to fully explode while Kyouka looked like she was having some fun with it. Sero, however, looked like he was super unsure of all of this like he didn't really want to be there but had to be. His face was making Mas Uno look at him suspiciously, what was wrong with him? According to Bakugo, Sero was always a smiling idiot but right now he looked anything but that. "Hey! Focus!" Plantero said, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He should have known working with people Bakugo knew well would have been an issue but this… "Can I continue or will you two keep being ridiculous? And you, tape boy. Relax. You look as if you're about to die."

"Don't ask me, ask Bakugo."

"… Go ahead…"

"Ah! Sorry, just nervous as this is my first big raid."

"… Ah, rookies… Well as I was going to say, once we fully establish the routine we can move in. Especially if we can establish that a priority target is there. If we can do that, we will capture the target and figure out where to go next. Understood?"

"Understood." The three younger ones said, albeit in different tones. However, there was no time for anyone to analyze anything as suddenly there was a knock at the door. Everyone paused, no one was supposed to know about this place…

"Delivery!" No one even breathed, there should be no way there were any deliveries…

"I'll go," Bakugo said quietly, walking forward to open the door. When he did he was met with an older man in a delivery man uniform, although he looked oddly familiar... "What do you want?"

"Are you Bakugo Katsuki?"

"Yes…"

"Perfect! I have a package for you. It's from one Kirishima Eijiro."

"… Give it."

"Right, of course, sir, I just need you to sign here… Aaaaand ok! That's all from me! Have a good day sir!" The delivery man was also much shorter than normal, barely four feet. But Bakugo could care less, taking the package inside and immediately opening it.

"What is it?"

"A package from shitty hair."

"Kirishima? What could he…"

"Shut up! There's a note. 'Hey, guys… while I couldn't join you I couldn't just leave ya hanging! That wouldn't be manly. So here, take these as my way of helping. Stay safe! -Kirishima' … there are wireless radios in here."

"WHOA! Those look expensive…"

"Damn shitty hair… what a gift."

"How many are there?"

"Seven…"

"So he doesn't know how many we have on our team exactly. That's good."

"Why would that matter?"

"Because what if it was a trap… we can't trust everyone right now."

"You're fucking paranoid, Kirishima isn't that clever. Stupid old fart."

"OI WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD? LIKE SERIOUSLY I AM TEN YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!"

And so another argument began between the two while everyone just watched in disbelief in how childish they were. However not too far away, the delivery man was taking off his hat, stroking his grizzly beard as he did and started cracking his neck, groaning as he did. "Good job Gran Torino, they took the package with no questions?"

"You know those kids like the back of their hands, that blonde brat took the package quickly. And that one black kid successfully infiltrated right?"

"Yes, Kuroiro has successfully infiltrated… His tracker says that at least. Good work Yaoyorozu on the radios, they bought it."

"Thank you Midoriya."

"Now that our counter-measures are in place… We disband for now. Ochaco, Gran Torino, and I will keep watch over them for now from our home. Yaoyorozu, please get Shishida, Koda, and Shoji ready to move. We have to wait for now."

"Understood, Todoroki out."

"See you soon Midoriya, Uraraka. Yaoyorozu out." The static of radios sounded in the air as Midoriya Izuku and Uraraka Ochaco stood on the roof of a building not far away from 'The Hideaway', watching over the city. The former classmates had split into three groups, the two of them, Yaoyorozu had gone on her own to set up the tracking and listening equipment she had made, while Todoroki had already begun to make his back to his father's agency to explain why he had been gone all day. "Gran Torino, you almost to the station?"

"Yeah and then I'm heading home! I'm hungry! Your plan may have worked but only because you knew the targets!" Gran Torino yelled, beginning to nag like a bored, disappointed in life housewife… which he usually did when it came to his pupils. Midoriya could only nod, making agreeing noises in response while Uraraka muttered under her breath about how loud he was. However, Gran Torino stopped his nagging before sighing, "Still… excellent plan. I leave this to you."

"Thanks, Gran Torino."

"Hmmm… who are you?"

"I am Deku!"

"Tch! What a difference… I guess Toshinori was right to pick you."

"… Thank you."

"Hey! Uraraka, is he crying?"

"No, but his eye is watering…"

"STOP CRYING BOY!"

"… Yes, Gran Torino."

"… Hmph! Gran Torino out." The grumpy voice that was their former sensei signed off, leaving the two young heroes all alone.

"So… now what?"

"Now we wait. We can't do anything else until they do something."

"Hmmm… I see."

"I have a bad feeling about it though."

"Oh me too Deku… me too."

"*sigh*… come on, I have dinner to cook. What were you thinking?"

"Some curry?"

"Sure! Should be easy enough."

"YAY! Let's go home!" Uraraka cheered at which Midoriya laughed and grabbed her hand, happy to be with her. Even with everything that had happened today, if he had her by his side he felt like he was unstoppable.

Not even All for One or Shigaraki could stop him in his mind.

* * *

(Undisclosed Location)

Shigaraki Tomura stretched as he walked into the meeting area, he hated being stuck in a room for a meeting; he wanted space to move and to do whatever he wants. He passed the threshold and saw that Kurogiri and Gigantomachia were waiting for him, discussing something. "What did you two want that you had to call me over here?"

"Ah Young Master! Kurogiri has some news that I fully believe you will enjoy."

"Is that right Kurogiri?"

"Yes, Shigaraki the facility in Fukushima is almost ready. Along with the products…"

"Finally! What took Shadow Walker so long to set it up?"

"Well, he was arrested during the bombing campaign… He broke himself out quite easily during the prison raid. Toga did as well… But that does not matter as much to you I believe."

"Correct."

"Well, Shadow Walker has been able to get the goods. I believe a visit when the facility is functional in two weeks would be extremely wise."

"Two weeks? … Fine. Have Kinben and Taidana ready to be extra security. Along with…"

"May I suggest Heiya? He's been itching to leave and if we don't take him outside soon he might kill one of the fodder."

"Gigantomachia, why has he not been doing that? They're useless!"

"For morale, Shigaraki. If the Elites just randomly kill the others… it would look bad."

"Ugh what a waste… fine. Have him get ready. In two weeks we begin our next major phase. In two weeks, we bring the power back to the people!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AAAAAAAND Scene! Whew, that was a long one! Ok, so a couple of things I want to say here, this chapter was hard for me. Not only the content but just finding the time, such a crazy life I have right now! UGH! Oh well… here it is! I had to rewrite the Kirishima question scene like three times too because it didn't turn out how I wanted it. Second: don't forget that Midoriya, in this story, spent two years away from everyone except Uraraka so his social actions are… a bit odd at the moment. Not straight up outcast but still not perfect. Lastly: In the last chapter I had the scene where he 'flexed' his power and made everyone freak out in the story. The reason he's able to do this is that since he learned his powers by having to build up and gain control so to me that means that he's able to regulate his power level unlike All Might because he always was able to control it. SO, he's constantly using only maybe fifty percent around people but when he goes all out, it makes people react similarly to when All for One made his public appearance. Suffocating and terrifying.**

 **Deku: Whoa you're back!**

 **Yup. And I'm ready to do shout-outs, where's Ochaco?**

 **Ochaco: Here! I'll do the singles! For those we have: RaverWolf with a follow! We appreciate you!**

 **D: For the double shout outs we have: Toms343, Bookworm2233445566, and Twilight** rasengan **! We truly appreciate you guys!**

 **And now review responses!**

 **fencer29: Yes Mrs. Uraraka did have to do that in the anime! Which I found hilarious and thought it'd be funny. But as for Nezu, yes he is in hiding but also look at who was at the party: people who were with him in exile, people who have no clue who he really is in the Urarakas, and two students who are extremely loyal to him. So it was safe for him to be there plus he was present at the Exam too, so he's hiding with Midoriya and Toshinori. So it made sense to have him there since he had spent the past two years with the duo.**

 **Alright! That's all from me! Have a good time until the next one, SHOW SOME LOVE AND GO BEYOND!**

 **Everyone: PLUS ULTRA!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oof, this one took longer than I wanted but life almost finished me off lately… plus I haven't been sleeping well. But hey I'm alive and OH MY GOD THE ANIME FIGHT BETWEEN DEKU AND BAKUGO WAS SOOOOO GOOD! AH! The finale was great too and the manga has been shorter but still very good! Well, here we go, this chapter has a surprise at the end but don't skip to it! ENJOY!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The Move**

(Two Weeks After the Previous Chapter, Fukushima Prefecture {3rd Person POV})

Bakugo Katsuki had had enough of this waiting, he was literally ready to explode. "Cool it Bakugo, your explosions are making the room warm and I don't wanna have to wear less than what I am in January of all times.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE HAVE BEEN HERE FOR TWO WEEKS AND HAVE NO LEADS! WE'RE WASTING OUR TIME!" Bakugo screeched, his voice sounding more annoyed than ever before. His frustration was high, but he wasn't alone. For the past two weeks, the only action they had gotten was arresting some small-time criminals, without a single sighting of a high priority target. Everyone was on edge, none more so than Bakugo… Sure Kyouka and Sero were risking a lot here, they had been AWOL from their agencies on a private vendetta while lying saying they were on a sanctioned mission with the top-ranked Hero in Plantero but Bakugo… He had risked everything. His pride. His future. His hopes. All on this mission, that they would not only succeed but succeed in a big way. If they didn't… it didn't matter what the intentions were, he would have his license revoked.

If Bakugo Katsuki failed here, his time as a hero was over.

And that wasn't an option.

This was something Kyouka had become acutely aware of, having been surprisingly very understanding of her friend's plight. "Look, I get it. You really wanna win here. You don't like losing and lately you've been taking these losses more often than you would ever normally accept. BUT screaming about how pissed you are won't help. So instead, grab a pair of binoculars and keep your watch with me, ok? I promise you we won't give up."

Bakugo gave her a look of pure confusion, he wasn't used to this side of Kyouka. Usually, she was pure sass. Not understanding and… comforting? "… What the fuck is wrong with you Earphone Jack?"

"What?"

"You're not sassing me…"

"Oh excuse me, I'm trying to convince you I understand the severity of the situation we're in… Yeah, my bad."

"… You ok, Kyouka?"

"HUH?!"

"… Forget it, just…"

"HOLD ON!" Kyouka said in an excited voice. Never in her three years of knowing Bakugo Katsuki had she ever, and she means EVER heard him call her by her actual name. It was always an odd nickname that described her. And not only that but had he just tried to comfort HER?! "You TOTALLY just called me by name!"

"… And?"

"YOU NEVER DO THAT?"

"Oh,, and who is screaming now?"

"AND NOW YOU'RE GIVING ME SASS! HAHAHAHA! Oh-oh… oh man…"

"… Whatever, just get back to doing your job."

"… And if I wanna see more your sarcastic side?"

"Fuck off, I have a pair of shitty binoculars to stare through."

"Aw… so it was a short-lived version. And hey! You're not scowling, you look way more human when you don't do that for every second of the day. In fact… if I didn't know any better…"

"You don't. Now fuck off and…"

"You're smiling. I think this is the first time since… well, you know. The first time since then that you're smiling." And it was true, while not a true smile, Bakugo Katsuki was smiling. He didn't know why but… he felt a little more at ease now. "… Ok, you can stop now, it's kinda creepy."

Unfortunately for Bakugo, he only had one way of smiling: all teeth bared like he was a villain. But at the sarcastic quip, his scowl returned albeit with much less force and intensity. "Fuck you!"

"Hmm, no thanks. I don't do one-night stands. Gotta take me out to dinner a couple of times` first."

"So, you're a virgin then."

"… Fuck you."

"Hmmm, I think I'll pass."

"… I take everything I say back, I like the old Bakugo better." Kyouka groaned in annoyance while Bakugo laughed his eerie, dark laugh. She looked over his direction with a small smile none the less, happy that she had been able to get him to relax. She knew his people skills were… well at least perceived to be nonexistent. He had spent the last two years training exclusively with Aizawa Shouta who was not a people person. Not to mention he didn't attend a school, having been homeschooled by Aizawa as well. But to see that he had improved some made her happy.

Until he yelled out to her, ending the peace and quiet, "HA HA! THEY'RE HERE! GET THE OLD FART!"

"Huh? Who's there?"

"THEY!"

"… You know what? No, no I'm not gonna start this. Ok, I'll get them. You know you're lucky that those binoculars take pictures."

"… Ok seriously hurry up, there's a fuck ton of fucking priority targe-… Holy shit."

"… PLANTERO! WE HAVE A SIGHTING! … Bakugo who did you see no-…"

"Shigaraki Tomura," Bakugo said and began printing the images of the binoculars, while Kyouka paled. This was really not good… The leader of the League was here?

"PLANTERO! MAS UNO! EMERGENCY!" Kyouka yelled as she ran toward the door where those not on watch slept, the door flying open as she took a step.

Kyouka stumbled backward, catching herself before she fell but still surprised. There stood Plantero, without his mask which revealed the giant scar he had but refused to explain the origin of. The scar only made his angry face all the more intimidating. "What? Why did you just wake me up, I was having such an amazing dream." He growled, he had only finished his watch an hour ago and it had been over twelve hours. He was a very grumpy hero at the moment.

"It's HIM, ya old fart." Bakugo said, shoving a few pictures into Plantero's face which he grumpily took. "It's the big fish."

Plantero looked at the photo and all breath left his lungs. It was HIM. It was the leader of the very source of almost all of Japan's problems. It was Shigaraki Tomura… but he was not alone. "Not only him either… There's four of the Nine here… holy shit this is it. MAS UNO! CELLOPHANE! GET IN HERE! And you child… call that old friend of yours. The one you said was good at this kind of stuff. Get him here NOW."

"Well what the fuck do I tell him, he hates your old ass."

"Tell him that there's a chance to capture the people who ruined a lot for him. Tell Eraser Head it's time to get his revenge… and that he could help his favorite pupil out some more."

"… Fine, I'll call him now."

"I can hear another twenty or so entering the building…"

"What, are you sure Kyouka?"

"Just look… from what I can tell here it's a bunch of thugs." Kyouka was leaning against the wall, using her quirk to listen in and hear the heartbeats of those walking by, her face cold and serious now, "Their heartbeats are a lot more erratic and unsure… like they're nervous."

"Of course, they're fucking nervous, their boss is here."

"… I guess, but something seems wrong."

"Don't worry Kyouka, this is our moment! Come, young rookies, it is time to plan the assault."

"Eraser Head just replied, he said he's on his way from Tokyo."

"Excellent, that'll take around an hour. Once he's here, we move. Quick and fast, Bakugo, Mas Uno, Eraser Head, and I will engage the Nine and the Leader. Kyouka, you deal with the thugs. Sero, when one of us dealing with one of the Nine defeats an enemy, quickly capture them with your tape. They should be unconscious, so it should be easy. We move out once Eraser Head is here. Understood?"

"YES, SIR!"

"Tch… of course we have to wait even more… Under-fucking-stood you old fart."

"Understood Plantero."

"Yes!"

"Good! Then get prepped, we shouldn't have to wait long." Plantero said confidently, for as much as he knew there was no one who could deal with him and his power along with Bakugo's firepower. Not to mention a hero who was able to erase quirks. He felt as if he had this in the bag… but the secret watcher in the room knew better.

Kuroiro Shihai had been specifically warned that they should not fight Shigaraki and that if they made any moves he was to alert Midoriya or Yaoyorozu immediately. And try he did, having slipped away in the black of the room to send out the alarm. But he was not getting a response. 'DAMMIT! WHY DID THOSE PEOPLE SEND ME HERE TO WARN THEM IF THEY DON'T RESPOND! ALL I GET IS THEIR VOICEMAIL'S! WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!'

* * *

(In Tokyo, Yaoyorozu Complex)

Outside of a rather large building in the newly purchased property of the Yaoyorozu family stood eleven young heroes, all of whom were in civilian clothes and looking in awe at what stood before them. "Ribbit… what is this?"

"I do not Asui but I do know that Midoriya asked for us to meet him here, truly this must be something marvelous!"

"Yeah… but WHAT is it?"

"WHO CARES SHOJI? IT LOOKS SO COOL, RIGHT OJIRO?!"

"Y-Yeah! But… I also don't get what its supposed to be yet."

"Midoriya said it was a way for us to get start to rebuild what we had before…"

"But I didn't expect he meant something like this! Eiji… it looks just like…"

"Like Alliance Heights, yes… there is no darkness here. Only lightness inhabits this space…"

"Well that's good Tokoyami, that was the goal. And Sato… I'm glad you brought such a marvelous cake for us!" Midoriya Izuku boomed out as he walked up to his former classmates and smiled widely at seeing them there, all of them looking at him in a surprised manner. "Welcome to our surprise!"

"Midoriya… what is this?" Everyone looked over at Koda, who had spoken up from his spot next to Sato who had yet to speak, he could only look on in amazement and confusion by the building. Everyone had a similar reaction, either amazement or confusion, but all were wondering the exact same thing. "It looks just like…"

"Our old dorms huh?" Uraraka chimed in, walking up next to Midoriya from inside the building and grabbing his arm lovingly. Everyone nodded at her question, unsure what the deal was with the building but unable to deny the familiar look. "Well good! Yaoyorozu really tried to get that vibe for this."

"Yeah, she had to do a lot of negotiating with her parents on this… But it's worth it!"

"… Ok, but WHAT IS IT?"

"I was getting there Kirishima… without further ado, let me introduce you to what we have decided to call 'U.A. Alliance'!" As he said those words he motioned toward the building and suddenly holographic words appeared over the doorway saying those very words. "Now without further ado… come on inside!"

Midoriya motioned for everyone to follow him and walked inside, followed closely by Uraraka and then by every other person gathered outside. There was a consistent hum of confusion coming from this group, no one was sure what this was all about… "Hey Deku, aren't you going to explain all of this?"

"Oh yeah, I probably should do that before we begin the tour!"

"YA THINK?!"

"Now now… no need to get upset! Because here we have something truly spectacular! This is officially the location of my Hero Agency! U.A. Alliance, in honor of our former school. But this only surface level… Look, I know as of late it's probably been a bit weird since I showed back up here with Uraraka after the incident – Oh hey, there you are Yaoyorozu! Perfect timing! – as I was saying, Uraraka and I left without saying much of anything. Just up and went away on a journey…" Midoriya paused at this moment, to take a step forward and more directly address those who had no clue what he as going on about, "And when we got back we noticed that… well while you guys tried to act like nothing happened something was different. Which made sense considering we had left but there was something else… and I truly believe it was that our family was ripped apart. Yes, our family because before the destruction of U.A. we were a family, at least in my eyes. So I got to thinking… could this be fixed? And the answer was a resounding no."

Almost everyone was taken aback by that admission, they thought for sure he was about to say that it could. Except for the five others in the room who had heard him say that before, one of whom then spoke up, "But that doesn't mean we can't try and recapture of some of that! Me and Deku… well we really, really thought about it. We were a family thanks to two things: the crises we had gone through together and the fact that we had quite literally all lived together for a, albeit, brief time. So, Deku hatched a plan."

"Which is where I came in! After they discussed with me the details I knew immediately I wanted to help make it a reality, so I asked my parents, who had bought this land for themselves, to allow us one building here. Of which I myself would have total control over and would be separate from the rest of the complex." Yaoyorozu quickly added, looking to Deku to finish it off.

"With that, the plan was set into motion… the plan to give us all a place to have reunions and to always have a place we can get away from everything. So while officially speaking, this is a hero agency belonging to Uraraka and myself… Well, follow me." Midoriya said and walked towards a door that had an electronic lock along with a fingerprint pad on it. He placed his palm on the pad and it lit up green, beeping as it did before the door slid open to reveal a massive elevator big enough to fit all of them. He motioned for them to follow him again, stepping into the elevator closely followed by everyone else, "You see, I noticed something almost all of us had in common. Almost everyone from the class worked in Tokyo! The only ones who don't currently are Aoyama, who works over in the Yamanashi prefecture and Bakugo... I don't really know where he works. But other than those two every single one of us here now works in Tokyo. So, I thought to myself, 'Huh wouldn't it be great if everyone had a secret place, a secret lodge of sorts, they could go to?' and so… well, take a look for yourself."

The elevator opened at that very moment, as if planned (it was), revealing an absolutely massive lobby with open doors that looked like they led to massive bedrooms. There was an extremely modern kitchen that was absolutely massive, large enough to have five people working at once. "WHOA!"

"Yes whoa! And this isn't all!"

"… THERE'S MORE?!"

"Yes, the name Yaoyorozu is swimming in money these days so the budget was basically endless."

"… Yes, he's right about us having a lot of money."

"So, above us are three more floors. The second is a massive meeting/office space, one where we can do whatever we need to, be it paperwork or meet up if there's an important mission. Which once we all get established and become more than just mere sidekicks, so here is a quiet place where one can do that! The second floor is a dedicated physical training area, with everything you would need! And the final floor is the most technological room ever seen as it is a state of the art training area for quirks! There you can train your quirk freely and not worry about damaging anything!"

"My god Yaoyorozu… how much did this cost your family?"

"Haha! It was not only her money!"

"HUH?!"

"NO WAY?!"

"Yes! It I.. the now retired hero! ALL MIGHT!" Toshinori Yagi had been waiting his turn to make his presence known (they had a week of practice), and the reveal did not disappoint.

"ALL MIGHT!" The former students who had not known he was there shouted in unison, shocked that he was there. Some had even begun to wonder if he was alive anymore, although given his current sickly-looking state… they wondered how much longer he would be. He was even thinner than before, needing to rely heavily on a cane to even stand. Even with this, however… the fire in his that characterized his eyes

"Indeed, I am here! Why? To tell you more about why I spent so much money helping build this beautiful facility!" All Might asked in his usual manner, he really loved his rhetorical questions, "Because I understand the rigors and various struggles of a pro-hero. Not just the physical strain but also the mental strain! Which is why this place was built… you lot have gone through so much. Much, much more than almost any hero should have to go through just to get here. You have dealt with hardships that even I couldn't begin to imagine… at such a young age especially. So when Young Midoriya and Young Uraraka suggested this… well,, how could I say no? A place where all of you can cope together and keep in touch and just be a community. Long gone are the days of a solo acts being the norm, where I myself would shoulder almost everything. It is now your turn… so come here when you want and can. Make use of this facility to not only unwind but also improve. The training facilities here are state of the art, they will be of great help in your development."

As Toshinori finished, Midoriya stepped forward and put his hand on Toshinori's shoulder. Everyone smiled at the sight, they really did look like a father-son duo. "Thanks, Sensei… everyone, this place is here to help in whatever you need. Even if it's a nap in a room. Or even using this space as home if you need to forget your rent… whatever you need is here. We are the future… so let's not be like Endeavor huh?"

"Yes, let's not do that," Todoroki added, a smirk on his lips as everyone laughed at how sarcastic Todoroki sounded for once. It was oddly out of character for him as he was usually very serious in public, but among friends he was comfortable.

"Hahaha! See, when even the man's son says to not… it's proof we shouldn't. But seriously. Endeavor always hated All Might, not the person but that he couldn't hope or dream to catch him. And that may be true of some us here, not all of us will be equal in sheer power. But what we can be equals in respect and how we view each other. So if you will join me… no not just me, but for us four! Please join us as we try something completely new!" Midoriya bowed when he said this, showing his respect to his former classmates and hopefully future partners. He knew the world would no longer be able to maintain his dream fully of being a singular pillar of peace, he would need those he viewed as having the potential to be great to help. At least, with maintaining the peace.

There was still one man he needed to deal with… personally. Shigaraki Tomura… "Well, Midori… you drive a hard bargain…" Ashido sang out, putting a finger to her lips as if she was thinking about it very hard. Everyone else, however, was smirking, giving away their answer, "Sooooo I guess we have no choice but to agree! How could we ever say no?"

"Yeah! This sounds cool!"

"Super manly!"

"Truly darkness does revel here…"

"Midoriya, this a solid plan."

"… Thanks, guys." Midoriya said quietly before fully standing up and looking his classmates in the eyes. A smile was plastered on his face now as he added, "Also… there's someone who wanted to see you guys. ERI! COME OUT!"

Midoriya had craned his neck to the left before he yelled out where everyone suddenly turned to see a small child walk out, her white hair and red eyes impossible to forget. It was the small child known Eri, who looked a bit nervous at being the center of attention but also like she was happy to see everyone. "ERI!" The group yelled and swarmed her, which made her noticeably look uncomfortable but only slightly.

"H-Hi everyone…"

"KYA! SO CUTE!"

"It is good to see you once again Eri! You do your guardians proud, so well mannered!"

"Guardians? You mean my parents?"

"AWWWW SHE'S SO CUTE!"

"Yeah! The way she considers those two to be her parents… so cute!"

"Uh… guys?" Uraraka said shyly, looking over at the group, then over at Midoriya who nodded at her look, "After a lot of consideration, we have officially decided to adopt Eri!"

"HUH?!"

"Yeah! Officially her name is Midoriya Erina now. We decided that she would be safest from anything with this being the legal facts. She also was really excited to become a member of our family officially… like a lot. Which is how we got her to be here today. You have no idea how much we had to haggle to get her paperwork done."

"Oh is that why you guys were busy all last week?"

"Exactly that Yaoyorozu. Thank the gods we know All Might, all we had to do after a while was say his name and they started running to do things."

"So that's why I had to sign all those photos! Ingenious Young Midoriya!"

"Bribery? My, my Midoriya… you definitely have changed in an interesting way, ribbit"

"BRIBERY AS A HERO?! I CANNOT STAND FOR THIS!"

"… Chill out, Iida. He did for his family, that's manly."

"Dad?" Eri asked as the group had started talking amongst themselves, the room buzzing with chatter among different groups; Iida was arguing with Kirishima and Ashido about what Midoriya had done to secure the paperwork. Shoji, Sato, Koda, and Ojiro were casually chatting about their lives. Toru, Asui, and Uraraka were chatting about how they were adjusting. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were off to the side talking to All Might. "Daaaad?"

Midoriya had been smiling until now, but when his adopted daughter had begun tugging on his pants he looked down to see her looking nervous. "Yes, Eri?"

"Umm… you remember how you gave me your phone because you didn't want me to get bored and be disturbed during your surprise?"

"Yes, what's wrong Eri?"

"Um… you keep getting calls from a guy whose name is… Kur-o-iro?" Her voice innocent, she had no idea if it was important or not. Midoriya, however, began panicking.

"Let me see!" He almost screamed which got everyone to look over at him with a concerned look, Eri quickly pulling out the phone from where she had it with a look of sadness. She felt as if she messed up, something Midoriya noticed before shaking his head at her, "No, it's not your fault Eri. It's mine for being foolish. You did your job exactly right, thank you for listening to me. Now, Grandma Inko is here right?"

"Yeah! She's over in the kitchen area!"

"Perfect, why don't you go and see if she needs help."

"Ok! On it!"

"Thanks, Eri!"

"What's wrong Deku?"

"Kuroiro called… We may need to move."

"Midoriya, what's going on?"

"… Bakugo may be trouble."

"WHAT?!"

"Shhh! My contact left me a voicemail just give me a second…" Midoriya began pulling up the voicemail and everyone else crowded nearby, Midoriya looking around to make sure everyone could hear.

"Five unheard voicemails. First Unheard voicemail. From: Kuroiro Shihai"

"Midoriya, we have a code black! I REPEAT CODE BLACK! A confirmed sighting of Shigaraki Tomura! He's here with several elite members of the League of Villains! Please advise!"

"End Message. Second unheard voicemail. From: Kuroiro Shihai."

"Holy shit, Midoriya please respond! Either you or Yaoyorozu! They are planning to move on them! Plantero has begun planning! Please respond, I have no idea what the fuck to do!"

"End Message. Third unheard voicemail. From: Kuroiro Shihai."

"ANSWER YOUR PHONE! THEY HAVE A PLAN IN PLACE AND ARE GOING TO MOVE SOON! LIKE SOON! PLEASE ADVISE!"

"… my god…"

"Yayorozu, Todoroki, Iida, Kirishima, Ashido, Tsuyu, Shoji… you guys are free for the rest of the day right?"

"YES!"

"Get your costumes ready."

"End Message. Fourth unheard voicemail. From: Kuroiro Shihai."

"THEY'RE WAITING FOR YOUR FORMER SENSEI ERASERHEAD! HE WILL BE HERE SOON! PLEASE ADVISE!"

"Toshinori, get Erina and my mother home. NOW. Sorry everyone but we have some friends to go save!"

"YEAH!"

"Go bring them home Midoriya!"

"Darkness revels in this, tread carefully Midoriya."

"… You know for once I can't argue that."

"I'll bake a cake for everyone!"

"I would go if I could, but my boss needs me."

"I know Ojiro… thank you. All of you, I promise we'll bring them back!"

"Deku, we're ready," Uraraka said somberly, causing Midoriya to look over and see that everyone who was able and free was now in costume. They were all standing in a line as if we were in some cliché action movie showing off the lineup. They were a strong line up indeed.

"Good. The calls were made about an hour ago, we must move quickly. I cannot promise this will be easy, we're going up against some of the League of Villain's best who are being led by Shigraraki personally. Not to mention this is a rescue operation, who knows what condition we'll find them in."

"Does this speech have a 'but, positive thinking' break coming soon or what?"

"… Uh, no. In reality, I was just gonna add that we need to leave but… I guess I should day with those of us assembled here we can handle anything!"

"… You need to work on your speeches."

"Look I did two years of training my body and quirk and battle, not speech giving!"

"Yeah not like anyone we had with us that was actually be good at that."

"… How are you two not barbarians with no social skills?"

"… That's not important. For now, we have to go! We have people who could need our help."

"That might be an understatement, with Bakugo there who knows how south things have gone."

"Let's not forget Plantero, he always goes overboard. Do you remember his Japanese Debut?!"

"Who could forget? He fought off two hundred prisoners but ended up losing money because he beat them so badly."

"… We need to go. NOW." Midoriya said with a hint of concern, he hadn't known that fact since he wasn't in the cities when it did. He had been sequestered deep in the forest like a man in exile after all. Everyone else nodded but looked at him expectantly, seeing that he was still in his civilian clothes. Midoriya noticed that however and quickly tapped something on his belt, where suddenly his hero costume sprung out and quickly covered his body, gloves and hood and all. Everyone else in the room, minus Ochaco, gaped at the technology while Midoriya laughed, "Hatsume is truly a genius. She gave Ochaco and me each one of these two days ago, it's an emergency one-time use costume storage device. It has an exoskeleton that brings it onto our bodies. However, as stated it's a one time use before we have to reload the device."

"THAT'S SO COOL!"

"AND MANLY!"

"… You should have seen how she took the measurements…"

"That could actually be extremely useful."

"Touching MY Deku like that…"

"I daresay if I had that when I was younger I would have had a much easier time!"

"Oh, Toshinori-Sensei! Eri! Mom! You three ready?"

"Yup!" All three yelled together, however, something felt off in Miodriya's head. It was odd, to him, that the League made a move on this very day. The day that Eri finally left the house and was outside of her usual routine. Coincidence? Potentially, his life was full of terrible timing. But this… everyone here knew he would be here. And he had not forgotten that one of them, or more, were potential traitors…

In his mind, however, this was something that could wait. Ectoplasm was still keeping his perimeter watch and he knew that today he was joined by Gran Torino. That would be enough to get a top hero like Best Jeanist or Kamui Woods there fast enough… he hoped. "Excellent! I hope to be home by dinner, take care, everyone!"

"… How late of a dinner?"

"Late. Very late. I must go as well, please take care."

"Dad, wait!" Eri blurted out, before adding, "Mom, too… come here."

Both Midoriya and Uraraka gave her a look but did what she asked none the less. "Yes, Eri?"

However, instead of saying anything she merely motioned for them to bend down. Which they did, only to feel the young girl give them both a kiss on the cheek. "Please come home safely! Love you both!"

She then ran over to Toshinori and Inko who were now waiting at the door with a massive blush on her face due to her affectionate action. Her two guardians, however, were in slight shock. Eri had never done something so bold and never anything remotely affectionate in public, so having her give them a goodbye kiss as a child does with their parents. Both did their best to not cry, standing upright after several moments to the cooing of their classmates and teasing. Midoriya coughed as he stood, getting everyone's attention. "… Come on, we've wasted way too much time. Who knows what kind of trouble those fools have gotten into." With that the group nodded and ran off to save their friends, not listening to the final voicemail left by Kuroiro.

If they had, they would have known just how much trouble their friends and allies were in.

* * *

(One Hour Ago, Fukushima Prefecture, League held Warehouse)

"Oh is that so? Did you find her? Then don't be afraid to make your move, in fact, do it. Call me when it's done." Shigaraki Tomura said into his phone, before hanging up and stretching. He had been surprised to get a call when but was not upset, in fact, he was quite happy. Things were going well… even if he didn't show it.

Shigaraki yawned as he was shown the machine that was the crux of the entire operation, looking as disinterested as always. Or as disinterested he had begun to look since he had been given his new powers, the only times he showed interest was when action against the hero community. Or when Midoriya Izuku was involved. "Shigaraki, please focus."

"Why? I already know what this does, I wanna see IF it works."

"… He has a point Kurogiri."

"That is true… Shadow Walker. Does it work?"

"Yes, of course, it does. I called you here because it works. In fact, here." The villain known as Shadow Walker said, pulling out a small handful of pills that were different colors. "As promised, the newest craze of the streets! Way better than trigger! I introduce you to 'Combiner'!"

"… We can work on the name. Now show us, does it work?"

"Of course! I just need someone to try it on… Hey! You! Thug whose name I don't know! Come here!" Shadow Walker called to one of the thugs, who looked over to the group of elites and looked around the room, then pointed to himself like he wasn't sure. "Yes, you! You fucking idiot get over here."

The thug nodded before jogging over to the group, standing at attention before the group. "Yes, sir?"

"Take this."

"… Uh, yes, sir."

"Do not worry, it will not kill you or cause any permanent damage."

"Understood."

"Unless it doesn't work." Shadow Walker said while the random thug had already begun ingesting the pill, causing the man to freak out before stopping suddenly and looking off blankly, "… Uh…"

"Did it work?"

"I don't know boss, no one has done that…"

"That doesn't matter, tell me if it worked or not. If not… we will need to discuss why I'm paying you so much for this… and still not getting any results."

"Now hold on! It may have worked, he's not dead yet. Or mentally retarded… both of which were the results of the failed mixes."

"Hmmm… So what does it do if it works properly? If I may ask?"

"Well, it… wait who the fuck are you?" Shadow Walker asked as suddenly a new voice chimed in, one that if anyone turned the hero news on in months prior would know well. It was rough, smooth, and manly. It also had an accent.

"Who me?! Why I am the great and marvelous hero, the man who has traveled the world and saved the lives of thousands worldwide! I am Plantero! Hero of the world!" The voice boomed before suddenly a loud crash sounded right next to the group, a dust cloud rising from the ground covering him. The cloud of smoke slowly disappeared, revealing that he was not alone. "And I brought some friends!"

Shigaraki however, was unimpressed, "… Are these losers ever not on time? The man who killed my sensei? Tch, pathetic… You do deserve to die though! Gigantomachia! Heiya! Deal with Plantero and his bitch! Kinben, Taidana the kids are yours. Dabi and Shadow Walker… take care of Eraser Head." He commanded, getting his elites into action. They all stepped forward and began charging at the group… Bakugo, however, was a step ahead.

"Fuck that! My only target is that bitchass!" Bakugo yelled, charging directly at the two who were supposed to be taking care of him. They stopped and were ready to stop his obvious attack, which was charging in his right hand, a large blast that would blast anyone away. The twins stood ready, hand up to deflect his attack… but it never came. At least from where they thought it would. Just before he released his attack, Bakugo used his left hand to propel him behind the twins and shot out a massive blast, "HA! IDIOTS! AP BOMB SHOT!" He yelled as he released the attack, but quickly turned back to face his real target: Shigaraki.

He used his quirk to once again charge forward, reaching Shigaraki in the blink of an eye and brought his hand to Shigaraki's face. "EAT THIS YOU FUCK!" He yelled, his hand full of an explosion that would have done serious damage, if not outright kill the man who had been terrorizing his home of Japan for the past three years. With this… he would prove everyone wrong… to prove that he truly

If he had been allowed to actually finish his attack. Instead, just as he was about to let off the explosion, he felt his arm jerked back and the explosion harmlessly went forward and blew a massive hole in the ceiling of the warehouse. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bakugo roared, his anger reaching a height that day. He felt as if his arm was in two places at once, a sensation he knew well from having it happen before. "MIST GUY! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Shigaraki Tomura, however, could only smirk while shaking his head, "… You did not need to do that, I could have stopped him myself… but thank you none the less, Kurogiri." Shigaraki then looked at the annoyed face of Bakugo Katsuki and then started laughing in such a creepy manner, everyone in the room shivered. Especially since everyone had stopped moving when Bakugo had gone off on his own without adhering to the plan at all. Although that should have been expected, it was Bakugo Katsuki after all. "Now… you are gonna wish that you had joined me all those years ago. DIE!"

For Bakugo, time seemed to slow to a halt. He saw almost everything pause, like a cheesy action scene in an American movie. He saw his life flashing before his eyes, his successes as a child along with his current failures. How he felt rage at being betrayed, how he felt sad knowing that his plan had failed and in such a spectacular way. He felt like he had wasted his life. And then a black hand shot out and stopped the coming hand.

"WHAT THE?"

"BAKUGO KATSUKI! MOVE!"

Bakugo heard the message loud and clear, shaking his head and quickly jumping away with his quirk. He quickly landed next to Sero, who looked extremely concerned, but also somewhat relieved… His arms had been in a position to use his quirk as if he had expected it. "Bakugo… Are you alright?"

"Not a word," Bakugo growled through gritted teeth, angrily shaking a bit as he did. "For now…"

"RIght! Look… if we get through this we need to – ACK!." Sero began anyways, before black tendrils embedded themselves in his chest as he cried out in shock and pain. He was quickly picked up by the tendrils, now floating off the ground while being held up.

"Uh uh! No more talking! I've had enough with this boring talking we've been doing." Shigaraki said in a teasing tone, getting every member of the hero team to pause in shock at the fact that Shigaraki Tomura was the source of the black tendrils. That wasn't the in the scouting report of him. Nor was the fact that he was floating just like… just like the villain who had managed to almost defeat All Might those years ago. It terrified them all, especially Plantero who thought he had killed the man who possessed these powers.

At least, everyone except the one who went by the name Vantablack. "WAKE UP YOU GUYS! WE HAVE TO HOLD OUT NO MATTER WHAT!" He yelled before using his quirk to get next to Sero and pull him down, blood trickling down from the places where he had been stabbed. He laid him down next to where the other heroes were standing, except for Bakugo who was separated slightly.

It was Bakugo who was the first to react to what was happening, in the most Bakugo way, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"I was in your year at U.A. and was in class B. My name is Kuroiro Shihai, but call me Vantablack."

"Why are you fucking here?"

"Midoriya Izuku sent me, he knew something wasn't right and wanted to make sure you guys stayed alive when you guys did something like this… He knew he couldn't stop you from doing this but he wanted to make sure nothing bad happened. He is on his way as we speak to provide reinforcement... soon hopefully."

"OH?! MIDORIYA IZUKU IS COMING?!" Shigaraki was all but shrieking in delight, today was going much better than he had expected. If he played his cards right… he might reach his endgame even fast than he expected. "You know what I should give him a gift! His friends and allies as corpses! KILL THEM ALL!"

His yell finally got the elite members of the league moving again and the battle between the heroes and villains began once again. Plantero preemptively attacked the giant, grabbing him throwing him back and away from the rest, the two quickly followed by the one who was known as Heiya and Mas Uno. "OHO! My, my! Mr. Giant man! Come now, you can't tell me this is all you have!"

"WATCH YOUR BACK PLANTERO!" Mas Uno yelled as the other villain quickly spat a massive pillar of fire right at Plantero who was almost on top of Gigantomachia once again but turned and quickly rolled out of the way. He jumped to his feet, getting into a fighting stance as he did.

"Tch, of course… wait! You look a lot like…"

"No talking… you're annoying… now die…"

"… You are as creepy as I thought you'd be. But I am not dying today!"

"We'll see about that…" He quickly shot out two balls of fire, both going up into the air and away from the hero duo, staying at a high and level position. Heiya then threw his arms down in a crisscross pattern while yelling in a quiet voice, "FLAME X SCISSOR!" The two balls of fire then shot downwards in a similar pattern to what Heiya did with his arms, Plantero, however, had seen it coming from a mile away.

He grabbed Mas Uno and jumped back a good distance, making sure that the two of them safe from the fiery attack that soon crossed right where the two had been. "Hmm… that was too close."

"It looks like he can create fire from his mouth and then control its direction and movements with his arms."

"I agree, we should be wary. That is quite the strong quirk, even if his movements are telegraphed. We should focus on getting in close."

"Agreed, echo maneuver?"

"Good call, let's go!" Plantero and Mas Uno nodded to each other before charging in, beginning their battle in full. The other two battles, however, we're not going as fast paced.

(With Eraser Head and Vantablack)

Not too far away, Eraser Head was standing still and staring down the two villains who had been told to kill him, knowing he was at a major disadvantage. He was against two powerful villains whose quirks could finish him in a second. The villains were also waiting, knowing that he could quickly erase their quirks in a split second and punish any mistake they made. "Come on Eraser… why don't you fight us?"

"Why would I ever do something you want me to do? That would be extremely irrational. But tell me… why don't you come forward? Especially you… other villains."

"The name is Shadow Walker. Why don't I move? Because… I don't want to do something you want me to do."

"Hmmm… given your name you can probably hide in the shadows like Vantablack does with anything black… and you attack with those giant claws you have on. Right?"

"Very good… but you also just revealed your allies secret quirk."

"True… but it won't matter much."

"Very true sensei," Vantablack said, his face right next to Shadow Walker's face before he suddenly disappeared and appeared on Dabi's right leg. "And what's even better… they both are wearing tons of black!"

"HOLY FUCK!" Dabi yelled, creeped out by the fact that someone was literally in his pant leg. He quickly brought his hand and fired off his quirk where Vantablack's head had been but he quickly disappeared. He then reappeared on Shadow Walker's back and quickly landed a punch to the back of his head. He disappeared again, getting a growl out of the two villains, "This is gonna be annoying…"

"Yeah, and don't forget I am here too." Eraser had used the distraction to close the distance between himself and Dabi, quickly wrapping him in his clothes and throwing him right into the chest of Shadow Walker, knocking them both over. Eraser didn't let up in his assault either, quickly getting back into the fray and kneeing Shadow Walker in the head while Vantablack came out of nowhere and curb stomped Dabi in the face, knocking him out in an instant. "And I am here to clean up… Good work Vantablack. Very impressive."

"Thanks… but I think I need to go help Bakugo and Kyouka…" Kuroiro said before pointing over to where the two young heroes were arguing while the twin villains were just staring at them.

"… Of fucking course. Go, I'll make sure these two don't go anywhere."

"Right, on it."

(With Bakugo and Kyouka)

"BAKUGO STOP BEING SO STUBBORN AND LET ME HELP YOU!"

"I SAID YES, BUT YOU'RE PLAN IS STUPID!"

"… We should just kill them huh?"

"I mean we could, but this is more fun."

"True."

"Look," Kyouka whispered, clearly annoyed with Bakugo but she needed him right now, "They will both just stop your quirk before it goes off. However, if I can get my earphone jacks onto them they will have no way to stop me. I just need you to keep them occupied!"

"And I told you I am not risking you getting in close to them! They're knife experts, if you mess up for even one second they will gut you!" Bakugo replied harshly in a whisper, looking over to her and the resting Sero who was behind her, "We're already down Tape boy, you would just be next! We can't afford to lose! And your plan…"

"Is our best option! They won't fall for your play again, they barely managed to dodge it before. They will fight back to back if you charge at them… which means I only have to deal with one of them up close." Kyouka looked straight into Bakugo's eyes for the next part, "You're gonna have to trust me. If you ever wanna reach the top as you say… you're gonna have to rely on others at the time. So rely on me now."

"… Fine. But if I see you even close to being in trouble, I'm saving your ass."

"Good, I hope you would."

"… huh?"

"What do you mean huh? We're partners for now right?"

"… Yeah, duh. Let's go!" Bakugo yelled, getting the villains' attention before he charged at them. That is until everyone heard a massive roar from the other side of the room.

"RAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" The sheer force of the yell was strong shook the building, getting everyone to look over and see what was going on. What they say was surprising… It was the random thug who had taken the pill earlier. And he looked mad.

(With Eraser Head)

"What in the…"

"OH! It did work!"

"What worked…?"

"Hahaha! The newest pill that will take the streets by storm! 'Combiner'!"

"What is that?"

"Hehe… I'm sure you've heard about synthetic quirk research right? Especially given many of your students got mixed up in that craziness that was I-Island…"

"No way…"

"YES! WE FINISHED THEIR RESEARCH! WE FOUND A WAY TO GIVE PEOPLE A QUIRK FOR A TIME ON TOP OF THEIR REGULAR ONE!"

"Shit!"

"The only side effect is that it's for a short time and the first use of the drug sends the user into a rage! HAHAHA! HAVE FU- ACK!" Shadow Walker stopped talking when Eraser Head smacked his head into the cold concrete, knocking him out finally. He stood after doing so, looking down at the two villains who were unconscious. He knew he had to leave them to deal with the rampaging monster but had a feeling they would escape… he had no choice, however. Especially since the monster was running straight for his former students.

"This is gonna be a long day…" Eraser Head muttered before sprinting off to the battle his former students were waging while watching as the raging villain was charging toward them. Instead of simply just joining his students, he ran toward the villain. 'No time to try and reinforce them, I can only just try and stall the villain if not stop him… I only hope Bakugo and Kyouka can finish their fight quick.'

(With Bakugo and Kyouka)

"What the fuck is that?!"

"It seems Shadow Walker's plan worked."

"KEEP MOVING BAKUGO!" Kyouka yelled, moving into position. Bakugo shook his head, clearing his mind before continuing his charge and screaming as he did.

In response the twins moved to do exactly what Kyouka expected them to do, the brother moving forward while his sister went to cover the other side. Bakugo's lips quickly formed a wicked grin as he brought his left hand up, his quirk getting ready to let off a massive explosion. "HA! This is your big strategy? Pathetic!" Taidana laughed as he brought up his hands, ready to block the attack with ease. Bakugo quickly changed his path and was then on the right side of Taidana, the smirk still on his face.

The reason why was because his left hand wasn't holding an attack. It was holding a boost to get him all the way around. Bakugo quickly lowered his left hand to his side and used the massive explosion to propel him face to face with Kinben in less than a second. Her face showed her shock as she hadn't been fully prepared for him to be in her face, bringing her hands up to defend the attack she expected to come. Unfortunately for Kinben, that attack did not come from where she expected it to come from. Instead, Kyouka Jiro was even closer in her face. Along with her earphone jacks in Kinben's and Taidana's ears.

"EAT THIS!" She yelled, having been glad that Taidana had been looking over at Bakugo when he had pulled his move, allowing her to get into position to launch her surprise attack. She let her quirk loos right in their ears, stunning them and causing massive amounts of shock to go through their bodies and effectively render them completely useless, barely conscious now. "HA! Good work Bakugo!"

As Kyouka cheered, standing proud over the defeated enemies, Bakugo could only look at her from behind and feel something he did not expect. He felt pride and as if he were truly impressed. It had not been his plan, he had not wanted to risk anything just yet. And yet, Kyouka stood triumphant with her own plan and stood with her head held high… he found it kind of hot.

"Good job, but if you two would please look carefully… ERASER HEAD NEEDS OUR HELP!" Vantablack all but screeched as he pointed in the direction of where their former sensei was more or less getting his ass handed back to him. "He can't take on someone with TWO combat quirks! We have to help him!"

"Kyouka you go help him, I'm gonna go blow that machine of theirs the fuck up!"

"… Only you would phrase it like that. But I agree, you go do that. Just avoid that fight Plantero is in… it looks crazy."

"It is crazy, he's holding them off more or less but with their quirks, Mas Uno isn't as helpful. But he's been able to do it for now."

"Yeah, so go with Kyouka, the black person."

"… its Vantablack and you know it."

"Whatever!" Bakugo yelled as he used his quirk to propel him away and toward the machine, it was massive and hard to miss but looked very easy to blow up. He looked around and saw everyone, including Shigaraki, enthralled in the final two fights that were still going on. He then put his hands together at his side, preparing what he felt was one of the most destructive moves he had ever done. When the explosion was big enough, he brought his hands forward and yelled, "AP NUCLEAR SHOT!" However, before the explosion shot out he felt something grab his arm and jerk it upward and away making him miss completely. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHO DID… that." Bakugo's screech died on his lips, looking at his arms and seeing something shocking. He then looked back and it was confirmed… and it broke his resolve.

From about twenty feet behind him, Sero had stood up and used his quirk; his tape was securely around Bakugo's arms with tears running down his face. "… I am so sorry." He said quietly, revealing that after all this time, all their hardships… he was a traitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **DUN DUN DUN! HAHA! I AM EVIL! … Ahem. On a serious note… it was about time for the first of two of the student traitors to be exposed. Now why Sero? Well, that will be explained next time! Also, sorry if you guys had hoped to see longer fights in this chapter but this chapter wasn't so much about the fights but about how chaotic and fast-paced this scene had to be. They need to finish this fast because if it takes too long they will just outright lose, or so the plan was. And for the rest and their new hideout, the logic here is like a club type deal. Like the one that's exclusive and is a place where everyone can just get away and get together every so often since the new focus of the hero world is to be in groups. If you have any other questions, just ask!**

 **Ochaco: … Did you have to include Mei and make her do something cool.**

 **Deku: … Does it ma- *Ochaco glares* ok, yeah Mr. Author! Why you have to do this to us?**

… **Green Monster… right, let's get on with the shout outs!**

 **O: Ok, I'll do the singles, we have: Knight48, calzy, Blazingshadow05, J1A1L, ArkenX, Heretical God Douluo, Geemanchef193, Master Warrior (All Follows), Jagsboy, Akuma-Heika, LayEraser, jlee0799, BloodyAngelWolf, and preboat (All Favorites)! We appreciate you guys very much! Like a lot!**

 **D: Double time! We have alexanderomahri, SpartanM60, MIKE202303, Ironforce47, Fontei, origamishishou, Theshaman, and RMPC! We appreciate you guys and your patience so much!**

 **Review Time:**

 **Sremiehzla: Haha, I'm glad I've been able to entertain you and intrigue you! Thanks for the review and belief in my good work! I truly appreciate you!**

 **MIKE202303: Wow eight straight reviews! I am so glad you liked it so much! I hope this chapter keeps it up! I truly appreciate the love and hope work is going well haha!**

 **Well, that's all from me. If life doesn't try and finish me off soon, I'll see you guys very soon too! Show your love and support if you guys, please! GO BEYOND!**

 **Everyone: PLUS ULTRA!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, let's try this one again, hahahaha super unlucky the first time trying to write this… but this time I won't be stopped!**

 **Before the chapter, I would just like to thank sremiehzla from the very bottom of my heart. Without me asking him to, I actually had asked for any advice which he gave in keep doing what I was doing, he shouted me out on his own story. If you haven't read "Deku: The Telekinetic Hero"… you're living under a rock! This story has almost 2k followers if not more, its amazing and to have that author tell me he likes my story and to shout it out on his own story is… it means a lot. So thank you sremiehzla, I truly appreciate your support!**

 **Now with that… Enjoy the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **When The Move Fails**

(Warehouse in Fukushima Prefecture, {3rd Person POV})

"… I am so sorry." Sero Hanta managed, his voice barely audible to Bakugo as he was the closest one to him but it didn't really matter. What did matter, at least to those who cared, was the fact that the tape from his quirk was restraining Bakugo from destroying the machine making the dangerous drug and succeeding in their mission. And that fact shocked everyone to their very core… especially a very shaken Bakugo. "BUT I CAN'T LET YOU DO THIS!"

As he yelled, he tugged as hard as he could and threw Bakugo away from the machine and right into a support pillar. When Bakugo collided with the pillar, he went about halfway into the pillar before the pillar suddenly caved in on itself and crumbled taking Bakugo and part of the roof with it. "BAKUGO!" A still stunned but now concerned Kyouka yelled, completely losing focus on what she had been doing… which was dodging the attacks of the rampaging villain.

The villain charged her seeing she was distracted, closing the distance so fast that almost everyone missed his giant swing which connected right into Kyouka's gut. The force of the punch sent her flying away, off towards the aforementioned Bakugo Katsuki who was laying in a pile of rubble. She conveniently landed a few feet in front of Bakugo, skidding her way right into the pile of rubble and colliding with Bakugo who was groaning and hadn't even moved yet. "What… what the fuck just happened?"

"Ugh… you mean besides the fact that this plan of ours went to shit?"

"No… Sero."

"… I don't even know what to say. What can I say?"

"That this shit is fucking over."

"What?"

"… I- I don't even know. I- I don't-"

"… Bakugo, I know you're extremely confused as am I…"

"I AM NOT FUCKING CONFUSED!" Bakugo yelled, his usual anger there but also with something else behind it… pain. "IF I AM ANYTHING I AM ANGRY! I AM FUCKING PISSED! IF ANYTHing… I am done."

"Bakugo…"

"First we lose perv boy and then lose the chance to be at the best fucking school. Then we lose Pikachu (Kaminari) and lose all sense of what is right and fucking wrong. Why? BECAUSE THAT FUCKING BASTARD LIED TO US!"

"Bakugo…"

"SO IF THERE IS ANYTHING I AM IT'S…."

"Mad?" The traitorous voice of Sero Hanta asked, having run over after seeing Kyouka and Bakugo land nearby each other. "I mean, I get it must be hard to have this happen… and maybe one day I can explain why I had to this to everyone… but for now, I can only say I had no real choice."

"FUCK YOU!" A now very angry Kyouka yelled, standing up now and stomping over to Sero, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I DON'T CARE WHY YOU 'HAD TO DO IT'! YOU FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD GOT OUR FRIEND KILLED! AND NOW YOU PUT SO MANY OF OUR FRIENDS IN MORT-"

Kyouka would have kept going, but Sero launched out his tape that wrapped around Kyouka's body including her mouth, "YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING!" He yelled back, annoyed with her, "None of you do! If you knew half of the shit I did to make sure none of you died… not only that but Kaminari's death? I had no part in that. It was someone else who told them about that one, I was just as surprised as you when they attacked but do you wanna know the real reason he died? The real reason he willingly fried his brain by acting as a human battery for so long that no matter what he would have died? IT WAS ALL-… ACK!"

His rant was cut short by a punch to the face, a flying Bakugo being the source of the punch. Sero went skidding away, dragging Kyouka with him but her trip was cut short when Bakugo grabbed her and cut the tape connected to Sero. Bakugo looked somber, much different than moments ago while the edge that was a basic quality of Bakugo as a person was also gone. Instead, he just looked sad yet determined. "It's no one's fault. It's not Kyouka's. It's not yours, you bastard. Although you do deserve a large piece of the blame, you aren't the only one to blame. But that doesn't matter anymore."

"Ugh… Oh yeah? Then what does?"

"That I fucking kill you, villain."

"HAH! You always talk about killing people, yet you never have. I'd pay to see you actually- WHOA!" Sero had to stop mid-taunt as Bakugo came flying in, swiping at his body with his quirk active and ready to go. Sero jumped up and backward, using his tape to launch him even further back and completely out of danger. Before he landed,, however, Bakugo had his right hand up in the air and pointed at Sero, his left on the pin that held the power he stored in his gauntlet pent up. "Oh shit…"

"DIE!" Bakugo yelled at Sero, pulling the pin and launching a massive attack at Sero who was stuck mid-jump, completely unable to dodge it. The blast hurtled right at where Sero was, stuck in the air thanks to his maneuver, and would have been a guaranteed kill shot if it landed. It did not land,, however. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Ok, playtime is over for you my little rat." The cool, slightly irritated voice of Shigaraki sighed as he used his black tentacles to pull Sero to safety in the blink of an eye. "Tch, how annoying you side character, NPC level of importance little rat. Remember your place, it's me at the top and then everyone else, AND then you. Ex-hero wannabe."

Bakugo however merely growled, upset at having been stopped again from getting his kill shot in until he remembered that Kyouka was still tied up. He turned around and saw that she was laying down, unable to move due to the fact that Sero's tape was much stronger than she remembered. Bakugo quickly ran over to her and freed her, her face looking sad and frustrated. "Goddammit… How the hell did we get here?"

"We chose this path, idiot. Its what we signed up for so stop moping for now. We can do that useless shit later."

"… Did you just say 'we'?"

"… You misheard me you extra."

"AND you called me Kyouka earlier! My, my… are you getting soft on me?"

"… you're awfully chipper now, you scrub."

"Hmm… I guess it's because you're right. Plus… well,, I would cry but I think I see our former teacher struggling a bit over there. And I don't think we have time for tea- HOLY SHIT!"

"Wha… FUCK!"

"ERASERHEAD!" The two yelled, shocked at what they saw before them: Aizawa with the rampaging villain's hand through his midsection. "HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"WHO CARES, WE NEED TO HELP!"

"FUCKING OBVIOUSLY!" Bakugo yelled back, running off to join his former teacher and his former schoolmate who were in bad shape; Aizawa was now on the ground, bleeding profusely and Vantablack who was unconscious nearby. Bakugo had been so focused on Sero that he had not noticed these two getting destroyed, making him wonder what exactly happened. There was no way that Aizawa would get destroyed this badly by some scrub…

"Bakugo…" Aizawa gasped out, his breath so shaky that Bakugo felt his blood run cold, he had seen Aizawa get beaten down before but this… "I should be fine… look you need to stay sharp. Just because this villain seems like he behaves like a wild animal right now doesn't mean he fights like one… I let my guard down with the Sero thing for a moment… and this happened. Don't be irrational like I was. We have to take this villain down and destroy the machine… I leave it to you and Kyouka. It's time for you to begin your rise…"

"… Geez,, you suck at these speeches. You stay here, old timer." Bakugo, who had kneeled down to hear better, stood up with a wicked grin on his face, "We'll take care of this."

"Aw,, you said we!"

"… How much did you hear?"

"Oh please, that wasn't even embarrassing!"

"… Shut the fuck and get ready to fight."

"HAHA, WHY ARE YOU SO EMBARRASSED?!"

"I SAID- SHIT!" Bakugo quickly grabbed Kyouka by the arm and pulled her to the ground and the villain had charged at them while swinging wildly at them, barely missing the two young heroes. He roared in anger at having missed, before stopping on a dime and charging at them again. This time, however, he went low, as the two were on the ground, using what seemed to be a fire quirk to make escaping hard. "Fucking hell this guy is annoying… stay down music girl! AP CANNON SHOT!" Bakugo had brought his left hand in front of his right in his now trademark style before firing off a smaller blast than his gauntlets would shoot out.

The attack went straight towards the villain, who was still running like a freight train at them and was not going to miss. There was no way he could dodge… so the villain didn't. Instead,, he brought his hands up, still alight with the fire from one of his quirks, and shot out two pillars of fire that quickly connected with the blast Bakugo sent out, creating an explosion of force. The villain, however, didn't stop his charge, running straight for the two young heroes and almost on them. "Nice try but this time, you stay down Bakugo! DEFEANING BOOM!" Kyouka this time launched an attack, using her equipment to send out a massive sound wave using her quirk that went straight toward the villain.

Once again the villain didn't try and dodge, trying to use his fire to cancel out the attack… but realized too late the attack was sound based. And fire can't block sound. So the attack landed true and stunned him, forcing him to stop and scream in pain at having been stunned by the attack. "Huh… good work. I get this guy now."

"… I don't know if I'll ever get used to you complimenting me."

"Not the time."

"Right, what are you thinking there chief?"

"Chief huh? I like that."

"…"

"Right, well he may have battle sense still, but he is also thinking like he would like a thug. He also can't adjust fast, something I'm assuming is a side effect of whatever fucking drug the bitch took. We just need to use that to our advantage."

"Ok, what were you thinking?"

"You have to stun him and then I can deliver the final blow. But you cannot get in fucking close, like at fucking all. We've only one of his shitty quirks, which we don't know if it's his original fucking quirk or not."

"My, my! Back to cussing a ton again, glad to see your back to relative normal."

"Still not the fucking time for jokes."

"Right! I think if you launch a weak- HOLY SHIT DUCK!" Kyouka yelled, grabbing Bakugo and pulling him out of the way of a stray pillar of fire from another part of the warehouse and hitting the villain who had started charging again. This time the villain just let the attack hit him, unable to do anything against it and was almost burned to a crisp. The damage done was enough, however,, however, to cause the villain to stop rampaging, standing still as his now charred body looking like a piece of charcoal. The villain tried to take a step forward but when he did so he immediately fell forward, completely defeated. "What the fuck… who did that?"

"Look over there genius… Plantero is still fighting."

"Whoa… that entire part…"

"Yeah. It's wrecked. It looks like a two versus one too…"

"I wonder he's been holding up?"

* * *

(Earlier, with Plantero)

"Holy fucking shit… that kid was playing us the whole time?!" Plantero had stopped and turned when he heard Bakugo's explosion, only to see that he had been stopped by one of the other members of his team. Which means he was lied to. And he absolutely loathed liars. "That mother fucker… I am going to fucking…"

"Why are you even surprised Plantero, it was obvious he was hiding something from everyone."

"I just thought he was depressed or something…"

"I mean I guess that would be a good guess, but he also was super jumpy whenever anyone asked him what was wrong. He must have said yes to make sure nothing bad happened but even earlier today he wasn't excited looking or sad looking. He looked nervous."

"I guess that's true… you always were more suspicious of people than I ever was… But you do know I am going to kill him if I get my hands on him, right?"

"You won't, you don't kill."

"Tch… sure I don't."

"… Have you been keeping something from me?"

"… I'll tell you about it later."

"You hypocrite!"

"Not true! You just never asked me about if I had killed."

"HEY! WE WERE FIGHTING HERE!" The villain, Heiya, screeched looking oddly irritated. It was a change from his previous neutral demeanor and was something that concerned Gigantomachia, he knew this was a sign.

'Shit he's falling… the old master was the only one who could stop him when he did this… that and killing something. Well, I guess I could just let him do that. Actually, wait why don't I just do that?' Gigantomachia thought to himself before turning to his partner, "Heiya these two are all yours… That should satiate your desire right?"

"YES! Yes… yes,, these two will do! HAHAHA! DIE!" Heiya yelled happily, before spitting out two fireballs which went away from him and towards the two heroes who just looked at the villains with a confused look on their faces. "IMMOLATION CRISS-CROSS!" Heiya yelled, before crossing his arms and making the fireballs expand downwards into pillars right where Plantero and Mas Uno were standing.

"WHUH-OH!" Plantero yelped, quickly grabbing Mas Uno and pulling her with him and out of the way by jumping forward. The two rolled before Plantero quickly jumped up and dashed towards Heiya, cocking his arm back to throw a powerful punch. However, he had to quickly dodge away by changing direction to his own right side and rolled himself to a stop as Heiya shot out two balls of fire. Plantero stood up quickly, getting in a stance to fight again but had to once more dodge again as he realized the fireballs hadn't shot all the way behind him, and instead we're now going towards him as Heiya pointed right at Plantero.

"FIRE HOMING MISSILE!"

"Well named… but annoying!"

"Plantero regroup over here!"

"Right!" Plantero quickly did as Mas Uno suggested, quickly jumping backward right to her and landing next to her, "What are you thinking? Because I was thinking maybe Gamma maneuver?"

"No, not even close to what I was thinking. I was thinking more like zeta maneuver, a lot less risk averse."

"Yeah but that one is so boring and wat too easy to see coming."

"Hmmm, what about echo maneuver?"

"Oh,, that one should work! Let's do that one, on my mark…"

"HEY GET BACK HERE I WANT TO KILL YOU!"

"MARK!" Mas Uno nodded and dropped a smoke bomb, a cloud so smoke completely enveloping the two the moment she did and masking their bodies from the two villains before them. The villains just stood there, unsure of what to do until Heiya had had enough.

He spat out four fireballs which created a dotted square that just needed its dots connected, staying in the air in a diagonal position where the smoke cloud was, "IMMOLATION GUILLOTINE!" Heiya yelled and brought his hands together into a square shape, before bringing them together with the fire mimicking him. The fireballs shout and created a frame like a square then quickly the upper part crashed down while the bottom part rose up to meet the top part, meeting in the middle and burning anything in its path. However just before it met in the middle three blurs shout up from the smoke while one left through the back part, the blur revealing itself to be Mas Uno. "Huh?"

As Heiya made his unintelligent sound, three Planteroes surrounded him; two on the sides and one directly in front of him. One of the ones on the side swept Heiya's legs out from under him, knocking him up in the air before the one in front brought his arms up and swung down, connecting with Heiya's gut. The final one on the side quickly grabbed one of Heiya's arms before he crashed into the ground, spinning around and throwing him up into the air as a hammer toss athlete would do, where another figure was waiting… "MITOCHONDRIA PUMMELING!" Plantero yelled, grabbing Heiya at the apex of his flight upward by the back of his head. He then threw him back down, sending him crashing into the ground where he made a crater the size of a swimming pool. He was not done, however, as he had changed his pose mid-air and, thanks to another Plantero having jumped up and throwing him down, was now falling like a comet at the exact spot he had thrown Heiya with his feet facing straight down, heels first. "GOOD NIGHT!"

"IT'S STILL DAYTIME!" Plantero's taunting yell was answered, along with his finisher being met with a giant pair of hands to stop him mid-air. "And I am still here…" Gigantomachia growled before closing his hands and crushing the legs of the Plantero in his hands… who simply disappeared out of existence with a poof sound.

"I know! Which is why I AM OVER HERE!" Plantero yelled from next to Gigantomachia, his arm cocked back and ready to throw a massive punch and Gigantomachia completely unaware that this was the real Plantero. "NOT I SAID GOOD NIGHT! ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY PERCENT MITOCHONDRIA'S RIGHT!" Plantero threw a punch so powerful, the whistling of his arm could have been heard from over a mile away, his arm having so much power behind it that when it connected he swore he saw Gigantomahcia's entire head rock back and forth like a bobblehead. What Plantero did know, however, was that the punch was a direct hit and sent Gigantomachia flying away from him and into the wall of the crater.

Gigantomachia collided with the wall, creating an indent in the wall before he fell out of it and onto the ground. Plantero was panting slightly, the last move had been very taxing on him. He took a deep breath, however, checking his internal reservoir and seeing that while the last sequence took a lot out of him he was still at around sixty percent of his quirk's stockpile. Plantero collected himself one final time, before turning around and giving Mas Uno a thumbs up, however,, was confused when she looked concerned. "DUCK!" Mas Uno yelled out to Plantero, which he quickly did and narrowly avoided a massive fireball that was going straight toward him.

The fireball went over the crater's wall, going straight toward the other battle and completely engulfing the rampaging villain and engulfing him. "Hey… I told you." Plantero groaned, of course,, these guys weren't out for the count yet. He turned around to see that both of them, while worse for the wear, were conscious and ready to fight. Heiya had gotten up, bleeding in numerous places where the concrete had broken and cut him along with several already forming bruises, looking like he was already almost dead. Gigantomachia looked better, only the side of his face Plantero had punched looked like an explosion had hit it which in comparison was a step up. "It's still daytime…"

"Oh for fucks sakes! How are you two awake? Hell, giant guy how are you even alive?! I saw your head basically snap out of its socket!"

"We are... the nine. Those specially created by the old master to survive anything…"

"… What do you mean created?"

"Our original master… he was a master of quirk knowledge… more so than anyone in the world… more than those bastards at I-Island…"

"I-Island!? They are the brightest of the brightest, are you saying that your master…"

"All for One… knew the most about everything quirk related... even synthetic empowering of quirks! He gave us all our powers, picking those he believed would serve him best! He chose nine he believed could have succeeded him… And we are but two of those nine! We are..."

"… All for One? That man is a myth. But I do know that whoever made you lot did have nine test subjects. All of whom were deemed failures due to mental and/or personality issues that made you unsuitable. Like you for example… you always believe everything you are told and aren't the brightest mind outside of combat. And I assume silent psycho over there has an insatiable desire to kill every so often… psychopath." Plantero interrupted, stretching his neck as he spoke in a weird way making both Heiya and Gigantomachia look glare at him while also being confused. That is until Mas Uno suddenly was behind Heiya and had him in a choke hold which made sure his mouth couldn't open. She quickly brought him down to the ground, strangling him until he stopped struggling and passed out.

Gigantomachia stood for a moment, surprised by how Mas Uno had gotten the drop on them but then moved to stop her. Until Plantero also moved and stopped Gigantomachia, using his distracted mind to dash right next to him, jump up, and deliver another, "ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY PERCENT MITOCHONDRIA'S RIGHT!", this one sending Gigantomachia flying out of the crater while Plantero landed. Plantero rolled his shoulders while he watched Gigantomahcia fly away, cracking his knuckles as he saw him fly towards Shigaraki Tomura who… was on his phone. "WHAT?! HE'S BEEN ON HIS PHONE THE WHOLE TIME!?"

"Plantero you old goat!" Bakugo yelled as he and Kyouka arrived in the crater, having made sure the rampaging villain was down and out for the count. Bakugo looked around before scoffing and crossing his arms, "Tch, I could have done this too."

This taunt was met with a slap to the backside of his head by Kyouka, which made Bakugo's eyes roll back into his head and his head to slowly rotate like a cartoon. Kyouka, however,, however, did not even flinch under the intensity of his anger, instead of scoffing and saying, "Please. You couldn't have done this, you may be strong but you aren't this strong."

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY EXTRA!?"

"…"

"… Fine. WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY KYOUKA?!"

"I SAID YOU AREN'T AS STRONG AS THE TOP HERO!"

"Uh… ok… HEY YOU!" Plantero had a weird look on his face, confused by the younger two heroes attempts at… flirting? Arguing? He didn't know, but what he did know was that Shigaraki Tomura was finally looking up from his phone. "YES, YOU! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW?! IT'S JUST US LEFT! NONE OF YOUR PRECIOUS ELITES ARE LEFT STANDING!"

"Hey, Kurogiri… let me call you back. The extras are misbehaving… Yeah, good. Come straight here when they're ready… Cool five minutes to show off." Shigaraki said nonchalantly, floating in the air as he looked down at everyone that was conscious. "It took you losers long enough, I mean seriously fifty-eight minutes to do all of that… Izuku Midoriya is even slower however, he hasn't shown up yet… then again if he were here, we'd have already started fighting."

"… Well,, guess what he's not here. WE ARE! And guess what?"

"What?"

"… WE ARE GOING TO TAKE YOU DOWN!"

"Twenty-five…"

"WE WILL END YOUR REIGN OF TERROR!"

"Nine…"

"AND- AND WE WILL STOP YOU!"

"Twenty-two…"

"WE… Ok hold up, what are you saying?!"

"Oh! It's just that… well in the last few years I've heard so many would be heroes say all of those things and since I don't plan on losing any time soon I started counting!"

"… What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"OOOH! A RARE ONE! Two."

"Alright,, that's it!" Plantero growled, upset that he was being taunted so blatantly. He crouched down, calling on all of his remaining power to deliver the final blow. "THIS ENDS NOW!"

"Sigh." Shigaraki said in place of simply sighing, before holding his hand out and saying, "That's what the last twenty-five people have said too. Before I killed them." Then from his hand,, he released a massive shockwave, the force of it was crushing. Literally. The shockwave hit everyone in the warehouse, crushing them under the sheer force of power that Shigaraki called forth and flattening almost everyone as if they were a wrinkle in a shirt. The blast also managed to knock them away… except for Plantero, who stood his ground albeit falling to one knew to do so.

After the shockwave ended Plantero brought his arms as if he were moving in slow motion, completely shocked by the speed of the attack. His eyes were wide now too, completely in shock at what had just happened before he looked around to see his fellow heroes on the ground writhing in pain. "What in the…"

"Oh my! What strong-willed heroes, usually everyone is knocked out or completely shaken with fear! And yet here you all are… awake and not shaking! … How annoying. NOW JUST DIE ALREADY!" Shigaraki yelled in extreme annoyance, completely unhappy that he had not killed anyone.

However,, he was soon stopped by mist suddenly appearing behind him and saying, "We are ready Shigaraki…" Kurogiri had reappeared, something that made Shigaraki even more visibly upset.

"WELL, I AM NOT! STAY BACK FOR NOW!"

"… As you wish."

"NOW JUST FUCKING DIE! TAKE MY BIG, FINAL ATTACK!" Shigaraki yelled, charging up a massive ball of energy in his now extended and raised hand. The attack kept getting bigger and bigger, threatening to take the entire warehouse with it.

"SHIGARAKI! THAT ATTACK WILL KILL EVERYONE INCLUDING OUR OWN ELITES!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!"

"STOP!"

"NO! I WILL DO WHAT I- WHAT?!" Shigaraki's yelling was suddenly interrupted by a crashing sound from behind Plantero, a large hole in the ceiling of the warehouse now there.

The cause of the hole was a man with red, spiky hair who looked like was as hard as a rock. "That fucking hurt… note to self, don't let Midoriya use you like the entry man." Kirishima Eijiro mumbled to himself before he looked around and saw that the warehouse was a mess, Sero was being held up by Shigaraki, Bakugo and his team were on the ground writhing in pain, and Shigaraki was floating. "Oh… well,, I guess my timing was good."

"You mean OUR timing, Red Riot!" A booming voice from above said before Midoriya Izuku and his team landed next to Kirishima, all looking around in shock. "HAVE NO WORRIES! WHY? I AM HERE NOW!"

"…"

"… That was so lame."

"Bro… so unmanly!"

"Fucking Deku… so fucking lame…" Bakugo groaned out as everyone else complained or teased Midoriya, who only stood tall with a smile while enduring the ridicule. Bakugo slowly stood, struggling to get up but he would be damned if he would be seen as weak and in need of help by 'The Deku'. "Hah… about time you got here, loser… Even though we had this under control."

"HA HA! Good to hear you're alright… where's Eraserhead and Vantablack?"

"Midoriya… glad to see you made it… they're over there but Aizawa is in bad shape, so is that Kuroiro…"

"Huh? Who's the fuck is that?"

"The guy who was hiding and then helped us!"

"You mean the fucking black guy?"

"… You know, you're lucky we're not in America. They'd have you arrested for being so insensitive."

"Sound like a bunch of fucking pussies."

"BAKUGO!" Midoriya could only watch the exchange in shock, was this actually THE Bakugo Katsuki having an almost normal conversation with someone. He must be dreaming… There was no way this was real life anymore. Especially since he seemed to be playing along! Midoriya must have passed through some sort of reality distortion…

"HEY! Deku pay attention when I'm fucking talking to you!" And just like that, the Bakugo he knew was back. Midoriya filed away the fact he had treated Kyouka differently away for another time, instead of looking over at Bakugo with a look that said 'Yes?' to which Bakugo angrily grumbled, "We need your help… He has THAT man's power."

Midoriya could only sigh, having predicted this to be the case seeing as Toshinori had told him All for One had made Shigaraki his only successor. "Of course. I bet he wanted to show off… didn't you Shigaraki!?"

"… It has been a long time Midoriya Izuku. You made quite the entrance there…"

"Oh yeah! Honestly,, I wanted to make a showier one but that one was the best option we came up with!"

"Oh please do tell…"

"Well, I mean… if you wanna hear then I'm willing to tell you."

"…"

"I'm not hearing no…"

"Fuck you."

"For once I agree with that fucking creep."

"Fuck you too you extra."

"WHO THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL AN EXTRA!?" As the two yelled back and forth, Midoriya thought back to the plan they had decided on for this and how this was somehow the exact perfect scenario they had planned for… Even though the plan only came to be five minutes ago.

* * *

 _(Five Minutes Ago, U.A. Alliance, {POV Change to Midoriya Izuku})_

 _The rescue team was now outside, ready to go and save our friends from their quite honestly ill-advised plan… We just had no idea how to get there fast. "Ok seriously, how the hell do we plan on getting there?"_

" _I am telling you Todoroki, I can take myself there quickly using my 'Recipro'!"_

" _Ok but then what happens AFTER you get there?! You'll have beaten us there and below on energy."_

" _I still say you let me use my quirk on you guys and have Deku carry us there."_

" _We're wasting our time, I don't think we can all get there at the same time."_

" _Hey, no need to be so negative bro! That's not manly! AT ALL!"_

" _Standing firm on Deku carrying us all."_

" _Can you even make all of us weightless at the same time?"_

" _YES!" Uraraka insisted and suddenly the cogs and wheels in my brain started moving, realizing she might have had an excellent idea. If she could do that, then everyone could grab onto me considering that there was only eight of them… "DEKU~~~!" Uraraka sang loudly in my ear, making me jump in shock before giving her a fake annoyed look by pouting at her._

" _Yes?"_

" _We were wondering if you had any ideas since no one can seem to agree."_

" _Oh, well the answer is obvious. You have the right idea but instead of me carrying all of them, everyone would grab onto me… except for Kirishima and… Shoji! Yes!"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Wait, what?"_

"… _Please explain."_

" _Right so as Ochaco was saying, she can make all of you float easily. Her limit is usually about fifty?"_

" _Yup."_

" _Right fifty tons. But she'd have to use it on herself so its about forty. With that, all of you can grab onto me and not be weirdly packed together. I can also jump six hundred miles if I put all of my power into it, Fukushima is…"_

" _About 150 miles away, per the location given to me by Kuroiro."_

" _Right, thanks Yaoyorozu. So, I can cover the distance in an instant more or less, especially if you guys weigh nothing. From there, I'd use Shoji as an umbrella almost by having him expand his arms and making our descent slow."_

"… _What?"_

" _Yes, your arms should allow you to stop the force of our descent. At that point, I'd probably have Kirishima go through the roof using his quirk like a human rocket…"_

" _THAT SOUNDS MANLY!"_

" _By throwing him."_

"… _Why you gotta do me like that?"_

" _After which we'd all pour in after him. Todoroki can make an ice path for us to get down or Yaoyorozu can make a landing pad for us."_

" _OI CAN SHE MAKE ME ONE?!"_

" _But how would you be strong enough to get through, Eiji?"_

"…"

" _Any questions?"_

" _You're forgetting about potential casualties Midoriya, ribbit."_

" _Oh, that's a good point! Someone call the national emergency services and tell them where they need to be, we can stall as long as we need to… Any other questions?" I asked before looking around, seeing that everyone was looking at me blankly as if I had grown a second and third head suddenly. It made me feel as if they didn't agree with my plan until Iida put a hand on my shoulder with a chuckle._

" _I must say, while a completely unorthodox and honestly something you'd only see on TV… but is honestly a good enough plan."_

" _I agree, plus we don't have time to debate more elaborate plans."_

" _Yes, Todoroki raises a key point. We should move. Soon."_

" _While being forced to be an umbrella… it is sound enough if you don't overshoot the warehouse."_

" _Nah! Midoriya is ridiculously smart, plus even if he misses that's where the umbrella man comes in!"_

" _Midori, please be careful with Eiji I rather not have to try to find a replacement… like ever."_

" _Ribbit, we should move out soon."_

" _HA HA! What a brilliant plan young Midoriya!" Everyone looked over to the building they had just barely exited to see that Toshinori, a now extremely bundled up Eri who looked adorable, and Mom walking outside. I smiled fondly at them, they looked like grandparents walking their granddaughter home… Which oddly made me feel off. Like…_

 _Like this might be the last chance I get to see it happen… "Deku," Uraraka said softly, grabbing my arm, noticing my mood shift even though it must have been so subtle and almost unnoticeable to anyone but her. I was thankful she could do that. I was thankful for so many things she did for me… but this wasn't the time for those kinds of thoughts. Only one thing mattered._

" _Yeah. I'm ready." I said before standing up tall, walking over to the trio who had just appeared and leaned down to be eye level with Eri. I smiled at her and gave her a small kiss on the forehead, which she returned by giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at her as brightly as I could, standing up as we exchanged an unsaid promise to see each other later. I ruffled her hair, letting Ochaco come in behind me while I gave my mom a hug and whispering to her, "Take care of these two." I felt her nod, which made me release her and smile at her which made her smile sadly at me. She may not like I have to risk myself like this… but I knew she was coming around to it._

 _The final goodbye, however, was the one that worried me the most. "Young Midoriya… I know you will be met with success. Now go. Do what needs to be done." Toshinori said before throwing open his arms, inviting me in for a hug which I quickly took. A good thing I did too, because as soon as I was close enough Toshinori whispered in my ear, "I know you worry about me… Do not do so. No matter what happens to me, know I will always be there for you. If not physically… then in the place, you have discovered the ability to enter every so often."_

 _I knew what he meant by the last part, but that did little to bring me comfort. I knew what he was referring to. I could do nothing about that however, I had a job to do. "I know, Toshinori…"_

" _Dad. You've earned the right my boy."_

"… _Ok. Dad." I said softly, letting him go before giving him a smile he would be proud of. It had no hint of sadness. It was only… "And I will always remember to smile…" I turned around because I knew what he would say._

" _Because those who smile are the strongest! Very good my son. Now go! They need you." Toshinori said as I turned around, letting me know that no matter what… everything would be alright. Even if the sinking feeling I was feeling was on point… it would work out._

 _I saw Ochaco was touching everyone, activating her quirk and making sure Kirishima was specially set up so that he could be released individually. I ran over and let everyone grab ahold of me, getting into a stance as they did while I grabbed a hold of Shoji's and Kirishima's shirts. Once I had a good hold I looked around at everyone, before saying, "Alright, hold on tight!" I then jumped away, leaving my mother, my adopted child, and my surrogate father… knowing full deep down inside it could be the last time I ever said that._

 _Especially since I felt the vestiges being active around me when I left…_

(End Flashback, {SAME POV})

I could only focus on the matter at hand,, however… I was facing the current holder of All for One. And he was not happy. Which made sense given that he hates me with his entire being but Bakugo yelling at him wasn't helping the matter. No matter how funny it was.

Thankfully the emergency teams would be here soon, they said they'd be here in ten minutes about two minutes ago which meant I just had to stall or outright end this by then… Easy enough. I looked over at Shigaraki who was fully focused on his yelling match with Bakugo until he saw me looking at him, "Alright playtime is over ya extra… The main antagonist is ready."

"Hey now, who went and made you the protagonist?"

"I did!"

"… You know I should I have expected that response. Too bad it seems your story is poorly written and outright incorrect."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?!"

"Because…" I crouched as I spoke, not much to not fully alert him but enough to make the jump. Which I quickly did, a dashing jump that brought me slightly above but still right next to him in the blink of an eye. "I do believe I am the protagonist here." I used the momentum from the jump and swung my left leg so fast that there was no sound as I did, landing a superkick to his chest and sending him crashing to the ground. But I didn't stop.

I followed him to the ground, fully planning on not giving him time to even think let alone fight back. I was on top of him again, this time spinning down by using the momentum of my kick to make me turn and turn, bringing my heel directly down on his arms that he was able to bring up as the instinct to block me. Not that it helped. I felt the bone crack and break under the pressure of my iron shoes and my raw power. He screamed in pain, not likely to have thought it possible to be so powerless against my onslaught. I wasn't done, however. I saw his hands were now useless as he had no of gripping anything with two broken arms, but his legs were fine. I brought my right leg and was going to stomp on them when I suddenly found myself surrounded in mist. "… Kurogiri. I should have guessed you were here."

"I… I cannot allow you to bring harm to Shigaraki anymore."

"Well that's fine, I'll just arrest you too. All of you here actually."

"Even your friend Sero?"

"… Was he one of the traitors? Wait why even ask that… he obviously is if you just asked about him. So the answer is yes… although I think I should be asking why you're stalling." I could hear Kurogiri flinch, he hadn't expected to be found out so fast. "Hmmm, I assume Shigaraki has a healing quirk. And while that doesn't surprise me… nothing does anymore. Not even Sero, he had been acting very oddly every time I saw him."

"Kurogiri… MOVE." Shigaraki was hissing like an angry snake man, which when I thought about it was probably super creepy to look at like Shigaraki himself was. I looked down and saw the mist quickly disappearing, which was my cue to move. I stomped on the ground, breaking it up into large pieces that were as big a man. I grabbed one of those pieces and threw it in the direction I heard Shigaraki had been doing his snake impression as the mist fully disappeared to find a fully recuperated Shigaraki jumping my way. Or he had been until the concrete hit him dead on and stopped him mid-jump causing to be smothered by the concrete as he fell to the ground. "UFF!"

"Nice try. Now say good night!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Midoriya Izuku."

"Now that wasn't as nice a try!"

"I apologize on his behalf, but I must say that this is as far as it goes." Odd, I didn't know that voice at all… and it looked like it was just a blob of mud? "But I have news."

"Ujiko? What are you doing here?"

"Shi has failed in his main goal."

"… That useless piece of…"

"However… this was due to All Might intervening." And as soon as the blob of mud known as Ujiko said that… I knew what had happened.

* * *

(Moments Ago, Back at U.A. Alliance, {POV Change to 3rd Person})

"They need you!" Toshinori was smiling as he spoke, his smile matching his young protegee who looked oddly as if he wasn't sad. So as the young hero left Toshinori and his two charges alone, along with an odd noise in his ear. It sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it. "Inko. You have raised such a great young man."

"Yeah… he's such a great hero."

"The one who will earn the title of the greatest, he truly is a great one."

"YEAH!" Eri yelled in an adorable fashion, pumping a fist and a look of pride in her eyes. She had gone through so much but yet thanks to Midoriya she still had a fire in her eyes. She looked up at the two adults who only smiled down at her before offering her their hands which she gladly took. The trio started walking, chatting about what they wanted to eat for dinner.

Toshinori, however, was still feeling uncomfortable. Something was really off in his mind… he didn't feel the presence of Ectoplasm and he felt eyes on him… then there was that noise he kept hearing and it was getting louder. "Do you two hear something… like a voice?"

"Hmm? What voice?"

"What are you talking about Grandpa Toshi?"

"… Nothing it would seem, let us keep going." Toshinori said while pulling out his phone and opening his messages. He quickly texted someone he knew was nearby and with others to help… while he may just be paranoid, better to be safe than sorry… Especially since he could hear the voice still and it sounded a lot like, 'Nana?'

The paranoia was warranted,, however.

A young man on a nearby rooftop had watched as the heroes left, grinning as they did. While he doubted Grodd and his abilities to actually get results consistently, this was one thing that Grodd did an excellent job with. His agents had given amazingly detailed information on this, especially since the usual agent they had on Midoriya Izuku had to abandon his post for the day.

None of that truly mattered, however, what did was that the target was there. "Hey… Ectoplasm." The young man said, holding a blade next to the hero's throat as he spoke, "You think I should kill the adults? Hmm? Yes? Ok!"

The villain stabbed Ectoplasm in the back, keeping him in place so he couldn't run. The villain jumped down from the rooftop, landing like a ninja before running toward the trio who had already come close by to where he had been watching. Unfortunately for the trio, there was no one nearby… no one to see them stopped by this villain with blades in his hands.

"My, my! The great and formerly mighty All Might! It is a pleasure!" The villain taunted, singing almost his words before pointing a blade which looked to be made out of bones at the group, "And an even greater pleasure that I get to be the one who kills you!"

"… Who are you?" Toshinori asked, hoping to get him talking and stall long enough for the one he had texted to come and save them. All the while, the voice in his head kept getting clearer and clearer. But there could be no way that his former master was talking to him… the embers of his quirk were gone. There was no way he could even come close to accessing the vestiges…

"The name I prefer is 'Bones'… but it doesn't really matter. Since I am going to kill you now!" The villain was practically singing in joy, dashing forward towards Toshinori with another blade made of bone in his right hand. He was mere inches from Toshinori now, the situation was seemingly hopeless.

Until time seemed to completely stop for Toshinori. The hand that held his certain doom, his death, in it seemingly stopped moving barely moving centimeters now every second. Toshinori could hear his own breathing, it is calm and normal as his hero senses kicked in. Everything around him also seemed to pause, like someone had hit a pause button on the world.

It was maddening for Toshinori.

He felt as if he should be seeing his entire life flash before his eyes and yet nothing was happening… he could only hear his breathing and the voice… which was calling out to him? "TOSHINORI YAGI! LOOK WITHIN!"

 _(Inside of Toshinori's mind)_

 _Toshinori blinked, standing as he had been but out of the corner of his eye he saw only white. "Oh, he finally listened to you!" Came a voice he had never expected to hear ever again… the voice of one of his predecessors. He looked over to the source of the voice to find that it was indeed one of the predecessors… along with the rest of them._

" _Geez Nana… he's a bit dense huh?" This one was a man with goggles who looked gruff and like he was always ready to brawl._

" _Now now… he probably can't fully comprehend that he's still able to talk to us." One who looked identical in how Best Jeanist dressed countered, a small smile on his face._

" _He was always rough around the edges… just like the rest of us." One with a massive scar over his left eye added. Toshinori could not believe they were here…_

" _Tch! Back in my day…" This one he knew the least of, but he would never forget the topknot the man had. Toshinori couldn't believe his eyes still… he must be dead, there should be no way he's seeing this._

" _Oh please… you aren't even that much older compared to me or the younger brother…" This one was always kind… being the student of the original holder of the quirk, he had begun the tenants we all had lived by. He had hair that reminded him of Bakugo, just without the scowl and anger._

" _My brothers and sisters, please we do not have much time…" The younger brother pleaded, getting every predecessor to quiet down. He smiled at them, nodding before turning back to Toshinori who looked at him dumbfounded. "Ah, Toshinori… the one who was able to defeat my brother. It only took eight generations to reach that point, quite the impressive man you were… And yet your journey is not yet done."_

" _Yes, my boy! Toshinori… there is one final thing you must do." Nana was next to Toshinori, looking as radiant and as inspiring as ever… she truly was an amazing hero as was everyone else in this room at one point or another. "And you know what it is you must do."_

 _Toshinori looked at Nana as if she were crazy… he knew he needed to save Eri but how? "How master… I am but a weak shell of a man. Barely alive…"_

 _Nana made an annoyed sound before bopping Toshinori on the head, shaking her head, "Did you forget what I taught you?!" She stepped in front of him, putting a single finger on his chest, "Look here, just because the 'embers' of One for All are gone doesn't mean you are powerless."_

" _Indeed my boy… those who smile are always the strongest!"_

" _And as long as you remember where you come from…"_

" _You will find the final bit of power you need!"_

"… _What do you mean?"_

" _Look deep down inside yourself Toshinori. Look deep down and you will find it."_

" _It? What do you mean?"_

" _My boy… just because you can no longer actively call upon One for All like you are supposed to be able to, doesn't mean it is gone…" The younger brother spoke in such matter of fact tone that Toshinori was now even more confused than before. "It is part of your DNA now Toshinori! It will always be inside of you. And so… you can call upon it once more..."_

 _Toshinori was reeling… he could call upon One for All once more! He could save Eri and Inko! And yet… that was when Toshinori knew that there would be a cost. "Yes, my son… you can call upon our shared power one more time…"_

" _But it will cost you," Nana said, looking at him concerned yet with a knowing look in her eyes. She knew what his response was before even he did._

 _Toshinori Yagi had to become All Might once more, that much he knew. And there was a chance for that… which would explain why there was no fear coursing through him. Instead, there was only resolve. He looked down and saw he had already gone into his muscle form, ready to go. "I see. Well, I think we all know what I must do. Why? Because I am here! To save everyone with a smile!" His voice boomed as he spoke, the resolve that had characterized him as All Might there once more. And his smile… it was like he had not had his quirk taken away from him. It was like the sun was shining right in front of them… which made them all smile. "Thank you, my predecessors. I needed this… I will smile now, always. Why? Because…"_

" _THOSE WHO SMILE ARE ALWAYS THE STRONGEST!"_

(Back In Reality)

The blade's tip was mere centimeters from Toshinori's chest, from killing him, when a massive arm shot out and grabbed the hand holding the blade. "What in the…" Bones asked, seeing steam now covering the ex-hero All Might, seeing the arm coming from the steam and seeing it looked just like… "No… NO WAY!" Bones struggled against the grip the arm had but could not get free before the hand holding his arm broke Bones' forearm.

Bones screamed out in pain, dropping the blade as he did. But the arm did not let him go. "YOU SHALL NOT KILL ME! WHY?" All Might's form was becoming visible now, the steam clearing to reveal he was smiling with an arm cocked back and ready to destroy the attacker. And not only was All Might there, but was there in his hero form, the form that had become the symbol of peace for so long. It was back. "BECAUSE SO LONG AS I CAN SMILE, I WILL SAVE THOSE WITHIN MY REACH! NOW BEGONE VILLAIN!"

"OH SHIT!" Bones yelled, trying to wriggle his arm free and to get away from what he knew was certain doom if All Might hit him with that punch. It was too late, however.

"PLUS. ULTRA. SMAAAAAASH!" Toshinori yelled, throwing his punch and as it happened everything seemed to slow down for Bones. He knew he had only a moment left, before his certain demise. Instinctively he brought his left hand up, something coming from it as Toshinori's fist made contact with Bones. Toshinori had let go of Bones' arm as he did, causing Bones to go crashing into a nearby building, collapsing the entire building immediately as he collided. The now collapsing building came crashing down on top of Bones, burying him underneath and seemingly killing him.

Toshinori stood up taller after delivering the blow and watching the villain become one with the rubble, raising his left arm in his patented victory pose. "GRANDPA TOSHI!" Eri yelled in glee, running over to Toshinori and hugging his leg as he now stood at over seven feet tall. Inko could only collapse in relief, laughing in joy while crying. He had managed to save them! He managed to protect them from a certain death, reclaiming his power that he had once believed lost.

Inko's relief was extremely short-lived, however… she realized he wasn't moving. "T-Toshinori?" She asked, her once relieved body tensing as she got no response… she waited for a beat. And another. And another. And another… after the third beat she stood and rushed over to him, getting in front of him. "TOSHINORI! HELLO? TOSHINORI!" Her frantic yells could be heard from all around as people who had heard the yelling ran over to the area, seeing that All Might was there…

"WHOA ALL MIGHT IS BACK?!"

"WHAT!?"

"I NEED A PICTURE!"

"… Who's the guy coming out of the rubble pile?" One civilian asked pointing with a shaky hand over to the large pile of rubble, seeing a hand reaching out and clawing its way out. Then another hand. Then arms, one of which looked like a mangled mess and the other looking broken. Then a whole body showed itself, looking like he had just been mugged for hours with all of the cuts and bruises and blood.

"Fuck… if I hadn't made that bone shield… I'd really be dead. FUCK! This hurts… But I can still kill all these people if All Might isn't moving!" Bones' voice was ragged like he was barely alive but still ready to go.

"Not so fast young whippersnapper!" Bones' looked back at the voice to find a short old man who he had been briefed on to recognize by sight: Gran Torino. And just behind him…

"THIS IS WHAT I GOT CALLED AWAY FOR?! Honorable elder… why are we here?"

"Toshinori asked us to come. You know you he's in no shape to protect himself, Endeavor…"

"You sure about that?"

"Fucking… I can't kill everyone NOW…" Bones' groaned, looking back and seeing that All Might was still not moving… But everyone was focused on him… "Ujiko… get me out of here!"

Gran Torino heard the villain say that and saw that a bunch of mud was now covering the villain, "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Gran Torino tried to dash and stop the villain but was too slow, the villain disappeared as if he was never there, to begin with. The old hero grunted in annoyance, not liking the culprit escaped so easily but have to accept it; these villains nowadays, so slippery…

"GRANDPA TOSHI! WAKE UP!" Eri's cries quickly got his attention, seeing what she was screaming about. The sight made his heartbreak.

Toshinori Yagi was not moving. He was still standing in his victory pose, like a statue. "No… no, not again…" Gran Torino spoke in a whisper before running over to his pupil to see what was happening, even though he more or less knew. "TOSHINORI, TOSHINORI! ANSWER ME YOU UNGRATEFUL STUDENT OF MINE!"

There was no response… Endeavor could only watch in heartbreak as the scene before him unfold. He knew what was happening. And it broke his now surprisingly large heart. But he was a hero… he had to do something. So he walked forward, right next to the giant man that was All Might and checked for a heartbeat before crouching down to the small girl and saying in as soft a voice he could muster, "I am sorry little one…" The girl looked up at him before the dams in her eyes broke and she began to sob. Endeavor, while extremely comfortable, knew what to do. Scooping the small child up, he gave her his best hug as a single tear streamed down his cheek while he looked at All Might.

The man who had inspired generations of heroes stood like a statue, unmoving but with a smile on his face. All Might had changed what it meant to be a hero, had created a sense of security so grand he was called the pillar of peace. All Might had become the goal of generations of heroes who aspired to be great. All Might had been the greatest to ever live. Even when he had no power, he plowed onwards and kept fighting, ever giving up. And as a final act… he had saved those he could with a smile.

Toshinori "All Might" Yagi was dead.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AND SCENE! Whew… that was a long one…**

 **Deku: All Might…**

 **Ochaco: …**

 **Uh… you two should go. I can do this alone today…**

 **D: …**

 **O: … yeah we should, come on Deku. (Takes his hand and leads him away)**

 **Yeah… I honestly expect that from some, but I think THIS was a good send off for a man who was already almost dead (in story). Plus he saved Eri! So that's a positive, but yeah I did warn only Deku, Ochaco, and Eri are safe. And if you're wondering why Shigaraki went down so easily… this is first serious fight in over two years with powers he's barely getting a grasp of after being in coma for two years. So he's pretty uncoordinated compared to a guy who trained for OVER TWO YEARS! So without further ado… lets do some shout outs!**

 **Singles: ShadowSpartan37, MythrilRain, Fallenfate007, Henessy04, Chaoshriek, CrazyLich79, HunterQwon, Beluguinha124, JSS42, Keradon, Nightwing265, Shadowdragon1995 with follows, and death to sasuke, BladeKing117, HeavenNHell0, and MegaSpSolarFlare with favorites!**

 **I appreciate you guys so much, thank you!**

 **Doubles: myherofan398, DaManWOFear, Fos-Skia, Nicholas James, Fallenfate007, Murr34Hurr, AShadowsMorale, Gumball8866, Davidc100, Nightwing265, and teedoopz with favorites and follows!**

 **I appreciate every morsel of love and support you guys give me! THANK YOU!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Keradon: I'm glad you're intrigued! I hope this keeps the interest piqued and that you enjoyed!**

 **Fencer29: Very good job, I made that one obvious so I am happy you saw it coming… but can you guess the second one? (Its not who you think?)**

 **bigrig56: HAHAHAHA, I also felt it was too close to a cheesy action movie! I hope this isn't that, if it is well… I tried my best :'D!**

 **sremiehzla: As you suggested I didn't rush it, luckily it was still relatively fresh in my mind so it wasn't hard. Thank you for your continued support!**

 **THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU, YOU KEEP ME GOING WHEN I'M FEELING TIRED! However, with school being as crazy as it is… I will do my best but I can't promise a set date or time period for the next chapter.**

 **Regardless… Show your love and support if you guys do so please! GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Whaaaaaaa? I'm updating? After almost two months? Wow, what a Christmas miracle! I hope your Christmas was amazing and if you do not celebrate Christmas, I hope your holidays were amazing! I do wanna apologize for taking so long but man have I been busy and this story has not been able to take much priority. But here we go! It's going to be a relatively shorter chapter, but please do enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The Aftermath**

(One Week Later, Tokyo Hall of Legends, {Midoriya POV})

I had a small smile on my face as I looked out over the gathered members of the Japanese media and government. Yes, they all looked very sad, like someone had killed their puppy or something similarly evil, yet they also looked... determined. Which made complete sense, they had lost an icon synonymous with the title of "Hero" but even though he had died... he died as a hero should. Coming out on top from a seemingly impossible scenario, doing so with his trademark smile. All Might has come back one last time, one final hurrah to top all of his great adventures up in one grand act: saving those who needed to be saved.

Even I didn't feel that sad knowing that was how he had died... instead, I felt great pride in the man who I had come to see as my own father died because he was doing what brought him purpose. What did upset me, however, was the craziness that had happened at the warehouse... and what I had discovered.

 _(Start Flashback, League of Villains Warehouse, Fukushima {Midoriya Izuku POV})_

 _"However… this was due to All Might intervening." And as soon as the blob of mud known as Ujiko said that… I knew what had happened. I didn't want to believe it… But there was no way that the end result would be anything but… "We do not know if he survived but he was not moving when I got Shi out of there…"_

 _"ACK!" A bloodied body coughed out, covered in the muck that more than likely was Ujiko himself, revealing himself to everyone there. "Oh god… what the fuck is this? AND MY NAME IS BONES!"_

 _"You're one of my nine… you are named Shi."_

 _"FUCK THA-!"_

 _"You. Are. Named. SHI…" Shigaraki sounded annoyed, twitching slightly from having to argue with one of his own men. Shi cowered under the glare he was receiving from Shigaraki before nodded with an uncomfortable look on his face. That was when I fully realized he wasn't paying attention to me well enough… something I quickly acted on. "Good boy… Good, now repo-ACK!" Shigaraki made a choking sound, my hand around his throat after having dashed on top of him once again._

 _It took the villains around us about two seconds to react to what I had done, which was plenty of time for me to take them down. I threw Shigaraki on top of Bones/Shi, I still had no clue what he was actually named, before reaching into the mud clump and found a body. I pulled it up and held him high before smashing him down on top of the other two villains. "Easier than baking a_ pie... _" I said to a chorus of groans, but also a pounding of feet behind me that sounded like someone running toward me. "Almost too easy!" I spun and caught the next challenger, a man with green hair who I quickly added to the growing pile of semi-conscious bodies._

 _"Ugh… I just… wanted to kill someone…" The latest contender, or pretender really since he was basically a common thug,_ in _my opinion, spoke which caused me to look down at them and make my blood freeze over. I felt my jaw drop, hanging open like a fish. This man looked exactly like... "NOW DIE!" He spat a fireball at me, but I had seen his mouth twitch and was able to jump backward, dodging a fireball meant to roast me alive._

 _I landed a good ten feet away, the villains standing up and glaring at me but still keeping their distance. They wanted nothing to do with me anymore. Not even the once outspoken Shigaraki wanted to step forward and try to fight me again. "What's wrong, Shigaraki? You were so... sure of yourself not even five minutes ago! Where did that bravado go?"_

 _"Enjoy your victory for now... I will kill you. Make no mistake about that. You and I will have a true battle soon enough... and when that happens. Only I will be left standing."_

 _"Tch! I've only been here for less than a minute and even I can tell you're no match for hi- ACK!"_

 _The villain who had appeared out of nowhere, whose name I was not sure about, suddenly stopped talking when Shigaraki stabbed him with black tendrils that reminded me of One for All's attacks at Kamino... "So, you DID take his quirk for yourself... Or rather he gave it to you I assume."_

 _"Yes... And when we fight next I will use it t kill you."_

 _"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU MAKE IT THAT FAR!" I yelled, charging at Shigaraki and closing the distance only to have a wall of mud that I knew belonged to Ujiko pop up and stop me from finishing this once and for all. I groaned as I looked around to see every villain there, even those not part of "The Nine" saved by Ujiko. Quickly they all disappeared from the warehouse, every last one of them... except for two._

 _"... You will die Midoriya Izuku. And I will be the one who kills you..."_

 _"MIDORIYA IZUKU?!" The other, the plain looking villain who gave me chills, screamed loudly before laughing at full force and adding, "HAHAHAHA! OF COURSE, IT IS! OH, HOW SWEET THIS IS! HAHAHAHA!"_

 _I stared the villain down, unable to believe that it really was the man I thought it was. There could be no way... "Deku! Are you alright?" Ochaco asked as she ran up beside me, having had to stay back from me when I made my move due to how fast I had moved. The other members of my group also soon ran to the others there, tending to Aizawa who looked like he was almost dead once again and to Bakugo and Jiro who looked shocked at what they had been forced to witness. Not only that but they, along with Plantero and Mas Uno, most likely knew that their special mission had gone south rather quickly. It seems that they had managed to stop whatever was happening here... but at what cost? A hero was almost dead, another was found to be a traitor, and the culprits were gone._

 _All in all... their mission was a complete failure._

(End Flashback)

I shivered at the thought. That man... that man looked just like him! Just like... "Deku, it's almost your turn." Ochaco shook my shoulder, giving me an understanding look at feeling me shiver. We had talked about what I had seen, my mother had confirmed it too after asking... it was not something I had ever expected and I needed answers. Now. "Go knock 'me dead, hero. Your people need your speech." Ochaco whispered to me, a determined smile on her face and I wondered how someone could do fully make my heart melt due to love... she was perfection.

"Yeah... these Americans have no idea how to give a speech."

"Ugh I know... they've been talking for over an hour."

"Yeah and have said nothing new after the first guy... The only reason we invited them was that All Might's career started there." I whispered before giving a quick glance over to the podium, applause-getting my attention as the speaker, who I had been told was the Secretary of Foreign Relations for the United States of America, finished speaking. I stood and whispered to Ochaco as the Prime Minister came forward and began announcing my name as the final speaker, "Alright, time to get the crowd back into this."

Ochaco smiled and nodded before I walked forward to the podium, putting my hands on both sides of it and clearing my throat, "Hello to everyone who has come today to pay their deepest respects to the greatest hero that has ever lived: All Might." I paused there, letting everyone applaud and letting go of the podium. Toshinori taught me many things, one of which was how to give speeches surprisingly enough... He would always say that the symbol of peace would need to give speeches after major events to calm the people. And I had just completed step one: thank everyone for coming and explain why I am here. Step two, "All Might was a legend, one I admired deeply as a young boy. I remember when I was just four years old and watched my first ever All Might video, feeling as if the man was an actual god among men, throwing away any sense of his own safety in exchange for the safety of those around. It inspired me to be the man who I am, I would play dress-up with my mother pretending I was his sidekick, saving people with a smile just as large. I truly was the ultimate fanboy." Build credibility and a connection to the event/person you are speaking on so everyone can understand you and respect you.

The audience made sounds of approval and as if they had just heard the cutest thing ever, at which I smiled before continuing. "And that respect and adoration for All Might carried on, for years and years. However, that's all it was; respect and adoration for a man I was never going to meet... until I did. I had met the man I came to see a god. A deity that I would never hope to meet, yet there he was! Right in front of me and do you know what he told me that day?" I paused for dramatic effect, making eye contact with several people before, "That I, scrawny and seemingly unable to even move in his presence, could become a hero. I asked how this could be so, I could barely even speak in his presence and yet he spoke as if I was worthy of the title "Hero". I had only just moved and saved a person before anyone else because of instincts. Not because of me being brave. But because I just happened to move, the person I saved wasn't even in that deep of danger, there were heroes there if the person needed my help... and yet it was for that very reason All Might said I could be a hero. Because I moved without thinking, risking myself to save someone else. That was what All Might truly believed was a key to being a great hero, the willingness to put your own life at risk for another.

"All Might personified what it really meant to be a Hero, to put the lives of others above your own. This story was one of many I have regarding how All Might was the very definition of being a Hero... because he himself redefined what it meant to be a Hero. Even in his final moment, he defied every odd possible and brought forth a power he once thought was lost to him to save those around him. And in his final act of heroism, we have learned a great deal about the League of Villains." This was the only part I truly worried about in his teaching about speeches, "And I will promise you this... The League of Villains will be brought to justice! How? I myself will lead the effort and no matter what I promise everyone here... THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS WILL NOT SUCCEED!"

The hall broke into a massive wave of resounding cheers, everyone happy that the seemingly spiritual successor of All Might's spirit seemed more than ready to step forward and fill the shoes he left behind... if only they knew how accurate that really was. I smiled, letting them cheer before motioning for them to quiet down. I wasn't done just yet. "I know I am not All Might, nor am I claiming to ever be as amazing and Herculean a hero like him. All Might decided very early on that he would take it upon himself to protect everyone with a smile... and do it alone. That is what made him so great. He could do it all by himself and wanted to do it that way to make sure no one else was in danger. He truly was a marvel of a man, the definition of brave." I paused for a moment letting that sink in with those in attendance, "That is what made him such a unique hero. One of a kind, a true legend. I only hope one day I can even hold a candle to his greatness. As such I can only ask for your support from this moment on. And that you will join me in helping bring down the dastardly League of Villains... thank you for listening, let's bring them down! FOR ALL MIGHT!"

I threw my left hand up, my hand balled up in a fist, yelling the last part loudly. Everyone on the room soon followed suit and echoed my yell, "FOR ALL MIGHT!" Applauding and cheering their approval. I nodded and waved goodbye, letting the Prime Minister take center stage and thank everyone for attending. He soon dismissed everyone there and the special guests all stood, talking amongst themselves as they exited through their special exit.

Ochaco and I, however, did not leave. The Prime Minister noticed this and walked over with his rather excessive security detail. "Deku, Uravity. What is the matter?"

"Well... it's about what is going to happen with the heroes who have their decision from the hearings next week."

"Ah. Bakugo Katsuki and Kyouka Jiro."

"Yes... I know you won't be the one making the final decision but please understand. They may have completely broken every decorum and violated several commission rules but they did so with good intentions."

"I'm sorry Deku but I have no way of changing the Council's mind on this. They were very upset and are looking to pin this on someone. If you can produce Plantero and/or Mas Uno who you claim were the two who planned this... well this fiasco that you salvaged, then maybe they'll get off scot-free."

"Mr. Prime Minister... they haven't been seen by anyone since the villains escaped."

 _(Start Flashback)_

 _I sighed before looking around, seeing the room's tension defuse as the immediate danger subsided. Bakugo was yelling something at Kirishima and Ashido for having given away their location but also didn't look actually upset, while Jiro looked ready to smack Bakugo upside the head. Aizawa was having his wounds treated by both Todoroki and Yaoyorozu, the latter of the two making bandages and what not to help with the process while Todoroki was cauterizing the wounds. Kuroiro was sitting, talking on the phone to someone I couldn't see while the other members of my team searched the area led by Shoji who was using his quirk to try and find villains. And then there was... "Wait..."_

 _"What's wrong Deku?"_

 _"Where are Plantero and Mas Uno?"_

 _"... What? They're right... Wait!"_

 _"BAKUGO!" I yelled before marching over to the man in question, a surprised look on his face at not only me yelling out for him but also being called by his real name by me. I hadn't done that since... well since I've known him probably. But that didn't matter. There was another problem now. "Where are they?"_

 _"Huh? Where is who you fucki-"_

 _"PLANTERO AND MAS UNO! The two who actually led this stupid raid."_

 _"... They're not here?"_

 _"No Jiro, they are not. And if they are not here... you two are in deep shit."_

 _"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU DAMN NERD!?"_

 _"If those two aren't here... the police will have no choice but to blame you two. You two could lose your licenses because of this!"_

 _"... Fuck." Bakugo said quietly, quieter than I had ever heard him speak before. He knew he was doomed. "I should have known this could have been a possible outcome... That fucking bastard. Never set up a rendezvous... Mother fucker..."_

 _"SHOJI!" I called out, getting the large man with many arms to run over seemingly waiting for an explanation as to why I called him over. "Is there enough of a scent or anything we could to track Plantero and Mas Uno?"_

 _"Uh... I have no way of tracking scents really. Even if I made a nose, there are too many smells in here. But weren't they just..."_

 _"They're gone. And in doing so, might have just ended Bakugo and Jiro's careers."_

 _(End Flashback)_

"Yes... which is odd. Do not worry too deeply about your friends, however. I have it on good authority as this was not their plan that ended with several heroes still in the hospital, and not mention the death of our beloved hero in All Might, that they will not face severe punishment. But they will get some."

"... *sigh* I see. Well, I'll look for those two during this next week but I have no idea where to start... oh well, that is the work of a hero. Now if you will excuse us, Uravity and I have some important business to tend to."

"Yes of course Deku! I must also leave, I have an important call to make to some others. Have a good day, I hope to see you soon young Hero." The Prime Minister bowed, an action the two of us quickly reciprocated before we stood and he left, his security detail all looking us in the eyes as they left. It was creepy somewhat to see so many men trying to intimidate us. Not that it worked... but it was creepy none the less.

"That was... something."

"You're telling me Ochacho... that was just odd."

"Which part? The security detail mad dogging us or the fact the Prime Minister loves you?"

"... Yes."

"Hahaha, still not use to havin' the Prime Minister be such a fan?" Ochaco asked before taking my hand with a smile and leading me away while I smiled back, shaking my head in response to her question. Never in my life did I ever even consider, let alone imagine being on such good terms with one of the most powerful men in the world. in this world where heroes mean everything... the country with the strongest heroes is, therefore, the country with the greatest power. And when a country has heroes like All Might... Japan was powerful. So of course, being friends with the leader of the said powerful country was crazy to me. "You think too much Deku... You just saved his life, it makes complete sense that he is a fan of yours. While he is a Prime Minister, he is also a human still."

"I know... that still doesn't mean I can't be dumbfounded by the fact that I am the center of attention of one the world's most powerful politicians... Toshinori never prepared me for this kind of popularity..."

"... You know, it's ok to miss him. I know I do. He was like a father figure to not just you but to me too..."

"I know and I do miss him. But... I don't know really, maybe it's the fact that before he died he was barely alive and that he died happily... I don't know I guess I just feel like he died in a way that would have made him feel good. Instead of just watching him die due to his injuries and lack of... well you know."

"That is true. I think you would have been sadder knowing he died frail and weak."

"Exactly! At least he died doi- Oh excuse us!" I said to a woman who was standing in the hallway we were walking in, barely avoiding bumping into her while she was on the phone completely unaware that we were passing by. I looked back at her and immediately noticed that she looked oddly familiar... kind of like...

"Ah! Deku!" I was right, she looked just like Detective Tsukauchi who was walking over to us from further down the hallway. The girl heard the detective speak, running over to him and getting off her phone. "And Makoto, there you are! I see you got lost."

"Hahaha well yeah, this place is like a maze! Thanks for leaving me behind like that big brother... really appreciate it."

"Well maybe if you got off the phone with your "sources" you wouldn't have gotten lost so easily..." Tsukauchi said nonchalantly, shrugging when she gave him a shocked and hurt face, especially after he air-quoted sources. He then turned toward me and Ochaco, ignoring his sister's now indignant cries of not being ignored. "It is good to see you both actually, I have to ask you two: when is the ceremony for Yagi?"

"Tomorrow, give me your number and I can send you the location. I do have a question for you... but it's a more private question."

"Oh just ask him, my quirk will be able to tell if he lies."

"... She isn't lying. And since both of us still live together, she will get it out of me. However, I can assure you she will not say anything about it since I would arrest her if she did for interfering with police work."

"... Ok..." I said slowly, unsure of how I wanted to say this now. It was a rather delicate question, one that a reporter like her would love to hear, but if he promised he could keep her quiet then who am I to complain? "I need you to put together a search party for three specific people. Like you did with Kurogiri all those years ago."

".. You know, you're lucky Yagi liked you so much... and that I am a police captain now. Who do you need to have hunted?"

"One is called Shi, he's the one who forced All Might to use his quirk again. I think from what I saw, we could use him to get information since he seemed to completely disregard Shigaraki after he saved him."

"Consider it done, I will happily hunt him down."

"The other two... you might not be as willing."

"... Out with the names."

"Plantero and Mas Uno."

"... What? Why would I need to put together for those two?! You do realize that putting a search and hunting task force on the current number one hero and his top partner will look very bad! It could completely blow up in my face with the public." Tsukauchi said, looking rather annoyed by my request.

I sighed, looking down before looking back up with a face full of resolve. "Firstly, I know for a fact that they escaped the scene at the warehouse, even though it was their planning that led to the scenario in question. Secondly, no one has seen either of them since the incident and the public will take notice if they are not doing heroics soon. Even if people will find it in bad taste to hunt the top hero, they would rather that their number one hero was fine and well. Thirdly... I have questions for him."

"...How so?" Tsukauchi asked, causing me to stare at him right in the eyes. He looked surprised by how serious and how fiery I felt and looked.

He only knew me as the young kid who was always nervous, jumpy almost. Nowadays... I could get heated in an instant. Especially when it came to someone who was making a mockery of heroism. Which at this point I most definitely felt Plantero was. "I fear what his intentions are now. He was lied to, which makes him so upset that he can he will some things that make you question his mental state. He almost fought me because he thought I was lying about my quirk. If this is the case... I fear that he will something that could endanger the lives of the civilian population."

"Lied to? By whom?"

"Sero Hanta, or the hero Cellophane- er, ex-hero now. He was discovered to be a traitor since his time at U.A."

"Ah, that is correct... unbelievable that they'd corrupt a student."

"I don't know if he was corrupted per se... more so I feel like they had some sort of blackmail on him that caused him to be a mole based off what he said to Bakugo Katsuki and Kyouka Jiro. I would chase him down as well, but I doubt he would know much of anything considering he was mainly relaying information."

"Hmmm if that is true, then I would agree he wouldn't be of much use. Other than a trial for the U.A. incident."

"Exactly. However about Plantero... I just want to make sure he's on our side still. Nothing more than that."

"... Alright. I'll see what I can do... Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting with the commissioner and the other police chiefs. It would seem a new, more dangerous Trigger is now on the streets."

"Yeah... at least they destroyed the production plant for it."

"Very true, good day Midoriya and see you at Yagi's ceremony."

"Yes... and thank you, _Captain_. I promise you, this is in the interest of the greater good. See you soon." I said as Tsukauchi and his younger sister left, the latter immediately pestering him with questions while the captain left. I sighed, knowing full well I was lucky he agreed to such an extreme request that normally would just have been laughed at and ignored as pure speculation. Even as an act of jealousy... which couldn't have been further from the truth. "Come on Ochaco. We have a second funeral to get ready for."

"... You're thinking about that again, aren't ya?"

"Yes..."

"You know I agree with you, but being this rigid won't help anyone. Especially you, future number one."

"... I know. He just... well he honestly tramples all over what All Might and the other heroes before him stood for... especially after this incident." I spoke while marching out of the building, my frustration with Plantero boiling over. If there was one true weakness in myself that I knew about, it was that I had become extremely rigid in my beliefs... and looked down on anyone who disagreed. "He does the bare minimum, only focuses on the flashy operations, and completely disregards the normal population. He refuses to go on patrols of the normal area unless he knows there is a big villain on the loose. Which would make sense if all he cared about was the rankings but he doesn't. He thinks they're a waste of time where these rankings represent who has the faith of the people, who he seems to care very little about. I mean instead of stopping a series of bombs, he went to save an already dead person who we could have just-"

"DEKU!" Ochaco said right in my face while grabbing onto my costume from the front, without her pinkies, to get me to stop going on a rant she's heard repeatedly already. She also looked rather annoyed, probably because she had told me I needed to stop doing this. I looked down at her, her face in an adorable pout that I couldn't help but smile at. Something she saw and got even more annoyed by, "What are you smiling about!"

"That I have someone as amazing as you worrying about me..." I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, completely enveloping her upper body with my rather large arms. Her pout lost its edge at that and she became more embarrassed than upset, a smile showing how much she appreciated what I have said. However, I knew that I needed to apologize. "I'm sorry for doing it again, I really do appreciate you keeping me in check. It's very important from someone I fully intend to spend a very long time with, I promise I'll do my best to not be like that."

Ochaco laughed goofily, moved by my simple words before getting on her tip-e-toes and giving me a small peck on my lips, "Thank you. I can honestly only ask you to do your best. So I appreciate that." I smiled at her words, tilting my head in a smile but was stopped when she threw my arms off of her shoulders and sassily turned around, "However, you still did it again! So since I am forgiving you, you owe me!"

I blanched at her words, shocked by how sassy she was being. For a moment. However, after living with her for two straight years and then some now, I was used to her teasing. I laughed at her words before picking her up, moving so fast that she had no chance to escape. I was holding her bridal style, which made me feel strong and like it felt right... something I never would have felt two years ago. I had come a long way... "How about we get mochi? At that one place by the apartment?"

"MOCHI!" She cheered loudly, pumping her fist as I laughed. We smiled at each other before I nodded at her and jumped away. We may have had an odd relationship, skipping the whole regular dating part and going straight to living together, but it worked for us. Plus... well I was an odd man.

And there's no way I'd rather have it... There would never be anyone else I'd want by my side on my journey to become the greatest hero ever. No one but her.

(Unkown Location {POV Change to 3rd Person})

"You are the biggest fucking idiot I've ever met in my entire life." A taller woman, who anyone would recognize as Mas Uno, seethed completely annoyed at their current position. If one were asked what they thought of the way Mas Uno held herself, they would immediately say she had a calm demeanor while also looking regal and beautiful.

Right now, however, she looked absolutely livid. Her hair was a mess and her once regal face looked like she had been living in a gutter for over two months, her eyes had a wild look to them and her jaw seemed permanently clenched. All in all, she looked like she belonged in an insane asylum. Not that Plantero was much better. The usually calm and seemingly disinterested hero looked like he had taken several doses of Adderall, looking so focused and upset that it looked like he would attack at a moment's notice. His hair which was normally well-groomed was everywhere, his usually well kept facial hair looking like he hadn't seen a razor in months. His plant-based abilities extended to his hair it seemed. He looked as if he were an animal ready to hunt and attack at even the slightest provocation.

He even looked ready to attack the woman that he loved, "I. Fucking. Know." Plantero spoke in a low growl, sounding as feral as he looked, like a wild lion ready to pounce. It was safe to say that he was extremely upset about this. "You think I want to be here!? You think I want to be hiding in some abandoned warehouse? The only reason we are fucking here is that there is no one we can trust anymore. Our own contacts? Actually, the enemy spying on us. Our "sidekick" "Deku"? Lied about his own quirk! And to top it off, someone we trusted to watch our back on this last mission? A FUCKING SPY FOR OVER THREE YEARS OR SOMETHING! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK WE HAD TO DO?! I... I know who I sound like but what choice do I have?"

To that, Maria had no response other than to sigh. If there were three things she knew about Plantero it was this: he hated being lied to/betrayed and when he was wound up he could, and would, lash out at anyone nearby. And those instances almost always ended violently. And it was made even worse when he felt like he was acting like _HIM_... and he most definitely was acting like _HIM_ at the moment. Irrational behavior with a hint of paranoia... Mas Uno knew what to do, however. Relaxing as best as she could do, her jaw relaxed and she released as much of the tension as she could from her shoulders. She took a moment to gather herself, she knew it was a simple task because in reality Plantero was a simple man to her but she needed to be calm for this. She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders while taking a deep breath, squatting down to eye level as he was sitting down on the floor. He looked up, his eyes relaxing at seeing her understanding look. "Calmate, cabron. You are not him. You never will be."

Mas Uno could feel his shoulder lose some of the tension that had been there moments ago. "Yes... Yes, you're right..."

"... You are not _HIM_."

"I know. But to succeed at this... I will have to act like Mario." Plantero paused before looking at Mas Uno who looked surprised at the mention of his actual name. She had never heard him actually say his name since, "I know I haven't said his real name in years, not since we ran together as... as Los Lobos."

"Martín..."

"I promise you this. I will not do EVERYTHING I did back then... but for now, we have to stop these villains by any means necessary..."

"What are you thinking?"

"About a story I heard not long after we arrived here. When the original trigger came around, some of the production and some of the ingredients came from somewhere else: Hong Kong. However, the operations there were disrupted by a man who became a legend. We're going there to find him."

"Find him?"

"Yes... Yes, we're going to find the vigilante known as Knuckleduster and his partners. The Crawler and Pop... I don't remember her full name. With them, we will crush this League of Villains. Crush them completely." Plantero made his fist into a ball, standing up before looking down at Mas Uno with a look of renewed determination. "They will not win. They may have won this battle... but we will win the war! Now come, we have villains to defeat!"

Mas Uno nodded, standing up and following Plantero as they left the warehouse; completely forgetting the tension that was once in the room as they did so... Even if it was right underneath the surface, they had a job to do. And do it they would... even if they were ready to burst moments ago. Nothing would change their goal. To become the most well know heroes that there ever was.

Even if they had to break all the rules first.

(With Bakugo Katsuki, The Next Week, Hero Department, Government Building A, Tokyo)

Bakugo Katsuki pulled at his collar as it made him uncomfortable, he had only ever once worn a suit before, on that crazy island with all of the hero technology. And it was annoying as hell, especially as he was sitting in a meeting room waiting for a committee who could possibly stop him from reaching his goal before he could even get truly started. So yes, he was mildly uncomfortable. "You keep tugging on that collar and you might rip it off there explosion boy."

Bakugo turned slowly with an annoyed look on his to look at the other person who was also awaiting their fate: Kyouka Jiro. She looked oddly relaxed, in a professional suit that no one (not even Bakugo) made her look amazing and professional. However, that wasn't what was on Bakugo's mind, "How the fuck are you so calm right now?" Bakugo was whispering as best he could, which meant he was yelling softly. Veins were showing on Bakugo's neck, his face contorted in anger. He had no idea how Kyouka could be so calm while he felt like he was ready to explode from nerves. Not that he wasn't always about two milliseconds from exploding, but this was a different level.

"Bakugo... it's me. Since when I have ever not been calm?"

"... Whatever. Act like you don't care..."

"Oh, I do care... I just also don't think it's gonna matter." Kyouka said matter of factly, looking at the door where she expected the committee to come through. Suddenly she stood up, causing Bakugo to stand and look over to see the committee walk in. Kyouka leaned over when Bakugo stood up and whispered quietly, "Because we are for sure boned here."

Bakugo flinched at that, but before he could respond to her an older man spoke up, "You two may sit." Unable to ask what she meant and get upset at her, Bakugo swallowed his rant and sat down with Kyouka sitting at the same moment. The man who spoke cleared his throat before speaking again, "Thank you to everyone who is here, I could only wish it were under better circumstances."

"Indeed. It is never an easy decision when we have these reviews, I always feel as if they never fully resolve the issue."

"Yes... especially when the heroes in question are so young. Either the decision is too harsh or not even remotely harsh enough."

"Yes... Which is why we came to this decision instead." At that, Bakugo and Kyouka looked at the one who spoke who was a middle-aged man with black hair so dark it looked like a black hole. He noticed their gazes and kept speaking, "Yes... we have come to a decision that I think you two can agree with as fair."

The man who spoke first stood with a sheet of paper in his hands which seemed to be a written down verdict. "Stand please you two." He asked before they stood quickly, ready to hear their fates. "In accordance with the precedent set by cases before you, there can be no doubt of your breaking of not only the written rules but also the spirit of the laws for heroes. You two, along with supposed accomplices, acted like vigilantes and put hundreds of civilians at risk. Not to mention you failed to capture a single villain AND one of you broke a patient out of a hospital when she was supposed to stay there due to potential mental health issues. And while you exposed a secret agent for the "League of Villains", you broke rules that normally would be enough to have your licenses fully rescinded. Normally that is. However, it would truly seem that you were only acting on the plan put in place by a superior. An unproven fact, but one we are willing to give you a chance to prove. As such, we have come to the following decision. Your licenses are hereby suspended indefinitely. However, we will give you the chance to prove your innocence... You only need to provide us with a testimony, either physical or other forms, then we will fully reinstate you... Understood?"

The older man paused here, waiting for a response. Bakugo, of course, was the first to respond, "How are we supposed to find those two if we don't have our licenses?"

"Yeah, it's not like we can just convince them to come with us willingly. They did flee the scene in the first place."

"Yes, that is where our decision gets complicated. After careful consideration... we have decided to have you placed with two professional heroes, where you will have the ability to use your quirks and engage in hero work under their supervision. Any slip-ups will be reported and you will end up back here. And let me tell you... It will not be as lenient as this one was. Is that understood?"

The two young heroes swallowed, knowing how thin a line they had to keep from crossing but nodded none the less. "Yes, sir." Both responded, but Kyouka asked the question that was on both of their minds, "Who is this hero that will be our supervisor?"

"We decided on someone that we feel is the best option to not only look after you two but also is someone who you two would respect and get along with." The older man stood, motioning at the door which opened as if on a cue, where two people walked out and left the two young heroes stunned. "I leave them to you two."

"There is no need to worry, why?"

"OH, YOU HAVE TO- UMPH!" Kyouka silenced Bakugo before he made a mistake. While she was surprised, she didn't want to make things worse.

"BECAUSE WE ARE HERE!"

"... Deku..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Aaaaaand scene. Not really sure how I feel about this but honestly I've been stuck on this chapter for a long time so I want to move past it. Especially since it's all a set up/transition chapter.**

 **Deku: Wow the prime minister and I are really close here...**

 **Ochaco: Well duh Deku! You're so awesome here!**

 **D: ... Thanks. *Blushes* Well, uh should we start with the shout outs?**

 **O: With the singles, we have: TheGlimpseOfLifeAfterDeath, Silenthonor, Peaceful-Sea, TheAnimeFanbase, JokerTheReaper, Hollycathers, Amelia Lynn Rose, sunsetskywrites, byebye00, Gako959, KuroWorld (All Follows), ggnore176 (Fav)! We appreciate the support!**

 **D: With the doubles, we have: Cr1msonDemon, Xxxwaifu, TheRisingDragon, ced1420, Kuma Dzurui, Peaceful-Sea, DarkJackel, Samuelsal, niclighning102, JohnJagger, Mutt7, 862ian, Aragon365, midm922, Milk86, Didymus69, Mikeyarceus! We appreciate you!**

 **... I was actually gonna say that this time frame might be the usual one until I'm done with school but it also might not be... But it's not important since i've said it before. It's time to do review responses!**

 **LordXG3: Awwww, don't go to the corner! Glad you felt it, however, I hope you're okay now lol.**

 **Crow's Apprentice: I know! Poor Eri, she never gets any luck. I'm glad you like the story so far though!**

 **sremiehzla: I am so happy to hear you watch TFS! I was wondering if anyone would get it and now that you did I was so happy! I legit laughed for a good minute when I saw your first review. As for the second one, I am glad you liked the last chapter and that I had you in your feels to start hahaha! As for "Scotch Tape", I agree fuck that guy but I honestly have no opinion on him in the real story. Guess he just had bad luck.**

 **fencer29: You know, now that you mention the Viking resemblance I can see it too. Although he definitely feels like that foreigner who lives in America for a bit and is suddenly all about it. And you sure you don't want to guess? There can be a reward if you're right ;D**

 **LucklessBlock86: Glad you enjoyed it so much you "cried"! Thanks for the support and for saying I'm too good at it, I try ;D**

 **A Fan: I can see what you mean by saying the interactions aren't as smooth, but let's not forget that the main characters are aloof people who didn't get to spend the formative years where we learn how to interact well and easily in the wild. Sooooo... yeah I'm not the best at it but it also makes some sense if you take that into consideration.**

 **Well that's all I have... I hope you guys liked it! Have a great holiday season, and as always... GO BEYOND!**

 **Everyone: PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
